Time After Time Tears Of Blood II
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Las aventuras de Galatea continuan. Ahora, sin mas remedio, tiene una nueva vida en el Mundo de la Oscuridad. Sus primeros años, marcan los puntos que cambian la mente y el alma del Neonato.
1. Default Chapter

_Time After Time:_

Living beyond Death

No recuerdo bien como fueron mis primeros dias de vastago en este mundo. Lo poco que he sabido o que me ha contado mi Sire ha sido todo lo relacionado con el pasado mortal, que he pasmado por pedido de mis Ghouls en escritos; asi como ellos mismos me han pedido esta segunda parte... tengo que educarles a no ser tan curiosos ¡son peores que los gatos!.

Pero a decir verdad, tengo la necesidad de hacerlo. De contarlo, de escribirlo... de que sepan mi verdad. Ciertamente algun dia por alguna razon, desaparecere... o al menos eso deseo en este momento... no querria llegar a Matusalén; prefiero morir antes de perder la Humanidad y convertirme en un ente ambicoso y maligno, asi como Darián me ha contado lo que sucedio con los mas Antiguos de los Clanes. Ni siquiera nosotros, el Clan Humanizado de los Vastagos, podemos evitar ese cambio: perder nuestros rasgos mortales en modo gradual al pasar los años, o la transformacion inevitable cuando se llega a mas de un milenio de existencia inmortal.

No, no lo soportaria. No podria verme como ellos.

Es por eso que ahora escribo esto para que mis amados me recuerden; quizas deje el mundo esta noche, quizas dentro de mil siglos. Nadie puede saber nada en esta Tierra Oscura... asi que ya lo decia mi padre mortal: "Mas vale prevenir que lamentar".

Fundamentalmente, y creo que con mas acierto, ese es el motivo principal por el que me he animado a continuar y seguir poniendo en practica mis experiencias de relatora literaria, cuando solia hacerlo en mis primeros años vastagos en los diarios que guarda celosamente Darián para mi.

Y mientras mi amado toca sus mejores melodías como solo el sabe hacerlo, dándole una muestra a sus Ghouls y enmaravillando en el ambiente de nuestra "familia", me ha inspirado para proseguir el relato que empece contandole a Gabriel... y ahora tu¿no es asi, querida Sofia?.

Pues bien, comenzare entonces, pequeña mia. Siéntate al lado de tu hermano.

Si recuerdan, mi Abrazo ocurrio en el viaje del tren de Mar del Plata a Buenos Aires, en el viaje de Darián y curiosamente el mismo que me llevaria a la Gran Ciudad a comenzar mis estudios académicos. Todo este encuentro "casual" fue planeado con anticipación por nosotros, ya que mi padre mortal nos habia separado en mis tierras estableciendi claramente sus motivos mas que justificados... y para no romper la relacion y perder nuestro amor de años (no olviden que Darián fue mi tutor toda mi mortalidad), habiamos planificado todo para viajar en el mismo tren la misma noche. Por la simple idea de estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas... un amor que llevaríamos a cabo hasta hoy: un siglo y dos decadas, correspondientes a mi edad actual.

Claro que yo no era consiente que tan "para siempre" seria ese amor entre nosotros.

Los mortales sueñan con el profetisado amor eterno de los griegos, al igual que el de los Románticos de Europa, cuando se refieren a personas con quienes comparten hasta los ultimos dias de sus vidas, en los que envejecen y mueren.

Bueno, básicamente, esa era la idea que tenia el momento en que habia planeado irme con el hacia Buenos Aires. Vivir alli juntos, casarnos y cumplir todo sueño de mortal: terminar los estudios, trabajar, tener hijos, nietos y luego morir como viejecita que iba a quedar.

Y como Darián no se habia opuesto nunca a mis sueños (ya que se los habia dicho alguna vez), tenia por entendido que el los aceptaba, es mas: que esos eran sus mismos ideales.

Aun me rio al pensar lo ingenua que fui al creer algo semejante.

Aunque tampoco soy culpable de esa falta, pues realmente era ingenua a la idea. Sabiendo lo que sabia de Darián, jamas llegue a imaginar que entre nosotros ocurriria un amor tan literal como en la frase "Amor Eterno". Esto es una clara metaforizacion de algo que los mortales jamas pueden experimentar, o que dicen que solamente se encuentra en Dios, ya que el es el Eterno por excelencia ¿no es verdad?.

Esa es la idea de todo mortal. La mia aquella noche, la que tenia al despedirme de mi padre, la que tenia cuando planee con mi Sire el viaje, la que tenia hasta el instante en que el... perforo mi cuello con sus colmillos.

Esta odisea de pensamientos, esta confusión y este cambio de ideas es logico considerando que jamas supe que Darián era vastago, hasta en el momento en que lo demostro Abrazadome. Nunca lo habia mencionado. Es mas, jamas hablamos de tales cosas en mi casa mortal, pues mi padre no creia en "esa sarta de estupideces fantasiosas de los campesinos".

Ingenuo el, he de decir. Esa gente es la mas sabia... pero los mortales piensan que detrás de los libros y el dinero se encuentran las respuestas. Gran error... que muchas veces pagan o remiten demasiado tarde. Pero en fin, eso no viene al caso ahora.

El punto es que me habia Abrazado, sin saber realmente que me habia hecho; y que luego semi-desperte, me deshice de mi comida anterior sin saberlo realmente, y semi-inconsciente tome sangre de su muñeca, aferrándome a ella y sintiendo el dulzor mas inimaginable que pueden pensar o gustar con sus lenguas. Era como el caramelo mas dulce para un niño hambriento... cielos, no se como explicarlo realmente, pero es algo asi para mi cada vez que tomo Vitae... es dulce y exquisita.

La historia anterior creo que concluyo aquí ¿cierto?. Continuare entonces.

Luego de aquella bocanada de mi nuevo alimento, por segunda vez cai en un sueño/desmayo inevitable. No tuve tiempo de quejarme o preguntarle a el que estaba sucediéndome, por que habia... ¡tomado sangre!. De hecho, lo habia realizado como si hubiera tomado agua al estar sedienta. Ni siquiera fui conciente en ese momento de aquello.

Lo unico que pude recordar de esos momentos fue cuando Darián rapidamente me arropo bajo su abrigo y me cubrio con la capa de este en forma de sabana, poniéndome sobre su falda y, abrazandome con todas sus fuerzas, apoyo su cabeza en la mia y creo que alli quedo, vigilándome y consintiéndome, hasta que llegaramos a destino.

Para que se les haga mas ilustrativo, el viaje tardo tres horas. Por lo que no hubo problema con respecto a horarios, pues el expreso era de medianoche, asi que habia total tranquilidad por parte de Darián al llegar a esa hora a Buenos Aires. No habia que salir corriendo a esconderse: nos quedaba la noche por completo.

Pero el se quedaria cuidándome toda esa jornada vampirica, y la dedicaria completamente a todas las consecuencias que devenian conmigo cuando recuperara la conciencia. Esto le preocupaba realmente porque conocia mis reacciones, carácter y personalidad. No en vano habia esperado pacientemente 18 años para tomarme. Precisamente por que, en los momentos puntuales como serian las subsiguientes horas, en las que deberia comenzar a ejercer la verdadera misión de un Sire, todo lo que sabia de mi le ayudaria de sobremanera para hacerme las cosas mas amenas y no hacerme enfurecer mas de lo debido.

Asi que mientras bajamos del tren para dirigirnos a una carroza que el habia arreglado al parecer (una muy lujosa llena de encajes de oro y de peltre negro, al mejor estilo victoriano) para recogerlo en la estacion, pensaba cada movimiento y palabra que me daria.

A todo esto, yo estaba casi sin conciencia, por lo que no le preocupo en ese momento mis reacciones: a ojos mortales parecia profundamente dormida y agotada. Y como tal, fui subida a la carroza y acostada en uno de sus elegantes y esponjosos asientos aterciopelados, mientras el subia a los opuestos y acomodaba su abrigo sobre mi cubriéndome del frio que aun seguramente debia sentir en mis ultimas horas como mortal (realmente no se cuanto dura el proceso fisico de transformación).

Una que otra vez di señales de conciencia, pero fueron tan leves que Darián no se inquieto por ellos y no hizo mas por mi en todo el camino (¡es mas, se habia puesto a leer un libro!).

Sin mas detalles de importancia, nos dirigimos al hotel mas cercano... que era el mas lujoso del momento. Su entrada era gloriosa, con dos enormes pilares al mejor estilo greco-romano, que estaba muy de moda en ese entonces, todo pintado de un dorado llamativo bajo adornos casuales rojos en foma de cintas y de pequeños faroles teñidos de ese tono, haciendo la entrada una invitación al Eden... o al mismo infierno. Sus puertas eran de madera solida, enormes y brillantes, quizas de caoba, y los picaportes de ella eran dorados de estilo barroco, llenos de detalles mostruosamente pequeños... puestos gloriosamente después de las lustrosas escaleras de mármol, y entre baradelas del mismo material que las puertas.

Al bajar, Darián pago al cochero y el ayudante bajo las maletas, adentrándolas al hotel. Bajo las descripciones que el me dio de ese momento (las de arriba tambien cuentan por que en ese momento estaba inconciente), me conto que habiamos llegado a una hora muy lejana en la noche, pero que aun asi el lugar estaba vivaz como por el dia ¡era increíble siendo las cuatro de la madrugada casi!. Habia mujeres y hombres por doquier, todos adultos en realidad, y la gran mayoria iban y venian en parejas o en grandes grupos a los burdeles mas populares de la ciudad. La mayoria parecian ser franceses, ingleses, alemanes, suizos... en fin, todos europeos que venian a ver los resultados de su influencia en las tierras americas mas reconocidas como "la joven hija de Francia".

¿Si eran Vastagos aquellos seres?. No lo se... es muy difícil distinguirnos a simple vista de los mortales. Ustedes mismos, pequeños mios, lo saben. Por eso los Toreador o los Ventrue somos clanes perfectos para estas tareas: pues nos confundimos de tal manera entre la gente y ganamos tanta fama social que es difícil encontrarnos sin ninguna ayuda extrasensorial de Auspex.

Aunque yo supongo que si habria Vastagos entre ellos, no me cabe ninguna duda. Siempre hay alguno entremezclado llamando la atención o endulzando oidos de hermosos jóvenes o jovencitas mortales para luego jugar y alimentarse de ellos; esta ciudad por las noches te invita a hacer estas cosas... ya lo saben.

No por nada llaman a Buenos Aires "La Ciudad que Nunca Duerme". Metáfora popular impuesta por un Toreador de por aquí, de paso.

En fin, en medio de tanta gente, Darián cargo conmigo, y detrás el ayudante del cochero que dejo las maletas en la recepción. Una vez pago con su propina, mi Sire se acerco conmigo en brazos al mostrador, alarmando un poco a la joven recepcionista que habia quedado embobada unos segundos con la atractiva apariencia de mi padre inmortal.

"Una habitación" pidio amablemente, con su dulce voz, calmado. La joven me fijo en brazos y lo miro a el, saliendo del comun trance que provocamos a los mortales por nuestra prescencia.

"¿Esta bien la joven?" pregunto articulándose procupada. Darián sonrio suavemente.

"Le he pedido una habitación, madame"

La joven se desconcerto por la respuesta. Pero miro de nuevo a Darián y a mi, acabándose por creer que eramos una de las tantas parejas que estaban esa noche paseando; que habiamos estado por ahí toda la noche llendo a cabarets o veniamos algo ebrios y cansados. Sin mas saco el regristro y una pluma.

"¿A nombre de quien?"

"Darián Pineau" concluyo con una sonrisa encantadora. Al escuchar el apellido la mujer se petrifico y volteo a verlo ahora totalmente con sorpresa "ah, y que sea una suite, si no es molestia"

"¡Señor Pineau!" exclamo sorpresivamente. Y todos voltearon a ver, dejando el murmullo y adentrándose en un silencio profundo, mirando a mi Sire. Esto volteo a ver a los pasmados presentes y sonrio reverenciándose.

"¿Hay disponibles?" cuestiono suavemente. Los murmullos sobre el "famoso pianista frances" habia comenzado a correr en las bocas de damas y caballeros de las mas altas castas de nobleza (y aquellos que no tambien). Todos conocían al joven musico, no por nada se habia hecho su fama alli hacia años atrás.

Ademas, los murmullos de quien era yo tambien resonaron a los oidos de el. Pero poco le importo. No era alguien de dar detalles triviales.

"Claro que si, Monsieur Pineau" le dijo de un soplido la joven, dándole la llave de la mejor suite. El la tomo ágilmente de la misma manera en que saco el dinero suficiente para pagar, sin contar que ¡hasta firmo el registro como si nada, y me tenia en brazos!. Hasta el dia de hoy quiero saber como lo hizo, pero no quiere confesármelo "Es un honor tenerlo aquí señor... ¿ha regresado de Paris?" pregunto mostrando ansias de sus palabras.

El sonrio encantadoramente mientras le devolvia la libreta y la pluma.

"No, me dirijo a ella. Dentro de poco. He pasado todos estos años en Mar del Plata"

En ese momento me miro a mi, comenzando a relacionar ideas. Pero lo miro rapidamente sin decirle nada al respecto.

"Luce tan atractivo como hasta entonces mi señor..." le confeso ruborizada mientras el comenzaba a alejarse.

"Hahaha, se lo agradezco, es muy amable de su parte"

"¡Monsieur¡¡Seria un honor para nosotros que diera un concierto mientras comparte una estadia aqui, si no le molesta!" le clamo antes de irse, pero discretamente para que la gente no armara un escandalo. Darián volteo y sintio.

"Sera un honor para mi" le confeso "Pero por el momento me remito a descansar. Estoy... estamos, agotados realmente"

"Entiendo perfectamente. Disfrute la estadia" le dijo la jovencita, antes de llamar al gerente.

Cabe aclarar que como era tan conocido, se sabia que era un artista netamente nocturno. Los conciertos los daba solamente por la noche y en todo lugar que habia estado no se le remitia salir en la dia, buscando inspiracion en la oscuridad de la habitacion. Asi como en todo lugar pedia no ser perturbado.

Si, podria sonar loco para ustedes, pero en esa epoca era absolutamente respetable ese concepto, mas viniendo de alguien que tocara el piano como el (sacando el inconmensurable respeto de que fuera parisino). Claro que ahora no aplica la misma excusa... los vastagos somos mas libres de manejarnos. Pero en esa epoca aun faltaba mucho para una organización como la que conocen, la que nos otorga movilidad nocturna. Hasta ese entonces, a pesar de ya haber Principes y Arcontes, debiamos tener mucho cuidado... pues los ciudadanos neocoloniales habian adquirido todas las costumbres de Europa... asi como tambien aquellas supersticiones de seres diabólicos y vampiricos. Aunque solo era entre la gente mas pobre de la ciudad, habia que tener cuidado.

Ademas, como la Camarilla no tenia total control como ahora, los Sabbat andaban por ahí matando Vastagos y mortales por igual. Asi que una ciudad poblada y tu nombre reconocido requerían extrema precaucion; y esa era una delas mejores cualidades de Darián.

Ahora que estan mas ambientados de la situación de la epoca, proseguire.

El parisino subio las escaleras rapidamente, mientras trataba de cruzarse con la menos cantidad de "vecinos" casuales posible en ese momento; no tenia humor que hacer sociales mas que los que debia hacer, como el que habia ocurrido momentos atrás. Asi que sin mas reminicencias pidio que llevaran el equipaje mas tarde (que entre los dos era bastante) y entro conmigo a la habitacion una vez hallada.

Ustedes sabran que, asi como he descrito la entrada del hotel, habran podido imaginar lo lujoso y costoso que era. La suite mas cara no era para menos; llena de cuadros decorativos, pinturas, esculturas, paredes y muebles al tono, cortinas de seda, sillones forrados en piel genuina, alfombras persas, adornos de plata y oro, un hogar de mármol, salas y habitaciones enormes comparadas al resto del hotel ¡e incluso hasta un piano de cola negro en la sala principal, debajo de un juego de candelabros de cristal que iluminaban discretamente el ambiente, colgados del techo y protegidos de que cualquier corriente los apagara.

Esto mataria de un infarto a cualquier mortal, pero Darián estaba demasiado acostumbrado al lujo (asi como ustedes, que si lo ven, vivimos en un apartamento de similares características. A Darián le fascina este tipo de arquitectura); y ademas, estaba demasiado atento a mi.

Rapidamente se dirigio a la alcoba y me recosto en una enorme cama matrimonial, esmaltada de mármol y cedro negro en su cabecera y con almohadones de suave razo rojizo y azul, asi como la frazada. Quito su abrigo de mi y me coloco en medio de la cama, acomodando bien todo para que me despertara totalmente comoda y sin molestias. A los breves momentos llego el equipaje, y fue entrado con ayuda del botones, y fue dejado en la sala.

Terminado esto, fue a darse una rapida ducha a la tina de marfil que estaba contigua a la habitación.

Y aquí fue cuando desperte.

Al principio, abri los ojos despacio, y me encontre con el techo de madera lustrada que era del mismo material que la cabecera de la cama (eran de esas camas que tiene techo y cortinas de seda transparentes alrededor de ellas, como usaban los aristócratas Luisianos de la vieja Francia); luego baje la mirada, y me encontre con que las cortinas de ese material opacaban mas mi vista de lo que estaba en ese momento... y una terrible jaqueca me golpeo la cabeza al despertar.

Me la tome con dolor, moviendo mis brazos. En el proceso me incorpore sentándome y comenzando a ver como era que estaba sobre aquella cama tan lujosa y costosa, digna de un rey. Como si despertara de un sueño, sacudi mi cabeza y entre mi jaqueca temporal revise la habitación tras esa tela... pero al cabo de unos minutos la curiosidad de la conciencia cada vez mas clara y llena de preguntas me invadio y me estire hasta salir de aquella cómoda y ponerme de pie, medio tambaleante, mientras me apoyaba en la pared cercana.

Al reincorporarme en mi postura, solo pude ver con un simil asombro aquel inmenso lujo que me rodeaba... sabiendo que no estaba en casa, definitivamente. Con mas preguntas en mi mente, me aventure sola a la sala (en realidad sin saber a donde iba), descubriendo mas lujo y mas fascinación de mi parte; camine por las salas, los estudios e incluso observe el balcon que daba hacia la esplendorosa ciudad nocturna.

Era mas que una sensación maravillosa. Me sentia transportada en medio de una fantasia asombrosa; miraba las cosas de otra manera, sumida en el asombro y la fascinación que solo pueden conseguirse desde la ingenuidad de la sencillez campestre en la que siempre me halle. Me sentia ajena a todo eso, humilde... me sentia parada desde otro lugar, como si vieniera o estuviera en otro mundo, muy diferente al mio.

Y en cierta manera, estaba realmente en otro mundo.

Volvi a la alcoba, y mas sobria pude darme cuenta que habia una habitación mas alli. Pero estaba cerrada. Con las mismas ansias ingrese en ella y me asuste en un pequeño grito al ver a Darián desnudo en la tina, dándose una ducha de espaldas.

¡Que vergüenza que me dio!. Voltee rapidamente con pena pidiendo disculpas, incluso sin saber que realmente era el. Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, Sofia... no, no te rias, en esa epoca el pudor era una de las etiquetas mas grandes de la mujer, no es como ahora, todo tan liberal. Aunque fuera tu esposo era un insulto verlo desnudo si no era en la cama con un fin. En esa era victoriana habia mucha censura, ten en cuenta esto... aunque los historiadores dicen que fue la epoca sin embargo mas pervertida de toda la humanidad; pero bueno, las reglas estan para romperlas.

Pero este esbozo historico era para que te dieras cuenta por que en ese entonces reaccione asi.

Al ver que habia despertado, Darián volteo con asombro y se cubrio con una toalla, mientras yo aguardaba afuera, totalmente pasmada de la sorpresa y de la pena... y alli encontre mi primer indicio: mis mejillas no se acaloraron a pesar de toda la vergüenza que tenia en ese momento. No senti el ardor tipico de una reaccion asi.

Me las toque con extrañeza, no hacia tanto frio alli dentro; es mas, estaba agradable, destemplado, como para tener la cara tan fria como la tenia. Pero eso fue un pequeño detalle en cuanto Darián se puso enfrente de mi y me hizo verlo a los ojos, con su cuerpo aun empapado por el agua y sus cabellos ondulados pegoteados a su rostro, hombros y frente. ¡Me dio mas pena aun verlo¡Jamas lo habia visto sin tan poca ropa!. Gire la mirada, pero el me la sostuvo con su mano levantando mi barbilla y haciendome mirarlo.

"No sabia que habias despertado" me susurro preocupado, mientras su mano acariciaba mi rostro, tranquilizándome "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo me siento?" repeti mirándolo incrédula. Sin duda era una pregunta muy buena para el momento... por que ni yo misma lo sabia. El ver las cosas de esa manera me habia asombrado mucho "Tenia una jaqueca hasta hace un momento..." me anime a decirle " Me desperte y me di cuenta en donde estaba, me asombre, recorrí todo este recinto y pude observar el lujo que tiene..."

"¿Es de tu agrado?" me corto, realmente interesado en algo que a mi me resulto ridículo en ese momento.

"¿Por qué querrias...?"

"Contestame, Mylagros"

Aun sonrio cuando recuerdo mi nombre mortal. No era tan desagradable.

"Pues... ¿cómo no ha de gustarme¡Es magnifico¡Jamas habia visto tanto lujo!" le exclame, como una obviedad no entendiendo que tenia que ver con mis nuevas sensaciones. Ciertamente estaba aun confundida y desconcertada. Y lo mas importante: no sabia la verdad.

Ante mi respuesta se alivio la tensión de su rostro y beso suavemente mis labios, relajado "Acostumbrate a el, pues viviremos asi..." me murmuro con gracia al oido, y yo sonrei. Claramente su fama y la de mi padre sobre mi nombre nos irian a ayudar bastante en esa nueva ciudad.

Aun y con esa ventaja, mis dudas volvieron a mi mente. Sobre lo que sentia.

"Aun asi me siento extraña" le confese. El me miro fijamente, serio. Luego de un silencio suspiro y camino unos pasos lejos de mi, buscando sus maletas y trayéndolas a la cama en el proceso, mientras buscaba algo que ponerse. Yo permaneci inmóvil hasta ese entonces, observándolo.

"¿Puedes tratar de explicármelo?" me sugirió, mientras apartaba camisas y pantalones.

Me toque el pecho, mirándome a mi misma para acercarme a un pequeño sillon en la pared, hermoso y comodo, y sentarme en el mientras lo observaba.

"Quizas te suene ridículo; y lo mas probable es que se deba al cambio tan grande. Estoy por primera vez en mi vida lejos de mi padre, de mi pueblo... de los recuerdos de mi madre, mis amigos, en una ciudad totalmente desconcida. Enorme y llena de luces y ruido" agregue recordando la vista del balcon. Mira a mi alrededor "En un lugar que parece un palacio y con un hombre que amo, a solas, como si estuviera casada... son todas vivencias primeras, creo que eso quizas me ayude a sentirme extraña"

Darián volteo a verme con gracia ante esto ultimo, mientras apartaba su ropa escogida "Debo entender que me temes ahora que estamos en ´mis dominios´" dijo burlonamente. Yo rei. Pero el estaba diciendo la verdad. Se acerco a mi y se arodillo, apoyando sus brazos en mis piernas, mirándome fijamente "¿Crees que te sientes asi por toda esta experiencia y la falta de adaptación que estas sufriendo por estar las primeras horas aquí¿a eso te refieres?"

Si hay algo que amo de mi Sire, es su exactitud de palabras.

"Si, exactamente" asenti. El bajo la cabeza ya dejando su sonrisa, alejándose de mi y prosiguiendo mientras tomaba la ropa y comenzaba a vestirse (claro que yo volteaba hacia otro lado mientras conversábamos). Sabia que estaba cerca de la verdad, y que aquellas suposiciones eran marionetas de la verdadera razon...

Una vez vestido, fue a la sala con rapidez y escuche un ruido tosco. Habia sacado un cuadro que tenia en si dos hermosos caballos pintados al oleo, en medio de un galope nocturno, por sus colores frios. Lo puso delante de mi sin mas decir, y yo me desconcerte al ver esa accion... que mirándolo a los ojos, hacia con total seriedad.

"¿Qué observas?" me pregunto, a modo de orden. Yo me asuste y mire sin entender.

"Es una obra de dos caballos en oleos de colores fri..."

"¡No me digas lo que VES¡Dime lo que OBSERVAS!" me impuso casi a grito. Yo quede enmudecida por su comportamiento desesperado. Como si de eso dependieran nuestras vidas, de una respuesta.

Lo mire fijamente de nuevo, sin saber que queria que encontrara en el... pero al hacerlo, un mar de sensaciones, de esas sensaciones que habia tenido al ver toda la habiatacion, invadieron mi cuerpo e hiceron temblar mis manos, heladas como rostro.

Es difícil describir que fue lo que exactamente vivi con mis sensaciones al verlo... pero fue algo asi como si estuvieran vivos aquellos corceles salvajes, galopando en ese campo difuso tras de ellos y bajo de una luna que se confundia con el cielo razo, todo difuminado en grises palidos, azules peltre, marinos, electricos, negro, blanco... distingui cada color, cada pincelada, cada mezcla, como si estuviera viendo al autor haciendolo, como si pudiera ver su paleta; el contorno del dibujo de los caballos, cada fibra muscular en accion de todo aquellos cuerpos equinos, recreada y sombreada, asi como iluminada; cada hebra de sus crines y colas al tono, al compas del viento; sus cascotes... podia sentir el ruido de su galopar en mi mente, de los relinchos en medio de la noche... ¡si¡Era como si estuviera viendo a esos caballos galopar en la escena, como si estuvieran alli¡realmente como estuvieran vivos!.

Darián casi cae al suelo con cuadro y todo cuando grite del susto al verme atrapada en esa vision, alejándome de el y mirándolos a ambos con espanto. Enseguida el pudo notar todo esto y alejo su pintura de el, para acercarse a mi y calmarme, pero me alejaba mas de el a cada paso.

"Tranquilizate amor mio, no es nada... esta bien"

"¡¿Qué fue todo eso¡¿Por qué vi todo eso!" le decia mientras me acurrucaba con miedo contra la pared "¡¿Qué es todo eso!... ¡¿Por qué...!" le decia sin comprender, palida del miedo... mas de lo que yo misma podria verme. Solo una conclusión podia entrar en mi mente que aun creia viva "¡Ese cuadro... esta embrujado¡Vi a esos caballos correr, correr como si estuviera vivos, relinchando y golpeteando la tierra!" le clame, tapándome los oidos y cerrando los ojos, incluso lejanamente los podia sentir, atrapados en los recuerdos de mi vision "¡No puede salir de un cuadro... no es posible¡Esta embrujado!"

Me negaba una y otra vez, impidiéndole a mi Sire hablar. Con la mayor comprensión y paciencia espero a que me calmara para arrimarse a mi y abrazarme. Me condujo hasta la cama y me hizo sentar en ella, y el a mi lado. Aun yo algo asustada por lo que ya casi etereamente en mi los sentia. Solo levante la vista cuando tomo mis manos... tan frias como las mias.

"No te asustes, por favor" me rogo, pidiéndome paciencia "Solo queria ver que observabas, que podrias extraer de esa hermosa pintura" me dijo, mirándola y continuando "Queria saber si realmente tus nuevas sensaciones eran debido al asombro social y fisico de este lugar, de esa ciudad. Si la adaptabilidad de este sitio era tu nueva y extraña sensación..." dio un silencio largo "... o esto".

"¿Esto¿Qué cosa?" pregunte sin entender, el asintió "¿Pero, que tiene que ver la pintura con... ?"

En ese momento su mirada misma me callo. Sus ojos miel brillaban, mas que nunca... como aquella noche en el campo, cuando el me espero. Brillaban por si solos, y la habitacion estaba tenuemente iluminada por los candelabros a sus costados... algo que no podia comprender. Pero mas que eso, brillaban de preocupación, de miedo a que no entendiera, a que reaccionara mal.

Tomo mis manos con mas fuerza en las palabras que continuaron.

"Mylagros... esa pintura es completamente normal. Esta hecha por manos mortales" comenzo, despacio. Cuando iba a preguntarle el porque entonces la habia visto moverse de esa manera en mi mente, siguió "La que lo ve de... otra manera, eres tu"

"¿Otra manera?" pregunte, perdida en sus ojos. Algo me decia que me diria la razon de todas mis dudas en ese instante "Pero, he visto en mi vida pinturas, y jamas me paso algo asi"

"Es por eso, la ves de una manera distinta. Y no es por el estilo, ni por el lugar... ni aun porque estemos aquí, en este momento, lejos de tu padre, de tu tierra, de tus recuerdos de infancia" bajo la mirada y la subio "... sino por que la unica que ha cambiado, eres tu"

Lo mire sin comprender.

"El mundo no ha cambiado su perspectiva. Es igual, todo lo es" siguió al ver mi cara "No hay nada nuevo. No es problema de adaptarse o no... sino es que tu punto de vista ha cambiado, desde lo mas profundo de ti, hacia todo lo externo. Por eso ves todo diferente ahora"

Mis labios temblaron al escucharlo.

"¿Que quieres decir?" cuestione, cada ves confundida y asustada "... ¿por qué dices que soy yo la cambie¿qué ocurrio en el viaje hasta aqui?..."

Estas preguntas quedaron en un silencio que Darián me otorgo para que yo misma encontrara las respuestas en mis recuerdos... o en los pocos que tenia en mi mente antes de desmayarme.

Al ver que no podia asociar esas preguntas, que no podia recordar, señalo una pequeña mancha en la falda de mi vestido... que sobreseguia a la que estaba en mi pecho, en mi escote; era claramente reconocible aquel color amarronado y ya penetrado en la suave tela de algodón de la que estaba hecho: era sangre.

Y yo la habia derramado.

"¡Dios¡Sangre!" exclame, mirando el pecho y la falda, sin comprender. Enseguida busque alguna herida en mi cuerpo... pero nada halle, mas que el frio tacto de mi reciente piel muerta. Al no encontrar nada, en el silencio de los ojos del parisino que me miraba con comprensión y preocupación quise encontrar la respuesta... pero solo cerro los ojos, dándome la espalda y poniéndose de pie, mientras se abrochaba la camisa y la comodaba dentro del pantalón. Como si esperara paciente que me diera cuenta.

Pero el silencio se hizo insoportable... y aun no comprendia.

"¡¡Darián, ya basta!" me puse de pie enojada, con miedo en mi corazon "¡Dime que significa todo esto!" me mire a mi misma "Por que la sangre... por que..."

"¿Realmente no puedes recordar?" me callo, y en su voz se denoto un terrible dolor.

Luego de unos momentos, se vio forzado a un ultimo recurso. Se dio vuelta a mirarme fijamente, con enojo casi, fijo. Me asusto a tal punto que cai a la cama de un sentón, al perder fuerzas, atrapada por sus ojos miel que brillaban casi dorados en la palida luz; pero eso no fue lo peor. Se echo contra mi y me puso entre sus brazos abiertos que sostenian su cuerpo, alejándolo del mio casi verticalmente, sobre la cama. Se acerco mas... y fue cuando sus colmillos relucientes como estrellas salieron de su boca, mostrándomelos, como si fuera su victima con los segundos contados.

No se si mi piel podria haberse empalidecido mas que ahora, pero seguramente alcanzo un color casi azulado porque mi miedo se incremento a un punto que ni yo misma me crei en ese momento. Era como si todos mis sentidos, asi como habia sucedido con la pintura, se hubieran intensificado; eran mas profundos, detallados y complejos que los humanos... era como si hubiera ido mas alla, supiera mas... como si hubiera llegado a un punto de sensaciones que ningun ser humano habria llegado a sentir jamas... mas alla.

Y asi como habia ocurrido con mis sentidos, ocurrio con mis emociones. El miedo humano estaba intensificado por mi nueva capacidad vampirica; y sin darme cuenta, estaba experimentandolo al ver la terrible realidad a la que me afronte en ese momento.

Darián era un vampiro.

Luego de esto grite, grite como jamas crei que gritaria (tambien estaba intensificado en mi) y quise salir de alli, pero el pareca un muro inamovible. Su suave contextura física jamas darian a creer que poseia semejante fuerza, parecia inerte como una escultura... y solo en ese momento pude ver que su piel era casi tan blanca como una. Solo en ese momento, bajo ese miedo... entendi todo de el.

Todo lo que jamas pude comprender, el mismo me lo habia mostrado.

"¡¡¡ALÉJATE!" le grite, golpeándolo, mientras el seguia con sus colmillos al aire, mirándome algo mas calmado.

No habia tenido alternativa y se lamento asustarme asi, pero jamas me hubiera dado cuenta entonces por mi sublime ingenuidad; y por mi reaccion, sabia que todo lo fisico en el, los años sin envejecer, su palida piel, sus extrañas cualidades inhumanas, sus brillantes ojos... sabia que en sus colmillos habia encontrado todas las respuestas a todas mis dudas de años.

Solo un Vastago tenia esas cualidades. Y en ese momento me di cuenta. Luego de 18 años.

Finalmente cedio y yo salte de la cama contra la pared, aterrorizada. El quedo en esa posición, hasta que giro y se sento mirándome. Oculto sus colmillos y como toda la noche, habia esperado cada reaccion. Podia ver... sus ojos aun brillantes, y su piel impecable y hasta lustrosa; podia verlas y distinguirlas de la humana con claridad. Es increíble como uno puede distinguir las cosas cuando es conciente de ellas.

"Intente decírtelo... que te dieras cuenta de otra manera" comenzo, tratando de ser accesible. Pero era inútil. Lo miraba como... si fuera un monstruo.

¿Eso no es lo que somos para los humanos, después de todo?

"¡Alejate¡Dejame ir, demonio!" le clame al punto de llorar "Quiero irme a casa... ¡llevame con mi padre!"

"Mylagros... por favor..." me pedia realmente dolido por mis insultos. Realmente me amaba. Pero yo cerre los ojos y voltee a un lado.

"¡Tu maldito demonio¡Nos has mentido¡A todos¡Me has mentido toda mi vida... me has traido aquí por tus mentiras¡Y yo amandote, como una estupida!"

Me dolia mas que mi amado fuera esa bestia, que el darme cuenta de todas las mentiras que nos habia contado por años sobre si para ocultarnos la naturaleza que tenia, para vivir con nosotros en paz.

Ante esos agravios, Darián se horrorizo. A pesar de mi resistencia, se puso de pie y se acerco a mi, alejándome de la pared, y abrazandome contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos... soportando los golpes que yo le daba para liberarme hasta el cansancio.

"No digas esas cosas..." clamo, y su voz se quebro "Es verdad, tuve que mentirles para no ponerlos en peligro, para vivir en ustedes en paz, y para que no me temieran... para que me aceptaran y amaran. Es verdad, tuve que mentir" me sostuvo de los hombros y me alejo hasta mirarme fijamente "Pero todo el amor que siento por ti, por Cristian... no, eso no es mentira. Realmente los amo. Los ame y amo tanto que no quiero que me teman, que me odien por ser lo que soy... por ser un ser Condenado a la Noche Eterna. Por eso me vi obligado a mentirles, para no herir los sueños de tu padre, y para no herirte" su mano fria toco mi rostro a punto de reventar en llanto, llena de miedo y dudas por sus gestos, su voz, su mirada. No sabia si eran una mentira mas o si realmente me decia la verdad.

"Los vampiros son asesinos, monstruos sin corazon¡Heraldos del Demonio!... ¡¡Todo es una trampa!" le murmure cruel, no creyéndome nada. El asintió, sorprendiéndome.

"Lo somos... pero si fuera realmente tan malvado, y hubiera tenido solo esos propositos ¿hubiera esperado tanto tiempo?" me cuestiono y me quede sin responderle "Tienes toda la razon al acusarme por no decirles la verdad; pero temia que me abandonaran con ello... y es tan triste la soledad en la Eternidad" confeso alejándose y sentándose, analizándose a si mismo "Cuando conoci a tu padre, me quede tan encantado... tan fascinado por su amor y dedicación, que quise estar a su lado. Mas cuando tu llegaste..." me miro y sonrio con dulzura "No puedo describirte como me he sentido desde ese momento... te ame desde ese entonces, hasta ahora... y te seguire amando el resto de la Eternidad, querida mia" me dijo suavemente.

Luego de unos segundos, mire el suelo, dudando de mi actitud. ¿Realmente tenia derecho a reclamarle algo de lo que en realidad, nos protegio y oculto para cuidarnos?. Después de todo, solo sabia lo que los campestres habian contado en mi infancia acerca de aquellos seres inmortales. Y me asustaban con ello.

"¿Cómo puedo saber que es verdad?" sentencie en mi silencio. Juro por Cain que hasta ahora no se porque esa pregunta fue a mi mente en un momento de tanto desconcierto. A tal punto fue este asombro que el propio Darián me quedo mirándo.

"No tengo maneras" solto finalmente "Solo mirame y sientelo... siente si es verdad" me pidio a modo de favor. Yo entonces lo mire fijamente unos segundos. Aquella sensación intensificada habia vuelto a mi por unos instantes, asi que supuse que queria que la utilizara.

Decia la mas absolutas de las verdades. Era tan sincero que me daba miedo... me asustaba de cierta manera que fuera verdad... ¿un vampiro enamorado de mi?. Aquella espera que parece larga en años humanos, y en segundos para los vastagos, habia sido la prueba suficiente. Habia esperado mi crecimiento, el me moldeo a su manera, como una escultura suave que uno hace a sus deseos en busca del ser amado perfecto.

"Entonces, fue como en la leyenda de Galatea y Pigmalion" le dije perdida en mis comparaciones mentales. El sonrio levemente ante el comentario "Estuviste años moldeándome a tu gusto, para que estuviera lista y preparada hasta en el mas minimo de tus caprichos... por que tu me impusiste mis gustos, incluso ciertas cosas de mi carácter, mi gusto por el arte... hasta mi manera de hablar... todo" lo mire burlonamente. Me sentia una muñeca manejada.

¿Pero acaso un Sire no hace eso con su Chiquillo?

"Podria verse como algo asi..." susurro despacio, al ver mi calma. Se atrevio a acariciar mi cabello, y no hice nada para evitarlo. Demasiado turbada en mi misma al darme cuenta de todo lo que habia descubierto: Darián era un vampiro de quien sabe cuantos años; habia convivido con mi padre y conmigo dos decadas y media solamente para no estar solo... y para esperarme hasta prepararme y formarme. Y ahora estaba abrazada a su cuerpo. Estaba acariciándome. Y lo peor de todo, era que estaba enamorada de el aun.

Una no recibe esas noticias todos los dias.

Al ver que finalmente habia comprendido y justificado su accionar todos esos años, y lo que ahora era, se tranquilizo; pero no era lo mas importante en esa noche, en realidad.

"Darián..." le susurre ya contra su pecho.

"¿Si, amor?"

"Si me amas... dejame ir" lo mire con dolor "... te amo como no tienes idea. Pero no puedo estar contigo... tu, que vives eternamente, me veras enjecer. Y verme morir lentamente te hara sufrir mucho mas que el haberte ganado el odio de mi padre y mio si nos decias la verdad en ese momento" le profese con calma, ya que era un pensamiento logico de alguien quien se piensa mortal aun.

Su mirada en ese momento fue la mas triste de toda la noche.

Acaricio mi rostro con calma "No puedo dejarte ir..." me djo despacio. En ese momento senti un temblor en la espalda.

"¿Por qué?" le dije asombrada, pensando en que alguien mas lo habia obligado a hacer todo eso.

Darián sintio la amargura de sus palabras, pero no encontro otras para decírmelo en ese instante. Cerro los ojos y alejo sus manos de mi, dándome la espalda.

"_No pertences mas al mundo de tu padre. No puedes regresar a el" _me clamo _"por que ahora eres como yo... ahora perteneces a la Eternidad"_

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como si me hubieran golpeado fuertemente. Tanto que tarde en reaccionar. El volteo a verme y las repitio, para que las entendiera. ¡Pero yo no podia creer todo eso!.

"¡ES MENTIRA!" le clame, asustada, alejándome mas de la alcoba "¡Es mentira!" pero ni yo misma lo creia... por que yo misma me sentia distinta a cada segundo de mi inmortalidad.

"No lo es" me dijo calmo, mirándome "Quizas no lo recuerdes, pero todo lo que sucedió en el tren, no fue un sueño, ni una pesadilla. Te elegi, eres mi elegida. Te amo por eso, y quiero que estes conmigo para siempre... y la unica manera de hacerlo era Abrazandote. Te otorgue el Abrazo en el viaje" me señalo "La sangre en tu vestido es tuya, Mylagros... cayo mientras te Besaba" siguió sin compasión, y yo misma comence a recordar... ¡tenia razon! "Luego, te deshiciste de toda la comida solida, acostumbrando tu cuerpo a tu nuevo apetito. Una vez hecho esto tomaste mi sangre, desde aquí "me indico la muñeca "y desde ese entonces estuviste inconciente, hasta que llegamos, hasta que despertaste... ahora tienes en ti todas las sensaciones nuevas. Son tus viejos sentidos y emociones mortales intensificados infinitamente por las virtudes vampiricas. Eso que no podias comprender en ti, son los cambios de tu cuerpo, mente y alma... estas convirtiéndote lentamente. Estas abandonando la mortalidad, asi como dejaras mas cosas con el tiempo, hasta que..."

"¡¡¡¡CALLATE!" le dije aturdiendolo. Sin saber porque, sali corriendo de alli, lejos de la alcoba sin pensar en realidad hacia donde me dirigia. Solo queria alejarme de el, de sus palabras… de la gran verdad que tenia que afrontar; que era mi realidad y que no queria aceptar.

Corrio rapidamente hacia mi, llamandome preocupado pues sabia que estaba nerviosa, confundida, asustada y enfadada a la vez. Lo sabia muy bien porque en su momento, el habia sentido un miedo similar. Ademas debia calmarme si no queria que cometiera alguna locura.

Al encontrarme me vio en el balcon, mirando hacia la sala, con el cabello y el vestido revoloteando salvajemente por el viento violento que soplaba afuera desde esa altura; debajo, el inmenso vacio del callejón sin luz, de una zona abandonada por el lujo y el ruido. Parecia amenzarme a tirarme contra el.

"¡¡¡Mylagros¡Entra!" me clamo, llamandome.

Yo no queria escucharlo, lo veia, pero no lo escuchaba.

"¡¡¡¡Por que hiciste todo esto¡¡¡Por que me engañaste¡¡¡Eres un egoísta¡¡Me quitaste la vida solo para no estar solo¡¡Me convertiste en este monstruo¡¡Me robaste mi vida¡¡Me la robaste!" grite en pleno llanto. Al sentir mis lagrimas en mi rostro, pude gustarlas… no eran saladas, sino dulces… dulces como la vitae que habia tomado de mi Sire hacia horas atrás.

Todo ese mar de sensaciones volvio a mi, los recuerdos fueron claros y pude verlos por mi misma como una película… y solo me enloquecieron mas al mostrarme de cuan ruda realidad queria escapar, y tenia que aceptar.

Darián no exclamo mas palabras… ¿Qué podria decir?. En cierto sentido, yo tenia la razon. Todos los Vastagos lo hacen por egoismo, ya sea propio, de la especie o del Clan. Es un egoismo al fin y al cabo… y quita la vida mortal. Son asesinos e injustos desde ese sentido.

Pero "la perspectiva logica de la verdad va mas alla de la comprensión humana", como diria un Ventrue. Va mucho mas alla… y tiene razon. Por que esa logica, ese pensar humano, es valido y verdadero… pero solamente que muestra la mitad de las cosas como son. La otra mitad es inalcanzable, porque solo una vida mas prolongada podria responderla… algo que ellos no alcanzan. Es alli donde entran los vastagos y ofrecen la segunda mitad de la respuesta.

Me resbale lentamente mientras mi propia debilidad me hacia caer hacia el suelo del balcon, acicalandome como un perro abandonado, mientras continuaba llorando, maldiciendo mi suerte, mi destino. En ese interin, Darián se acerco a mi y se agacho, abrazandome y protegiendome del frio, besandome la cabeza.

"Shhhh…" me calmo. Me puso de pie y me llevo hacia adentro, sentandome en el sillon mas lujoso de la sala, frente al piano. El se sento frente a mi en el banquillo que acompañaba al gran instrumento musical.

"… ¿por qué me hiciste esto?" le pregunte aun llorando, mientras me miraba y comenzaba a ver las cosas, a mi misma, cada vez mas diferentes. Sentia como si la corriente humana, el palpitar humano, morian a cada segundo. Y asi siempre habia sido, solo que ahora conciente, lo sentia mas intenso en mi.

Por unos instantes, Darián penso detenidamente en como satisfacer mi respuesta… aunque sabria que no iba a calmar mi enojo, ya que llevaba la razon en mis acusaciones. Pero debia hacerme ver el lado bueno de todo el asunto.

Se acerco levemente y me tomo las manos, mirandome con ternura, intentando buscar en su mente el tacto mas adecuado.

"No tengo excusas para tus acusaciones. Son verdaderas" empezo, y lo mire entre sollozos sanguinolentos. El vio mi estado y tomo un pañuelo, limpiandome el rostro por completo, deshaciendome de esa sangre que tenia en mi rostro aun "Aun asi, y que haya sido por egoismo… vi en ti cosas que ningun mortal jamas apreciaria" siguió "tus talentos, tu belleza, tu capacidad… jamas serian apreciadas como la podemos llegar a apreciar nosotros" se señalo "Pues con los años, perderias tu vigor, tu fuerza, y tus talentos moririan con tu vejez. En cambio, con tu juventud latiendo eternamente, jamas envejeceras, jamas te preocuparas por enfermedades. Solamente ocuparas tu mente en perfeccionarte cada vez mas… en ser reconocida, y veras como en este mundo, nosotros apreciamos a criaturas como tu" presiono mis manos, sonriendo "Te elegi porque me pareces tan extraordinaria que jamas serias requerida como te mereces; tu vida mortal no alcanzaria para explotar todos tus dones; ahora, en cambio… seras preciosa, perfecta… talentosa… por siempre"

Suspire esas palabras, y las analice…

"No quiero la Eternidad" le negue nuevamente.

"¿Por qué?" cuestiono serio. Era como si leyera toda mi mente, esperara esas preguntas... se hubiera preparado a ellas.

"Por que los seres que quiero que escuchen mi musica, admiren mi gracia… no estaran, y yo seguire aquí, vagando sin rumbo… como una sombra perdida"

"Te equivocas. Los vampiros no somos como dicen las leyendas" me corrigió "No al menos los de mi clase, y a los que perteneces ahora"

Lo mire asombrada.

"¿Tu clase?"

"Hay muchos Vastagos. Mas de los que te imaginas, entre la gente, se confunden en ella" sonrio "Si sales ahora, podras verlos a todos, podras reconocerlos con tus nuevos ojos, tu nueva sensación… podras sentirlos entre los humanos. Y nadie se da cuenta, asi como tu no supiste que yo lo era" aplico con cierta picardia, separandose "Pero es verdad, hay mas clases, muchas, trece exactamente" me explico de espaldas "Y todas perfectamente organizadas bajo dos grandes cultos, ocultos de la humanidad… e ironicamente, las que los controlan" aplico finalmente. Antes de que protestara volteo a verme "Pero no hay tiempo para eso, amada mia… no esta noche. Tenemos toda la Eternidad para que yo te enseñe cada detalle de este nuevo mundo… es mas, es mi deber como tu padre vampirico, tu Sire. Enseñarte todo, asi como te enseñe desde pequeña… sere tu maestro de nuevo"

Una cuota de confianza surgio de mi mente, al ver la seguridad que me aplicaba en cada mirada y gesto, al verme mas tranquila, al ver que habia agotado y habia descargado la rabia usual del momento, del sentirse manipuleado y controlado por uno que eligio tu Destino y jugo contigo a ser Dios por unos segundos.

Claro que no estaba feliz de saberlo, ni de sentirlo, aun no lo aceptaba.

Y no lo acepte, por mucho tiempo.

Cuando cai de mis pensamientos, Darián tenia puesto el saco de terciopelo rojo oscuro que hacia juego con el pantalón. Una elegante pañoleta con un rubi en medio de ella cubria su cuello, asi como la camisa voleada bajo el saco. Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y me sonrio con dulzura.

"Toma un baño y cambia tu ropa… esta noche conoceras la ciudad" me dijo, aun sabiendo que no estaba feliz. Y lo hacia para eso, para convencerme de que la nueva vida vastaga tenia muchas mas ventajas y menos riesgos que una humana… bueno, no los "mismos" riesgos que la humana, pero si tenia lo suyo "¡Ah! E iremos a la escuela a registrarte"

Al ponerme de pie y obedecerle, puesto que no veia otra salida en ese sentido, lo mire cuando me dijo eso.

"La escuela debe de estar cerrada"

El me miro con sorpresa, y carcajeo levemente.

"Es verdad, no lo sabes. Bien, te dare una pequeña reseña" me dijo como un niño "El Clan en el que estamos se llama Toreador, el Clan Artista o el Clan de la Rosa. Su origen fue en Francia y se especializa en el Arte y la sociabilizacion vastaga-humana y sus relaciones a partir de ella, al igual que se encarga el Clan Ventrue, que son los politicos y organizadores de toda la Sociedad Vampirica y de la Mascarada, que controlan la Camarilla y marginan al Sabbat" mi cara decia todo… no entendia nada "no te preocupes, lentamente te enteraras de todo lo suficiente… pero solo es para decirte que las Escuelas de Arte que conoces y son conocidas a nivel mundial son manejadas por los Toreador, al menos los mas poderosos a nivel economico" rio "esta ciudad esta regida por ellos, luego sabras por que; pero la unversidad a la que asistirias como humana, y a la iras de todas maneras" me advirtió "es la que controla Giovanna, una Toreador muy reconocida en todo el mundo. Es Maestra de Arte General… sabe demasiadas cosas. Sus profesores serian los encargados de enseñarte, de perfeccionarte como mortal… y tu jamas lo hubieras sabido, serias controlada por ellos" me sorprendi "¿Ves? Ahí ves una de las tantas ventajas, ahora sabes quien maneja todo el teatro… y como puedes evitar de que te manejen, si lo deseas. Asi que tu objetivo no se destruira con esto¡es mas! Te beneficiara muchisimo… pero solo veras cuando las noches sigan su curso y empieces a estudiar" sonrio "Ahora, dejemos el estudio un rato. Ve a bañarte y a cambiarte… quiero aprovechar estas horas para enseñarte la ciudad… NUESTRA ciudad"

Y asi, la vida eterna comenzo para mi…

Mmmm seria bueno que lo contara por etapas. No contare noche por noche porque los matara, asi que estos bloques seran una acumulación de años, de mis primeros años, que recuerdo por Darián o por mi misma… y por los que lo vivieron a mi lado.


	2. Cap II

**La Vida Social Toreador bajo las luces de la Ciudad**

Como di por sabido, aquella primera noche conciente de lo que era, que habia abandonado y adquirido, no hacia muy feliz mi existencia. Mis primeros dias como vastago, asi como el de muchos otros que sufrimos la perdida humana, fueron los peores desde que tengo sapiencia de estar en este mundo.

Bueno, todas las dudas y miedos que relate de la primera noche pueden darse a entender el porque.

El solo la idea de pensar que caminaria en la Eternidad conciente de que estaba muerta, de que no podia disfrutar del sol ni de la luz del dia, no podia acercarme al fuego, que debia tener cuidado de los licantropos y los cazadores, y no podia gustar mas comida solida sino beber sangre humana –lo que me hacia pensar en matar gente-... sin contar con que jamas podria volver a ver a aquellos seres que me conocieron como mortal, salvo mi padre a quien mantendría frecuencia por correspondencia contándole mis dias alli... bueno, no me daban muchas ganas de verle el lado bueno.

Sin embargo, lo tenia; Darián me los habia dado, y habia muchos mas, relacionados con la adquisición intelectual, la capacidad de aprendizaje y en lo que arte se refiere, la infinita diferencia de crear obras de cualquier indole con la agudeza que solo nosotros tenemos (esencialmente los Toreador). Esas eran cosas muy buenas... son buenas. Y hace la diferencia de la exquisitez y la magnificiencia de esta juventud eterna.

¿Qué sucedió aquella noche, cuando salimos? Bueno, estaba demasiado triste como para disfrutarla, a pesar de todos los intentos de mi Sire de animarme (mas aun cuando las preguntas acerca de volver a ser humana, de ver a mi padre y de volver a ver el sol recibieron la negativa de **imposibles**). De hecho, cuando regresamos a dormir, tuve horribles problemas para adaptarme a reposar contraria a la humanidad; me despertaba entre medio del dia y Darián debia obligarme a dormir de nuevo (en un horroroso intento de despertarse; al dormir, nosotros entramos en una parálisis absolutas, como si tomaramos el lugar de lo que somos: muertos). Las consecuencias eran obvias y notables terriblemente: el mal cansancio de mi cuerpo y la falta de alimento al negarme tomar sangre, fueron los dos grandes problemas que el parisino tuvo que asumir como padre, y convencerme de que era cosas primordiales y que debia hacerlas (¡y preguntenle a el como le costo!).

Ah, y no debo olvidar las terribles pesadillas con mi familia a la que soñaba que asesinaba y como me alimentaba de ella, eso tambien me hacia levantar en el dia.

En fin, era realmente un problema. Y no era nada sencillo solucionarlo puesto que estaba rotundamente abstenida de aceptar lo que era en lo mas profundo de mi.

Siempre aprecie y admire a Darián por todo esto, por su paciencia... realmente me amaba y me tenia toda la paciencia del mundo, como siempre la habia tenido desde mi infancia. Como veran, no soy una mujer de carácter facil... o al menos no con mis conceptos. El cambio humano-vastago fue muy traumatizante para mi. Inclusive me tomo muchos meses, casi un año, asumirlo... a sabiendas de que eso era el promedio normal en nuestros clanes, luego no me importo cuando hice un pequeño record de mis memorias. Ahora de hecho, me da mucha gracia.

Pero en el momento que lo vivi, senti que estaba danzando en las llamas del infierno, inmóvil, sin capacidades de salir ni salvarme. Me sentia, con todas las letras, una condenada.

Y no solo porque estaba atada a las sombras y a la sangre, sino que ademas, amaba cada vez mas al hombre que se supone debia odiar, pues el me habia puesto esas cadenas, el me habia atado a su lado... ¿pero lo odie? No, jamas. Al contrario. Cada dia, amargada en mi soledad y en mi tristeza, lo amaba y sentia, noche tras noche, que era lo unico que tenia y de lo que me podia valer para sobrevivir y para soportar todo el dolor sin caer en la locura. Desde alli, se convirtió mas que en un padre... en mi razon de vivir y de soportar todo ello.

Pero ese no era el unico papel que tenia.

Primeramente si, era mi padre vampirico, el me habia creado como nuevo ser, y como tal me enseño, fuera y dentro de nuestro hogar temporal, todas las reglas vastagas que debia saber básicamente para saber manejarme y no mirar asustada a todos lados.

Luego, se convirtió en la unica razon para no caer en la locura; ya que con su cariño me sostenia y me daba fuerzas. Nos apoyábamos mutuamente en la soledad y no nos despegábamos un minuto del otro... es mas, cuando comence a ir a la universidad el me llevaba y traia eb los primeros años; y esperaba por mi mientras en su tiempo libre a veces, iba a saciar su sed.

Pero por ultimo, se llego a convertir en lo que habia sido para mi desde el principio: un amante. Esaba alli por que lo amaba, me amaba, y lo deseaba, como el a mi. El me amaba de ambos lados de la cuerda: me amaba por ser su hija, por ser su cracion... y me amaba como mujer. Yo solo lo admire por su sabiduría... luego con el tiempo, lo ame como hombre y hui con el para estar juntos. Y en ese momento, desde que el me habia dado el Abrazo, yo tambien lo amaba ambiguamente: no solo era mi hombre, sino mi padre.

Esto hizo en nosotros una union mas poderosa.

... suspiro

Si, Sofia. Ocurrio lo que tenia que ocurrir ¡Niña picara, deja de reirte y murmurarle cosas a Gabriel¡Puedo verte! No me da pena decirte que en esas primeras semanas de vampira me habia covertido en su hija, y tambien en su mujer. No me apena decirlo.

De hecho, fue una de las tantas veces en las que Darián no encontro consuelo para mi sufrimiento de cada noche al principio de mi inmortalidad. Derramaba mas sangre por mis ojos de la que lograba consumir, y eso angustiaba al joven vastago ya que sentia que no podia ser capaz de controlarme y que algun dia cometeria alguna locura. La tristeza duro en mi mas de lo que el mismo supuso y tuvo que cargarla consigo, ayudándome en cada momento... incluso alentándome a mantener el contacto con mi padre que ansiaba verme siempre de alguna manera; y yo debia mentirle... no solo porque en realidad habia escapado con Darián y estabamos juntos como el no lo deseaba, sino que ¿cómo podria verme en ese estado?. No soportaria jamas todo lo que yo no terminaba de asumir, y mucho menos iria a aceptarlo en su hija... no, se habria vuelto loco mi pobre padre, no hubiera podido sobreponerse a ello. Ambos lo sabiamos, por lo que debiamos esconderle siempre con alguna excusa el que solo podia mantenerme en contacto con el mediante cartas.

Aun y este contacto, no me daba aun las ganas de no-vivir lo suficiente como para alentarme en aquellas noches, mis primeras... asi que a mi Sire no se le ocurrio mejor cosa que cubrir mi angustia con su amor, su cuerpo, en mi.

Era lo unico que me tranquilizaba: saber que estaba alli para acompañarme en mi dolor. Siempre me abrazaba sin pedirlo, con una mirada bastaba. Siempre que le era posible, acariciaba mi cabello, mi piel, mi cuerpo, para que sintiera cariño. Yo claro le correspondia... y una noche las caricias siguieron el instinto. Y asi fue como ocurrio.

¿Detalles¿Qué ahora te estas pervirtiendo? Sabia que no debia dejarte con Pierre ¡el Ghoul de Darián es tan manico del sexo¡No deberia dejarte hablar con el!... en fin.

¿Para que quieres detalles, si es algo que tu sabes (y has visto de vez en cuando)?. Esta bien, esta bien... pero no se que gracia le encuentras a esto.

Por empezar, Darián no era ningun tonto, ni mucho menos ingenuo. Sabia perfectamente que estaba haciendo a la hora de estar en la cama con alguien... si, me remito a decir "alguien" y no a decir mujeres. Los vampiros son bisexuales, asi que, aun no lo he afirmado pues el habla muy poco de esas cosas frente de a mi, pero puedo dejar un espacio abierto pues algun que otro joven seguro anduvo por alli dando vueltas... pero es no es lo interesante ahora... no Gabriel, no te respondere esto con respecto a mi.

En fin. Asi que la unica ingenua de la película como fue en todo momento, fui yo. Yo era la no-vastaga, la niña perdida, la engañada, la virgen. Tal y como sueñan los hombres a las jóvenes cuando las desean: completamente estupidas.

Asi que hacerme el amor no le costo ni un poquito; en ese campo tenia entrenamiento previo y no se preocupo por nada, sabiendo que debia hacer para complacer mi mas pequeño capricho en la cama... y asi fue; supo controlarme, llevarme, guiarme y calmar entre el acto el dolor natural de la perdida del himen (me desconcerte absolutamente pues al creer el cuerpo muerto, que si lo esta, llegue a suponer que no sufriria tanto... pero si alguna vez senti la vida artificial en el, fue en ese momento… ¡Condenado dolor femenino!). Lo que si recuerdo que fue muy apasionante y que me hizo sentir el amor que me tiene, y el amor que le tenia en ese momento solo se reavivo en aquellos momentos que luego del primero, que fueron un poco mas frecuentes e intensos al acostumbrarme y enseñarme sin hacerlo en realidad. Aprendi a complacerlo y a hacerlo sentir comodo… aunque no se si alguna vez llegare a su nivel; Darián es excelente amante y en cada encuentro me trata como una reina. No tengo absolutamente quejas de ningun tipo... lo que me remite a saber que en sus 500 años ha estado con varias personas para darme tal servicio.

No, no estuve celosa al saberlo; es un hombre después de todo, y mayor que yo; es mi tutor, mi padre, no puedo reclamarle nada mas que los cuidados que le corresponden... el que me haya otorgado la fidelidad desde su corazon hacia mi solamente, no permitiendose amar como pareja a nadie mas es tema suyo... asi como yo lo hago ahora. Estoy con otras personas, pero lo amo solamente a el.

No pongan esas caras… ¡Los amo tambien a ustedes¡Son como mis hermanos!. Pero entiendan que el amor de Darián es diferente.

Por Cain ¿por qué me hace contarles estas cosas? Si el no estuviera tocando el piano

y me escuchara me mataria. No le gusta que hable de nuestra intimidad con ustedes. No cosas que al menos no deben saber… pero soy tan debil ante sus hermosos ojos, amados mios.

Bueno, pero les dije lo necesario para abrirles la imaginación. Siéntanse satisfechos con eso. No dire una palabra mas del tema.

Volviendo a lo que me interesa contarles.

Al adentrarme a la sociedad cainita y a todas sus lecciones de vida, me dio la gran primera leccion social: mi nombre. El mortal era conocido y registrado, asi que usarlo era peligroso en si mismo para la propia Mascarada, y yo corria un grave riesgo al tenerlo conmigo (por los Cazadores, los Licantropos y los del Sabbat). Por eso, lo primero que hizo Darián al anotarme en la universidad algunas noches después de la primera, fue darme la nueva identidad que el habia elegido y la que llevo hasta ahora: Galatea D´Negro seria el nombre que me acompañaria el resto de mi no-vida. ¡Asi es, Sofia! Me puso ese nombre remitiendo la leyenda de la escultura viviente y el creador que se enamoro perdidamente de ella; precisamente porque la primera noche habiamos comparado nuestra relacion, su vigilante constancia durante toda mi vida y la educación que me impuso que actuaron como una forma de "esculpirme" a su ideal. Y bueno, dentro de todo la idea no me desagrado; considerando que ademas protegeria a mi padre y borraria mi existencia mortal, beneficiandome. Desde el punto de vista vampiro, era una logica que no tenia discusión. Asi que lo acepte sin mas quejas (y creo que en un principio fue lo unico que acepte con rapidez; claro que tambien dificultaba darme vuelta con mi nuevo nombre, pero eso se adapto fácilmente y fue una trivialidad).

Desde ese nombre de pila, Darián abrio las puertas de la sociedad, y nos presento mutuamente, adentrandome en ella y haciendome conocerla en profundidad.

Algo que recuerdo latente en sus primeras eneseñanzas, mas alla de mostrarme toda la política social y organizativa de ese momento (y de todas estas "cositas" que les acabo de contar), era que "el miedo puede olerse". Jamas debia mostrar inseguridad. Mi mirada joven debia mantenerse firme y orgullosa, asi como la de todos los que veia y con los que veia que hablaban con el, conmigo... incluso con mis propios compañeros de clase, quienes para mi fueron las primeras pruebas sociales nocturnas a las que debi acostumbrarme y superar (eran jóvenes, pero el solo la idea de ver sus colmillos entremedio de sus bocas me daba panico... si, realmente creia que aun estaba viva y le encontraba ridículo toda esta idea de la adaptación).

Esto me lo decia siempre mientras caminábamos al salir de algun museo de Arte; cuando ibamos a "tomar un café" a alguno de los Boulevards de la ciudad; o cuando iba a buscarme a la Universidad, en las ocasiones en que ademas me dictaba enseñanzas que reforzaban las clases nocturnas que alli me imponian.

Afortunadamente esta fue la parte mas sencilla luego de solo un par de semanas. Pues, quizas con intención o no de mi parte, mis compañeros me tenian algo de consideración –no todos he de decir- para conmigo; me aceptaron enseguida e intentaron hacer mis ratos con ellos mas ameno, distrayéndome sobre cosas de la materia o sobre los clubs nocturnos de la ciudad, a los que DEBIA ir. Esos chicos realmente me hacian olvidar que jamas volveria a ver el sol...

"¡Para que necesitas a ese astro inútil cuando la Noche es completamente nuestra!" exclamaba, recuerdo con cariño, una de mis compañeras. Una Artista llamada Carolina. Realmente no se donde andara... la extraño en ocasiones, fue la primera que me hablo y me ingreso al "grupo".

"Al Sol no puedes verlo, siendo humana o no te hace daño; en cambio, la Luna, hermosa Luna, plateada y modesta como nosotros... podemos observarla eternamente, sin daño ni temor... podemos inspirarla, rendirle culto, amarla... ¡la Luna es solo digna de ser expuesta en el cielo, bañada de estrellas¡No aquel que le presta la luz por lastima, irrita nuestras pieles y daña nuestra vista! No necesitamos calor, por lo tanto, no nos sirve para nada. En cambio ella... ella es tan digna... tan bella, como todos nosotros. Y es nuestra, porque la noche en la que ella nos cubre con su luz tambien lo es ¡Ella nuestra, y nosotros de ella¿No se dan cuenta¡Es un amor eterno, poderoso y mistico, al que solo a nosotros los Vastagos, estamos invitados¡Ella nos ama, por eso nos protege y solo esta cuando nosotros abrimos nuestros ojos que van mas alla, para que solo nosotros seamos dignos de encontrar sus secretos, de admirarla!"

Si, recuerdo con exactitud sus bellas palabras. Muchos quedábamos inmoviles escuchando sus poesias hacia la noche, dedidacas a nadie, creadas de la nada por la nada de su mente. Era fabulosa y cautivadora, y muy hermosa tambien; cada vez que hablaba sus ojos como el mar brillaban iluminándose y se hacia hacia atrás el cabello de color roble, finamente atado con cintas negras, lacio, mientras comenzaba a recitar sus sentimientos... y muchos de esos sentimientos, de alguna manera, me llegaban tan profundamente que me ponian de mejor humor, me daban animos. En mi dolor, me hacian ver el lado bueno de las cosas. De las cosas de este mundo.

Pero solo eran sus palabras. Solo ella.

Ah, me he ido de nuevo por las ramas, lo siento. Pero es que rememorar cosas de hace años, remueven mis viejos sentimientos aflorados con ellos, que guardo en mi mente muy celosamente, y tambien en mi corazon... ¡Bella Carolina¡Si supieras que le debo mi eternidad a tus palabras, mi sonrisa, mis animos... todo te lo debo a ti¡Ah, si pudieras escucharme, amada amiga!.

Desde este aspecto, como pueden ver, si puedo setirme afortunada. ¡Gracias a Cain que tuve esos compañeros, o la gran mayoria optaba por ser bueno o amable meramente conmigo!. Habia materias en las que no podia estar... me despreciaban de sobremanera por ser "pequeña e inexperta" e incluso abusaban y se burlaban de mi miedo asustándome mas con tonterías o con trucos infantiles. Pero siempre habia alguien que me auxiliaba, sobre todo gente de los cursos superiores... y hasta lo propios profesores. Nada recuerdo de estos momentos, jamas me importaron y fueron totalmente inocuos comparados a las melodicas palabras de Carolina.

Pero a pesar de estar comoda alli, la sociedad no se encerraba en los barroquinos techos de mi academia de estudio. Tambien deba lidiar con otra gente, muy distinta, adulta, con un respeto y un lenguaje muy diferentes que con mis compañeros; fueron los mas costosos, porque la etiqueta en la que habia sido aprendida en mi niñez debio ser agudizada y perfeccionada hasta el limite a la hora de enfrentar a las personas que no fueran mis compañeros de clase o mi Sire, incluso los profesores, a quienes le debia el mayor de los respetos.

Una de las primeras personas que me demostro que debia poner en practica esas

enseñanzas fue sin duda Giovanna, la directora de la universidad. ¿Por qué? El

mismo dia que fui a inscribirme fue un suceso: su mirada firme y calida a la vez, sus ojos brillantes rebozantes como los de un cuervo y misteriosos, sus facciones blancas y su largo cabello negro ondulado y brillante, imponian en ella una imagen de tal autoridad que nisiquera los Toreador mas poderosos se animaban a encarecer una discusión. Y ni hablar de modales¡debia tenerlos en firme a cada momento!. Observa hasta el ultimo rizo de tus cabellos, la mas fina solapa de tu traje o hasta el delicado puntillo o razo de tus mas hermosos vestidos. Como artista sabia, sus sentidos estas aguzados a un nivel increíble, mas que el de mi Sire y del Sire de mi Sire. Ella me hizo sudar las penalidades de no haber tratado en mi vida mortal con gente de esa manera tan... no lo se¿fina¿etiquetada¿noble?. No se como definirlo... pero era demasiado refinados, sobre todo Armand, el subdirector, un Ventrue. ¡El si que era estricto! Hasta teniamos una materia exclusivamente dedicado a la etiqueta, fijense. Y el mismo la doctrinaba.

Aun burlo a mi suerte, pues si hubiera seguido siendo mortal, hubiera estado estudiando bajo sus miradas, sus atentos ojos... y quizas hubiera tenido el mismo destino, al final.

Regresando. Sin dudas, Giovanna fue la mas grande lección formal de toda mi vida vastaga. Es tan sabia y lista como no pueden llegar a imaginar. ¡E increíblemente picara, a pesar de todo!. Seria y firme, pero tenia ese toque de perversión habitual que solemos tener todos los Artistas, heredados de nuestros hermanos Pervertidos.

¡Y hablando de ellos!... hable de la picardia de Giovanna¿verdad?. Ciertamente si, su picardia en medio de su seriedad me sorprendio... pero no tanto como resulto ser con Alexandra, el Principe de la ciudad. Vive en el centro y controla todos los casinos que ha adquirido Buenos Aires y centros de azar nocturnos desde mi existencia hasta los dias de hoy; en el pasado, podia ver en las calles cuando salia con Darián a tomar aire fresco aquellos inmensos lugares de ruido y luces (haciendo competencia a lo centros nocturnos), en los que los nobles mas prestigiosos derrochaban su dinero en baldes mientras las mujeres por docenas, vampiresas y humanas, se refregaban contra ellos en busca de dinero a cambio de favores sexuales... imaginen mi cara al ver todo esto cuando Darián me presento frente a ella, luego de pasar tres salones inmensos de estas visiones hasta que llegamos a su modesta oficina (irónicamente).

Tanta diversión, perversión y dinero... hacia meses me habia adaptado a ver el lado vampirico Toreador Artista, pero el Pervertido me resulto mas chocante. Era difícil que luego de una charla en los circulos de ese tipo de Toreador tu trasero o tus pechos quedaran salvos de las manotadas de esas vastagas atrevidas y de esos vastagos que te observaban con ojos maliciosos. Darián supo mantener sus limites sobre mi ante su prescencia (aunque no se si disfrutaba esas acciones sobre el…), pero cuando el no estaba… bueno, me defendia lo mas amablemente que podia. Lo peor de todo era que tenia que pedir, muy amablemente y entredientes que no me tocaran, si no era con mi permiso… ¿y que hicieron? Me preguntaban antes de hacerlo, o mientras lo hacian… si, son muy bromistas.

Pero el trato con esta clase de Toreador no fue menos amena que la primera; fue un poco mas informal, aunque respetuoso el trato del Principe con respecto a la directora. Si, se que por rango deberia haber sido al reves, pero por su naturaleza Alexandra fue mucho mas flexible, amigable y compinche que Giovanna.

"Afloja tu cara de marfil, hermosa princesa... ¡no te mordere... aun!" clamaba mientras reia y se me acercaba tomándome el rostro, observando mis nervios e inmovilidad. Desde el trato con Giovanna me petrificaba ante la prescencia de algun adulto que no fuera Darián. Pero no conocia la sublime diferencia de trato que habia entre hermanos del mismo clan. No perdia su lujo y sus modales, saben comportarse (los mas sabios, como ella)... pero era muy diferente. Mucho mas... pasional.

"Eres tan bella y atrapante, tus ojos me llaman hacia ti... puedos sentirlos clamando mi protección, y eso se hace tan tentadora. Te haces desear tan humildemente. Tu belleza mezclada con tu pasión, tu miedo... ¡enloqueces, chiquilla de Darián!" continuaba, susurrandome como si yo fuera una poesia o un cuadro en la pared, bello y fresco " ¡Enloqueces y despiertas deseo, ahora se porque el esta contigo todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo habla de ti como su mayor logro!. Sino, mirate" me señalaba para que me mirara a mi misma "Mira la hermosa criatura que eres, lo prometedor que pareces ser... ¡el futuro que te espera! Conozco tus talentos, tus obras, tus dones... ¡todos los Toreador te hemos visto como una gran revelación! Seras grande, muy grande..." se acercaba y se alejaba de mi, con ansias.

Y esto ocurria cada vez que iba a verla, o soliamos visitarla para mantener las relaciones "Eres la envidia de tantos... ¡Oh, pequeña Chiquilla¡Eres tan dulce como la vitae que ansiamos! Dulce debe ser tu sangre y tu hedor al pasar, suave perfume en tu joven piel... que atrae a hombres y mujeres por igual. Debes cuidar de esto, no siempre se arriman a ti con buenas intenciones; debes de saber que la maldad a tu lado es solo envidia, envidia por ti, por tu grandeza. Seras tan grande como la inmensa noche... sigue asi, sigue asi" decia con pasión extrema, fijamente a mis ojos; luego miraba a Darián mientras este reia a la par con ella. Como si ambos estuvieran ensayando un papel de la obra sobre el escenario, melodramatizado las cosas.

Pero no, es asi como nos expresamos, cuando vemos cosas nuevas implicamos toda la pasión sobre aquello que nos conmueve o asombra.

Pero en ese entonces, yo no sabia que querian decir sus gestos, ni sus palabras algo enredosas como las de Carolina, pero que no me transmitian los mismos sentimientos. Parecian esconder un codigo que un Toreador con casta y años solo podia interpretar.

En mi increidulidad solo observaba, sonreia, y no decia nada... no al menos hasta que mi Sire me animara a hacerlo. Asi era siempre, el me daba las señales, y yo las seguia. A partir de esa señal, mi vocecita se imponia en el aire mientras que los nuevos conocidos y fascinados por mi prescencia y encanto, escuchaban. Luego reian y me contestaban... y asi se iniciaron la mayoria de las conversaciones. O en casi todas.

Si, lo se. La mujer estaba fascinada conmigo. Y repetia este discurso y mas largos aun, llenándome en sus alagos de consejos y enseñanzas cada noche que ibamos a verla, e incluso cuando empece a ir sin Darián, rodeada de amigos posteriores de la ciudad.

Tal fue su admiración que se declaro oficialmente como mi Mentora en la primera Fiesta a la que asisti. Todos lo aceptaron, Darián reacciono con sorpresa ante eso... si el no lo sabia, me preocupaba. Me daba miedo... no, me daba panico.

Sin embargo esto no duro mucho pues lentamente ella se gano mi confianza y yo la de ella, y asi estamos hasta el dia de hoy: tengo su absoluta protección y consentimiento. Tambien me siento muy afortunada por esto; la fascine demasiado sin querer... y en mi dolor secreto, mi sufrimiento eterno por ser algo que odiaba ser, empece a descubrir que tenia armas, armas poderosas, en mi nueva vida. Que no era tan indefensa y tan dependiente de Darián.

Mi talento, mi belleza, mi cautivación, mi poder de palabra, mi voz... esas eran mis armas. Las armas que habian enamorado a Darián, a Alexandra, a Giovanna, a mis amigos, a Carolina. Solo ellas fueron las inquisitoras que resolvieron mi suerte sobre todos ellos, y muchos mas a los que le sucedió el efecto contrario en ocasiones, cabe aclarar. Pero al fin y al cabo, me habia dado cuenta de algo muy importante y que me ayudo a adaptarme aun mas: podia defenderme y atacar con esas armas internas, podia paralizar, podia impactar, seducir, conquistar, conseguir todo lo que yo quisiera... podia actuar en pos de los vampiros.

Desde la noche que lo descubri, hasta que Alexandra se dedico netamente a pulir esas habilidades y otorgarme ayuda en otras un poco mas materiales y bélicas (los contactos que me consiguió para ganar el armamento que tengo, por ejemplo; ningun vastago debe estar sin armas... Darián tiene una agradable coleccion) no hice mas que valerme de ellas en mis momentos de soledad frente a los demas. Y me ha servido a la perfeccion en la mayoria de los casos. Y esas mismas armas me otorgaron la confianza que nadie pudo imponer en mi hasta ese entonces: una confianza que me mostraba que, ademas de las ventajas materiales, la belleza y el talento eternos, poseia poderes que eran mas increíbles aun que la misma vida en la oscuridad.

Y asi, lentamente, renegada aun en el fondo a hacer todo eso, tuve que aprender a ser parte de ellos, llevando al peso de mis hombros la responsabilidad como una vastaga mas de la ciudad, como estudiante atenta al trato con Giovanna y con Alexandra, y lo mas importante y lo que cambio completamente en mi: la conciencia de tener poderes propios que debia explotar al máximo. Este aprendizaje/aplicacion lo hice con rapidez para alegria de mi Sire que estuvo mostrándome como su orgullosa chiquilla a medida que mis conocimientos se acrecentaban, que me acomodaba mas a mi nueva mirada del mundo y hacia cada vez mas sociales, era cada vez mas reconocida; y todos los vastagos mayores, de su edad o aun mas grandes me miraban con asombro como si fuera un descubrimiento historico, mirándome, examinándome fijamente. Mujeres y hombres por igual terminaban fascinados por mi singular y joven belleza, mis talentos y las charlas interesates que podia llegar a otorgar sobre mis conocimientos y mis gustos artisticos, todos moldeados a la perfección por mi Sire. Cada palabra era un gusto para el paladar vampirico de la alta sociedad, gustoso del arte y del dinero... asi que no hacian mas que darme alagos por todo lo que yo conformaba, todo lo que habia logrado en "poco tiempo", llenándome de nuevas ideas y apoyando las ideas de mi Sire acerca de que tan magnifico era el Mundo Oscuro.

Con fuerzas y confianza algo mas renovadas con respecto a la sociedad cainita, comence a estudiar con mas integridad y seriedad, conocia a las principales cabezas de mi Clan, e inclusive ya asistia algunas Fiestas casuales en las que Darián creia conveniente que yo fuera, interrumpiendo mis noches de estudios.

Al principio me asqueba de tanta falsedad, cortesía y tanto dinero que no era valorado, de sus caras y conversaciones espeluznantes para humanos, sobre Rebaños y matanzas en un tono tan sencillo como cuando los mortales conversan sobre ir al mercado a comprar frutas. Esto fue lo mas repugnante para mi, mientras los miraba y sus blancas bocas articulaban palabras perdidas a mis sentidos; rechazaba ese tiempo, ese momento, y mi racionalidad aun humana en las primeras ocasiones (los primeros meses) me hacian darme cuenta de la realidad... ¡Estaba hablando con monstruos¡Podia ver sus caras de marfil y sus colmillos relucientes sin consideración, mostrandose al aire amenazadores, mientras reian en sus temas siniestros¿Quién querria hablar con esos monstruos¿Quien se prestaba a esas macabras charlas de sangre y corrupción?.

Si, lo se, es un pensamiento bastante mortal… pero asi me senti al principio cuando esta dichosa racionalidad despertaba para ver con espanto todo aquello. Fue un gran conflicto en un principio, ya que me dejaba sin habla o mostraba un miedo que según Darián debia ocultar. Me sentia humana, me aferraba a lo que no aceptaba abandonar, causandome graves conflictos internos y reacciones que muchas veces tuve que excusar por hacerlas en medio de las reuniones en Eliseos o centros de recreación usuales para los del clan...

... pero luego de tanto tiempo termine acostumbrándome, y me termino gustando, asistiendo ya por petitorio personal... ¡incluso por invitación de interesados Toreador y algunos Ventrue por mi persona! No solamente era una novedad en el mundo vampirico... sino que habia otros interesantes planes en mi.

Lentamente, aun y sin quererlo, me habia acostumbrado a esa sociedad nocturna, sus codigos, costumbres, gente y modos de tratar con los humanos. Y me gusto.


	3. Cap III

**Caza Por la Vitae**

El trato con los vastagos y el adapatarme a sus codigos, a las reuniones, y a la sociedad cainita en su conjunto, asi como ser formalmente presentada y aprender a codearme con los mas antiguos de la ciudad, no era solamente lo que tuve que aprender a sostener; tambien estaban los mortales que abundaban como flores silvestres en las llanuras, por la primavera... ¡bellos mortales! Jovenes prestigiosos, hermosos, de inalcanzable delicadeza y masculineidad; bellas y talentosas jovencitas... el solo verlos se te erizaba la piel, y podias escuchar en tu mente el papitar de sus corazones rebozantes de la sangre fresca que te llamaba, te incitaba tomarla... a convertir a esas bellezas en tu Rebaño... a ir por ellos, seducirlos, conquistarlos y tomarlos. Eran las unicas fantasias que cruzaban en mi mente cuando alguna de ellas o de ellos me miraba y sonreia o se enmaravillaba y se acercaba a mi por mi belleza o mis talentos, o quizas mi voz encantadora al hablar, cualidad intachable y superior de los Toreador sobre las masas... el encanto personal es el arma perfecta, y es la que usamos nosotros. Y la que yo descubri en esos, mis primeros tiempos.

Pero estas fantasias sucedian sin querer en mi... y si bien tiempo después, luego de las cazas y el acostumbramiento me termino gustando y disfrutaba terriblemente de ello, abusando mis propias ventajas como joven eterna, al principio me era disgustante el solo la sensación de tomar a hombres y mujeres por igual; no por una cuestion de moral o gustos, sino por el hecho de la clase de fantasias que tenia... ¡Robarles la sangre en actos obsenos¡Alimentarme de ellos! Eso me daba asco, y repulsión absoluta.

Por ende, la adiccion por la sangre fue lo mas difícil para mi en cuestiones de adaptacion y aceptacion, ya que, después de un buen tiempo en el que Dary casi me obligaba a alimentarme porque me rehusaba a creer que debia sobrevivir de ella (creyendome aun humana y en mas de una vez intentando comer comida solida, inútilmente claro… hasta que desarrolle la Disciplina adecuado para hacerlo), el mismo me proveia la Vitae mediante recipientes o copas que llevaba a su regreso a casa después de haberse el alimentado, para que no tuviera la necesidad de salir por las noches con el a cazar sabiendo que no me gustaba, que el hacerlo me haria rechazar por completo la sangre; pero su consentimiento me hizo peor (y eso se lo reprochaban constantemente sus mayores), pues no me habia acosumbrado a ejercer mis instintos basicos para alimentarme... y a la hora de abandonar de una buena vez el comodo habito de que me traia "la comida a casa" fue un jiron mas espantoso que la idea de tener que ver a mi padre en mi estado y contarle la verdad.

Realmente me fue difícil y realmente doloroso hacerlo, perseguir a una persona, de mi edad, mas joven quizas, seguirlo como un tigre a una gacela, acechando… apresarlo o seducirlo, robandole lo que le pertenecia en todo su derecho; cometiendo el mismo acto que odiaba, y del que hablaban con galantería todos los vastagos que habia visto u oido hasta ese momento: quitar el derecho a vivir al otro. Y mientras tanto, mi otro lado, mi lado vastago, no podia evitar desear al joven o la joven de la universidad, a mis ingenuos compañeros mortales que me conversaban con trato amistoso; no les rechazaba, al contrario, me encantaba que hablaran conmigo... ellos mismos me hacian sentir humana de nuevo, eso que añoraba tanto y soñaba con volver a ser; asi como lo hacian los mortales en las Fiestas o museos.

Hubo una epoca en que me aleje completamente de ellos refugiándome en los vastagos, pues a la vez que me daban recuerdos, felicidad, y me hacian sentir humana, arrancaban a la luz de mi conciencia el dolor enterrado de las primeras noches; de saber en la abominación en la que me habia convertido, en lo que odiaba, y en lo que deseaba morir. Pero esto no duro casi nada pues ese miedo fue un soplido en cuanto tuve que envolverme cada vez mas con ellos, teniéndoles que relacionarme directamente y definitivamente no pudiendo evitarlos. Desde mis compañeros de clase hasta en los Eliseos.

Mi Sire inclusive tenia muchos contactos, aliados y amigos mortales a los que visitaba con frecuencia y protegia, asi que tampoco me ayudaba mucho a alejarme a la idea de verlos o sentirlos... ¡pero que ingenua estupidez! Una vastaga del clan mas humanizado, del mas social, del mas mezclado con la humanidad... ¡intentando huir de ella!.

Obviamente tenia mucho que aprender en esa epoca...

Al regresar con ellos, nuevamente surgieron mis sensaciones, sentimientos. Pasión, arrebato, lujuria, amor. Realmente no podia evitarlo, tenia que aceptarlo a cada segundo... los amaba por hacerme sentir viva mientras me hablaban y sus ojos me miraban rebosantes de la vida que llevaban... los amaba y deseaba de tal manera, que solo pensaba en quitarles la sangre mortal para abastecer mi cuerpo y llenarme de ella.

Eso era algo que yo no podia tolerar al reflexionar luego de mis sensaciones, no podia creer en mi, que lo deseaba… tanto como deseaba a Darián al hacer el amor. Fue un contexto muy difícil de querer tener, era algo que tenia que evitar, que queria evitar, que no queria hacer... pero mi propio amado lo hacia frente a mi, veia, palpaba y sentia su cuerpo y sus ojos, sus sentimientos enriquecidos luego de probar la calida sangre mortal que tenia en sus labios enrojecidos, cada noche que regresaba a casa... ¿cómo no querer unirme, querer probar, aquel extasis que parecia significar tomar sangre?. Pero no. Me renegaba, una y otra vez... y eso significaba tenerme que encerrarme y no verlo después en toda la noche, lo hacia.

Claro que todo tuvo un limite. Y ese limite fue la noche en la que Darián se vio decidido a no traerme mas la sangre, cada vez me daba menos... argumentando que yo debia ir por ella; que debia enseñarme.

En este aspecto, los puntos de Diablerie, Vinculos de Sangre, como y donde beber en las victimas fueron temas vitales en esta epoca de aprendizaje (ante constantes pataleos, quejas, excusas y lagrimas de fondo y gritos que aclamaban mi sentimiento de no hacer esa bestialidad... señas a las que no hizo caso)… separandome fuertemente la cuestion de Rebaño y Ghouls que remitire mas adelante como un apartado especial. Pero primero de conseguir una servidumbre y un recipente… es bueno comenzar a saber cuales son las maneras y los riesgos de tenerla. Y como llegar a ella.

Somos inmunes a toda clase de enfermedades mortales, ustedes han de saberlo; pero no lo somos frente a las vampiricas… casi el cien por ciento de ellas son derivadas y transmitidas en la mala sangre o sangre enferma que lleguemos a beber… y que por ende, infecta a toda la camada o a los hermanos en caso de ser compartida. Hay que ser muy cuidadoso en esto, ya que mas alla de cómo afecte a tu cuerpo y a los demas, la Camarilla acusa esto como una irresponsabilidad y una especie de homicidio culposo al infectar a todos los otros miembros de tu camada, dandote por castigo la Muerte Definitiva… si es que no mueres antes por la contaminación de la Mala Sangre. Pero con esta regla es difícil de ignorar esta clase de riesgos… aunque no requieren de advertencias para tenerlos en cuenta: las enfermedades vampiricas son escasas y rara vez van mas alla (pues los infectados son curados o eliminados); pero cuando llegan, matan. Y matan.

Con estos preceptos amenazadores y horas perdidas entre libros de mi Sire y de sus charlas eternas en noches que perdiamos por completo debido a la atención y a los detalles que debia enseñarme de este importante punto, cedio de traerme la Vitae por completo, para enseñarme a cazar.

Oh si. Casi lo olvidaba, tienes razon, el segundo Vinculo.

Si, fue algo muy peligroso, pero muy anterior a todo esto de la caza, y no tuve conciencia de ello sino hasta estos tiempos en los que me explico todo lo relacionado con la sangre. Para cuando me lo dijo era tarde, pero jamas me arrepenti de ello.

Este surgio de algo que era comun en mis dias: miedo y amor por el. Le requeri y le llore con desesperacon una protección poderosa, a tal punto de que jamas tuviera que Liberarme. Solo podia pedirle esto al saber que era el lo unico que tenia, bajo mi inocencia de no saber a que me estaba exponiendo con mis ruegos; pero realmente era asi, no los pedia por capricho... realmente tenia panico. No me sentia segura con nadie excepto con el, y solo con el... y es algo que me sucede hasta estos dias.

Se lo rogue porque me sentia terriblemente sola e incomprendida en la sociedad y en la sangre que aun no habia aceptado, en el rechazo que yo sola podia hablar y deshagarme. El odio por la condena y la raza vampirica. Se lo llore tanto, tanto, que entre sus negaciones constantes, su amor pudo mas que el... ejecutando mis deseos, y que solo nos fortalecio mas como amantes... dependientes uno del otro.

Creo que no puedo decir mas que eso al respecto, pues lo unico que recuerdo.

Volviendo. Habia adaptado mi nueva vida al ritmo requerido; de hecho ya casi no tenia disgustos y me agradaba andar con vastagos de nuestra clase al final (se nota que nada malo me habia pasado hasta ese entonces¿no es asi?)… pero en cuanto me menciono las palabras "sangre" "caza" y "gente" en una sola oracion… mi reaccion fue igual a la del primer dia en el que me entere de que era y de que debia alimentarme.

"¡ME NIEGO!" grite ante la insistencia famelica del parisino. Suspiro y trato de apartarme de los libros que tenia en el escritorio en donde estudiaba, el estudio contiguo a la sala, para sentarse sobre la fina madera de roble tallada y pulida de piernas cruzadas, mirandome e insistiendome.

"¡Lo sabias desde el principio!" me exclamo con poco tacto "Tienes que aprender; no puedo andar trayéndote sangre todas las noches por que tu no quieres hacerlo por ti misma. No dependeras de mi toda la Eternidad, y no puedo andarte vigilando todo el tiempo… tendras y querras libertades con los años... y en caso necesario, tienes que saber como saciarte si no estoy a tu lado"

Aquellos parecian latigazos mas que razones. Latigazos a lo poco de humano que quedaba en mi; pero tenia toda la razon del mundo. Habian pasado casi dos años y lo unico que habia aprendido era a sociabilizarme, a tratar con vastagos y mortales por igual en reuniones y Fiestas o Eliseos, y a entender los codigos de la sociedad cainita... sin contar que estaba llena de estudios, libros sobre arte, practicaba incontables horas el piano, la composición, la pintura y la escritura, siendo exigida o no por la propia academia, siempre en casa. En en todo este proceso, me alimentaba de lo que el me traia, sin querer pensar de donde provenia y que era, pensando en que era solo un recurso para sobrevivir, y que no tenia mas que remedio que beberlo; de hecho, trataba de beber mientras leia o hacia otra cosa: cualquiera que fuera la causa de distracción para no hacerme ver que la sangre de un ser humano, la hacia.

Pero las cosas no eran asi. Y Darián me estaba abriendo los velos de lo que habia cubierto en mi eterno rechazo a los vampiros. No, el mundo vampirico no era asi, y no seria asi para siempre.

"¿Por qué tenemos que ir por ellos?" preguntaba en las discusiones "¿Por qué no hacer que lo cazen otros, y que ellos nos traigan la sangre, como los Ventrue lo hacen¿Por qué atacar?"

"Podemos hacerlo, si lo deseas" me corrigió "Pero, vayas o no cazar luego por tu alimento, DEBES aprenderlo... tienes que entender que es como si te enseñaran a caminar. ¡Es muy importante!"

"¿Por qué?" pregunte friamente.

"Eso te permitira continuar viviendo..." me contesto.

"... ¿ y quien te dijo que quiero seguir sosteniendo esta existencia diabólica, esta vida fantasmal y artificial¿Alguna vez me preguntaste si la desee?"

Los latigazos eran mios tambien. Esas eran preguntas que yo misma me hacia a menudo, y que dejaban paralizado a mi Sire sin saber que contestar. Aquí volviamos al tema del porque me habia quitado la vida, pues no tenia derecho alguno. Nadie ni nada podia contrarestar o justificar aquello. Simplemente, se hacia. Simplemente... era la naturaleza vampira de querer seguir la existencia de su especie. Ese era el metodo de procreación entre ellos; robando vidas, miles de ellas, para lograr la propia sobrevivencia. Y no habia justificación ni razones... por tanto, el no podia contestarme ni argumentar nada.

Y esta pregunta traia en mi una duda propia... ¿rechazaba la sangre porque sabia que era humana, que era espantoso hacerlo... o porque negaba aceptarla hasta esperar, de alguna manera, en algun momento, que eso me matara?. A veces, generalmente al principio, busque maneras de morir, de escapar de esa pesadilla oscura. Pero no las encontre. Darián me las impidio con su prescencia. Y con el tiempo, la unica que me quedaba era la siempre dichosa negación de alimentación, la mas lenta, una inevitable para mi Sire... a la que debia renegarse y tenerle paciencia hasta que algun dia acabara. Y en ese tiempo mi oportunidad de morir por falta de alimento estaba a la puerta ¡alli estaba, mi unica manera de morir¡Morir de hambre, como un pobre de la calle sin su pan!. Era humillante, pero parecia ser la unica salida a aquella muerte eterna.

¿Realmente esperaba que el tiempo me matara por ese mal alimentar, o simplemente era rechazo al origen humano que poseia?. Sinceramente es algo que aun me pregunto y que jamas pude saberlo... a veces me asusto de mi misma. Que compleja puede llegar a ser la mente.

"Disfrutas demasiado de ella, no veo queja alguna" se defendio luego de un silencio reflexivo ante esa pregunta existencial que los vampiros solian no hacerse pues la consideraban algo ridícula cuestionársela; pero no era ridicula desde la moral humana.

"La disfruto por acostumbramiento; por contención... porque tuve que adaptarme; este es mi mundo ahora, y no tuve mas remedio que aprender a vivir en el. Pero eso no significa que me guste, que lo acepte... aun no lo acepto" le confese soltando mis libros, luego de un largo tiempo.

Recuerdo que el me miro fijo, con atención. Como jamas en la eternidad que llevaba. Esa conversación fue definitiva para mi, por eso la recuerdo tan bien.

"Te he consentido demasiado... ese fue mi error" se culpo a si mismo, saliendo de la mesa y acercándose a mi, rodeando la tabla y parándose firme, tuviendo yo que levantar la cabeza para ver sus ojos miel, casi dorados por su brillo "Pero es porque te amo, y no puedo evitar cuidarte" confeso en total seriedad "Has aprendido rapidamente, y estoy orgulloso de ti; pero incluso antes de la sociabilidad esta la sangre, nuestra unica manera de vivir; y asi como amargamente te adaptaste a esa sociedad, tendras que acostumbrarte a esto" al plocamar eso se inclino hasta verme a los ojos "Se que lo odias, lo siento... y realmente lamento que asi sea, sabes que odio lo que odias. Estamos vinculados dos veces, siento mas tus sensaciones de lo que imaginas... inclusive y aunque no fuera si, te entenderia de igual manera. Yo aun guardo rencor en todos estos siglos por lo que soy" bajo la mirada "Pero es inevitable sentirlo debido a la frecuencia que tenemos con esos seres que aun viven, al pensar que podriamos estar con ellos, tener el calor, ese vigor, ver la luz del dia, sentir el calor del sol. Como alguna vez lo vivimos" me miro con los ojos brillantes "Se lo que sientes, se que duele; y de todas las cosas de este mundo, esta es la mas desagradable. Pero sabes que tienes que hacerla. Y asi como te adaptaste a la sociedad, al trato, a los rostros de los demas, a sus temas, a sus codigos... tienes que acostumbrarte a esto"

"No voy a cazar. No quiero hacerlo" le dije, a pesar de su paciente explicación. El suspiro.

"Tendras que. Es para subsistir" me marco en el mismo tono cortante. Me aleje violentamente de el, de la sala. Mi vestido de terciopelo rojo, mezclado en su corset con un negro azabache, brillaban como mis ojos en las luz de las velas.

"Ya te dije que no me importa sobrevivir. Jamas desee esta vida, jamas desee lo que me diste. Aun recuerdo lo egoísta que fuiste" el se puso de pie.

"No fue egoismo... ¡fue amor, mi Chiquilla¡Te amo tanto!" me reclamo con dolor. Sabia que mis palabras eran como puñales mortales en el cuando me enfadaba. Me amaba con demasiada devoción y herir mis sentimientos heria su cuerpo.

"¡Amor egoísta, pues¡Ego!" le clame saliendo de alli, enojada realmente. No iba a hacerlo.

Pero contrario a todas las discusiones sobre el tema que alli terminaban, esa noche el no se dio por vencido. No me dejaria ir a la habitación a estudiar. No.

Se movio con su Celeridad hacia mi, poniéndose firme como un muro, mirándome fijo con sus ojos brillantes, su ceño fruncido que arrugaba su piel de porcelana, transformaban su bello rostro.

Detestaba eso, detestaba no poder verlo, no ser habil en eso aun. Apenas podia ver con Auspex, y me costaba horrores debido que bebia la cantidad de sangre que solo requeria mi cuerpo por una noche, por esas cosas de odiar alimentarme. Y eso, no estaba conciente aun, entorpecia la evolucion de mis poderes vampiricos; pero poco me importaba en ese entonces aunque lo hubiera sabido. No queria saber nada con la sangre; dependia de ella, si... pero solo por necesidad.

A pesar de mi disgusto, tomo mis hombros con fuerza, sosteniendo se gesto.

"¡Iras, esta noche vendras conmigo¡Y es una orden!" me impero. Me desconcerte ante sus palabras, jamas se habia impuesto en contra de mi voluntad. Demasiado acostumbrada al comodismo, he de decir "Cazaras esta noche, quieras o no. Y me veras, aprenderas con tus ojos, con tu corazon, que la caza es lo que te mantendra con vida... ¡Y no me importa si deseas morir en tu estupido intento de secar tu cuerpo de hambre¡No lo conseguirás, por que mientras yo viva, jamas te permitire hacerlo!"

Este hubiera sido el argumento suficiente para odiarlo, insultarlo e irme, para no verlo nunca mas. En esas pocas palabras me mostraba el agudo grado de egoismo vampirico que siempre habia existido. No podia tolerar aquel insulto, aquella verdad de que me tenia para no estar solo, de que me amaba y por eso me habia quitado mi mortalidad, para que jamas lo abandonase, aun a sabiendas de que yo odiaba esa vida en el fondo aun.

¡Pero no podia huir! Darián era lo unico que tenia, que me protegia... y esas palabras las imperaba debido a mi resistencia ya casi ilógica de mi parte por el tiempo que habia pasado, a la idea de querer ser humana ¡No¡Debia de dejar de soñar tanto¡El debia despertarme!. Sus actos y palabras arrastraban al inmenso amor que me tenia, que si... quizas, mas que probable, era un acto egoísta de no dejarme de ir. De tenerme con el para siempre. El no iba a permitir mi suicidio, su dolor, su abandono eterno que lloraria en la oscuridad.

Pero el significado de sus regaños iba mas alla.

El me amaba y, a pesar de todo, podia dejarme ir si yo lo deseaba con pasión. El me complacia hasta en cosas que no estaban bien, o incluso que le herian a si mismo en sentimientos; si, con dolor lo aceptaria... ¿Pero que haria luego sola en la calle?.

Tenia buenos contactos, podia irme con ellos, quizas no habia problemas. Pero... ¿Cómo me alimentaria? Los otros jamas me darian de comer. Es como pretender que siendo un adulto te atasen los cordones de los zapatos¿cómo huir de sus deseos entonces, de su amor incondicional, de sus ordenes... si no sabia absolutamente nada de cómo sobrevivir fuera de sus brazos?. Las palabras no me alcanzaban. Debia comer, abastecerme sola si deseaba alejarme y emprender una solitaria eternidad ofendida del egoismo que todo vampiro naturalmente poseia frente a su Progenie, de retencion... pero si no sabia como hacerlo... ¿cómo haria¿Tendría que entregarme a morir definitivamente de hambre, como lo deseaba...?

Pero... ¿realmente deseaba morir, luego de tanto tiempo de buscar la manera?.

Mire sus ojos brillantes, firmes, decididos. Pero siempre calidos hacia mi, siempre tiernos. Cuando me enseñaba, me hablaba, se reia, reflexionaba, cuando haciamos el amor, al levantarnos, al vestirnos, al reposar... siempre estaban en ellos la dulce calidez del amor que me habia tenido desde que habia sido un bebe.

No, no queria morir... lo amaba, no podia dejarlo solo. ¿Decia que el no tenia el derecho de atarme¡Yo no tenia el derecho de dejarlo mas bien! El me habia cuidado desde siempre. Era lo que era gracias a el, le debia mi vida y mi inmortalidad, a pesar de todo... a pesar de que el mismo me hubiera quitado el derecho de vivir, tambien me habia dado mucho en esta oscuridad: nada mas y nada menos que toda su vida otorgada a mis pies, educandome, protegiéndome, amándome. No, no podia abandonar todo eso... ¿Como vivir sin todo ese amor que tambien llenaba mi cuerpo, mi corazon?

¿Cómo abandonarlo si sentia exactamente lo mismo por el?.

Fue cuando choque contra la propia pared de la razon.

El lado mortal, la racionalidad que me daba ese rechazo, eso odio a las costumbres vampiricas estaba desapareciendo por primera vez... y lentamente, la necesidad de vivir por lo que era, sin dudas estaba surgiendondo en mi.

Tenia que cazar. Debia cazar. Debia comer. La sangre me daba fuerzas, me daba la vida. Y para sobrevivir, tenia que tenerla.

Tenia que enseñarme a quitarle la vida a los mortales.

Al darme cuenta de mi realidad, de mis pensamientos ya distorsionados por la propia eternidad, baje la cabeza y no conteste. Levante la cabeza con total dignidad, con el orgullo que le me habia enseñado a mostrar, enfrentando sus ojos con los mios.

"Entonces, sera esta la noche. Enseñame"

Lo que mas recuerdo de ese instante en el que salimos de nuestro apartamento, fue la radiante sonrisa de sus finos labios.

Sin mas que nuestra prisa, nos escurrimos entre la gente de la recepción al bajar las escaleras, y salimos casi sin dar prescencia ni llamar la atención, exceptuando los vastagos que ya conociamos y acostumbrábamos a saludar que estaban entre los nobles y las duquesas, fuera y dentro de ese lujoso recinto.

"¡Amigo!" exclamo un antiguo Toreador al ver a Darián con su capa negra de epoca y su galera, asi como todos los hombres de buena riqueza "¿Que haces tan apurado¿Vas a salir a hacer travesuras de nuevo con esa belleza?"

"Debo mostrarle todos los secretos de la noche" dijo enigmatica y ágilmente frente a los mortales que rodeaban al vampiro. Este rio con fuerza, mas por la sagacidad de Darián que por las propias palabras; la Mascarada esta en sus palabras. Por que... ¿quién iba a sospechar de esas palabras? Todos le daban la misma intencionalidad. Todos excepto nosotros.

"¡Ya lo creo, ya lo creo!" anuncio, dejándonos continuar "No dejen cautivarse mucho por la belleza de las estrellas, entonces. El alba aparece muy ferozmente en el horizonte" nos dijo con un suave tono de poesia. Aun recuerdo sus ojos celestes casi grises, pequeños y su cabello atado negro, hacia atrás; sus facciones firmes y masculinas, cuadradas. Alguien muy agradable. Asi como todos los Toreador que conocia.

Mas adelante, nos encontrábamos a los mismos vastagos conocidos, preguntándonos con picardia la misma cuestion. Mi Sire sonreia al paso sin ser descortez, diciéndo que iriamos a caminar un rato. No hubo mas palabras que esas con nadie, exceptuando algunos saludos rapidos y dulces en el camino a traves de las calles luminosas.

Muy pronto abandonamos el centro de la ciudad y estabamos camino a los suburbios mas alejados y apagados, en los que solo la Luna era la gran lampara que iluminaba. Recuerdo que era tan clara esta noche que el cuerpo celeste formaba sombras a nuestros pies, en las grotescas calles de epoca hechas de piedras amedrentadas y fijadas con desprolijidad en el suelo, al fin de apretarlas y formar los caminos.

En ese interin no hubo palabra articulada entre nosotros, hasta que una nueva duda surgio en mi.

"Darián... ¿Tu como aceptaste tu primera caza?"

La pregunta le afecto tanto a sus recuerdos que detuvo su paso y me quedo mirando fijamente. Yo lo mire, asustada por haber tocado algo que no debia en su mente. Pero luego de estarse fijo como una estatua, me respondio con tranquilidad.

"No lo recuerdo, fue hace mucho. Simplemente me acostumbre a ella como te acostumbras a cenar por las noches" trato de explicarme.

"Pero... ¿Te gusto hacerlo?"

Otro gran silencio salio de el.

"Tuve tus mismas reacciones, es lo unico que se. Tus palabras y quejas me resultan familiares por ello"

Aquella confesión me choco un poco. Entonces el tambien habia tenido el duro principio que yo habia tenido. Y si el lo habia vivido¿por qué no todos los vastagos?.

"¿Es comun ese rechazo, entonces?" le dije en mi asombro. El me miro y asintió sonriendo despacio.

"Es un cambio violento para la mente mas que para el cuerpo. A todos nos sucede al principio... todos fuimos humanos y alguna vez añoramos esa humanidad ¿Acaso creias que eras la unica que sufria asi?"

"¡Pues si¡Todos se lo toman naturalmente!" Le dije con obviedad. Su risa melódica resono con eco en esas callejuelas oscuras.

"Se ve que no has preguntado la edad de esos vampiros" me miro con gracia, continuando caminando y caminando a su lado yo "Todos lo sufrimos, pero el tiempo es largo y sabio, y nos borra aquel dolor. Algun dia, sucedera lo mismo contigo. Lo tomaras como lo que es, tu nueva vida, y dejaras de cuestionarte y culpabilizarte de todo esto"

"¿Entonces sabias que me sucederia todo esto¿estas reacciones, actos, rechazos?"

"Galatea, te he criado desde pequeña... ¿crees que no me esperaba estas reacciones en ti¿Por que crees que fui tan paciente y condescendiente?" me pregunto con gracia "En ti solo el tiempo y las razones te hacen aceptar las cosas. Y eso es lo que te he dado. Tiempo y razones"

Yo mire hacia el frente, hacia la oscuridad sin verla en realidad tomada de su brazo.

"Entonces, si tu pasaste por esto, tu Sire debio hacer lo mismo por ti. Y el Sire de tu Sire..."

"Relativamente"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Que no es lo mismo en todas las generaciones" comenzo tratando de ser simple "El tipo de elegidos de un vampiro, su camada de chiquillos, van acorde no solo a la necesidad personal o la del clan, sino de la epoca. Yo fui creado en la Edad Media, lo sabes. Eran otras situaciones... hui de mi tierra con el por otras circunstancias. Es todo relativo"

"Pero¿el te enseño todo como me lo enseñas a mi?"

La esquina nos enfrento y un pequeño farol ilumino toda la oscridad del traje y la capa de Darián y mi vestido; dimos la vuelta hacia una calle mas iluminada en la que habia gente sentada en las calles. Pobres, deduje por sus sucias vestimentas. Un escalofrio paso por mi espalda... no me gustaba ver a esa gente, a esos niños, asi. Eran en esos momentos cuando me daba cuenta que tan cruel era la humanidad con los de su misma especie... y en los que me enorgullecia no ser parte de esa canallada de especie que dejaba morir a los suyos.

"Tengo hermanos, tres mas" me dijo sin parecer muy feliz de mencionarlo "Ellos me enseñaron, el mayor de ellos, a sobrevivir"

"¿Pero y tu Sire?"

"Tenia demasiados problemas, estaba demasiado metido en su mundo como para cuidar de mi; por eso le designo todo eso sin deber, al mayor de nosotros"

Por alguna razon, esa fue la primera y unica vez que pregunte de esas cosas, de su pasado... y se algo mas que conte en mis anteriores escritos. Pero no se mas que eso... no quiero preguntarle, realmente no me gusta ver su frestracion, no parecio ser una buena epoca de su inmortalidad... realmente por su rostro, creo que la paso muy mal. Y no quiero remover sus viejas heridas. Su manera de sufrir es similar a la mia (o deberia decir, al reves), y se que en el fondo aun le golpea ese dolor... no me gustaria ser yo quien se lo saque a flote.

Al ver su cara me arrepenti de mi curiosidad "Lo siento, si no quieres decírmelo..."

"No te disculpes, no tienes de que hacerlo" me corto mirando hacia el frente, buscando a alguien para capturar, pude verlo en ese instante bajo la sombra de su galera "Simplemente fue una epoca difícil. Acababamos de escapar de la Inquisición en Europa , asi que nuestros años fueron intranquilos. Desde entonces no los he visto mas, desde que llegamos a America y nos instalamos aqui"

"¡¿Cómo¿No los ves desde ese entonces?"

"No. Cuando creci y me acostumbre a estar solo, luego de decadas, tenia decidido regresar a Francia" sonrio a si mismo "Fue entonces cuando conoci a tu padre... y luego llegaste tu. Fue inevitable el quedarme, me enamore de ustedes"

Si hubiera podido sonrojarme, lo hubiera hecho "Pero eso interrumpio tus planes de regresar con los que amas" conclui. El nego.

"Solo los extendio un poco, nada mas" dijo suavemente, mientras doblábamos otra calle y pasábamos al lado de tanta gente pobre... cruzando ese barrio y llegando a la gran plaza de la ciudad, que estaba plasmada de jóvenes y de reuniones casuales de vastagos y humanos por igual.

Sonrei ante su comentario. Ventiseis años eran para el "la poca extensión" que le dio a sus planes. Parece una locura a ojos humanos. Pero para nosotros, es un parpadeo de eternidad.

"Entonces es verdad que me llevaras a Paris" le dije sonriente, recordando aquellas conversaciones en los Eliseos frente a los demas. El asintió.

"Deseo ver a mi Sire, a mis hermanos... estan vivos, puedo sentirlos repartidos por el mundo. Pero quiero reunirlos a todos en un lugar, en Paris, la tierra de la que fuimos expulsados por la muerte... quiero mostrarles la hermosa hija que tengo, lo orgulloso que estoy de ella y lo reconocida que es. Y apuesto a que seguramente ellos te conocen, y ya saben que eres hija mia" me miro sonriente "Pero ellos quieren que yo vaya a llevarte, no venir por mi. Son demasiado orgullosos, sobre todo Cliff" me comento, mientras reia ante eso.

"Yo tambien estare encantada de conocer a... ¿mis tios y abuelo?"

"¡Hahaha!" rio con ganas resonando la voz, llamando la atención de los murmullos reinantes "Algo asi. Los veras... pero primero debo aprenderte bien, no quiero que nada te falte"

"A tu lado nada lo hara" le asegure, sosteniéndome mas de su brazo.

A nuestro paso, vastagos y humanos nos miraban con recelo dudando si eramos humanos o no al ver nuestras radiante alegria y nuestro apego de cuerpos... pues era algo poco frecuente de ver en vampiros. No nos importaba, ni importo nunca: yo era joven y era la unica chiquilla del joven Darián Pineau... y nos amabamos.

Nada mas nos importaba al pasar.

Luego de cruzar la plaza llegamos al otro lado de la ciudad. Las casas eran mas modestas que el barrio pobre anterior, y estaban mejos ordenadas e ilumindas. Las casas coloniales (con el reinante aire frances) estaban mejor talladas, mas arregladas y todas poseian hermosos jardines con flores de variado tipo; era el barrio de la gente media. Lo observe con curiosidad ya que nunca habia ido desde ese lado. Definitivamente para una chica de campo, la ciudad era una montaña.

Al ver mi cara y mi silencio, Darián sonrio.

"Aquí vengo" me informo volteándolo a ver, oscureciendo mi alegria por un momento. Recordando la razon por la que estabamos alli. Mire seria al frente dejando de prestarle atención a los detalles exquisitos de la arquitectura de cada casa contigua a la otra, de sus proporciones, color, jardines y combinación; concentrándome en el camino iluminada, mirando la oscuridad nuevamente que tenia enfrente de mi.

"Tus victimas..." susurre, y el asintió.

"Este lugar no ofrece riesgos. Hace años vengo aqui y es un lugar seguro. Asi que sera bueno para comenzar" me dijo, ya posicionandose como mi maestro. Delicadamente me separo de su brazo, y se adelanto levemente de mi.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunte. El sabor amargo del disgusto estaba en mi boca.

"Todo buen resultado deriva de una previa observación" me dijo científicamente, como acostumbraba a creerse bajo el concepto de la ciencia de la Modernidad en esa epoca. Se lo que quiso decir entonces.

"Me haras ver como lo haces para que luego lo haga" dije en voz baja, mas para mi que para el. Me miro atentamente, sacándose su galera y entregándomela.

"Siéntate alli" me señalo un muro gris totalmente oscuro y fuera de la vision humana. Nosotros podiamos verlo con claridad como un felino "Y observa, con objetividad..." me aclaro, señalándome con el indice "No dejes que tus emociones te ganen, no hagas un solo ruido. Solo eres espectadora, solo debes ver..." advirtió esas palabras con suavidad para que las grabara en mi mente y las retuviera. Me conocia, sabia que haria algo inconcientemente para impedir la muerte de esa persona. Sabia que ese lado humano, ese rechazo de matar gente, estaba en mi.

Pero aun me faltaba mucho por descubrir esa noche.

Obedeci y me oculte hábilmente mientras que el estaba en una esquina, aguardando silencioso. Pude ver como sacaba de su traje una caja plateada, elegante, que brillaba violentamente contra la luz de las lamparas de los faroles cercanos; luego saco otro estuche del mismo material de otro bolsillo... y cuando los unio pude ver que era... ¡estaba fumando!. Jamas me lo habia mencionado, y me sorprendi. Ansiaba preguntarle antes de que alguien llegara... pero mi mente me obligo a estar alli estatica e inerte, invisible como un fantasma, concluyendo que era una de las tantas técnicas para parecer mas humano... una de las muchas que el tenia en su experiencia, y de las cuales jamas me habia hablado. Y que me enseñaria años después.

Lo que mas me costaba creer era que no podia ver si realmente aspiraba el humo negro de la nicotina o no. Parecia realmente simularlo, exalaba el humo de su boca y nariz como una locomotora.

Por un momento recorde a mi padre, con su pipa frente al calido fuego del hogar; a su lado Darián, sentado en el sillon contiguo, conversaba del trabajo de ellos... y yo en el medio, en el suelo, jugando con mis colores, dibujando mariposas y arcoiris; recordando como ellos callaban sus temas para mirar y admirar las obras que mostraba con orgullo frente a ellos, en las cuales me alagaban y acariciaban. En la que mi padre me sonreia y besaba mi frente... en la que Darián contemplaba el dibujo, y luego a mi, con sus ojos brillantes y dulces como hasta ese momento, prometiéndome que seria algun dia una gran artista.

Me sorprendi del recuerdo. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que siempre me habia dicho.

Unos pasos me alejaron del recuerdo, y me hicieron ver a Darián en la esquina de nuevo. Pasos jóvenes, apresurados. Una mujer.

Mis ansias crecieron al escucharla. Podia olerla, sentir su piel, los latidos de su corazon. Mis manos se aferraron al borde del muro en el que me sostenia sentada, aguardando la lección. Estaba tensa y me sentia incomoda, mas dura que nunca. Las ansias me ponian nerviosa, esa sensacion de deseo... de desear a esa joven mujer de cabellos dorados, fragiles, de mirada inocente. Tan inocente que no sabia a que pocos metros a su izquierda, estaba el heraldo de su muerte.

La idea me hizo querer ir a ayudarla... pero cerre los ojos y los abri con atención. Era solo espectadora, nada mas que eso.

Mire con atención la escena, dejándome de prestar atención a mi misma.

La joven miro a Darián fumando, y el impacto de su belleza fue evidente en ella. Los latidos de su corazon aceleraron y sus mejillas se acaloraron cuando el le devolvió la mirada junto con una linda sonrisa, encantadora y cautivadora. Ella parecia tener la apariencia mortal de mi edad, o quizas unos pocos años mas. Rebozaba de belleza y juventud. Estaba vestida elegantemente con un bonito vestido azul cielo con volados a un tono crema. Sus guantes y cinta en su cabello hacian juego, al igual que sus ojos. Realmente era abrumadora su hermosura.

Fue ahí cuando comprendi la primera lección: solo personas bellas, sanas y jóvenes era las que debia escoger.

La muchacha quedo unos segundos mirándolo, hasta que reacciono de su catatonismo luego de contemplar la belleza inhumana de mi Sire.

"Disculpe, señor... ¿ha visto a un muchacho de traje azul como mi vestido pasar por aquí?" pregunto con preocupación, mas bien, nerviosa. Sus manos se retorcian entre si. Estaba angustiada. No le importo la aparicion peligrosa del sujeto en la esquina, una noche oscura, silenciosa y ella sola; estaba realmente concentrada en su objetivo, y parecia haber dado muchas vueltas en busca de ese chico.

Mis emocion crecia a cada paso, podia saborear las sensaciones de esa joven.

"No he visto a nadie, he estado solo todo este tiempo... mil perdones por no satisfacer su respuesta, madame" murmuro en su suave acento frances, tirando el cigarro a un lado y lo pisaba, mostrando mas su rostro y sacándolo de la sombras. La chica se ruborizo mas aun.

"No se moleste, esta bien" le dijo la chica mirando a todos lados "Pero ¿qué hace solo en esta noche tan hermosa? La ciudad, el centro estan de fiesta... deberia ir alli"

"Estoy cansado de ellas. Necesito tranquilidad" contesto con total naturalidad, dando unos pasos sensuales hacia la chica "Pero una pregunta avida de este momento seria el por que alguien tan hermosa como usted esta sola en esta noche de festejo"

La chica no se incomodo en contestarle "Estoy esperando a un hombre desde hace un hora, y me dijo que me veria aquí... pero no ha aparecido. Y estoy preocupada por el"

"¿Preocupada?. El centro es seguro, esta ciudad esta casi limpia de criminales" le anuncio; y era cierto. Los vastagos se alimentaban de ellos "No tiene que preocuparse del paradero de su amado" dijo con mas minuciosidad buscando sus ojos "Aunque, no es la razon de sus nervios..." le adivino. La chica se asombro infinitamente y bajo la mirada, apenada.

"Me siento humillada al decirle, mi buen señor, que es un encuentro prohibido por mi familia" lo miro como si de su hombre de tratara "¡Amo a Arturo y deseo estar con el! Pero... el es de la clase noble, no me permiten casarme sino con alguien de mi clase ¡oh, que injusticia, que injusticia!" clamaba, mientras ponia sus manos sobre su cara, a punto de llanto. Realmente senti lastima por ella y rabia por la organización humana. Darián la miro con fingida compasión, acercándose levemente y ofreciéndole un pañuelo de seda.

"No llore, madame, no se angustie... sus lagrimas son como cristal, pero manchan su rostro con tristeza..." le decia mientras ella se secaba "Estoy seguro de que se le permitira la union; después de todo, es un hombre rico, podra mantenerla" le aseguro en voz confidente. La chica nego.

"Mi padre es muy tradicionalista, no lo aceptara por mas que el le ofrezca el mundo entero" exagero, pero parecia haber razon en sus palabras. Miro el pañuelo deduciendo la riqueza de Darián y luego a el "... oh, mi buen señor, no deberia soportar mi tristeza, consolarme. No me conoce, no deberia ayudar a un desconocido, es peligroso"

"Si peligroso es auxiliar a tan bella creación de Dios, acepto el riesgo" la alago. La chica sonrio en su tristeza, sintiéndose mas confortada, y olvidándose casi del joven.

"Agradezco sus palabras... buen señor" le susurro mirándolo a los ojos. Darián se habia acercado lo suficiente para que solo hubiera un soplido de aire entre ellos.

En ese momento, ante su debilidad la chica cayo en una especie de trance a la que fue sometida por Darián. Como si fuera una muñeca, sus brazos se movieron torpemente alrededor del cuello de mi Sire sosteniéndose de el, mientras que Darián cubria con su capa todo el vestido, cubriéndola a ella, pero poniéndose de costado intencionalmente, para que fijara mis ojos en el acto... y asi lo hice.

El cuello rosado de la joven se vio a la luz mientras se inclinaba y susurraba palabras que no podia entender, que Darián le contestaba. La chica comenzo a darle suaves besos en el cuello y finalmente en los labios; Darián los correspondia con avida pasión; senti celos, eso recuerdo, muchos celos... pero los olvide cuando entre los besos Darián la apretaba contra si, cubriéndola y bajando majestuosamente el cuello, mientras humedecia con su lengua aquella zona tan tentadora, palpitante. Los movimientos sensuales de mi Sire atrapaban a la chica quien comenzaba a jadear en una especie de excitación mental... no entendia eso, pero parecia parte del trance que se le daba al ser humano.

Por un segundo me miro fijamente a los ojos mientras abria la boca y sacaba sus colmillos, afilados y brillantes a la luz nocturna, transformando su pacifica apariencia, haciendolo en la bestia que era y mostrándome con intención como sus colmillos perforaban la suave piel de la joven y la sangre comenzaba a brotar cayendo a todas direcciones; el la apreto mas al hacerlo, y ella salto de la impresión del dolor y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, entre el sufrimiento y el placer, como si estuviera el haciendole el amor en ese mismo instante. Pero solo estaba atravesando su cuello, succionando la sangre de aquella arteria que llegaba al cerebro, en la que fluia sangre directamente del corazon... esa sangre tan deliciosa.

Mordi mis labios. Estaba excitada ante el acto. No queria detener aquello... ¡Queria tomar el lugar de Darián! Abrazar, tocar a esa chica, acariciarla, mientras tomaba su vida gota a gota. Ese era el sentimiento que tenia; el que siempre habia tenido al ver a los mortales mas cercanos, solo que intensificado con algo que jamas habia sentido en mi: el instinto vampirico.

Mi cuerpo empezo a temblar, pero no hice ruido alguno hasta que Darián termino de saciar su sed... mientras la piel de la joven perdia su rosadez y se volvia casi como la nuestra. Sus brazos habian caido del cuello de Darián; estaba debil... estaba muriendo.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió. Algo que yo jamas podria hacer creido en un acto de semejante naturaleza, en el que no me habia concientizado sino cuando fue demasiado tarde.

Mi Sire solto a la joven, dejandola contra la pared. Sus labios calientes, rojos de la sangre, brillaban; su piel ahora era rosada... ¡parecia un ser humano!. Estaba totalmente asombrada ante eso... pero lo que mas me asombro, fue que luego de ocultarla de mi vista por su oscuridad, parecio hablarle. Hablarle y decirle algo que no entendi. Al terminar su suave conversación, se alejo de la chica... y esta salio caminando, debil hacia la calle, continuando su camino.

Estaba caminando, estaba alli... esta yendose. ¡ESTABA VIVA!

Apenas senti que se habia alejado salte ágilmente hacia el, mientras volteaba con total tranquilidad a esperarme tras mis corrida.

"¿Que hiciste¿Solo fue una muestra?" le dije cuestionante, mientras el relamia los restos de sangre en su boca y dientes "¿Por qué la dejaste ir?"

"Por que consegui lo que deseaba, estoy completamente saciado. Y de paso, te enseñe como hacerlo, lo que debes usar, tu seducción y dominacion" me contesto naturalmente. Yo voltee al camino, vi a la chica caminando a lo lejos, y luego a el.

"¿Te saciaste con tan poco?" le dije no entiendo "La dejaste ir con vida, aun estaba viva... ¡solo parecia cansada o ebria¡no parece que le quitaste su sangre!" el sonrio ante mi desconcierto "¿Te abstubiste de matarla por que estaba yo?"

El nego con la cabeza.

"Esta es la caza de los Toreador, y de la mayoria de los vampiros que convivimos y dominamos a la humanidad como sabes" me dijo, y yo abri mi boca de sorpresa.

"Pero... ¿no hay que matarlos?" le dije totalmente azorada. Si habia algo que sabia de los vampiros, era que mataban a su victima hasta quitarle toda la sangre... ¡pero el se sacio sin hacerle daño total!.

"No es necesario. Estos metodos son mas civilizados... algunos vastagos de otros clanes matan a sus victimas, pero esto se debe a un pleno rencor o porque realmente no encuentran uso util a los mortales. Los Sabbat estan a la cabeza de esto... pero¿para que matar lo que nos servira en un futuro?" me cuestiono, y tenia razon. Pero aun me sorprendia lo que habia visto.

"Entonces... ¿podemos cazarlos sin matarlos, y saciar nuestra sed por una noche?"

"Absolutamente" me dijo con calma. Una sonrisa se asomo a mis labios, una sonrisa de burla personal por haber sido tan tonta, por no haber razonado aquello, y por sobre todo... ¡de alivio!. Eso me aliviaba bastante.

"¡¿Pero por que no me lo dijiste antes!" le reclame, y el rio levemente.

"Bueno, queria que entendieras por tus ojos todo esto. Ademas, piensa un poco: si mataramos a nuestras victimas no tendríamos Rebaños, y ellos viven hasta que nosotros lo deseamos" me dijo despacio sabiendo que eso de robarle la vida a otro no me gustaba.

¡Pero que poco me importo en ese instante, cuando sabia que podia vivir sin matar!

En ese segundo, la vida vastaga me gusto al completo. No tenia por que quejarme si me adapataba al alimento y a la forma de vida... ¡Que importaba si podia dejar vivas a mis victimas! No tenia que cargar con el karma de ser asesina toda mi eternidad. Podia dejarlos irse, como si nada hubiera pasado¡Eso era mas para mi que la tristeza de no ser humana!. Para que llorarla¡si vivia casi como ellos! Solamente tomaba sangre, pero era lo unico que me diferenciaba de ella... solo hasta en ese momento comprendi todas esas cosas. Mi miraba lo marcaba. Y Darián sonrio por ello.

Pero otro pasos mas firmes a lo lejos nos sacaron de nuestra conversación. El miro atentamente, sus ojos estaban dorados¡estaba usando sus poderes!. Luego los volvio miel y me miro... era tan maravilloso, se veia tan humano¡su piel era rosada!.

"Ese es el novio de la joven. Tomalo para ti" me dijo presuroso tomando la galera de mis manos mientras iba al lugar donde yo habia estado antes, para intercambiar papeles.

"¡Espera!" le exclame, realmente nerviosa "¡No se que hacer¡Como hago!"

"Imagina que estas intentando sociales con un vastago Antiguo, usa esa seducción que Alexandra te enseño a practicar sobre los demas para conquistarlos. No necesitas nada mas, el ira hacia ti..." me dijo presuroso en susurros que jamas hubiera podido escuchar. Yo hablaba de igual manera, mirando la figura cada vez mas cercana del joven y al muro oscuro, nerviosa, con rapidez, una y otra vez.

"¿Pero como evito que muera?" cuestione. Era lo que mas me preocupaba. Un silencio vino a el, pero respondio con rapidez.

"Una vez que te sientas saciada, lame su herida con rapidez; debe ser rapido, casi al separarte de el. Y cuando lo hagas, susurrale la palabra _VIVENDO _al oido... "

"¡Pero no se si tengo el poder para ese conjuro!" le dije, ya con el chico a mi lado, en susurros imperceptibles.

"No hay que tener poder, viene en ti... solo haslo y funcionara. No te preocupes, no temas por eso... y por sobre todo¡no muestres miedo o nervios! Mantente firme"

Al decir la ultima silaba, los ojos negros del joven se posaron completamente en mi. Enseguida le mire asombrada de su color... encantándome como me sucedia con cada mortal que miraba a los ojos. Recorde la academia, mis compañeros... ¡que dulce mirada, que brillante!. Si ellos quedaban fascinados con la nuestra, como pude ver con mi Sire o con el en ese momento conmigo... no podria describir la vida rebozante que veia en ellas. La vida que nos falataba estaba alli. Escuchaba su corazon, su palpitar, el fluir de su sangre por sus venas, el calor de su cuerpo... todo, todo me llamaba por mi nombre: _¡Galatea, tomame! _parecian decirme los labios del joven, o al menos es yo fantaseaba en mi mente.

El deseo por la sangre era demasiado, hacia hablar al joven como una marioneta.

Después de todo, eso eran para nosotros.

Quedo unos segundos pasmado mirándome contra la pared, sola, girando su juvenil cuerpo hacia mi mostrándome su elegante manera de vestir: su traje gris aterciopelado de epoca, con bufandolas blancas que hacian juego; sus guantes y su galante cabello corto hacia atrás, con galante porte. Por su gesto seguro dedujo que por mis ropas, era una chica de buena clase. Eso puse adivinarlo por sus ojos... ¡todo por sus ojos, espejos y delatores de esas almas luminosas!.

Su corazon comenzo a latir con violencia al igual que la joven con mi Sire al concentrarse en mi, en mi belleza en silencio; asi como yo en la de el; ambos inertes, como estatuas. Y para mi gracia, tenia la sensación de que mi propio corazon muerto latia como el de el por los nervios de no saber que hacer o que decirle para comenzar, como Darián, a conquistarlo. No tenia tal atrevimiento aun de encarar a un desconocido en esas epocas, era muy inexperta y joven; ademas siempre venian a mi. Pero tampoco fue necesario en ese momento para mi fortuna.

"¿Esta perdida, my lady?" me pregunto suavemente con dulzura y preocupación luego de unos segundos. ¡Que cara habre puesto en mis nervios para parecer perdida!. Pude sentir que Darián casi caia de la risa por aquella observación.

"... no, espero a mi amado, señor" le contesto con suave voz, la que usaba con los vastagos. Su boca se abrio sin quererlo de la sopresa. Estaba mas que cautivado y habia entrado desde ese momento en trance por mi voz, pero aun el podia controlarse. Lo mire ante eso y sonrei con dulzura, satisfecha "¿Hay alguna sorpresa en ello, joven?" cuestione al ver su cara, claramente no era por la situacion... pero lentamente me sentia cada vez mas en confianza de hablar. Pobre del joven cuando me acostumbre. Y de los que siguieron.

El se percato de su gesto y sonrio con algo de pena "No... es que, simplemente, me sorprende que alguien como usted ande en estas calles tan solitarias y peligrosas... hay mucha gente que podia hacerle daño al verla sola..." susurro de un respiro las palabras, como si estuvieran atadas a su garganta. Sabia que mi voz lo habia cautivado e iba a decirlo pero se contuvo al cerrar la boca nuevamente... no queria mostrarme su debilidad masculina.

"Lo entiendo, y le doy la razon. Pero... me veo obligada a hacerlo" le comente, pensando y usando con agilidad lo que habia visto y escuchado. El me miro sorprendido.

"¿Por qué¿escapa de alguien?"

"De la autoridad de mis padres" le dije cerrando los ojos y entristeciéndome. En ese momento me mire. ¡Era un actriz extraordinaria! Las enseñanzas de Alexandra habian ido mas alla de lo que habia creido.

El joven se conmovio y se acerco hacia mi, muy cerca, buscando mis ojos... habia tocado el quiz de su cuestion.

"Entonces, coincidencias del cielo, estamos en iguales condiciones" me dijo con un suspiro mirando a un lado, y lo mire disimuladamente asombrada.

"¿Como es eso?"

"Vera... mi amada, Mariana, y yo, tambien acordamos en vernos aqui esta noche, para estar juntos como lo deseamos tan fervientemiente... ¡y sus ingratos padres no lo permiten!" me miro, como descargándose "¡Mireme, usted, mi bella dama¿Parezco indigno de confanza¿Parezco irresponsable?. Soy una buen hombre, estoy estdiando, tengo conocimientos¡sere medico!" continuo con pasión como si no estuviera. Eso me excitaba mas, su pasión hacia arder su sangre. Y yo la saboreaba con los ojos, con mis sentidos internos "Tengo estancias, mi familia es una de las mas ricas de la ciudad, rebozo de dinero y de amor para mi querida... aun asi, su padre no me permite estar con ella porque no soy de la misma clase... ¡Menuda estupidez!"

"Sin duda. Usted parece un joven de bien, y tiene todo para ella. Claramente ese viejo hombre esta consumido por sus años y ya no razona como para ver que su hija tiene un futuro provechoso y feliz a su lado. Podra cuidarla material y sentimentalmente... es todo lo que una mujer puede pedir en esta epoca" le dije con la misma pasión, esta vez quedándose el fascinado con mis palabras "Usted es un angel del cielo bendecido para ella, que es de mas humilde condicion... y el avaro egoismo del amor paterno le impide su felicidad, encierra a esa delicada avecilla..."

No yo creia lo que decia... y como me salia. ¡Recorde a Carolina, hablaba con su amor!.

"¡Si¡Si!" me afirmo con fuerza hundido en el mar de la pasión que lo habia dejado mi trance, de mis palabras y miradas "¡El mundo es tan cruel, tan estricto¡Le falta amor, libertad¡La maldita ciencia ha quitado todo¡Todo es dinero, poder, experimentos... todos somos objetos de estudio, solo somos numeros¿Y el amor¿Dónde esta el amor?... ¿Por qué no podemos amar¿Por qué estamos dominados por el dinero, por lo que debe ser o no... por que no puedo estar con mi amada?" preguntaba sin cesar como si pudiera responderle. Pero yo estaba callada, mirándolo, disfrutando el palcer que me provocaban sus palabras, su emocion, su vida.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en los mios. Sus sentimientos, confusos. Odio y amor. Amor a la hija, odio al padre. Podia distinguirlos, hasta podia gustarlos, lo amargo y lo dulce... ¿cómo desgustaba los sentimientos?. No lo se, pero los diferencie por el sabor de mi boca.

Su respiración caliente sobre mi cara me enloquecio mas... y por un momento olvide a Darián, a la noche, la Caza... a todo lo que me habia dicho, a todo, absolutamente todo; solo estaba ese joven, su sangre ardiente bajo su piel, rebozante en su cuello, deliciosa. Llamándome, provocándome, excitándome.

Sus brazos me tomaron con fuerza aferradome a su cuerpo. Lo mire ante esto, no queriendo mostrar la evidente pasión que sentia, las ganas de tomarlo. Pero el joven parecia totalmente subsumido en mi hipnotico mirar: ya habia caido en la seducción del vampiro, y no podia escapar.

"¡Tomalo!" me susurro entre las sombras mi padre vampirico. Solo yo lo escuche y el me hizo volver a la realidad, me hizo salir del mundo en que habia metido a Arturo y a mi, junto con mis sensaciones. El seguia mirándome, firme, respirando fuerte... apretándome mas contra el. Podia sentir su sexo firme entre sus piernas a traves del vestido. No pude evitar sonrie a esto... pero el ya no reaccionaba.

Era mi marioneta.

Lo tome del rostro con suavidad, mientras el continuaba rigido. Lo baje un poco hasta mi estatura, apoyándome contra el muro, mientras sellaba mis frios labios con los suyos, calidos, ardientes. Me quemaban. Me quemaban como el fuego. Mas ardio mi boca cuando su lengua comenzo a jugar dentro de ella, y yo buscaba con frenetismo ese calor... ese ardor me enloquecia... ¡me hacia alcanzar orgasmos interminables, oleadas de placer... que extraño era todo aquello¡Que difícil explicarlo!.

Mis manos envolvieron sus hombros, haciendolo inclinar. Sus manos estaban en mi espalda descubierta, acariciándola mientras sentia que se apoyaba mas contra mi cuerpo. Me deseaba, se que lo hacia... lo hombres son algo malos para ocultar su excitación. Y yo lo deseaba por igual... pero no era mi objetivo realmente, y mi excitación era por la sangre en realidad.

Se separo de mi boca y comenzo a besar mi cuello, mis hombros, con desesperación, llenando mi fria piel de su humedo y calido camino, complaciéndome por completo. Cerre los ojos y lo atraje mas a mi, como si pudiera permitirse mas presion entre nosotros, para sentirlo. Mis manos apretaban sus hombros... y se agacho a la altura suficiente como para que pudiera tomar su cuello descubierto. Fue entonces cuando el olor de la suave piel me hizo despertar... ver aquella vena principal, y relamer mis labios.

Desde ese angulo, estoy segura de que mi Sire se complacio realmente viendo mi acto. Viendo mis colmillos, unos que jamas habia usado hasta ese instante, pequeños y femeninos a la luz, como se hundian lentamente en el cuello del joven, quien gimio de placer ante eso, como si lo hubiera tocado o hubiera conseguido algun tipo de penetración. Se comenzo a mover como si realmente estuviera haciendolo, mientras yo atraia ese cuello, sentia la corriente de sangre caliente yendo de mi boca, a mis venas... reavivando mi corazon, latiendo con violencia a la par de el, hasta sincronizarlo a la perfeccion... la misma sensación que habia tenido con Darián aquella noche del Abrazo. Cada fibra de mis musculos muertos palpitaba; calento mi piel; senti calor interno, luego externo. Mi piel estaba rosada, podia verla... ¡estaba viva¡estaba viva!.

Me asusto la imagen a tal punto que casi solte a Arturo; y si lo hacia lo desgarraria y moriria sin posibilidades. Asi que me aferre a el con miedo a mis sensaciones, a mi apariencia mientras me concentraba en saciarme.

Al sentirme llena me separe y lami la herida con atención para que surtiera efecto, deseándolo desde lo mas profundo de mi... no queria que ese joven muriera; no si su amada estaba esperándolo. Lo tome del cabello jalandolo con violencia hacia abajo, pues queria separase en su delirio de mi para volver a desearme, y susurre VIVENDO en su oido con delicadeza.

Como si fuera instantáneo su piel casi azulada volvio a tomar el color natural... como si su reserva de sangre creciera rapidamente en el, y recuperara la vida que le habia quitado por segundos. Lo solte y luego el sin mirarme, continuo caminando... como si nada hubiera pasado, como si jamas me hubiera visto. Esto me desconcerto y lo vi alejarse en la misma dirección que la joven, sin voltear ni decir palabra alguna. En mi vista, Darián salto de las sombras y se acerco a mi mirándome, orgulloso y sonriente.

"El hechizo les hace olvidar todo lo que vivieron con el vastago" contesto mi duda. Entonces lo mire... estaba rosado. Mire mis manos y el sonrio "Si, tendremos este calor por unas horas, hasta que la sangre se digiera y volvamos por ella mañana" me dijo con total seguridad. Levanto mi rostro hacia el, y en un sensual beso en que el me uni rapidamente, limpio la boca de mi sangre, compartiendo la que tenia aun en la suya... fue una experiencia muy agradable.

Lo mire como una niña con juguete nuevo. Estaba realmente emocionada y fascinada con mi nueva magia, con mi calor interno, el sabor dulce de la vitae dentro mio.

Mi boca brillaba por su beso y sonrei al separarme, asintiendo.

"Quiero hacerlo de nuevo... quiero un beso asi otra vez" le propuse, y el rio mientras se colocaba la galera y me ofrecia el brazo; ambos fuimos a las sombras de las calles mas lejanas, en busca del atajo para volver a casa. Lejos de la gente que buscamos con desesperación horas atrás.

"Lo tendras, para siempre..." me contesto sonriente... mientras nos fundiamos con la oscuridad.


	4. Cap IV

**Mi primer… y unico, trabajo**

A todo esto, amados mios.

No quiero que entiendan que la historia de mi vida y mi no-vida sucedió asi; que los hechos tuvieron el orden sucesivo que les doy ahora, no, no tiene esta cronología. Todos los sucesos que intento señalar fueron intercalados entre si en el mismo tramo de tiempo, pero lo que intento es separarlos y tratar de justificarlos con los anteriores de manera que no resulte demasiado confuso. Es realmente difícil, y seria incomprensible para ustedes, describir tres o cuatro tipos de reacciones y pensamientos al mismo tiempo... eso fue lo que me paso realmente cuando lo vivi; cuando tuve a la sociedad, la sangre y otros factores sobre mi; a todos me adapte a la par. Solo que aquí los divido.

¿Por que digo esto? Precisamente porque ahora voy a contarles, esta intercalado profundamente con la sociedad a la que me adapte con anterioridad.

Podemos tomar como puntos de referencias los dos apartados anteriores, ya que esos si fueron sucesos contiguos en lo que a cronología se refiere; primero me adapte a la sociedad, y luego acepte la sangre. Y a partir de alli, mi inmortalidad cambio completamente... o al menos no me cuestionaba tanto.

Pero inclusive antes de cazar, en la sociedad no solo conoci nuevos vastagos y me concentraba en caerle bien a todo el mundo bajo la tutela de Giovanna, Alexandra o mi propio Sire; o me concentraba en sentir como mi mente cambiaba y rechazaba a todas aquellas costumbres a las termine tomando como parte de mi; tampoco solo fui a estudiar a la universidad, en la que cabe decir, estudie 40 años mortales como principiante (ahora estoy en cursos superiores). Mi mundo social no solo infligio en estos puntos.

Las relaciones sociales, las buenas referencias, las presentaciones y asistencias a exposiciones, Eliseos y Fiestas de los vastagos mas ricos o reconocidos de la ciudad, o aquellos que venian de Europa o de otras partes del mundo a presentar sus obras o sus talentos, conllevaron consigo algo mas que el yo adaptarme a ellos y ellos a mi: tambien devino el comienzo de mi primer trabajo profesional como artista.

De acuerdo, no fue el primer trabajo. Es el UNICO trabajo que he tenido, y años tras año aun mientras estudiaba, perfeccione mis obras y mi talento por experiencia, criticas (dolorosas y no dolorosas) y ayuda extra de amigos que fui haciendome, en su mayoria mayores que yo.

Entre estas amistades que me ayudaron a ver y mejorar mis técnicas de la manera mas amena, la mas destacaba y a quien amo mucho es una francesa llamada Livier, una hermosa vastaga que hoy tiene 200 rebozantes años. Toreador Artista: excelente pintora y una de las mejores alumnas de la Academia de Arte de Giovanna en Paris (si, hay muchas sedes en todo el mundo. Por eso aunque no estuviera en Buenos Aires siempre habia alguna sede a la que debia asistir con rectitud... siempre y cuando fuera una ciudad segura para mi Clan).

La conoci en esa misma ciudad cuando viaje con Darián en busca de mi "abuelo" y mis "tios". La nombraban orgullosamente como un ejemplo, a ella y a su Sire Legolas, una extraña y misteriosa mujer de voz grave y tranquila residente de Francia... una de las Toreador mas ricas del pais. Su forma de hablar me hacia acordar al Ventrue que dirigia junto con Giovanna la universidad. Eso es lo unico que recuerdo del unico encuentro que tuve con ella en una Fiesta Anual cuando Livier y yo nos presentamos a sociedad europea internacional como alumnado de la universidad; todos los mejores Toreador estaban alli.

Fue una reunion a gran escala. Una fiesta enorme... inclusive duro cinco noches, porque no paraban de llegar. Fue increíble.

Nunca mas volvi a ver a tantos vastagos como en esa ocasión...

El punto es que Livier y yo nos hicimos grandes amigas, aun sin vernos manteniamos correspondencia muchos años despues; y actualmente viaja de vez en cuando hasta aquí solo para verme. La adoro, sin lugar a dudas, es a quien realmente le debo mi perfeccionamiento en los trucos que nadie mas me supo enseñar y que me agilizaron muchísimo para mi trabajo.

Situando fechas para guiar: la sociabilizacion llego a mi aniversario como vastaga; la caza por la sangre a los dos años... y un trabajo realmente profesional llego a los cuatro.

Antes de la caza habia surgido mi trabajo, puesto que las practicas de las materias me exigian practicar infinidad de veces todas las buenas artes que hoy en dia se desarrollar con total facilidad y acomodo; sin contar con que Darián trabajaba y, cada vez mas instruida, llegue a convertirme en su ayudante cobrando algun tipo de utilidad. Ya no era tan "mantenida" como al principio. Casi llegando al año, opacaba mis siempre presentes, en ese entonces, pensamientos humanos y añoranzas de la vida mortal cuando vertia mi concentración en ayudarlo o estudiar. Cosa que me ayudo bastante.

Como saben, Darián es pianista, compositor y concertista. En la epoca en la que vivimos mis primeros años era un oficio tan respetado como el de un abogado hoy, y mas siendo frances; ya que en la epoca lo frances en Argentina era considerado como "el origen y fin de todas las cosas", mas que nada para la clase burguesa y de alta casta que siempre mantenian sus contactos con Europa; todo lo "ultimo" venia de Francia e inclusive, en un sublime esfuerzo, las universidades de Paris eran las elegidas para mandar a los jóvenes hijos de las familias mas adineradas. Todo estaba vertido en Francia como una gran madre... y todo el que viniera de alli, mas aun, todo el que viniera instruido con su arte, en algo exquisito como podia significar la musica en aquel entonces, era mas pesado que el titulo de un Lord.

Esta ventaja fue decisiva para la suerte de Darián en America cuando aun era joven y estaba con sus hermanos. Aunque tuvo una separación difícil, su mejor arma fue su talento; uno que tuvo que aprender a descubrir, desarrollar y explotar solo... y uno que mas tarde le dio los lujos que tenia cuando yo lo habia conocido, cuando habia conocido a mi padre. El renombre, la fama, la admiración y el respeto eran cosas comunes en los dias en los que yo conoci a mi Sire... pues el solo se habia hecho su propia imagen.

Claro que con todo el reconocimiento y los medios economicos querria haber cumplido sus planes y regresar a Francia. Pero conocio a mi padre, y su destino cambio definitivamente; y lo haria aun mas cuando llegara yo al mundo.

Por ende, y viendo que ese seria su lugar permanente y que solo remitiria cambios viajando a Europa de vez en cuando teniéndome a mi como su hija, continuo ejerciendo su trabajo ganando el dinero necesario y suficiente para mantener aquella habitación de hotel tan lujosa. Pero no ibamos a quedarnos para siempre alli, era un hotel después de todo; de hecho, solo estuvimos dos años y medio.

Cuando Darián gano el dinero suficiente (que era bastante en esa epoca) compro una de las casonas mas lujosas de aquella ciudad, en el centro mismo... lo que ahora se conoce como Recoleta. Rapidamente nos instalamos en nuestra nueva casa y el continuo su trabajo y yo mis estudios con algo mas de comodidad a lo que espacio se refiere (por eso de los libros y el lugar para las practicas musicales y de pintura que aumentaron con el tiempo), sucediendome todo lo que relate en otros apartados a la vez.

Esa casa es donde estamos ahora... solo que a debido la modernizacion se convirtió en este lujoso apartamento.

¿Qué si ahora sufrimos por el paso de las epocas¡Haha! Es una pregunta muy usual en los humanos curiosos a los que tenemos de aliados al ver nuestra edad y sabiendo que sobrevivimos pasando por tan diferentes epocas; preguntandose tal vez si solo estamos acostumbrados al pasado en el que fuimos mortales, quedandonos con la mentalidad de epoca, odiando este adelanto tecnologico. Eso les pasa por aferrarse a los vampiros folkloricos que ellos mismos crearon, los mediavales vastagos de las leyendas que vivian en lujosos y apartados castillos tenebrosos... me da tanta gracia.

No, no nos sucede. Personalmente, el advenimiento del telefono, la television, la luz, la radio, e Internet me divierte mucho; la humanidad es una raza algo dificil de comprender, pero muy perseverante en si misma... esa curiosidad de querer saber mas y mas, de querer alcanzar cosas aun mas alla de sus vidas mortales. Son admirables y odiosamente ingeniosos, hay que admitirlo... pero a fin y al cabo los servicios terminan siendo para nosotros que perduramos mas alla.

Sin embargo, no todos somos asi. Se que esa dificultad de la que me hablan ustedes es algo comun en Tradicionalistas que se aislan de las modas humanas tan cambiantes. Muchos Antiguos pertenecen a esta tanda; no aceptan el cambio y el avance humano y tratan de vivir al mejor estilo de sus epocas; pero nosotros lo aprovechamos, esa corriente continua de descubrimientos y tecnologia nos hace muy bien, de hecho... ¿para que rechazar algo que nos sirve?. Ademas, nos provee mas conocimientos y mas organización.

Recapitulando lo que decia. Estabamos en nuestra nueva casa. Para ese entonces ya era una ayudante de gran utilidad cuando le pagaban para crear nuevas partituras con poco lapso de tiempo; pues hacia todo a la par con la ayuda de mis manos y mi mente, y eso personalmente me beneficiaba a la vez pues agilizaba mis estudios y me ponia a prueba a cada instante (lo que me hacia sacar mejores notas por mi frecuente practica laboral), dando como resultado mas ganacia, mas recomendaciones y mas trabajo... y mas dinero.

Asi que jamas carecimos de nada material. Era como una ayuda mutua para "mantener la casa"... ¡Y vaya que la disfrutaba pese a mi esfuerzo¡Como disfrutaba salir con mis compañeras a comprar los caros vestidos y joyas a las tiendas que traian envestiduras de Europa exclusivamente!. Eso si que era mi Eden.

En fin. Las cosas se dieron asi mientras continuaba mi vida vastaga y continuaba mis primeros años de estudio. Darián, en tanto hacia un excelente trabajo (¡y aun lo hace!), tal era asi que un concierto en alguna exposición, Fiesta o reunion era intachable. Era magnifico.

Pero cuando llegue a los cuatro años de vida vampirica, fue cuando mi lado laboral tomo un vuelco importante.

La Universidad categorizaba a sus alumnos como oficiales pasado un determinado tiempo de reconocimiento personal, a traves de sus talentos y obras que posteriormente eran mostradas en el Eliseos de la Fiesta Anual, en la que era difícil no ver reunidos a todos los Toreador del planeta.

En mi caso fue a traves de la pintura y la composición y musica de piano a los tres años de estudiante; alli se me reconocio y mis obras fueron expuestas junto con los paneles de todos los estudiantes nuevos en aquella ocasion. Inclusive participe en esas competencias feroces entre alumnos internacionales, que se daban en exposiciones mas frecuentes al año en las universidades locales. Gane un par de premios en la categoría "Junior" como se suele decir ahora por mis trabajos a base de mi Vanguardismo, mi naturaleza.

Al segundo año de la exposcion en la Fiesta Anual, luego de ser un poco mas reconocida por estos premios fue cuando todo cambio para mi como artista.

Tener a Alexandra como Mentora era una gran ayuda si de renombre se refiere; casi toda la ciudad sabia quien era Darián por merito propio... y claro, sabian quien era su chiquilla, aquella "pequeña vanguardista" que estaba frecuentemente dando vueltas en la ciudad con sus amigos, aquella velada por el Principe, tan joven y que nunca sola, y que asistia a todos lados junto a su Sire.

Cabe decir que este renombre fue letalmente peligroso para mi, pero eso no lo remitire ahora.

Desde ese angulo fue una grandiosa ventaja que fascinara al Principe, porque hacia de la ciudad un sitio algo mas seguro y sencillo de manejar y conocer... inclusive hasta sentia una confianza dee comenzar a andar sola a esas alturas.

"No, eres muy pequeña aun" me remarcaba mi Mentora en una de nuestra tantas reuniones y visitas "has resaltado como Artista en lo de Giovenna y en la Fiesta Anual; ahora muy pronto se hara la proxima y tambien estaran tus obras alli; yo estoy encantada de financiarte contactos y lo que necesites en caso de no alcanzarte los medios... pero no, no puedes salir sola aun. Recuerda, la fama es un arma de doble filo: es hermosa y peligrosa"

Y que razon tenia.

La segunda Fiesta llego poco después, y con ella toda la organización y prescencia de la anterior, que me habia impactado. Aun asi, esta no me dejo de sorprender... mas un por lo que me sucedió.

El Eliseo estaba repartido por atriles que destacaban a artistas de alto grado, como Giovanna, entre sus magnificas esculturas; incluso habia apartados para Legolas, la Sire de mi amiga Livier y para otros amigos conocidos de Darián. En el area de musica, Darián era uno de los apartados especiales junto a muchos músicos renombrados en todo el planeta.

El año anterior habia corrido con orgullo cuando vi las obras de mi Sire expuestas con hermosas luces rojizas sobre ella, protegidas esteticamente con oro y brillantes como si fueran una pieza realmente valiosa. Ese año estaba en mismas condiciones, solo que con nuevas partituras y mas renombramientos internacionales a su alrededor... ¡Que orgullosa estaba de mi Sire¡Como deseaba algun dia tener ese lugar de tal prestigio, al lado de los mejores!.

Darián me seguia el paso y sonreia ante mi estusiasmo mientras ambos saludábamos a los vastagos que siempre nos habiamos encontrado en todas las reuniones; y tambien haciendo nuevos contactos la gran mayoria de las dos veces en las que yo fui con el.

Pero mi atención estaba centrada en el orgullo que tenia con el... al verlo conversar con los otros renombrados artistas. Era como ver un paraíso. Todos jóvenes y hombres apuestos, chicas y mujeres hermosas conversando entre ellos y riendo con total perfeccion. Parecian todos en si mismos una enorme obra de arte viviente, digna de la belleza Renacentista y la perfeccion que hay en ella. Eran absolutamente perfectos aquellos seres... y tantos irradiaban la misma belleza y gracia que llegaban a agobiar la resistencia de una.

Era una delicia ver, estar y oir esas conversaciones cuando eran reuniones privadas unicamente de vastagos y no habia nada que ocultar. Todos con copas tomadas delicadamente en el aire con gracia en la mano derecha, llenas de Vitae.

Las luces rojizas que medio iluminaban nuestro ambiente, luz que no necesitábamos en realidad pero que resaltaban las obras que muchos otros vastagos, pequeños y no, observaban y estudiaban con curiosidad; criticandolos, si eran Artistas; cuestionándolas, si eran Pervertidos.

La Fiesta Anual no tenia barreras: era una fiesta para ambos tipos de Toreador y se estaba permitido todo (¡incluso en la otra mitad del salon habia lugares para divertirse, como bailes o cosas asi!)... asi que era la unica ocasión al año en la que si te pasaba algo significativo, debia pasarte esa noche.

Y eso fue lo que me paso a mi.

Con mi entusiasmo, luego de ver por un largo rato las obras de la Sire de mi amiga, de Giovanna y de mi amado Sire, corri hacia el vitral del alumnado de la Academia... y alli estaban mis obras, guardadas celosamente tras cristales, junto a las de otros muchos compañeros; la gran mayoria conocidos y amigos mios, en su totalidad vastagos jóvenes que tenian mi edad o eran algo mas grandes. ¡Y si! Las de Livier estaba alli. Sus obras eran magnifcas... tanto que me quede atonita al ver sus pinturas, concentrándome en los detalles de esta mucho antes de observar como se veian mis trabajos.

"¡Que hermosa obra!" exclamo una voz profunda extremadamente gruesa y serena a mi lado. Su impactante voz me hizo salir de mi usual trance ante una obra de tal belleza como significaban las de Livier.

Al voltear a verlo su gran altura me obligo a elevar mi cabeza, para ver su rostro de marfil en perfecto perfil, pareciendo dibujado, petreo ante la vision de lo que admiraba con sublime alago; tenia una capa como las que usaba Darián, y un traje completamente negro; en su mano derecha sostenia un baston de oro en el que parecia apoyarse; en su otra mano, la copa que todos tenian, casi vacia; sus facciones eran duras y masculinas, cuadradas. Pero tenia una belleza impactante que su ondulado cabello negro y sus ojos verdes guardaban tras si.

Parecia un vastago de muchos años... uno que volteo a verme en cuanto sintio mis ojos en el.

"Oh, disculpe si lo he incomodado" le pedi, inclinándome algo apenada; a esas alturas, ya sabia comportarme en ese tipo de situaciones.

"Las disculpas sobran si fui yo el que la he impactado, y no estas obras que quitan la vision de uno mismo" me contesto con gracia volteándome a ver, mientras hacia girar su baston y dejaba la copa en una bandeja de un mozo al pasar... y tomaba otra, y una para mi.

"Gracias" le dije, tomándola con timidez. Al ver mi descuido de presentación me inque amablemente y el se inclino, correspondiendo mi saludo con cariño y tomando levemente de la copa.

"Magnifica noche¿no le parece?" me cuestiono volviendo a ver otra de las obras que lo habian cautivado. Yo asenti y segui viendo la obra de Livier, perdida en sus detalles.

"Le ruego disculpas nuevamente por mi incomoda vision sobre usted, noble señor. No quise irrumpir su observación" le pedi precavidamente de nuevo. Sus ojos verdes brillantes se enfocaron en el brillo violáceo de los mios ante mis palabras, y me miro nuevamente, sereno.

"Ya le he dicho, no se apene mas. No hay penalizaciones por observar a otro ser. Después de todo ¿no somos acaso obras maestras de nuestros Sires¿No somos creaciones de otro vastagos, elegidas por nuestro talento y belleza dignos de ser admirados, como estas magnificas obras de arte, que esas propias bellezas han producido con sus manos y mente?"

Sus empalagosas y poeticas palabras guardaban una gran razon que solamente su edad podia explicar: todos somos las obras de nuestros Sires. Somos como la mejor obra maestra de sus vidas, o asi podemos interpretarlo los Toreador. Ya que ellos nos eligen luego de estudiarnos y formarnos, de educarnos y amarnos... somos su mayor esfuerzo y orgullo en la gran mayoria de los casos. Asi que como las obras que son producto de observación, aprendizaje y cariño. El mismo tiempo otorgado a la pintura podia traducirse en los años que nuestro Sire espera pacientemente para elegirnos.

Si, somos lo mismo.

"Conlleva toda la razon del mundo... simplemente me parecio algo imprudente interrumpirle su analisis en cuanto a la pintura que estaba observando; se requiere de mucha concentración para darle la exquisitez necesaria y poder sacar un justo juicio de ella... aunque como son obras de alumnos quizas tengan muchas imperfecciones"

"Oh si, las tienen" me dijo algo mas serio, dando un vistazo general a los paneles mientras tomaba de su copa, y yo lo hacia de la mia "Pero esa es la riqueza de la obra. Las imperfecciones... porque de ellas afloran los perfeccionamientos. Incluso los mas renombrados" me señalo la sala principal tras nosotros, en donde estaba mi Sire con sus conocidos "tienen errores en ellas... pero ¡que aburrido seria al arte si no poseyera en el errores¡Esos son los verdaderos magnificos toques originales de cada artista!"

Me asombre ante su sabiduría. Habia hablado con muchos vastagos, pero jamas me habian dado semejantes conceptos.

"Su sabiduría llena mis jóvenes conocimientos" le confese, realmente asombrada. "... mi buen señor... " El dio una sonrisa algo fraterna al escuchar que no lo conocia.

"Yorkshire. Baron Crisstof Yorkshire, Toreador Artista de Berlin" me contesto inclinándose, sabiendo que querria completar mi frase con s nombre al decir aquello. Sonrei al tal cortesía.

"Galatea D'Negro. Toreador Artista de Buenos Aires" le conteste, siendo algo comun esa clase de presentaciones. Me incline levemente, pero cuando lo vi a los ojos, su mirada habia cambiado... ¡Sorpresa!.

"¡La Chiquilla de Darián Pineau de Francia!" me indico. Tarde algunos segundos en poder reconocer la fama de nuestros nombres. En la fama de la que tanto me habia hablado Alexandra, en la que todos podian reconocerte... la que podia ser peligrosa.

"El Principe de la ciudad habla mucho usted y su Sire... el gran musico Chiquillo del gran Cliff Bowles de Paris que ha tomado fama aquí hace siglos" me conto, tal y como habia llegado a sus oidos desde su tierra.

Yo no hacia mas que mirarlo asombrada.

"Me siento honrada de que conozca mi nombre, y el de mi padre" le dije reverenciándome. Pero el tomo mi mano y la beso con delicadeza.

"No, yo me siento honrado de haberla cruzado en esta enorme fiesta, my lady" me dijo sonriente "He asistido a cada concierto de su Sire... es un pianista sin duda muy prometedor. En mis ochocientos años el ha endulzado mis oidos como hacia mucho no lo hacia nadie, ni siquiera en mis primeros tiempos. Sus partituras derrochan exquisitez" proclamo, mientras me invitaba a compañarlo a recorrer las demas vitrinas.

Yo tome su brazo con cortesía y me encamine con el mientras nos poniamos a hablar de las obras de Darián, sus comienzos, los rumores que el sabia sobre el, sobre mi, sobre Cliff, el Sire de mi Sire.

Me conto bastantes cosas interesantes que fueron las que utilice en la primera parte para ayudarlos a ustedes, queridos mios, a guiarlos a traves de lo que significo la vida de sus progenitores. Sin aquella conversación esa noche, jamas hubiera sabido de lo que me pude enterar.

Tras un largo rato de charlas, le anuncie lo que parecia buscar.

"Darián esta en la sala contigua con sus colegas, si desea saludarlo, Baron Yorkshire" le dije deteniéndome en los paneles que estaban casi mirando al salon. Podia sentir a Darián, entre todos esos jóvenes de la edad de el... tan bellos como el.

Pero el vastago sin prestarme atención giro sus ojos hacia una vitrina de una parte del alumnado mas joven acercándose con curiosidad. Yo no interrumpi su silencioso y repentino análisis, me parecia descortez. En cambio lo segui despacio. Cuando lo alcance, pude ver su mano enguantada de negro contra su blanca barbilla, analizando unas partituras expuestas junto a unas obras y algunas medallas y diplomas. Enseguida guie mi mirada hacia ellas.

"My lady... ¿recuerda cuando hablamos de las imperfecciones de las obras de los novatos?" me cuestiono repentinamente, sorprendiéndome.

"Si, lo recuerdo"

"Pues esta es la excepcion que confirma la regla" me señalo, mirando y volviendo a la partitura "No, ni una sola... como musico, no puedo criticar de ninguna manera esta partitura... aunque es algo corta. Es entendible por falta de conocimiento aun... pero en su pequeñez y sencillez es perfecta" se separo de su observación "Es mas, puedo sentirla en mis oidos, siendo tocada suavemente por el piano"

"¿Es musico?" pregunte algo estusiasmada "Yo tambien lo soy, al igual que pintora y literaria... bueno, quiero serlo, al igual que mi Sire"

"Sin duda, la musica es la madre de todas las artes, asi como la pintura y las letras sabias de la historia" proclamo apoyándome en mis ideas. Yo asenti.

"Sin duda..." le susurre, mirando la partitura... pero debajo de todo estaba el nombre del alumno grabado en un achapita de oro, humildemente menos enfocada que la obra en si, al igual que todos los otros nombres.

La obra que habia cautivado al Baron... ¡Era la mia!

"¡OH!" exclame sin evitarlo en voz alta, de la sorpresa. El volteo a verme de repente.

"¿Ocurre algo?" me dijo con angulo de preocupación... mas cuando vio mis ojos desorbitados, perdidos en la chapa con mi nombre; luego lo mire a el, con igual gesto.

"Es mia..." susurre en mi gesto de atonismo como proclamando mi propiedad ante un ladron inevitable.

Ahora el sorprendido era el. Bajo sus ojos hasta la chapita y vio mi nombre inscripto. Se levanto y solto una gran carcajada. Sabia que estaba asi por que habia estado todo ese tiempo con el y ni yo me habia dado cuenta de que era mi obra... ¡estaba tan distraida!.

Me senti completamente tonta al instante de su risa, y baje la mirada. Pero el nego con gracia y me hizo levantarla tomando mi barbilla.

"Pues con mas gusto y firmeza puedo decir que es perfecta" me anuncio con una gran sonrisa, mostrándome sus colmillos ocultos "No se apene, la distracción es un factor muy comun en sitios como estos... nos atontamos bastante de la realidad que nos pesa entre tanta belleza" me proclamo, para que no me sintiera tan mal al no haberle presentado la obra "no por nada los elegantes Ventrue nos acusan friamente de nuestra insapiencia al estar rodeados de las bellezas de la naturaleza o la que nosotros mismos creamos. Pero no podemos ser perfectos todo el tiempo ¿no es asi? Debemos mostrar la debilidad de alguna manera"

Pero es que en realidad estaba tan hundida en los gestos, en su sabiduría y en todos sus relatos... que habia olvidado que yo tambien estaba alli, en esas vitrinas, desde hacia dos años. Mis mejores trabajos expuestos junto a mis meritos. Lo unico de lo que debia valerme para la imagen de esa noche. Lo unico de lo que debia hablar, competir y presumir.

Pero no, me habia comportado como en una reunion cualquiera.

"Aun asi, me siento avergonzada por no haberle presentado mi trabajo por mi misma" le confese. El nego.

"No se preocupe. En cambio, me interesaria que me guiara con su Sire ahora, si no le molesta" me anuncio con sus ojos brillantes, ocultando algo "No se preocupe, este acontecimiento penoso para usted quedara entre nosotros, no le dire nada... solo quiero informarle de algo en especial"

Mientras lo conducia hacia Darián, lo mire, preguntándome que tenia que hablar con el.

Al encontrarlo ambos se saludaron con afecto y cortesía mientras que los demas se alejaban. Parecia que el Sire de mi Sire tenia una buena relacion con el baron, y se habia encariñado con Darián; que lo conocia de hacia muchos años, al juzgar del trato mutuo.

Pero luego de charlar sus novedades anuales, en las cuales yo calle respetuosamente observando y aprendiendo atentamente de ellas, la conversación tomo un tono que capto por completo mi atención... por que estaban hablando de mi.

"Mi buen pequeño, insisto en que el ultimo trabajo que me has enviado fue realmente mas que satisfactorio" continuaba el baron, mientras ambos tomaban de la vitae, y yo hacia lo mismo con real atencion "Y tu sangre ha dado sus frutos"

"¿A que se refiere?" pregunto Darián.

"Pues he tenido el honor de que entre tanta muchedumbre, las coincidencias del Destino me hayan enfrentado con tu bella Chiquilla" me señalo y yo mire a Darián y a Yorkshire a la par... con cara de avergonzada "y debido a mi eterna curiosidad he arribado por los atriles de los jovenes artistas de esta epoca para ver todos los trabajos, hasta encontrar el de ella... sin dudas, se nota que viene tu sangre. Ha escrito una hermosa composicion para piano"

Darián sonrio con orgullo "Es sin duda magnifica. Una excelente alumna según Giovanna y un orgullo para los Toreador de Buenos Aires" me miro y yo sonrei, y el tambien lo hizo. Realmente se sentia mas que feliz al ponerse como mi representante. Luego miro al baron nuevamente "La he instruido en su mortalidad, y luego en su nueva vida... claro que la Academia es mejor maestra que yo"

"Pero sin duda has hecho un muy buen trabajo con ella. Hay muchos buenos rumores entre las lenguas Artistas de este planeta, y todos estan encantados con los resultados" le contesto avidamente, mirandolo fijo "Tu Sire habla orgullosamente de ella tambien"

"Es la linea de su sangre, no podria ser de menos. Ademas, tiene mucho talento como para no ser reconocida..." me miro nuevamente "Es mi obra maestra"

"¡Hahaha¡Sin duda, sin duda!" rio el vastago "Por eso mismo, mi buen Darián, he venido a consultarte..."

"¿Consultarme, para que?"

"Pues bien. Me has dado sencillamente los mejores trabajos que yo he logrado conseguir, y sin duda me seguiras sirviendo por mucho tiempo mas" le alivio, y el sonrio "Y ya que eres un excelente profesional, calculo y por lo que he visto estoy seguro, de que tu pequeña creacion tambien sera tan buena como tu en un futuro. Asi que me interesaria de que ella tambien trabajara para mis servicios"

Darián sonrio ampliamente, con gracia "¿Trabajar, mi buen Baron¿A pesar de la edad que tiene?"

"Asi es. No hay que juzgar estas cosas por la edad: se nace o no con el talento suficientes, y no importa la edad que tengas si realmente eres bueno en ello" aclamo serio, pero luego sonrio "asi como Cliff me ha dicho una vez´la herencia va en la sangre... y los que posean mi sangre seran tan buenos como yo´"

Los tres reimos ante el comentario. Sin dudas, el Sire de mi Sire era mas que un presumido.

"Pero ¿esta seguro, señor Yorkshire?" insistio Darián, viendome "No es porque no aprecie el talento de mi chiquilla, pero quizas usted desea un trabajo al nivel que yo puedo otorgarle... y ella todavia tiene mucho que aprender en cuanto a eso"

"No te precupes, mi joven. Quiero precisamente sus trabajos para conservarlos y para ver cuanto sabe y cuanto no. No es divertido siempre recibir cosas perfectas" rio con gracia "Solo por curiosidad y para variar. Para su nivel tiene un muy buen conocimiento... y se que se esforzara mucho por mas; puedo verlo en sus ojos" anuncio "Ademas, aunque todavia le falten muchas cosas, sus composiciones deben de ser hermosas en el piano"

"Eso no puedo negarselo" sonrio mi Sire. Luego me miro en un silencio en el que el Baron tambien estaba tento a mi "Si usted entonces solo busca a eso, autorizo con total confianza a mi pequeña" sonrio "¿Qué dices, aceptas el desafio del Baron?"

"Yo..." tartamudee al hablar ¡estaba realmente nerviosa! "No lo se... como ha dicho mi Sire, aun me falta mucho para hacer un trabajo digno de su gusto"

"Ya he dicho que no pretendo un nivel superior... solamente el que puede alcanzar con sus

saberes actuales. Con tal magnificas piezas, deberia trabajar para alguien mas... pues si a este nivel ya muestra tal talento¡imaginese al correr los años!" me miro como con obviedad "Pero yo soy mas listo que todos, y sere el primero en reservar sus obras... solo que como aun es muy joven, buscaba que su Sire aceptara; el lo ha hecho, ahora queda en usted..."

No solo me sentia honrada con tal cantidad de alagos... sino que tambien me sentia orgullosa. Superior... todo lo que un Pervertido puede hacer en sus mejores noches de suerte, sacar todo ese ego que maximiza su persona. Asi me senti yo, bajo mis nervios de estar frente a alguien tan... caballeroso y maduro como significo el Baron.

Tarde en contestar, de hecho, un silencio quedo en mis labios. Darián y el parecieron comprender por lo que tuvieron sublime paciencia conmigo hasta el ultimo segundo.

"... la paga sera buena para usted" agrego el baron con picardia "No sera junto a la de su Sire. Sera totalmente de usted... y realmente no le miento, sera buena"

Darián rio al ver mi cara de desconcierto ante ese comentario. Pero finalmente mi silencio concluyo y suspiro, sonriente y orgullosa.

"Sera entonces, mi primer cliente" exclame, y ambos sonrieron con gracia.

"¡Que asi se haga!" exclamo finalmente dando la conversacion por terminada.

Habia acabado de hacerme profesional... no es algo que se de muy a menudo considerando que yo solo tenia cuatro años de inmortal... vaya a saber Cain que estrella me ilumino esa noche para que un vastago del nivel del Baron se haya interesado tanto en mis trabajos.

La noche continuo junto con su fiesta. Yo claramente luego de la parte de exposiciones y una vez sellado mi primer contrato y luego de dadas las intrucciones acerca de lo que el Baron queria que le hiciera, dandome plazos de tiempo y todo como era un trabajo de un adulto, me dirigi a la parte de baile... ¡ah, como me gusta bailar!. Alli es cuando paso mis

mejores tiempos con mis amigos Pervertidos y mortales en fiestas algo mas abiertas al publico; esa ocasión era solo de vastagos y todos nos divertiamos sin inhibiciones, sumidos en conversaciones sobre cazas, vitae, tragos y esas noches apasionantes que solo esos Toreador pueden darte... y claro, la compañía de ellos, su diversion y entretenimiento tienen precio: eres blanco seguro de todas sus manos inusuales que pasan por tu piel buscando algo interesante.

¿Qué si alguna vez me intereso alguno de ellos ante tanta insistencia? Bueno, la carne es debil, dicen por ahí.

Aunque eso de los amantes ocasionales que traia a casa o mismo alli en las fiestas, con los que llegaba a compartir mas cosas que un simple beso o juegos, sucedieron mas bien despues de los quince o veinte años de vastaga, cuando estaba confiada del asunto y ya me sabia los pro y contras de cada encuentro. Ya les digo: nunca hice nada sin estar segura.

Y a la edad en que esto sucedió con mi trabajo todavia era joven y aun temia por desconfianza a esos vastagos que siempre me tocaban... pero bueno, los años pasan y uno cae en la tentacion de vez en cuando¿no?.

¿Darián celoso? Mmm, si en un principio. Pero el no es de sentarse a ver mientras una hace sus travesuras. El tiene una calle mucho mas larga que yo, ustedes tambien han visto... asi que al poco tiempo se acostumbro a mis andanzas, ya que como asi sucedia con el, aquellos encuentros eran para calmar quizas pasiones corporales... pero el verdadero amor lo cruzabamos nosotros en la intimidad.

En fin. A partir de esa noche estuve mas ocupada que nunca, con todo el stress que un trabajo implica para cualquiera; fue dificil acomodar mis horarios de estudio y de ocio, ya que se vieron mucho mas apretados. Darián me dio una mano al principio y luego me dejo sola una vez que vio que podia manejar todo a la par... pero realmente las primeras noches dormia poco con tal de tener todo al dia y en orden y no fallarle a nadie en ningun compromiso.

Asimismo, recibia constantes contactos del Baron informandole mis progresos y corrigiendo con atencion cosas que quizas el pedia en cada comunicación; mi Sire tambien estaba atento a ellas y a la de otros clientes... pero realmente me miraba con orgullo cuando me veia sobre el piano reparando notas y volviendo a tocar. Y mas cuando aun recibi mis primeros honorarios por mis esfuerzos.

Habia comenzado a trabajar como el... y asi es hasta el dia de hoy.

¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. No solo este contrato por parte del Baron de Berlin me dio el empujon a mis talentos y a mi afan de perfeccionamiento. Sino tambien que me ocurrio una cosa interesante en el transcurso, luego de esto... cosa que aprendi, aplique y luego me sirvio para extender mi campo laboral, mi gama de clientes... y que aumento mis ganacias cuando combine factores.

Esto sucedió a los meses de lo anterior, a la salida de una de las materias de la Academia. Darián habia quedado en casa por un trabajo pesado que le habia pedido un Conde Ventrue de Inglaterra, asi que no fue a buscarme en esa ocasión, sino que fui acompañada por unos

cuantos amigos vastagos que ya me habia hecho; para mi mayor alivio, eran hombres de entre cincuenta y noventa años. Dichos individuos me acompañaron hasta una cuadra de la casa, y yo les deje ir pues estaban alejandose muchos de sus refugios y debian regresar lo mas rapidos posible. Esa noche estaba con toque de queda para nosotros. Se habian visto intrusos del Sabbat por todos lados; asi que todos debiamos resguardarnos hasta las noches en que todo acabara y que el Sheriff hiciera su trabajo.

"¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?" insistia una de mis amigas. Carolina, si la recuerdan.

"Les he dicho desde la salida que no hay problema" insisti yo.

"Mmm... es peligroso, aun y que sea una cuadra cualquiera puede salir de la sombras y cometer Caza de Sangre contigo" me exclamo el mas joven de los muchachos que me acompañaban. Un Lasombra que pertenecia a la Camarilla. No confiabamos mucho en el pero se habia hecho parte del grupo.

"Les he dicho que esta bien" les aclare, mientras la gente comenzaba a salir de las cosas madrugando para el trabajo; nos miraban con curiosidad pero luego seguian de largo. Demasiado dormidos como para importarles, ademas pareciamos chicos comunes.

Carge mi bolso sobre mis hombros, pero un Ventrue, el mayor de todos, me detuvo serio.

"Hay toque de queda, lo sabes. Estas sin tu Sire y nosotros tambien... es bueno ir dispersando el grupo con compañía; pase lo que pase, podremos defender al resto" informo seriamente mientras todos asentian con la comun preocupacion del momento... a la par que todos mirabamos para todos lados y procurabamos no estar en calles muy cerradas u obscuras, y no dejabamos de caminar.

"Les dije que no hay problema. Ustedes saben que vivo alla" señale tras de mi "Ustedes si viven lejos, y tu Marcus debes volver a tu ataud" los mire a todos "No quiero que pierdan su tiempo... ¡apresurense!"

"Galy, no queremos dejarte sola... ¡la cosa esta peligrosa!" inisistio Carolina realmente angustiada. Ante su gesto acaricie su mejilla y ella cerro los ojos tomando mi mano "Si llega a pasarte algo jamas me lo perdonare..."

"Ninguno de nosotros" agrego otro joven Toreador "Por favor, permitenos..."

Pero antes de que dijeran algo mas, yo ya estaba cruzando la calle.

"¡Galatea!" exclamo Marcus llamandome, pero yo sonrei a espaldas.

"¡Estare bien, regresen a casa!"

Dicho esto, doble la esquina sin posibilidad a darles mas acciones. Tampoco podian quedarse esperando o ir por mi, ya que ellos tambien estaban en peligro. Asi que no senti sus pasos, y todos siguieron rapídamente sus caminos.

En ese momento volvi mi vista al frente y solo pense en llegar a brazos de Darián; recogi mi vestido con una mano, mientras que la otra sujetaba el bolso contra mi hombro, impulsando lo mas que podia mis piernas fijando la puerta de la casa. No se por que, pero el miedo me la hacia ver cada vez lejena, llenando la cabeza de posibilidades de que pasaria si realmente no llegaria... si algo me detendria antes. Si me pasara algo por no escuchar a mis amigos que con insistencia me habian proclamado que no me dejara confiar tanto en mi suerte.

Todas las ideas pasaron y latieron en mi cuerpo, golpearon he hicieron doler mi cabeza... cuando una sombra salto delante de mi, a pocos metros de mi hogar, y me impidio el paso.

Me paralice. Olvide todo alrededor, incluso que estaba cerca de casa. El miedo froto en mi como una aspera lija, lastimandome y haciendome sangrar por dentro... y a la par maldiciendome por no haberle hecho caso a Marcus.

La sombra se puso de pie y tomo una forma bastante curvilinea; una mujer, pense... una mujer envuelta en sombras que se acercaba a mi. No habia emitido palabra, por lo que enseguida descarte la posibilidad de fuera alguien conocido... su aura, a esas alturas habia podido comenzar a percibir auras con mi Auspex, aunque en muy pocas ocasiones y con esfuerzo; ante tal miedo, no se como surgio mi habilidad, pero se activo automaticamente como un mecanismo de defensa. Y eso me aterrorizo mas, pues no era un aura conocida.

El silencio de la noche me envolvio con ella... el cielo habia comenzado a aclararse en el horizonte, expeliendo la humedad tipica de aquella hora, esa serrazon que anunciaba el abandono del dominio de la noche a la que yo debia pertenecer. Esto ayudo a mi desesperacion ya que tenia doble posibilidad de riesgo... teniendo en cuenta que en mas de una ocasión casi muero hecha cenizas por querer contemplar el amanecer como si estuviera viva (con o sin motivos a proposito para morir). Simplemente, esa belleza me agobiaba completamente. Pero cada vez que sucedia Darián demostraba la autoridad que poseia en su tranquilo carácter, lo explosivo que llegaba a ser. Y ante tantas repetidas ocasiones aprendi la leccion entre sus gritos y regaños interminables acerca de mi debilidad. No queria que se enojara conmigo, por lo que era muy precavida.

Pero lo habia aprendido a hacer sin que ningun factor me interrumpiera y me evitara hacerlo, siempre y cuando. Y en esa ocasión aquella sombra bajo una noche que estaba aclarandose envuelta en toque de queda, no me ayudaba mucho.

De repente, una voz aspiro contra el aire, chocandose y llegando a mis oios.

"¿Una Neonata fresca en toque de queda¿Como un Sire puede permitir eso?"

Lo poco vivo que tenia en mi termino de detenerse ante su voz. No ante el miedo sino por la sorpresa; esperaba alguna clase de voz aspera y siniestra, maligna. Por el contrario, era una voz... demasiado hermosa y dulce.

Antes de que me animara a preguntarle quien era se acerco mas a mi hasta que las sombras la dejaron libre y la luz palida de la calle la alumbro: cabello mas alla de sus muzlos, largo, de extraño color azul como la noche; sus ojos rojizos resaltaban ante la negrura de su vestido y del color de sus ojos... su piel, mas que blanca, parecia celestina. Era un ser realmente extraño, y por un momento ante mi ingenuidad pense si los del Sabbat eran tan distintos o se veian tan sorprendentemente fantasticos como aquel ser.

Por supuesto, eran cortas mis espectativas de mundo aun.

Ante el asombro de su apariencia y su hermosa voz, sus labios finalmente pintados del color de sus ojos, brillantes y sensuales, sonrieron. Y en mi mente solo surgio una pregunta que tuve el valor de exalar.

"¿Eres del Sabbat?"

La joven y bella mujer se acerco mas, y rio.

"¿Parezco serlo?" me dijo con diversion. Yo me aleje unos pasos y por cualquier reaccion la mire.

"No lo se. Nunca he visto uno..." le conteste con una inocencia tal que aun misma yo me avergüenzo de recordarla... y que en ese momento hizo carcajear a la mujer. Una carcajada deliciosa.

"Eres sin duda una presa facil" me dijo, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, tomo mi mano. Yo intente resistirme ya con un miedo absoluto, a punto de gritar "No lo hagas... los llamaras" me advirtio con tono de consejo. Ante eso la mire desconcertada, ya que parecia referirse a los Sabbat de los que ella provenia, aparentemente para mi "Sigueme... si vas a casa de tu Sire, el tambien peligrara. Ya te han visto y te seguiran" me dijo en voz mas baja, mientras me arrastraba a las sombras.

En mi estado de confusion podria haber muerto si aquello hubiera sido una trampa sutil de alguna de esa organización... ante tal estado yo no reaccione entre el miedo y termine seguiendola y guiandome hacia donde ella me queria llevar; bendito Cain que me guio a aquella mujer que no era del lado equivocado. No estaria aquí sino.

Asimismo ella me tomo de la cintura y en un agil salto recorrio tres cuadras mas hacia una callejuela oscura, y en un ultimo gran esfuerzo, me metio en un edificio abandonado.

Un edificio que renumbraba de oxido y de que se caia a pedazos... pero parecia seguro pues estaba deshabitado.

Cuando me dejo en el suelo, fue como caer de un sueño.

"¿¡Donde estamos!" pregunte ya tomando valor desde mi panico "¡Estamos lejos de mi hogar, regresame!" le exigi, pero ella estaba al borde de un umbral mirando hacia el exterior.

Ante mis gritos volteo enojada y me chisto para que me callara. Esa accion me indigno tanto que realmente me enmudeci... y antes de que pudiera seguir hablandole, se acerco a mi y se puso a mi lado, mirando atenta el hollo por el que pasaba la luz externa y por el que habiamos entrado, rogandome que no hiciera ruido.

Cuando iba a protestar una gran sensacion de miedo llego a mi. Mire como ella la luz y senti gruñidos, pasos toscos y el rastreaje de cadenas o cosas pesadas de metal; entre ellas podian escucharse voces chillosas, gruñonas y toscas de hombres, y algunas mujeres. No podia entenderles casi nada, parecian hablar en un dialecto que me era desconocido... pero lo que si se notaba era que no estaban de humor. Gritaban y peleaban entre ellos.

"_¡Ese maldito Sheriff!"_ gritaba uno mientras parecia gruñir como una bestia.

"No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo de el..." contesto una mujer luego de varios murmuros. Su voz reptaba como una serpiente. 

"_En tanto, hay que matar la mayor cantidad de vastagos posibles"_ informo el mas claro de todos. Parecia el lider _"¿Han logrado alguna caza?"_

"_Diez han caido... tres Ancillae y el resto Neonatos"_ contesto otro con una voz que parecia el pirrido de una tetera caliente. El lider quedo pensativo.

"_No, hay que seguir exterminandolos... la cuarta parte... si, la cuarta parte de la poblacion"_ clamo al final, con algo de siniestro en su voz. Todos dijeron una especie de SI a sus maneras respectivas, mientras continuaban caminando y pasaban justo sobre nosotros, y los pasos nos tapaban su luz.

Ante tal noticia me horrorice.

"Los del Sabbat" susurre yo en voz alta, sin poder evitarlo. Tape mi boca en ese silencio y la mujer me miro, algo asustada y enojada... y alli los pasos se detuvieron. Nos habian escuchado.

La mujer se aferro a mi. Y yo a ella. No me importaban mis sospechas con su persona... solo rogaba que no nos encontraran por mi imprudencia, estabamos bajo sus pies y era un riesgo total. Y yo estaba al borde las lagrimas pidiendole ayuda a Darián, a mi padre mortal.

Para mi terror, el que gruñia se detuvo en el hollo... y comenzo a oler hacia adentro.

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_ pregunto uno de atrás, acercandose.

"_Me parecio escuchar algo... y huelo sangre inmortal"_ acuso, mirando a su compañero al parecer. Este preparo sus armas de hierro al escuchar los ruidos.

"_Bajemos..."_ propuso, y el vastago se agacho, dispuesto a romper el hollo.

"_Espera"_ le freno el lider _"Es probable que te confundas de olor... estamos en barrios de vastagos, hay cientos en sus casas... este lugar esta lleno de ese asqueroso aroma a Camarilla"_

"_Es verdad... ademas, ninguno de esos niños pijos se meteria en un hollo aun y que signifique salvar su vida. Les daria demasiado asco" _apoyo la mujer de voz de vibora. Todos se miraron entre si y el silencio reino.

Aun no influia para mi, pero tuvo razon... razon la cual nos salvo.

"_Sigamos la marcha. El Sheriff esta dando vueltas y tenemos muchos trabajo que hacer, el cielo aclara" _exclamo, encaminandose. Dicho esto, sus pasos marcaron que se habian alejado de nosotras.

Enseguida pense en Darián, pues se habian ido a la direccion de mi casa. Y a la de mis amigos. La angustia crecio en mi y cuando sentia que estaban lejos, me puse de pie y corri hacia el hollo, angustiada pensando en mis amados.

Hasta ese entonces, la mujer me dejo ir y me miraba con tristeza.

"Mi Sire, mis amigos... ¡estan en peligro!" le exclame, con lagrimas en los ojos. Ella nego despacio.

"Seran advertidos, no te preocupes... mis hermanas se haran cargo de ello ahora" me dijo acercandose y marcandome con su indice su sien "Telepatia..."

Me quede incredula, mirandola. Y cayendo en algo que debio interesarme sino fuera por aquella situacion... el miedo repentino que aun palpitaba porque estaban aquellos vastagos dando vueltas, buscando a quien matar.

"¿Quién eres tu... que eres?" le dije, acercandome sin entender "No eres del Sabbat... pero ningun clan es como..."

"No soy del clan dominante, ni del rebelde..." explico serenamente calmando el ambiente con su voz dulce y confortante.

A pesar de mi incomodidad por la situacion y mi desconfianza, miedo por mis seres queridos afuera y por mi misma frente a esa mujer y fuera del refugio... sentia confort. Su voz me confortaba.

"¿Entonces que eres?"

"Una Sirena..." excamo sonriente, mostrandome sus colmillos, pequeños y delicados... toda ella era tan hermosa como la mas bella de las Toreador.

"Una Sirena no tiene colmillos ni telepatia... ni conoce al Sabbat" le saque en cara, y ella rio armonicamente.

"Somos las vastagas sirena... las Hijas de Cacofonia¿no nos conoces?"

Entonces me detuve. Alguna vez habia leido de ellas en los libros que Darián tenia en su biblioteca los que tuve que leer antes de salir de mi habitacion por primera vez.

"¿Experimento Tremere?" cuestione, relacionando recuerdos. Ella bajo la cabeza "Las Lineas de Sangre creadas por los Tremere... ¡si, los recuerdo! Ustedes son una de esas Lineas" me sorprendi al seguir recordando "Pero, ustedes son una leyenda... casi no hay de ustedes"

"No somos un clan, no somos sociables como ustedes... nos escondemos de la humanidad que nos teme, por nuestra apariencia bella pero que no puede ser evadida, por el peligro a ser descubiertas y ejecutadas por los enemigos... por ser tan pocas en el mundo..."

"... tu voz, ahora se por que tienes esa voz. Esa voz que me abruma. Ustedes se distinguen por la voz" le dije señalando. Ella levanto la cabeza y sonrio con orgullo "Esa voz tan dulce, tan encantadora, y mortal"

"Eres joven, pero ya posees conocimientos" me adulo levemente acercandose con mas confianza. Aun no podia creerlo de igual manera... parecia como si un dios apareciera en frente de un humano encarnado. Para nosotros esa Linea era una leyenda fantastica.

"¿Pero, por que me ayudaste¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte mientras ella tomaba mis manos y la hacia mirarla... despues de todo no podia confiar en ella, no sabia si sus intenciones era buenas.

"Amamos a los Toreador... ellos son los unicos que nos entienden" informo, cosa que no sabia "Ellos tiene la belleza que nosotras podemos darles, la belleza que solo creen de ellos. Por la que nos rechazan" me dijo mirandome con nulidad. Ningun vastago tenia la pasion de nosotros, eso es algo que pude comprobar con claridad "Pero nosotros sabemos que nos aceptan, que aun nos aceptan... y que podemos estar con ellos" hablaba sublimemente. Yo no sabia que decir ante eso, no sabia nada.

"Entonces... son mas de lo que dicen las leyendas" pense de repente, pensando que si sus hermanas sabian de lo que ella habia vivido y se los habia dicho con la mente y estarian resguardadonos de aquella patota de vastagos, eran una cantidad considerable.

"Siete en America, veinte en Europa" me decia cantarinamente como si fuera un juego, sonriente de ver mis ojos, de tomar mis manos "cinco en Africa..." continuaba.

"Ya ya, ya entendi" la calle algo desconcertada por su actitud en semejante situacion "Aun asi no son tantas..."

"Pero siempre unidas, siempre hermanas" me continuaba diciendo entusiasmada ante mi confianza, al ver que la dejaba acercarse. Yo en ese momento pense en mis seres amados "Puedo sentir tu miedo" me dijo y la mire "No te preocupes, ellos estaran bien. Tu Sire es fuerte y sabe cuidarse... el estara bien. Tus amigos estan a salvo, sus Sires los protegeran" continuo, acercandome al hollo con ella "Mis hermanas ya estan con el Principe, con las legiones... sacaran a esos malvados vastagos"

"¿Y que sera de esos que murieron?" pregunte, angustiada pensando quienes podrian estar en la lista. Ella bajo la cabeza.

"Seran vengados" me contesto levemente "Ahora los del Sabbat estan rodeados, saben sus movimientos... ahora ellas ven lo que yo vi, ellas sienten lo que senti... y ahora los principales de la ciudad los acabaran. Seran vengadas sus muertes" me alentaba, pero aun estaba preocupada si en alguno de aquellos habria alguien quien yo amaba.

"Es inevitable. Esto no es un lecho de rosas" me dije a mi misma en voz alta, pero ella miro sin decir nada, luego la mire a ella "Llevame a casa, Darián esta preocupado por mi, puedo sentirlo..."

"Es verdad, ustedes no tiene telepatia" me dijo recordando "Entonces Tarja te llevara hasta alli... llevara a la hermosa vastaga de la que se enamoro al verla, de la que temio ver morir al ver su muerte a su sombra"

Si hubiera podido sonrojarme...

"Mi nombre es Galatea, no me digas vastaga" le dije amablemente, aun seria. Sonrio mas al ver que le habia dado mi nombre, en simbolo de amistad y confianza... o al menos ella se lo tomo asi.

Tomo mi cintura de nuevo y dio un salto hacia fuera y luego salto de la misma manera hasta mi hogar, dejandome en el lugar donde nos habiamos visto. Cuando me separe de ella, me dio mi bolso y acomodo mi vestido con tranquilidad... al parecer ella sentia que no habia peligro; contraria a mi que miraba para todos lados desesperada.

"No hay peligro" me dijo, mientras acomodaba mi cabello como si fuera su muñeca, mirandome y acomodandome de nuevo "Que hermosa, que hermosa..." murmura cantarinamente. Su melosidad me molestaba, sobre todo al ver que se habia encariñado conmigo demasiado... pero era agradable escucharla, ver sus radiantes ojos color sangre brillar y su boca estirase como una niña feliz. Me gustaba verla. Me gustaba.

No compartimos mas palabras despues de eso, y desaparecio rapidamente entre las sombras al igual que yo al entar a la casa. Solo sabia su nombre... que estaba enamorada de mi... y yo...

Darián me recibio con angustia y me aferro contra si como nunca en su vida. Habia ido hasta la ciudad a buscarme, arriesgandose cuando aquellos vastagos estaban alli. Pero al no encontrarme y a pedido del Principe, regreso a casa pues le habia dicho que la Caza habia iniciado contra aquellos que habian matado a los vastagos de la ciudad. Volvio terriblemente angustiado y algunas lagrimas habian quedado en su rostro rato atrás... mientras se enteraba de los que habian caido y de donde estaban los Sabbat.

¿La fuente de informacion para saber eso de repente y alertar a la ciudad? No la sabian, no la habian revelado. Pero yo si estaba segura de quien habia sido.

Le conte la aventura que habia vivido con aquella vastaga sirena; le habia dicho que los Sabbat estuvieron sobre nosotras y que casi nos descubren, y que habiamos escuchado sus planes y a cuantos habian asesinado; y que ella misma, la que estaba conmigo, le aviso a las hermanas por telepatia los planes que habiamos oido, y alerto al Principe y al Sheriff.

El se sombro terriblemente y al principio no me creyo... pero luego vio que era verdad: mi vestido estaba sucio con tierra en el borde de los pies... y yo jamas habria ido a un refugio asi por mi misma.

A todo esto no me habia soltado y me mantenia contra si, sobre sus piernas, el sentado en el sillon de la sala. Olia mi cabello, mi piel y me llenaba de besos, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño de Sopor, agradeciendo a mi suerte esa noche... y dandose cuenta que en mi habia un olor que no era el mio, sino el de aquella mujer. Uno que callo, pero estoy segura que se dio cuenta.

Hasta pocos minutos del amanecer, la sociedad cainita estuvo en vilo.

A la noche siguiente, el Principe habia dado las consecuencias de la queda de la noche anterior: se confirmo la oficial aniquilacion de aquel grupo por desmemebramiento; se dio el total alivio y seguridad a los vastagos y la victoria del Sheriff sobre la captura. En una reunion secreta con los mas poderosos Darián se pudo enterar quienes habian caido.

Entre los jovenes, Marcus, mi compañero Ventrue. No habia podido llegar a su refugio; y su Sire, que vivia lejos de el no habia podido ir a su proteccion.

Ciertamente cuando me entere mi la tristeza se expandio por casi cuatro meses posteriores al suceso. La Academia, en especial nuestro curso estaba en duelo, y siempre intentabamos no hablar de el... pero lo extrañabamos tanto que a veces nos ibamos de las clases al no poder soportar el dolor; y no exagero. Fue algo generalizado, que hasta toco al Armand, que como Ventrue tambien sufria terriblemente la perdida en silencio. Como ese clan suele hacerlo.

Y hasta el dia de hoy, me da mucho dolor recordarlo.

Pero tambien en esa lista de caidos habia una Hija de Cacofonia que no pudo ser ocultada por su evidente muerte... sus miembros esparcidos y su cabeza colgando de su cabellera en medio de un fierro en el que estaba su cuerpo atravesado. Me dio nauseas cuando me lo conto... pero un terrible mal presentimiento en pensar en Tarja, que ella hubiera sido la desgraciada; entre tanta conmocion por Marcus me habia olvidado de su ayuda. De la sirena a la que le debia la vida.

Entonces pase esos cuatro meses con sufrimiento, meses en los que habia sufrido las primeras perdidas queridas siendo vastaga. Por Marcus y Tarja. Perdidas que noches enteras llore.

Pero tuvieron que pasar muchos meses hasta volver a verla y ver que ella no habia muerto.

Esa vez estaba sentada en el marco de la mas grande ventana de la casa, que daba hacia la calle pero que estaba alta como para sentir vertigo al mirar hacia abajo. Recien habia regresado de cazar y mis mejillas estaban rojas, mi piel caliente y mi corazon latia lentamente; me contemplaba perdida en aquella hermosa sensacion que opacaba mi dolor por un tiempo, mientras tambien esperaba a que Darián volviera de su caceria... y para abrirle la puerta, miraba hacia la calle esperando su sombra.

Una sombra aparecio de repente llamando mi atencion. Pero no era la de el.

"¡Amada Galatea!" exclamo con una gran sonrisa, mientras me miraba atenta a los ojos fijamente. La reconoci enseguida y la emocion de mis lagrimas se acerco a mi pecho, golpeando con fuerza.

"¡Tarja!" exclame, mientras ella asentia. Alejando toda inseguridad, baje rapidamente las escaleras de la casa y abri la puerta, haciendole señas para que pasara.

Al ingresar, ella contemplaba todo como si fuera un descubrmiento ajeno a su planeta. Sus ojos brillaban enmaravillados. Pero en cuanto estuvimos cerca nos abrazamos a la par quedandonos asi un largo tiempo. Entonces la mire con sumo gozo y la lleve arriba, a la sala donde estaba, la sala que tenia el piano y en la cual mi Sire y yo trabajabamos, estando alli todas los papeles, partituras y material de pintura que implicaba un trabajo como el nuestro. Y al subir, ella no dejaba de decirme cuan hermosa era cada cosa de la casa.

La hice sentar en un sillon y yo me arrime al de ella, preguntandole entusiasmada que habia sido de ella todo ese tiempo. Desde aquella noche que me habia enterado de la muerte de una de las suyas, pense que habia sido ella y me habia angustiado por meses de la posibilidad. Ella entonces bajo la cabeza triste, recordando.

"Fue Nailasha" me dijo mirandome de nuevo "Fue la primera que le informo al Principe sobre esos malvados vastagos. Hubo una batalla terrible pues nos descubrieron; dos de ellos murieron a nuestras voces, pero ellos en cambio secuestraron a mi hermana. Las tropas de vastagos del Principe habian llegado y nos ayudaron a combatirlos al encontrarlos. Ellos cayeron. Pero no encontramos a mi hermana. Luego el Arconte de la ciudad encontro sus restos clavados en el callejon... y..." se mordio los labios.

"Esta bien, no digas mas" le dije, apenandome realmente al verla asi "No tienes por que recordarlo... pero fue vengada, ellos murieron"

"Si... ¿y tu perdiste a alguien¿Tu Sire?" me cuestiono, y yo sonrei triste.

"Mi Sire fue a buscarme a la ciudad en su desesperacion" relate, y ella se asombro "y el Principe le ordeno regresar. Alli me espero hasta que me trajiste a casa... y la noche siguiente dijeron quienes habian muerto. Entre ellos estaba uno de mis amigos. Marcus" dije, y lagrimas sentia sobre mi.

Ella me vio asi y me abrazo contra su pecho. Su piel olia suavemente a lavanda... el olor que habia sentido Darián sobre mi. Y yo la noche en que ella me escondio.

"Ellos estan en paz... les vengamos, ahora pueden estar en paz..." me susurro.

Yo me pregunto que es realmente estar en paz... ni mas alla de la muerte se puede estar en paz.

Asenti ante eso queriendo sacarmelo de la cabeza. Aun me dolia su muerte "Darián se fue de caceria, por eso no esta, no te preocupes" le continue diciendo, y ella asintio "Pero tu¿fuiste de caza?... pareces mas palida desde la ultima vez"

"No te preocupes, tome algo antes de venir" me dijo sonriente "Esta noche quise dedicarla a ti y venir a verte. Quise esperar hasta que fuera seguro y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Te extrañe mucho ante nuestra separacion desde ese entonces" me confeso, y yo rei con gracia. Realmente parecia un enamorado.

"Yo he estado muy preocupada por ti" le confese, poniendome de pie al ver el desorden del lugar intentando acomodar algo, ciertamente mas aliviada ante su prescencia. Ella callo en un silencio largo en el que no me quito la mirada de encima... solo hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba acomodando.

"¡Musica!" exclamo, señalando lo que tenia en mis manos. Yo sonrei.

"Mi Sire es pianista, y yo tambien... trabajamos para gente" le informe algo orgullosa. Su sonrisa palida se hizo mas radiante.

"¡Toca para mi!" me pidio como una niña. Yo la mire por unos segundos y sonrei con burla.

"¿Pero que te gusta?" le dije, buscando a ver si algun trabajo mio le interesaba (los de mi Sire eran muy dificiles para mi).

"Todo lo que haya salido de tus manos y mente. Eso me gusta" me contesto. Yo rei "Si tocas para mi, te dare una gran ayuda para tu trabajo" me dijo y yo me detuve.

"¿Qué clase de ayuda?"

"Toca para mi y te la dire" me respondio enigmatica. Yo suspire y saque una partitura sobre una de las tantas obras que le habia hecho a Yorkshire.

Me acerque al piano de cola y me sente, poniendolas alli totalmente en seriedad. Tarja permanecio en su asiento viendome con total ansiedad, como una espectadora que hubiera esperado horas para esucharme. Pero bueno, era lo menos que podia hacer, complacerla. Despues de todo, no solo habia salvado a la ciudad y a los vastagos de alli, sino que habia salvado mi vida.

Como era mi costumbre, cerre mis ojos tomando concentracion. El mundo desaprecio para mi, solo estaba mi partitura, y mis manos sobre las teclas. Mi seriedad era impenetrable y mi concentracion absoluta. Alli comence a tocar una melodia en base a una de las obras mas famosas de Bach, solamente que le habia dado unos toques algo interesantes y nuevos para la epoca; al Baron le habia fascinado tanto que me pidio los originales, y yo tuve que hacer copias para tenerlos conmigo por si las dudas la Academia me hacia competir de nuevo. Y ahora estaba alli, tocandolos.

La musica salia suave y refinada, perfecta en armonia. Llegaba a mis oidos con delicia y a los de Tarja, que pude ver que tenia los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa leve, como si stuviera flotando en los sonios que percibiamos a la par. Yo la mire y sonrei, continuando en silencio mientras el piano hacia resonar con pasion toda la habitacion y la casa, callando el silencio de la noche... y creo que hasta acercando a cierto publico externo el cual no quise ver ni aceptar; ahora estaba tocando para mi, para mi y para ella.

No recuerdo el tiempo que tenia la pieza, porque pierdo la nocion cuando me pongo a tocar... pero en ese tiempo y sin percibirlo Tarja se habia sentado a mi lado, sin tocarme, para escuchar con mayor presicion... y yo solo pude darme cuanta cuando termine con un fuerte resonar en un Do sostenido y abri los ojos, saltando un poco de la sorpresa, haciendola reir.

"Eres muy buena... como tu Sire" me agrego al finalizar, mirandome a esa distancia. Estabamos a milimetros de la otra "Y esa hermosa musica se veria mas hermosa con una voz melodiosa digna de compararse a esas notas musicales"

Tarde en recibir su propuesta, hasta que reaccione "¿Quieres darle voz a mis melodias¿Quieres cantar con ellas?"

"No, quiero que tu cantes"

"¡¿Yo!" me señale y comence a reir con ganas "¡No se cantar¡No podria arruinar mi musica con mi voz!"

"No vas arruinarla, vas a enriquecerla, a hacerla mas sensual, mas rica... y mas trayente. Conseguiras mas fama, mas dinero... y mas belleza, mas talento"

"¿Pero como hacer eso?" le pregunte "¿Quieres enseñarme a cantar acaso?"

"Algo asi" sonrio, picara "Tocala de nuevo, por favor... ahora veras"

Desconcertada ante sus extrañas palabras, procure tocarla de nuevo con todos mis esfuerzos... pero un par de veces quede sin continuidad, porque su melodiosa voz bailaba al compas de mis teclas y mis notas. Seguia la musica, la armonizaba e improvisaba de una manera tan dulce, aguda y perfecta, que no tengo palabras para descibirla en este momento. La voz era angelical... mas alla... era sublime, sagrada.

Intentando no arruinar el momento seguia mi melodia, pero no podia evitar desconcentrarme; ella parecia improvisar con sus entonaciones mientras se sumia en un sueño como yo al tocar mis piezas... y lo hacia tan bien que al terminar yo misma quede estupefacta y la apludi con rabia. Ella sonrio inclinandose, agradeciendo.

"¡Oh Tarja, tienes razon, parece una musica sagrada contigo!" le exclame "Pero tu solo puedes cantar asi, que eres sirena. Yo no podria hacerlo con tal perfeccion"

"Tal vez no el mismo timbre, pero si la misma entonacion y armonia. Son suficientes para lograr una linda voz" me informo, y yo asenti entusiasmada.

"Quedate conmigo, canta para mi, bella sirena" le rogue, perdida aun con su voz como un

eco en mi mente. Ella nego.

"No puedo permanecer todo el tiempo aquí. Debemos viajar, movilizarnos, es nuestra costumbre y no podemos dejarla. No pudo estar contigo, hermosa mia" me dijo con algo de tristeza

"Entonces jamas volvere a escuchar tu perfeccion si asi es la situacion. Yo jamas llegaria a tus tobillos"

"Puedes hacerlo... si que puedes" me susurro, acercandose a mi, sentandose a mi lado una vez mas "Puedo otorgartelo... puedo darte el don si lo deseas. Para que lo lleves contigo, para que sientas que yo estoy en ti cuando armonices tu voz con tus dedos"

En ese momento pense en lo mas obvio "No podemos vincularnos y..."

"La sangre es solo alimento para las Hijas de Cacofonia" me anuncio callandome "No hay vinculos, no hay sangre. Hay arte y armonia"

"¿Pero entonces como piensas darme ese don si no puedes ser tu la que lo ejecute en mis notas, y si no puedes enseñarme por que no puedes estar aquí?"

"Hay una manera..." me susurro.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tomo mis hombros y me acerco a ella, sellando mis labios con los suyos.

Una extraña sensacion corrio por mi boca, bajo a mi pecho, la espalda... una corriente... ¿nervios¿rechazo? No sabria decirlo en realidad. Fue extraño. Pero sin duda es la sensacion corporea de que algun hechizo esta trabajando en ti, esta ingresando o esta compenetrandose con cada parte de tu cuerpo y de tu alma. De que ella estaba utilizando la magia de su Linea para transmitirme sus conocimientos, para darme sus dones en la voz... ¿acaso ellas se vinculaban asi?.

Temi por que fuera a ser peligroso hacer eso, pero estaba sumida en aquel atrapante hechizo y comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo en la garganta, haciendome sentir viva. Era como un carraspeo cuando estamos por toser, manejaban mis cuerdas vocales, parecia que estaba estirandolas, transformandolas ¿acaso ese era el hechizo?.

Cuando su lengua llego a la mia y el beso se profundizo, el escalofrio fue peor y ya se habia

convertido en una mala sensacion, disgustante. Pero no podia separarme de ella, estaba pegada. Ella me tenia en sus brazos y yo le sostenia el rostro, en una devolucion mutua de caricias.

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo!

Me separo lentamente, dejando ambas bocas humedas y entreabiertas, al igual que los ojos. Nos miramos mutuamente en silencio y ella acaricio mi rostro, besandome suavemente una vez mas, bajando al cuello y a mis pechos, besando mi escote. En el proceso oliendo mi aroma, deleitandose con el. Pero fue unos segundos breves ya que estas acciones fueron hechas con rapidez, y salio de mi lado volviendo al sillon, y sentandose complacida de lo que habia conseguido de mi.

"Toca y canta como lo he hecho, veras que ahora posees una nueva voz" me susurro con paciencia mientras intentaba recuperarme de aquella accion.

Una vez caida a tierra asenti y volvi a tocar. Y mientras lo hacia, recorde sus entonaciones. Al abrir la boca y exalar las primeras palabras, la primeras notas con mi voz... ¡estaba cantando como ella!.

Me detuve asustada y me tape la boca, mirandola asombrada. Ella rio ante ese gesto.

"No tengas miedo. Se siente extraño al principio, pero es hasta que te acostumbres a ella. Eso si, debes ejercitarla o la perderas" me advirtio algo seria "Esa es la voz que te hara mas reconocida, amada mia. Por que ahora no solo le daras tiempo y forma a tu musica... sino que con tu voz, le daras espiritu"

El regalo que me habia otorgado era inconmensurablemente valioso, tanto como puede serlo el oro en material.

"Tomalo como un regalo de una gran admiradora" me anuncio, poniendose de pie y yo imitandola asombrada ahora de mi misma "te sera de mucha utilidad, y es algo que mereces por tu talento, joven Galatea"

"... yo... gracias..."susurre, mirandola, con una sonrisa. Sentia mi esa sensacion. De ser cantante "Yo... no se como agradecertelo..."

"Lo has hecho al aceptarme, y al dejarte ser mia por unos instantes. Es lo unico que deseaba" me dijo suavemente. Entonces supe que aquel don habia sido otorgado de una manera a proposito "Has marcado un gran amor por mi, y yo por ti. No podre verte seguido... pero si necesitas de mi, llamame, y aquí vendre. Podre verte y sentirte... y estare atenta a tu voz cada vez que la uses"

Aquello significo una despedida. Ante tal don, le permiti a su pedido amable que me besara una vez mas para recordar mi sabor y mi olor, mientras que me exploraba con mas cuidado en esa ocasión con sus manos, llegando a quitarme los primeros cordones del corset de mi vestido para acariciarme. Pero fue tan fugaz como la primera ocasión.

Enseguida se alejo de mi dejandome su sabor en mis labios... estando a punto de rogarle que llegara mas lejos, mas no lo hice. Y todavia no se porque la rechace, o por que la hubiera aceptado. Quizas se la magia de las sirenas.

Salto sobre la ventana abierta, y sonrio sin decir palabra, desapareciendo en la noche.

Darián regreso mas tarde; yo simule que nada habia sucedido y que se ese encuentro jamas habia ocurrido. Se enteraria tiempo despues cuando en la fista que siguio a la muerte de los vastagos (una que fue hecha mas por respeto al duelo que para un reunion) di uno de mis conciertos... y en la ultima cancion, todos quedaron estupefactos al escuchar la voz que la bella Tarja me habia otorgado aquella noche.¡Imaginen sus caras! Todos mirando a Darián, y el a mi, sin comprender. Yo solo me concentre y cante hasta que termine de hacerlo.

Tambien me habia dado esa capacidad el componer liricas para las canciones... de que la "musa" cayera a mi y me diera esa inspiracion.

El espectaculo fue tan maravilloso que todos aplaudieron rabiosos, inclusive mi Sire que tenia sus ojos fuera de si, y una gran sonrisa.

Yo solo mire al feliz publico y me incline respetuosa con total tranquilidad; y como consecuencia, luego recibi muchisimos pedidos de trabajos, muchisimos mas que antes, pagandome el triple que en ocasiones anteriores, todos ansios de tener mis notas, letras y voz.

Con esos resultados, esperaba ansiosa que viniera a casa a contarle de mis novedades, de mis logros gracias a ella; y en ocasiones, llamandola con el pensamiento para que su olor a lavanda estuviera sobre el mio.

Pero desde ese entonces, no he vuelto a verla.

Y es el dia de hoy en el que si doy algun concierto (el que ya no es necesariamente con piano, sino con bandas, que es lo que se usa ahora; yo compongo las partituras para todos y la lirica de la cancion) incluyo mi voz en el... y puedo sentirla...

... se que ella esta alli, escuchandome.


	5. Cap V

**No Todo Lo Que Reluce Es Oro**

Ahora, si creen que todo fue felicidad y buena suerte como todas las que he contado hasta ahora, estan muy equivocados. Aquel incidente con Tarja fue un suspiro al lado de las cosas que me sucedieron años despues.

Y no, no piensen que todo fue causa y fin en el Sabbat... en ocasiones la propia Camarilla es peligrosa; es decir, los miembros que hay en ella... son mucho mas sanguinarios que los que pertenecen a Los Desertores. Y aunque estas palabras siempre son selladas por la burocracia cainita, son la verdad. Es lo mismo que en lo humano… "calla la verdad para hacer politica" decia uno de mis clientes Ventrue, metido en esas cosas.

Aquí en Buenos aires, en la actualidad, la ciudad esta bien resguardada por un conjunto de seguidas alianzas que Alexandra hizo con muchos vastagos poderosos que dominan paises vecinos como Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay... en fin, todos los limítrofes que rodea la vasta extensión de Argentina. Los Principes de esas regiones y ella hiceron fortalezas muy poderosas para la protección de todos los vastagos de las comarcas Sudamericanas; lo que no significa que estemos a salvo, pero es una buena cuota de seguridad y algo de paz a nuestra, ya de por si, perturbada vida después de la muerte.

Lo que quiero decir es que aqui no vivi los choques mas fuertes en los que llevo de no-vida, sino que fueron lejos de aquí... mas precisamente, en Paris. Si, se que es el origen sobrevolente y dominio Toreador en el que se supone deberia sentar cabeza mas que en cualquier otro lado del mundo y caminar tranquila, al saber que mi clase es la absoluta gobernante de esa parte de Europa... pero, no todo lo que reluce es oro.

Asi es, en Europa hay mayor cantidad de variedad de Clanes, por lo tanto, mas posibilidades de encuentros agradables y desagradables.

Aquí en Buenos Aires hay casi solo Ventrues y Toreador, y quizas algun Lasombra o hasta inclusive escasos Ravnos (por eso de los asuntos del juego y los Casinos que aquí son muy populares), pero no se encuentra mayor variedad que esa. Quizas el Sabbat no este interesado en este lugar aun, asi que por el momento los ataques se han presentado en alguna ocasion cada dos o tres decadas desde que el siglo XX comenzo. Asi que no muestran menor peligro o mas atención; contrario a Europa, en el que las pequeñas guerras o _mini-Yihad_ como suele llamarlo el Sire de mi Sire, son mas frecentes y estan a la orden del dia. En todo lo que pude conocer del mundo que he recorrido, alli hay mayor actividad vastaga que en cualquier otro lado.

El primer y mas impactante encuentro que rompio totalmente mi circulo de conocimientos (los cuales ampliee posteriormente al darme cuenta lo limitada que estaba en experiencia) fue, como dije, en Paris, cuando tenia 70 años.

Fue una de las tantas ocaciones que en epocas de "receso" academico (si, tenia que seguir yendo a esas clases de cuando en vez... ojala tuviera recreos como los que tienen los niños al descansar de sus escuelas, nosotros tenemos que seguir de largo...), y una de las visitas ya frecuentes que haciamos a la capital de Francia; ya habiamos visitado a Cliff hacia mucho tiempo antes y en repetidas ocasiones, incluso en una epoca, varias al año; si, no cabe duda de que mi Sire ama mucho a su padre. Y Cliff no lo admite, pero el tambien lo ama de igual manera... no por nada le pide "casualmente" que muestre su trabajos en el Museo de Paris o recibamos mas de una vez pasajes pagos por correo de una noche para la otra de "regalo"... no, son excusas simplemente baratas.

Lo que me pregunto es que si Cliff sabe que no engaña a nadie o lo hace simplemente por placer propio. Es algo que jamas pude preguntarle (y que no me contestara...).

Ah, es verdad, ustedes no conocen a Cliff físicamente. Y tampoco les relate la primera visita a Paris¿verdad? Bien, esta no tiene mucha importancia como para ser narrada. Seria repetir otra vez las mismas sensaciones que al principio de mi inmortalidad sumadas simplemente, y como novedad, a la vision de tierras nuevas en las que exprese y senti cosas similares a la de un mortal en una tierra con otra cultura y totalmente misteriosa para el.

Lo unico que si puedo alegar a esta primera visita es que fue totalmente planeada en la mansión de Cliff en el medio de Paris; la gran "cena" y salidas hacia el puerto para mostrarnos la ciudad y a todos sus aliados (¡casi toda la ciudad!); y de sus increíbles paseos en coche con los demas hermanos de Darián... mis tios, cabria decir. ¡Ah! Y que me enseñaron a hablar frances. Mas que eso, no hay nada mas elegante que señalar... ustedes mismos podran imaginar que, asi como la reaccion que tuve frente a desconocidos aquí en mis primeros años, mis pensamientos e impresiones fueron exactamente iguales... solo que con mi nueva familia.

Ahora paso a describir al Sire de mi Sire, tranquilos.

Es alto como Pierre, saban apreciar, casi metro setenta de estatura. Su piel es morena (debe de estarlo mas ahora, por eso del ya-saben-que...), es rubio de ojos castaños, cabello ondulado, y viste elegantemente al mejor estilo frances del siglo XVII, siempre de negro o de colores pardos como sus ojos (tiene buen gusto por la combinacion y la decoración del arte; tiene varios cuadros que le he hecho –y que me ha pagado- en toda su mansión). Voz calma, facciones duras, maduro y sabio... pero remitentemente Pervertido hasta la Muerte. Al ser de esta naturaleza, es bastante juvenil como su apariencia y vive haciendo bromas a sus Chiquillos y se la pasa bailando y cantando desfiguradamente para hacerme reir (o es lo que el me dijo la ultima vez). Es todo un personaje; y se transforma totalmente cuando tiene problemas o asuntos serios... la metamorfosis en el es mas increíble que la del Protean.

Para que la imagen de la situación se les haga completa, estan los hermanos de Darián (prometo fotos digitales para la proxima vez cuando vaya a verlos de nuevo; no tengo fotografias porque antes de las camaras digitales estaban esas con flash y todos las odiamos por evidentes razones. Los que la han usado con esa luz han quedado enceguecidos en sus ojos por dias y algunos con quemaduras sobre las retinas. Asi que mas vale prevenir...):

Por empezar, todos de por si tienen la piel medianamente bronceada, asi como Darián. Ya saben por que.

El mayor de ellos se llama Babêrrè (Bab le digo yo; a el no le da mucha gracia pero lo acepta... siempre dando apodos, jeje). Es un Artista. Es un poco mas alto que yo, cabello negro, lacio, atado siempre hacia atrás y finamente estirado para que quede tieso, y los ojos celestes. Como es natural, todos son hermosos a sus maneras, y la belleza de el radica en la sabiduría y en su calma paciencia de espera y de habla. Es alguien serio pero muy bueno, y si, el fue el que enseño a Darián todo para sobrevivir cuando Cliff los habia dejado solos aquí.

El que le sigue es Lumiére (a el no le molesta que le diga Lumi); es un austriaco que vivia en Francia cuando Cliff lo Abrazo. Asi que imagínense su apariencia: rubio albino y de ojos grises, su cabello enrulado suavemente al final, largo hasta los hombros... aunque la ultima vez se lo corto, creo. Es un Pervertido... y creanme que sigue los pasos de su padre. Es auténticamente un hablador, pero es cariñoso.

Y por ultimo, una linda mujer de mi estatura de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes; ese verde profundo que parece irreal, como el de las esmeraldas... y precisamente, Cliff la llamo Esmeralda (asi como a todos los demas les puso sus nombres). Es bastante provista de cualidades femeninas físicas, asi como yo, pero es algo... distante a sus hermanos. Es una Artista, una escultora de gran renombre y muy bien conocida en Francia, y creo que es amiga de Giovanna, pero no quiero andar diciendo cosas que no se.

¿El nombre de ellos? No, no lo se... me gustaria saber el de Darián; segun Cliff es mejor que me quede con el que conozco, el otro era realmente desagradable. Pero generalmente a los Sires no les gusta el nombre mortal de sus Chiquillos, por eso se los cambian... asi que no me puedo fiar de sus palabras.

Muy bien, ya que he dado las descripciones, puedo comenzar a relatar el asunto.

Como bien recordaran, este fue uno de mis viajes a Paris, y aquí sucedió el primer episodio; estaba algo asediada porque se cumplia otro año de la desaparición de mi padre, asi que no me ayudo mucho ese dia a prevenirme del peligro. Si, asi es... ¿acaso no dije cuando sucedió esto?. Yo solo mantuve seis años contacto con mi padre; luego desaparecio y por esa razon las visitas a Cliff o a los hermanos de Darián comenzaron a ser frecuentes, para ver si habian hallado algo... hasta que el tiempo hizo lo suyo y nos resignamos a seguir bucandolo. Luego llego la noticia de la posible ejecución de mi padre por parte de unos Sabbat infiltrados en mi pueblo natal y... no quiero relatar, porque es lo que mas me duele de mi pasado. Perdónenme si les da curiosidad, pero no puedo. Me duele demasiado el solo pensar esto, asi que prefiero obviarlo y sentir que mi padre murio naturalmente.

Aclarado esto ahora ven porque estaba algo asediada; la aparente muerte me afecto (y afecta) mucho mi inmortalidad, y esa noche no hice otra cosa mas que pensar en el... (asi como todas que suceden ese dia año tras año) mientras huia por las calles de la ruidosa Paris nocturna.

¿Dónde estaba Darián? Bien, tendre que comenzar desde el principio entonces.

Estabamos una vez mas siendo los huéspedes del Sire de mi Sire, y luego de las charlas habituales que se hacen cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin un reencuentro, salimos a pasar la noche al mejor estilo Cliff. Claro estaba en mi Sire y en mi que ese no era un dia cualquiera, eso lo sabian muy bien los vastagos parisinos; por lo que nos trataron de distraer la mayor cantidad de la noche con diferentes atracciones y "acciones" al respecto. Cliff es MUY bueno en eso, se los puedo asegurar.

Y para que nos atacara el dolor de golpe, el Pervertido nos separo en grupos para dispersarnos por la ciudad: yo me habia ido con Bab y con Esmeralda hacia un lado, y el resto habia ido de fiesta a algun cabaret de la ciudad, tan clásicos y comunes.

Al ser Artistas los tres, dejamos a un lado la diversión de los Pervertidos y nos vimos atraídos al Museo de Paris en el que la pasamos realmente bien; luego de unas cazas distantes entre nosotros en las nocturnas calles del barrio mas indigente de la ciudad (aunque por ser asi no dejaba de haber gente bella) volvimos a la actividad recorriendo centros culturales y miles de Clubs de _"CLAN D' LE ROSE" _que eran tan populares alli.

No puedo negar que cada vez que voy a Paris es mi debilidad; amo ese lugar con todas mis ganas, me siento realmente en el Paraíso... uno que todavía no conozco en su totalidad, para que vean su inmensidad. Sin embargo esa noche lo conoci en gran parte, sobre todo exposiciones de obras pictóricas y de esculturas; un espectáculo a mis ojos.

Muy alta la madrugada, las cruzadas de calles y de gente nos hicieron reencontrarnos con un solitario Lumi que estaba en la puerta de una cantina oscura coloreada con símbolos góticos, unicamente conocidos por nosotros (seguro de algun Toreador que anduvo viendo el Libro de Nod y disfrazo agilmente lo que mostro); el estaba contra la pared mirando a la gente pasar con real anhelo; tenia una pierna contra el oscuro muro y una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras que con la otra "tomaba" una cerveza ciertamente de una botella negra (claramente para simular que estaba tomando Vitae). Al vernos sonrio esporádicamente.

"¡Gente buena!" nos dijo en frances y reimos al acercarnos "¿Ya se han cansado de recorrer la cultura parisina?" pregunto mientras Bab se acercaba sonriente y apoyaba un brazo sobre el mirándolo peligrosamente cerca, con complicidad; Esmeralda desaprobo esa accion cruzandose de brazos y mirando las estrellas, haciendome reir.

"Esa cultura es infinita como nosotros... nos hemos cansado de recorrer toda la ciudad; y aun queda mucho que ver" susurro Bab sonriente, mirándonos a ambas y guiñándonos un ojo "Pero ¿qué haces afuera? El lugar de los _Pervet_ es dentro de la fiesta"

"He tenido sexo nueve veces, necesito recuperar fuerzas" exclamo riéndose mientras tomaba un poco de Vitae y señalaba la botella para que nos diéramos cuenta que tenia dentro. Bab lo miro con desaprobación al igual que Esme, no les gustaba que hablara asi delante mio... ¡pero yo no hacia mas que reir!.

"Eres el colmo, niño tonto" le dijo, golpeándole la cabeza suavemente. Lumi lo miro con cara de niño regañado y saco puchero "Dime¿donde esta nuestro padre y Darián?"

Lumi me miro a mi y sonrio con burla.

"¿Ya andas extrañando a tu papi?" me pregunto y yo lo mire de repente, sorprendida... logre sonrojarme pues aun estaba caliente mi piel. Esmeralda se acerco a grandes zancadas hacia el arrebatándole la botella de un manotazo.

"¡OYE!" le clamo Lumi, pero ella la escondio tras de si.

"¡Como te atreves a tratarla asi!" me defendio la mujer y miro la botella con disgusto, luego acercándose a el con cuidado "¿Estas tomando con alcohol?"

"¡¿Qué!" grito Lumi, a tal punto que los transeúntes voltearon del susto y todos tuvimos que guardar pena por ello. Bab esta vez lo enfrento enojado por esa reaccion.

"Esmeralda tiene razon; solo en ese estado te permitiriamos hablarle asi a Galatea (y ni que lo estuvieras tampoco, la golpiza que te daria seria interminable)" le amenazo tomándolo de los hombros.

"¡No no no!" exclamo separándose de sus hermamos, mirándolos "No dije nada malo, solo le pregunte si extrañaba a Darián"

"¡Hay muchas maneras de preguntarlo!" se quejo su hermana "Y has escogido la exacta para dirigirte hacia un Rebaño" Lumi suspiro.

"Esta bien" me miro con gesto de hartazgo de las quejas de ellos dos "¿Te sentiste ofendida por la pregunta?"

"Yo... pues... por la forma, pero no por ella en si" dije timidamente. Ante esa respuesta Lumi sonrio triunfante a los hermanos y estos bufaron.

"¿Ya ven? Tanto escandalo por algo que ni siquiera la inquieto" los volteo a ver "Y deben de saber que yo jamas molestaria a Galy, ni aunque estuviera ebrio; jamas le diria algo ofensivo en su contra, o haria algo... que ella no quisiera" agrego con una pausa, y me puse roja de nuevo; Lumi es terrible, se los aseguro.

Al ver el silencio de sus hermanos, el siguió.

"Dary esta dentro con nuestro padre; estan con dos mujeres, u hombres... bueno no se, esta muy confuso alla dentro, mucho humo" rio a carcajadas "Pero estan en lo suyo... creo que los dos juntos" sonrio con morbosidad, y esta vez la que se sonrojo fue Esme al mirar su gesto y al voltear despacio a la puerta, imaginándoselo. "Ahora, si me permites..." le insinuo a esta, haciendole señas de devolución con la mano.

"Olvidalo. Debe de tener alcohol" se defendio con la poca dignidad que le quedaba luego de la discusión ganada por su hermano. Este rio por eso.

"Ya sabes que no... me conoces ebrio, y no lo estoy" le aclaro, y Bab tomo la botella en sus manos "Anda, hermanito..."

"No lo estas, pero estaras, y frente a ella" me señalo "No permitire semejante mal ejemplo"

"¡Por amor a...!" exclamo y al ver lo que iba a decir delante de la gente se detuvo "¡Vamos Bab, dame la botella!" le pidio y un rugido vampirico salio de los finos labios de este... si, Lumi tenia la mania de los apodos tambien.

"Debe tener alcohol" clausuro.

"Huele" le desafio, y este lo hizo.

Sin decir palabra, le arrojo la botella media llena contra el pecho y Lumi la agarro.

"¡Hey cuidado! Me costo conseguirla" se defendio mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, aunque divertido "No es mi culpa que nunca tengan razon de las cosas... los Artistas se creen filosofos, pero la verdadera filosofia esta en la calle, la que vivimos nosotros"

dijo con dignidad.

"Loro de mi padre" se defendio Esme cruzandose de brazos. Bab asintió.

"Es que fui el unico que sali "derecho" de aquí..." dijo desafiándolos y tomando un trago de Vitae sin sacarles los ojos de encima. Suspiraciones de sorpresa y rabia aparecieron en el aire.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves!" preguntaron al unísono.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, me arrastro consigo hacia la muchedumbre.

"¡¡Lumiére!" le grito Bab desde lejos "¡¡Regresa!" pero el hizo una seña con la botella desde su espalda, perdiéndose entre la gente... y yo con el, que no caia de la reaccion.

"¡Volveremos antes de la hora acordada por nuestro padre... voy a llevarla a un lugar mas divertido que este. Ustedes deberían entrar y pasarla bien, hermanitos¡Adieu!"

Ambos gritaron su nombre (con amenzadas incluidas), pero ya no pudimos escucharlos. Estabamos entre la gran masa de humanos (y vastagos entre ellos) que iban y venian ente los autos y las luces de Paris, tan hermosas, y avanzábamos a contrarriente.

Sin mas que mis pasos guiando los deseos de mi "tio", me condujo hasta la Torre Èiffel en total ilencio mientras que el seguia bebiendo de su botella, sin ofrecerme. No era necesario porque se notaba la calidez de mi piel, asi que sabia que estaba satisfecha. Ahora, era necesario gastar esas energias.

Cuando estuvimos en el tope de la Torre, en el mirador mas alto del lugar, nos sentamos en los umbrales hacia el abismo con total confianza... mas bien, confianza de el que me tenia sobre su falda y me sostenia la cintura, yo apoyada en la espalda; mientras el tomaba el ultimo trago de Vitae de su botella y la dejaba a un lado. El viento mesia mis cabellos y los de el, tan opuestos mezclándose entre si. Mi vestido volaba ferviente ante la corriente de aire, haciendo reir a Lumi que a veces tenia que ayudarme a bajar el vestido que en sus vuelos sorpresivos mostraba las cosas interesantes bajo el. Pero cuando el viento estaba calmo, me apoyaba totalmente sobre el, como si estuviera adormilada... contemplando la hermosa luna y las estrellas.

Y en esos momentos era cuando su mano acariciaba mi rostro, sintiendo el calor de mis mejillas temporalmente; y yo sintiendo el suyo.

"¿Sabes que yo jamas diria nada que te hicera daño... verdad?" me pregunto; su voz parecia somñolienta, perdida. Como cuando una persona trabaja todo el dia y agota sus reservas, no teniendo ganas de ni hablar; una voz cansada. Pero estaba asi por la quietud de su cuerpo, que siempre estaba tan activo todas las noches. Era como suspender su organismo.

Yo sonrei ante la pregunta y las caricias, y tome su mano dándole confianza "No te preocupes por la discusión de hace rato... no me molesto la pregunta"

Sonrio con burla, mirando el cielo "Lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal; pero se que sono algo agresivo..."

"Lumi, no..."

"Lo siento, no lo hare mas" me corto, y yo calle ante sus disculpas; luego rio repentinamente "¡Es que jamas admitiria algo asi enfrente de esos dos¡Me gusta tanto fastidiarlos!"

Rei levemente ante el comentario, asintiendo... fue entonces cuando se apoyo contra mi y me abrazo envolviéndome desde atrás, y apoyo su cabeza contra la mia.

"Los admiro... a los Artistas, los admiro mucho... esas obras, esas cosas maravillosas que hacen; siempre los admire... a Babêrrè, a Darián, a Esmeralda... y a ti. Son geniales, unicos, los mejores" confeso rapidamente sus sentimientos como si estuviera siendo culpable de algo "Solo digo esas cosas acerca de su naturaleza para molestar..."

"Lo se, no se por que me lo dices" le dije acariciando sus brazos que me tocaban el pecho, tomándolos con dulzura como si fuera Darián. El sonrio y cerro los ojos.

"A veces lo necesito..." susurro y beso mi cabeza "Necesito expresarlo... ¿y sabes? Hace mucho tiempo, cuando estabamos en America, el unico que lograba comprender y escuchar mis sentimientos era tu padre..."

Me sorprendi al escuchar eso, tanto que lo voltee a ver.

"¿De verdad?"

"Oh si..." sonrio al ver mi rostro, y lo acaricio de nuevo contemplándome "Era el unico con el que me sentia avido de hablar de estas cosas... y tu me provocas la misma sensación" jugo con la punta de mi nariz con su dedo indice al decirme esto "Ademas era de confiar, siempre guardaba mis secretos y mantuvo pulcra mi imagen hasta el dia que nos separamos... y tu pareces ser igual que el"

"Puedes confiar en mi, si eso quieres" le ofreci, amablemente. El sonrio con dulzura.

"Tu sabes lo que quiero de ti" sus manos tocaron mi cintura, aferrándome a el. Yo lo abrace de igual manera... y el beso se hizo invitable.

¿Qué¿Por qué me miran asi?

¡Hagan memoria! Yo les dije que habia tenido aventuras con muchos vastagos y humanos en toda mi inmortalidad... no me pase el tiempo mirando el cielo y pintando o trabajando; y tampoco solo con Darián... ¡por Cain¡Aburrido que seria estar con uno solo tanto tiempo!.

¿Qué no por que es mi tio¡Bah¡Morales humanas!. Es un vastago y es un Pervertido, asi que tampoco tengo la culpa... no caer en sus encantos o en su seducción es no tener libido. Y no solo de el, sino de todos... y no importa que sean en relación sanguínea, sino lo bueno que sean en lo que hacen. Y mis "tios" y mi "abuelo" son buenos en lo que hacen. He tenido el placer de disfrutarlo... literalmente.

¿Darián? El rio al saberlo; conoce a sus hermanos, tiene años como ellos¿qué creen, que a el no le gusta la idea?. Si supieran...

¡Ah! Pero lo que si estaban recelosos con Darián era sobre lo del segundo vinculo. No les parecia justo, y ellos tambien lo querian conmigo; no querian ventajas de ningun tipo para tenerme (si, sueno a muñeca), asi que pedian reclamosamente que yo tambien me vinculara a ellos... y de alli surgieron verdaderas Yihad entre hermanos; Darián rabiaba cuando se volvían muy insistentes e incluso el instinto los hacia perder el control y en mas de una lo habian intentado a la fuerza; pero finalmente un par de gritos de Cliff los calmaron y los recelos quedaron presentes, pero no activos.

¿Qué pensaba el Sire de mi Sire? El estaba algo celoso tambien (los Pervertidos son celosos de todo los que pasa por sus cobijas... mas que los Artistas), pero no tocaba los temas referidos a la sangre o a los vinculos... bien saben por que.

El asunto era que ya estaba acostumbrada a Lumi... a Cliff, a Bab y a Esmeralda tambien (¡Soy Artista¡Dejen de decir que no lo soy o no respondo...!). El amor que me tienen tan esporadico y obsesivo no se valio solo de mi linda carita y por ser la Chiquilla de su hermano... no, las cosas son diferentes en este Mundo.

Pero esas son cosas que no vienen al caso. Ustedes sabran imaginárselo.

Volviendo a ese noche.

Imaginen que en semejante ciudad la actividad no cesa sino hasta muy tarde; y lugares como esos estaban bastante llenos de gente, asi que teniamos que ser precavidos y parecer

solamente como... una pareja. Por ende, las manos de Lumi estaban estratégicamente ocultas bajo mi vestido, no haciendo notar lo que estaba haciendo bajo el, mientras nos besabamos con pasión pudiendo sentir la sangre en su boca, y el la mia... no hay nada mas sensual que un beso caliente de vitae cazada.

Sus constantes susurros a mi oido _"Regresemos a casa sin que se enteren" "Quiero hacerlo" "Te deseo" _hacian la escena mas erótica de lo que la gente podia ver. Yo solo reia y acariciaba su cabello para que se mantuviera cerca mio... mientras lentamente la sangre se digeria en nosotros y nos ibamos enfriando de nuevo.

Al haber tanta gente y estar tan iluminado el ambiente, la notación de piel iba a ser obvia (la mia sobre todo); por lo que prudentemente nos fuimos de alli en silencio y tomados de la mano antes de que la piel tomara el verdadero color que tenia.

En el camino por las calles, Lumi seguia deciendome cosas mas provocadoras mas abiertamente cuando estabamos en lugares desolados, en ocasiones abrazandome y tocándome sobre el vestido. Yo me defendia como podia... o al menos simulaba una defensa. No voy a negarlo, realmente queria estar con el en ese momento y no esperaba el momento de llegar a la casa por aquellos atajos para ir a su habitación y...

"Detente" me susurro el, atento y serio de repente al ambiente. Sus ojos grises miraban hacia todos lados, mientras solo una lucecita sobre la otra acera iluminaba todo. Vi su rostro y temi por un momento. Estaba alerta... como un vastago en frente del peligro.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra me señalo hacia cielo, para que estuviera atenta a los sonidos solo perceptibles con Auspex. Asi lo hice, mis ojos fueron dorados y usaron la disciplina para detectar algo imperceptible en el aire, un sonido, un olor. El lo hizo tambien, sus ojos habian tomado mas color con su poder, y por segundos fuimos iguales.

Luego ambos cedimos y nos separamos ante la tensión.

"Sangre inmortal... que no es Toreador" me alerto, y yo asenti. La diferencias de auras y oleres entre Toreador entre los demas clanes es tan notable como al reconocer el blanco del negro.

"Volvamos al centro" le sugeri, pensando en los demas.

"No, nos seguiran y los guiaremos hacia ellos..." me respondio totalmente serio; ya estaba espectando gruñidos ante la hostilidad que se sentia en las sombras, mirando para todos lados.

Cuando iba a responderle ante su idea, las sombras tomaron forma y nos rodearon encerrandonos en un circulo que se cerraba amenazador hacia nosotros. Eran sombras si... pero sombras horrendas; no tenian forma, ni siquiera apariencia humana... nada apreciable para lo que uno se espera encontrar; sino algo mucho peor.

"¡Ratas de Alcantarilla!" grito Lumi al reconocerlo y ponerme tras de el, defendiéndome de las continuas miradas de aquellos horribles Nosferatu que reian y mostraban sus dientes amarillentos y podridos a la vez que el hedor a pudredumbre salia al aire, haciendose insoportable… a tal manera que me tape la nariz al sentirlo.

Levante la vista y los mire con total miedo y repulsión; jamas habia visto a unos hasta ese momento; la piel que se les caia a pedazos y sus formas espantosas no te dan mucha confianza. A pesar de que hay excepciones grandes de buena gente Nosferatu, la primera impresión siempre te dista a pensar que quieren desgranarte hueso por hueso... y ante un grupo como ese, esa teoria no estaba lejos de la realidad.

"¿Ratas?" pregunto con voz algo chillosa el que aprecia ser el lider... y el que medianamente aun tenia forma humana "¿Y ustedes que son¡Falsos principes de la belleza que son en el fondo horripilantes sapos, asi como nosotros... por que en eso se convertiran!"

Sobra decir que sus amenazas y palabras me asustaban, y me daba miedo siquiera mirarlos. Lumi estaba enfurecido mas por mi que por su propia vida.

"¡No tenemos ninguna intención de molestar, asi que no nos molesten a nosotros!" grito, y el grupo rio y murmuro en gruñidos.

"Lindo niño... aun piensa como humano, codigos humanos estupidos" susurro otra voz que parecia de alguien que alguna vez habia sido una mujer. Quise verla, pero las sombras y su capa la tapaban por completo... solo veia sus manos rugosas y pequeñas.

"Te conocemos, Lumiére de Luctol" proclamo el primero "Los conocemos a todos... estamos aquí hace mucho tiempo mas que ustedes. Y asi como nosotros estamos aquí, conocemos su dominio y les respetamos... tu deberias respetar el nuestro y no pasar por aquí si no quieres problemas"

"Aunque ahora es tarde, pagaras" rio otro, y todos rieron. Yo me abrace a la espalda del vastago como si fuera mi unica esperanza. El gruño ante esa amenaza.

"Bien..." susurro, pensando en que hacer.

Dio un agil salto que me desprendio hacia el suelo, ubicándolo a el sobre unas gradas de chapa vieja y corroida que formaban los restos de un techo en el edificio contiguo a la callejuela en la que estabamos. Todos los Nosferatus gritaron de asombro, mirándolo hacia arriba gruñendo como bestias... y mas que nada, me sorprendio a mi, dejandome sentada en el humedo y frio suelo.

"¿Quieren pelear¡Tendran pelea!" les desafio Lumiére sacando sus colmillos relucientes a la luz de la luna. Todos gruñeron.

"¡Por tu impertinencia!" grito el lider, señalándolo "¡Insolente vastago, vil mascara de falsa vida... belleza fingida!"

"Deja de mostrar tanta envidia en tus cochinas palabras y ven por mi, sucia rata" escupio estas palabras, mirándolo fijamente sin miedo a su aspecto.

El gruñido fue mas fuerte y general "¡ATÁQUENLO!" grito y todos saltaron ágilmente hacia arriba, moviendo sus desformados cuerpos bajos las capas roñosas entre la oscuridad. Mientras veia aterrorizada como Lumi se alejaba de alli, con todas esas bestias tras el.

"¡Ve con ellos!" fue lo ultimo que escuche de el, para que fuera en buca de mi Sire y del resto.

Pero en vez de correr rapidamente como debia haberlo hecho, me quede alli paralizada, viendo como se alejaba. Miedo, miedo a perderlo... esa noche, como mi padre, tenia miedo de perderlo, jamas volver a verlo... ¡no queria! .

Sacudi mi cabeza con rapidez y sin saber como, me puse de pie sin enredarme con el vestido y corri lo mas que dieron mis piernas mientras veia la multitud a los lejos acercarse; detrás estaban ellos, podia sentirlo. Tenia que pedirles ayuda, Lumi no podria solo... ¡que sucedia si pasaba algo¡Que pasaba si el... como mi padre… !.

Mis pensamientos, todo, incluso la lejania de la gente desaparecio en mi, cuando lo tuve enfrente. El lider de aquellas cosas horrendas mostraba su hedor y su prescensia asquerosa en frente de mi... en ese entonces, el solo olor que expelia podia haberme derrotado fácilmente.

Cerre mi boca con mi mano y trate de verlo fijo sin miedo. Ante esto el sonrio y mostro todos sus dientes horribles que salian de su boca y estaban totalmente corroidos y putrefactos por quien sabe cuantos años de sangre (¡y pobre el que caia bajo su Beso!).

Me miro con curiosidad, mesiendo su cabeza hacia un lado y el otro, en su lugar, quieto; tambien oliendo el aroma que yo parecia expeler para el. Claramente estaba divirtiéndose con mi miedo... yo lo sabia¡pero no podia evitarlo!.

"Neonato..." susurro con amenaza, dando un paso adelante. Yo di un paso hacia atrás "Fresca y hermosa sangre que huele a rosas... " me señalaba, mirándome deseoso.

Por un momento pense que estaba hablando como si fuera a comerme. Luego pense en que no podria cometer Amaranto, después de todo, era de la Camarilla (aunque fuera tan horrible). Pero al final conlui... ¿por qué le importaria tanto cometer esa falta? Después de todo, de todos los clanes de la Camarilla era el que nos odiaba ancestralmente; motivos le sobraban a aquel Antiguo Nosferatu para eliminar a la Progenie de Toreador. O sea, yo.

Entonces comprendi que jamas llegaria a una posibilidad de dialogo conquistador, y solo me quedaba una salida para que no se me acercara mas y le permitiera hacer lo que en su mente tenia planeado conmigo. Nada bueno de seguro.

"¡Dejame pasar!" le dije tomando valor y agantandome el olor, apartando las manos y cerrando los puños, dispuesta a tomar la ofensiva. Ante est el rio con fuerza, y me indigno mas.

"¿Y perder a una hermosa criatura?" me dijo acercándose mas, y yo retrocediendo "Una hermosa ave que jamas capturare si dejo la oportunidad, ahora que esta aturdida y tiene miedo..."

"Te confundes, no tengo miedo" le sobrepuse.

"Los simulas muy mal, pequeña" me dijo con dignidad "Es extraño, ustedes que saben simular tan bien todo, inclusive la horripilante fealdad que poseen todos los hijos de Cain¡la que ocultan por años bajo esas mascaras de marfil griego perfecto, hasta que se les cae a pedazos, como nuestras pieles, de los viejas que estan!"

"¡¿Qué dices!" exclame, sintiendo rabia como nunca antes ante tales ofensas... que solo demostraban una oscura verdad, y el espantoso futuro que me depararia con los años.

"Tu lo sabes, en tu corazon" me señalo desde sus dedos huesudos y blancos con la uña amarilla larga como una garra "Solo que no lo aceptas; tus amos y señores te sumergen en un sueño de belleza y promesas... pero todo eso es mentira. La belleza no es eterna... y preguntale a tus Antiguos si es tan maravilloso como ellos parecen decir que lo es... creen que hacer arte les mantendra bellos ¡Ingenuos¡Tontos actores del matiz de la realidad¡Eso es lo que son¡Sensibles y estupidos sin motivo... se creen humanos, mas cercanos a de los dioses... y son mas horribles que nosotros!"

"¡¡Callate!" le grite sin el menor respeto. Algo ardia en mi pecho... y cada vez crecia mas.

"La fealdad interna es mas espeluznante de lo que crees... niña tonta. _Y si vieras lo horrible que eres, querrias hacerte cenizas frente al sol"_

Esas palabras fueran el colmo para mi… fueron como un volcan que activo el ultimo boton que necesitaba para salir en erupcion… una que no pude controlar, y a la que temi dentro de mi misma, pues pense que ante tal estallido interno iba a reventar.

Cerre los ojos y grite tan fuerte que quizas toda la ciudad lo habria escuchado, pero no me importo. El ardor habia explotado en mi pecho, mostrándose insaciable ante la ira que sentia la indignación y el dolor de aquellas palabras que me habian tocado profundamente. Esa ira parecia que acabaria con solo una cosa: matándolo.

¿Crimen¿Caza de Sangre?. Al diablo con todo, no me importo. Nada me importo.

Y no me arrepiento de lo que hice esa noche, y jamas me arrepentire.

En medio del grito, un gruñido de la bestia que jamas habia experimentado, salio en mi. Era lo que el queria y lo habia conseguido.

Olvidándome de todo su olor y la asquerosa viscosidad que tenia por piel me abalance sobre el para hacerlo callar de una buena vez. No merecia vivir, no merecia decirnos eso, no lo merecia... era lo unico que pensaba. Que no tenia derecho.

El tenia provisto el ataque, por lo que sus horribles brazos sostuvieron los mios apartándome violentamente a su encuentro, y tirandome sin consideración contra un muro humedo cerca de alli, arrasando en el camino con los botes metalicos de basura. En ese momento me habia lastimado; me ardia la espalda del dolor, y me habia ensuciado completamente... pero no sentia nada, no lo sentia en realidad; como dije, nada me importo, siquiera el dolor latente de mi cuerpo ante los ataques.

La ira estaba ganando en mi mente, en mi alma... estaba conociendo el Frenesi.

Es una buena táctica provocar a quienes jamas lo han experimentado; porque si se sigue provocando, llega un punto en que pierdes el control sobre ti mismo y tus acciones, y quedas inmóvil, no puedes hacer nada y luchas dentro de ti mismo para controlarte... pero mientras lo haces, tus enemigos te atacan y es mas que seguro que acaban contigo al verte improvisto de la atención que debes darles para defenderte.

Este Nosferatu lo sabia, ya que no era estupido. Ademas se estaba divirtiendo en grande con la furia que desfiguraba mi rostro, me hacia gruñir y mostrar mis ojos dilatados, mi furia... que mostraba lo que era en el fondo: una Bestia.

Me puse de pie nuevamente, y me avalance sin dejar de gritar y de gruñir ante sus provocaciones verbales que seguían aumentando su calidad de ofensivas. El en tanto esquivaba mis ataques; lo poco que Darián y Alexandra me habian enseñado para defenderme, o incluso lo que Cliff y los demas me habian instruido... sin querer, todo eso lo puse en practica en ese momento; pero aun no tenia experiencia y no habia tomado suficiente sangre para ello. Por lo que eran una broma mis ataques y el seguia divirtiéndose.

Sin embargo el propio Frenesi me salvo, aunque resulte algo llamativo.

Por enésima vez salte sobre el; mi vestido estaba ya hecho girones y mi cara estaba mas sucia que limpia, tenia golpes y moretones en todo el cuerpo, y algunas rasgaduras que sangraban en todos lados... pero como lo unico que queria era matarlo, repito, poco me importo. Inclusive habia perdido la noción del tiempo... estaba por amanecer muy pronto… Darián, Cliff, Esmeralda, Bab y Lumi se me habian ido de la mente... incluso habia olvidado que ese dia era especial para mi... habia olvidado el sentimiento que me habia inmovilizado cuando Lumi me pidio que escapara. El miedo de perderlo como a mi padre, que presiono el pecho de tal manera que tarde en reaccionar, el que me habia impedido salir a tiempo, sin el que jamas hubiera tenido ese enfrentamiento tan horrible. Hasta eso habia olvidado.

Pero poco valia la pena recordarlo. No me importo en lo absoluto. Nada lo hacia, nada excepto saciar mi ira con la sangre de ese asqueroso ser.

El estaba dispuesto a decir unas palabras mas para que ya perdiera el control y pudiera terminar su trabajo, cuando lo sorprendi: de tantas veces que me habia pegado y llenado mi piel de moretones y de golpes, habia aprendido a leer su movimiento con mi Auspex, cada vez que recibia el golpe. Asi que ya no me podia hacer daño de esa manera porque siempre escaparia.

Al darse cuenta de mi evasiva gruño totalmente poniéndose en pose de batalla, sacando una cuchilla roñosa y oxidada debajo de su capa; parecia ser una espada medieval... que era un milagro que siguiera en una pieza.

"Esta bien, hagamos las cosas a tu manera..." me insistio con total odio en su voz, en guardia; yo tambien lo estaba, dispuesta a seguir sorprendiéndolo "Quedate quieta y no sentiras dolor cuando rebane tu cabeza"

En medio de mi esquizofrenica apariencia, rei rabiosamente. Cada vez que lo recuerdo me aterro de saber a que tan lejos hubiera llegado en un estado mayor de Frenesi. Fue una experiencia horrenda, y en mi estado, seguramente me habria visto horrenda. Aun me pregunto por que ese hombre me habia dicho esas cosas cuando me… ah, bueno, me adelanto.

"Eres muy gracioso, viejo" le burle con ironia "Tu estado no te deja pensar... ah, pero no debes tener cerebro, debe estar tan podrido como tu"

"No me afectan tus insultos, enana" me respondio escupiendo las palabras "Deja de hablar..."

"Igual tu, rata inservible" le conteste con el mismo tono; mis ojos, tenia la sensación de que no estaban de mi color, ni dorados... sino rojos. Los sentia arder. El Frenesi te hace sentir eso. Es extraño, curioso, pero mortal.

Sin mas que decirnos ambos atacamos a la vez al otro. Tras de nosotros el sol comenzaba a esclarecer mas el cielo; el Nosferatu se dio cuenta por su cara de espanto, intentando hacer mas rapido las cosas... pero la Celeridad que estaba usando precavidamente (no tenia muchas reservas de sangre) evitaba cada ataque que intentaba con su metal viejo.

"¡Si no te mato, moriras de todos modos!" me amenazo, algo desesperado de volver a su madriguera "¡El sol saldra!"

"¡¡No me importa. Aunque quieras, no cedere ni te dejare huir!" le grite sorprendiéndolo en mi estado de locura. Evidentemente no era yo la que estaba alli "¡¡Lo unico que hare sera arrancarte la cabeza y comerla!"

"Estas loca... tu seras mi cena" me susurro... y fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de lanzarse contra mi con mas fuerza... pero yo habria previsto ese ataque.

Me habia agachado lo suficiente mientras corria hacia mi, y con la Celeridad lo esquive hacia un costado, poniendo mi cuerpo como un gran obstaculo. Impacto contra el con violencio y cayo al suelo rodando, lastimándolo y dejándolo como a ocho metros de mi; largo la espada de sus manos, y la tome con total confianza del filo y luego la di vuelta agarrandola del mango por el aire. Sonrei a medias al contemplarla.

"Que asco..." susurre, mientras me acerque al Nosferatu que se tambaleaba para levantarse, sin estar muy seguro de donde estaba. La caida fue descomunal, fue a una velocidad considerable. A un humano podria haberle quebrado todo los huesos por el impacto.

Pero cuando el habia volteado a ver el cielo... un filo oxidado acaricio su cuello.

"Enana asquerosa..." me gruño con odio mirándome a los ojos; a esas alturas tambien tenia apatía, asi que la cercania y demas cosas que me hubieran hecho vomitar en otra situación no me habian afectado en ese momento. El Frenesi dentro mio crecia mas y mas, por el contrario.

"No estas en posición de decirme nada, apestoso" le burle sonriendo, sintiendo la presion de la piel con el arma. El Nosferatu cambio su gesto al sentirlo... miedo absoluto, terror. No podia moverse, estaba debil... y mi Prescencia estaba dejándolo inmóvil. Una Prescencia mas que poderosa que no sentia mia... una que el Frenesi me habia dado, explotándome al máximo, acabando con todas mis reservas, lo podia sentir... estaba debil, me sentia desfallecer, pero la ira no me lo permitia. Una Prescencia del nivel de Cliff.

Solo alli comprendi el poder vampirico.

"Te perseguiran hasta el confin del mundo, romperas las Mascarada... mataran a tu familia" me amenazo, en forma de ruego de salvar su existencia. Pero solo rei mas.

"¡Lo unico que quiero es matarte, luego vere que hago!" grite enloquecida, comenzando a cortar el cuelo. El Nosferatu chillo como un gato al morir, mientras estaba lentamente preparandolo todo para cortarle la cabeza.

Levante la espada, dispuesta a dar un zarpazo final... cuando algo me detuvo. En mi estado volvi a ver con fijeza, por el atrevimiento de evitar mis deseos... y solo pude ver esos ojos verdes brillantes, el guante negro deteniendo la espada... su cabello negro y brillante que caia en sus hombros... cuando cai desvanecida sin fuerzas... ¿a causa de el o de mi agotamiento? Jamas lo sabre. Solo se que el me sostuvo y que dijo:

"No te preocupes, te tengo" 

Abri los ojos. Divise el techo de la sala de la mansion de Cliff; senti el sofa de terciopelo asiático bajo mi... y todo mi dolor corporal con fijeza. Me queje levemente y senti pasos apresurosos... algo borroso sobre mi que me observo.

"¡¡Ha despertado!" exclamo. Reconoci la voz, era Esme.

Rapidamente varios pasos presurosos se pusieron sobre mi. Las imagenes se vieron mas claras... Darián estaba sobre mi cabeza, Esmeralda a mi izquierda, Bab a mi derecha y Cliff a los pies, totalmente preocupados.

"¡Oh, mi pequeña!" exclamo Darián, abrazandome y haciendome sentar a pesar de mi dolor. Me senti llena de moretones y gasas, y asi estaba. Mis moretones parecian manchas azules, coagulos de carne muerta que eran cubiertos por gasas en mi cuerpo entero que a su vez estaba cubierto por un camisón blanco, muy fino, de seda y razo.

Cuando estuve conciente, me contaron todo: Lumi habia podido dispersar a los Nosferatus y habia ido en el aviso a pedir ayuda. Pero en el camino a buscarme con los demas, los Nosferatus aparecieron en grupos estratégicos; claramente era una maniobra de distracción mientras el mas Antiguo, que parecia tenia un interes especial en mi, me capturaba o me mataba en el peor de los casos. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo supe.

Del lado de ellos la contienda habia sido ardua (Esme tenia una gasa en su mano, Bab una en su mejilla derecha y mi Sire una en su pierna)... pero evitando matarlos los habian devuelto a las cloacas de donde habian salido, siendo amenazados por la eternidad bajo sus juramentos (y por el sol sin mas decir…); ninguno de los vastagos habia salido herido como yo habia quedado luego de tantos golpes. Cliff estaba ileso y tambien habia batallado.

Pero en cuando quise contarles lo que habia sucedido...

"Lo sabemos, el nos lo dijo" me callo Cliff con total seriedad.

"¿Quién?" mire con curiosidad sin entender. Darián se separo de mi y fue hacia un jarron en la mesa central... trayéndome dos docenas de rosas rojas, sonriente.

"El salvador que te llevo hasta los brazos de Lumiére, y a los mios" me dijo, dándomelas. Yo las recibi con una sonrisa (la que podia esbozar apenas entre tantas lastimaduras), y note una carta en ella. La tome con curiosidad y la lei:

"_Estimada pequeña:_

No he sabido tu nombre, pero he sido testigo de esa formidable batalla. Me sorprendieron tus habilidades vampiricas, he de admitir que es mucho mas de lo que yo logre a tu edad, razon por la cual admiro tu destreza, sabiendo ademas de que eres tan pequeña y hermosa que jamas se esperaria esa fortaleza de tu parte; quizas por eso esa bestia queria tenerte. Parecias facil, pero no lo fuiste.

_En medio de la batalla estabas por matar a esa bestia, no se si lo recuerdas, estabas en estado de Frenesi y parecia ser la primera vez, pues parecias confundida y asustada. Pero estabas a punto de matarlo, de hecho, ibas a hacerlo. Esa mano, esos ojos que te detuvieron fueron los mios; y disculpa si te asuste o te hice enojar... pero estabas por cometer un crimen del que jamas serias perdonada y serias perseguida por los demas vampiros de tu clase el resto de tus dias; mismo por tu propia conciencia, recordandotelo por siempre... eso es lo que me ocurre ahora a mi. Aunque fuera justo, aunque se hiciera justicia... no existe tal justicia en este Mundo Oscuro, lo sabes. _

_Se que no me conoces y que pensaras como me tome el atrevimiento de hacer semejante aparicion y de regalarte las rosas. Espero que te gusten por cierto, tengo sabido que a los de tu clase les gustan. A mi tambien, las adoro. Quizas seamos de la misma casta, es algo que tengo que averiguar por mi mismo..._

_No te molesto mas, pequeña. Ahora debes estar rodeada de esos seres maravillosos que estaban tan preocupados por ti. Descansa y recuperate pronto._

_Con estima,_

Louis de Pointe du Lac 

_Pd: Con el debido respeto, me gustaria encontrarte en otra ocasión menos tensa que la que nos encontro la otra noche. Si aceptas y regresas de nuevo a Francia... me encontraras; si me piensas… estare donde lo desees"_

"Tienes admiradores" murmuro Esmeralda al ver que habia terminado. Una risa leve se hizo presente... y senti a Dary sobre mi.

"Lo siento tanto, no debi dejarte sola... tengo que enseñarte a pelear, definitivamente tengo que hacerlo"

"Te lo vengo diciendo hace diez años pero siempre sueñas con la buena suerte de la niña" le regaño Cliff serio. El asintió aceptándolo "Incluso ahora tuvo suerte... no de morir, sino de no ser perseguida por los nuestros. A perder prestigio y poder... que es peor que desaparecer inclusive"

"Lo se, padre. Lo se" susurro, abrazandome "Perdoname, amor"

Yo sonrio y lo abraze "No tienes por que... no tienes... esta bien, tenia que suceder..."

"Pero debi prepararte, falte, y casi mueres. Soy totalmente culpable" admitio separándose de mi y apenándose en verdad "Jamas volvere a cometer errores. Este ha sido el ultimo" me miro firme, decidido.

Yo asenti con ternura... pero mis ojos se desviaron mas alla de la sala, al sillon junto al fuego que habia esa noche para arroparnos.

"Lumi..." susurre dándome cuenta de que estaba lejos, solo, contra el sillon.

En ese momento vi como Cliff gruñia al verlo.

"Ha sido castigado por su impertinencia y su torpeza de dejarte sola frente a los Nosferatus..."

El silencio del resto se hizo presente bajando sus cabezas en respetuoso silencio. Yo lo mire asombrada y preocupada pensando como lo habia castigado "¡Señor Cliff, el no tuvo la culpa... era una situación desesperada y el...!"

"... el sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer" me corto con tono severo "No es un niño y le he enseñado al igual que a todos sus hermanos. Abandonar al mas joven es un acto de cobardia y de debilidad, lo deja en peligro... mirate, casi mueres. Asi jamas podra tener Chiquillos" reprendio indirectamente y en el fondo Lumi se encogio escuchando los regaños "Y debe aprender... a que hay que morir antes de huir si uno mas joven esta contigo; tienes que defenderlo sin abandonarlo y por ningun motivo dejarlo solo"

A pesar de la rudeza de su tono, calle y aprendi sus palabras. No podia contradecirlo. Era un codigo que estaba aprendiendo y que supuestamente era basico para la supervivencia en ataques. La batalla no era mi fuerte y aun faltaba mucho en ese campo. Asi que solo aprendi de sus palabras.

Pero a pesar de todo me preocupaba en que manera habria sido castigado. Ya que al igual que pasionales, los Pervertidos eran muy agresivos en el extremo opuesto del sentimiento amoroso... y alguien de la edad de Cliff era digno de ser escuchado. Asi a pesar de las quejas de Bab y de Esme me puse de pie, y ante el silencio de todos me acerque lentamente hasta Lumi, quien estaba mirando el fuego perdido totalmente.

Me dio completa lastima al ver su rostro manchado de la sangre que habia llorado, y sus ojos grises opacos y rojos por el liquido; baje la mirada y pude ver sus brazos llenos de heridas, que sangraban tras las gasas... y como sus piernas parecian tener heridas horizontales.

Latigazos.

Me asuste al pensarlo y lo mire, acariciando su mejilla con mi dolor, haciendolo verme "¿Estas bien?"

No me respondio... sus ojos se aguaron mas y me miro con vergüenza ante la torpeza que Cliff habia calificado en el. No le dolia, no le importaba el dolor el castigo; sino la imprudente decisión que habia tomado conmigo al irse esperando que yo huyera y de que nadie me siguiera. Estaba avergonzado de verme... de permitirme sonreírle aun después de todo lo que habia pasado... de haberme abandonado a mi suerte, literalmente.

"... no se porque sonries, o me hablas" contesto con una voz tan palida como el en ese momento. Yo cerre los ojos mientras que sentia que Cliff me miraba.

"No tuviste la culpa, tu hiciste lo que pudiste..."

"Te equivocas. Tengo poder, pude haberlos enfrentado alli mismo con mi fuerza" me miro "Pero estabas tu ¡No queria atacar contigo a mi espalda¡Podria haberte lastimado! Y no hubiera tenido tiempo... ¡yo... yo!"

Le tome el rostro para que se calmara, mientras que me manchaba de sus lagrimas.

"Lo se. Por eso no te guardo rencores ni me enfado. Quizas no fue la mejor idea, pero fue la unica que se te ocurrio. Si no hubieras hecho nada, no estariamos aquí... se que no quisiste dejarme, pero se tambien que no querias pelear conmigo a tu lado porque sabias que ibas a hacerme daño con tu fuerza. No hubieras podido cuidarme de una manera u otra. Se todo eso porque fui la unica que vivio contigo las cosas como fueron... soy la unica que pude sentir el mismo miedo e indignación que tu. Por eso puedo comprenderlo. Ambos sufrimos lo mismo. Ambos estuvimos ante el mismo peligro... solo hiciste lo que pudiste, lo alejaste de mi. Pero no contaste con que el Antiguo se quedara... aun asi y lo que implico eso, me salvaste de un destino quizas peor, que no me habria dado la chance de que aquel vastago me salvara" le susurre con dulzura "Estoy eternamente agradecida por eso. Me diste la oportunidad de pelear sola, de que no me mataran... estuviste expuesto por mi. Gracias, muchas gracias"

"¡Galatea!" exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos, feliz de que no me hubiera enfadado con el. Y por que ademas tenia razon.

Nos abrazamos despacio ante el silencio reflexivo de los demas, pensando quizas mis palabras que se habian recibido con asombro. Y se que realmente las sintieron.

Solo entonces una pregunta volo a mi mente, cuando vi las rosas... separandome de Lumi y viéndolos a todos.

"¿Conocen a Louis de Pointe du Lac?"

Darián sonrio, cerrando los ojos. Pero jamas me contesto.

Luego de ese encuentro en Francia se sucedieron un par de sucesos de menor grado en las visitas a Paris, e incluso en Buenos Aires años despues. Casi siempre con Nosferatus... pero no eran mas que un susto y unos palabras para que regresaran a las madrigueras. Nada grave como aquella enfrentadilla en Paris, fue la mas violenta que tuve... y la unica en la que mi Frenesi salio fuera de control.

Luego de eso Cliff y el resto, sobre todo Darián, se encargaron de detallarme como controlarlo, bajo que reservas, poderes, etc., cosas que ya se ahora a la perfeccion.

Desde ese entonces jamas el Frenesi volveria en mi como en esa noche. Y gracias a Cain aun lo confirmo.

Algo interesante que me ocurrio luego fue en Estados Unidos, en visita a una exposición de una Toreador de la ciudad de Chicago (la ciudad favorita Toreador de esa region); no recuerdo su nombre y me avergüenza decirlo. Luego lo buscare.

Pero alli, un calido verano en Chicago y un sospechoso otoño en Detroit me harian llevar sustos y sorpresas en los que tendría que poner lo mejor de mi.

Como es sabido, las tierras norteamericanas siempre han sido propiedad de los clanes de vastagos mas inflexibles, violentos y duros, por que asi siempre lo han exigido las ciudades de esa nacion que son de la misma manera que sus dueños.

Personalmente creo Estados Unidos ha logrado una potencia economica casi monopolica, a la vez que la gran mayoria de los descubrimientos y avances; pero esas ventajas son del tamaño de un protozoo si se ve la sociedad cainita que hay en ella. Todas las virtudes quedan muy por debajo de la violencia de esas tierras… a excepcion de Chicago, claro esta. E inclusive, a pesar que esta ciudad es de gobierno Toreador, no dejo (ni deja) de parecerme hostil y desagradable… ¿sera por la oposicion ideologica ancestral de mi pais natal con esa tierra? No lo se. Lo que se es que alli conoci lo que realmente eran los Brujah.

Si, se que dije que era ciudad de gobierno Toreador… pero los Brujah fueron los conquistadores de America del Norte, asi que hayan quienes hayan y sean quienes sean los Principes o Arcontes de cada ciudad americana, los Brujah siempre estan marcando su prescencia, sea en mayor o menos grado dependiendo de cuanto logro expulsarlos o no el clan dominante.

Hoy, en pleno siglo XXI, hay mas variedad en la zona del Norte. Pero cuando yo tenia 90 años, aun la dominacion de clanes ajenos era algo no tan de "moda". Y es por esa razon que habia tantos problemas: la represion anarquica de los Brujah sobre el territorio que les pertenecia era a veces extremista en sus metodos… y no habia excepciones, a menos que tuvieran muy buena relacion con los anarcas mas poderosos. Y claro, siendo yo una Neonato Toreador de America del Sur… ¿Qué contactos iba a tener?.

Esto entonces sucedió.

Darián y yo estabamos hospedados en una de las zonas centricas mas lujosas de Chicago, en medio de toda la accion y donde al mayor cantidad de masas vivas y no-vivas circulaban; alli podia apreciarse con holgura toda la glamorosa vida de los Toreador que habian logrado conquistar aquella pequeña ciudad en uno de los paises que seria una gran potencia mundial en un futuro. Por la importancia que tenia esta tierra, los vastagos que no eran anarcas tomaban sus Refugios y Dominios como un honor y como un total triunfo sobre aquel clan que habia colonizado primero que ninguno Norteamerica luego de la Inquisicion. Y el Clan de la Rosa no era la excepcion a la hora de mostrar su orgulloso Dominio. Alrededor de todos los lujosos hoteles, centros comerciales, cabaretes y demas cosas, los centros de Arte, teatros y museos mas grandes de todo el pais se reunian alli, o bien en las ciudades vecinas mas cercanas. Todo claramente condecorado por los nuestros. Alli era donde estabamos, y alli en donde ésta Toreador habia hecho su exposicion. Evento por el que habiamos viajado exclusivamente.

Al finalizar, y evitando lo mas amablemente posible a los periodistas mortales y a los vastagos charlatanes, (solo veinte años mas tarde me interesaria realmente por el periodismo norteamericano: Yonathan, un mortal muy util cada vez que viajo alla o me visita en Buenos Aires) una lujosa limousine nos esperaba en la entrada para llevarnos a casa. Vestidos de gala, entramos a ella y nos recostamos con tranquilidad en su largo sillon de cuero, destensandonos de la figura tan etiquetada que debiamos mantener en cada Eliseo.

"Esto termino mas rapido de lo que pensaba" comento Darián mientras tenia una mano sobre la manija de la puerta y apoyaba su cabeza sobre ella, mirando a traves de la ventanilla negra las luces fugaces que pasaban con rapidez. Yo lo mire y me relaje mas, casi acostandome.

"Gracias a Cain… ya no aguantaba mas" me queje. El me miro y se rio, acercandose hacia a mi.

"Ah vamos, no es tan malo… Norteamerica es una maravillosa nacion… ¡mira lo que han conseguido¡Este hermoso lujo!"

"Prefiero Paris, o Buenos Aires…" le conteste, totalmente hastiada de aquello.

"… lo dices por que no te gusta hablar ingles" me contesto picaramente, con sugerencia. Yo lo mire y sonrei sin poder evitar como me habia descubierto "El ingles es facil, no se que le ves…"

"Lo siento, quizas sea mi rechazo nacionalista hacia este pais…" le conteste ironicamente, y el rio.

"Disfrutemos la estadia aquí, entonces" me propuso levantando el comunicador interno del coche, hablandole al chofer, aislado de nosotros por un vidrio opaco "Cambio de planes. Llevanos a Narrow Street" le pidio en perfecto ingles… y la limousine doblo por una calle de repente.

"¡Oye¿A dónde me secuestras ahora?" le dije divertida, y el sonrio con malignidad.

"Vamos a usar la parte de la herencia de mi Sire…"

Al llegar a destino, mis ojos se deslumbraron ante las titilantes luces amarillas, rojas y azules de aquel centro nocturno que se mostraba a traves de una incitante cartelera sobre su entrada negra. Este peculiar sitio estaba escondido demasiado del centro, es mas, estaba en las calles traseras, en donde lo unico glamoroso era aquel lugar; luego estaba rodeado por edificios de gente de condiciones medias; caso contrario, baldios oscuros, calles misteriosas, cloacas abiertas y escaleras de incendio oxidadas y malgastadas en las laterales de las rusticas construcciones (que me hacian acordar con escalofrios aquellos episodios en Paris…).

Pero antes de que me asustara mas de aquel antro, Darián me tomo de los hombros y me animo a entrar a su lado, con una sonrisa. Al ver su cara, supuse que ya lo conocia, o que habia alguien conocido alli dentro, por lo que mi confianza se acrecento levemente.

Cuando puse mis pies dentro, la gran nubadera de humo de cigarrillos y de ese humo artificial que se usa en las discos me cubrio completamente; recorde con gracia a Lumiére, el era de frecuentrar esos lugares como Pervertido que era… y alli comprendi lo que me habia dicho Darián sobre usar la herencia de Cliff. Voltee a verlo por ello y el solo rio… pero no a mi, sino a las señoritas que se arrimaban a el. Una rubia y otra morocha, vestidas de cabareteras de esa epoca, revoleando sus lentejuelas y sus grandes collares al ritmo de la musica del lugar. Cada una de puso a un costado del vastago y tomo cada una un brazo, mirandolo tentativamente e invitandolo a jugar. Mi reaccion fue reir ante esa invitacion, mas cuando Darián me miro inocentemente con una amplia sonrisa… porque sabia que haria con esas mujeres, su gesto me lo develaba todo tras su rostro angelical. Con un par de miradas nos dijimos todo lo necesario, mientras el se alejaba de mi y se dirigia con las chicas a un sillon perdido en la oscuridad… e inmediatamente me vi sola, vestida de gala en medio de una especie de prostibulo norteamericano de epoca, mientras alrededor mio miles de personas conversaban entre cigarrillos y tragos fuertes sobre las mesas desordenadas y turbias.

Claro que mi soledad terminaria pronto…

"Hey princesa¿tu amado te dejo por aquellas mujerzuelas?" una voz surgio a mi derecha, por la cual voltee algo asombrada. Un mortal joven de apariencia agradable.

Sonrei como era usual con mi diversion, y me acerque a el como una damicela en busca de refugio.

"Parece que son mas interesantes que yo" le conteste con tono felino, el sonrio y me abrazo.

"No creo que haya cosa mas interesante que una joven tan hermosa y tentadora de la alta sociedad" me indico mientras me conducia a su asiento, en el que habia varias cervezas vacias y una botella de whiskey a medio usar; estaba a punto de la ebriedad, y por su aroma impregnado en su aliento fue muy facil saberlo.

Era bueno para mi despues de todo… ¿puede distinguir un mortal aturdido por el alcohol un par de colmillos en medio de la oscuridad?… ¿Quien lo notaria en un lugar asi, si todos estaban ebrios como el?. Por eso esos lugares son buenos.

"Es bueno variar" agregue entre risas mientras me sentaba contra la silla de la pared. El rapidamente me intercepto abrazandome sobre el hombro, mirandome con fijeza.

"Si yo fuera tu dueño… jamas te dejaria sola…" me murmuro intentando ser romantico. Tomo su copita de whiskey y se sirvio, ofreciendome del mismo vaso. Yo negue al verlo "¡Ah, vamos!" se quejo ante mi negativa "Vienes hasta aquí con tu novio, le dejas irse con esas prostitutas y luego tu te dejas con otro hombre… ¿y no quieres tomar?" rio a carcajadas mientras de un sorbo lo consumia y abria la boca quejandose como si le ardiera la boca con fuego. Yo solo observaba.

"He tomado demasiado por una noche…" me excuse. El me miro y serio acepto.

"Sera lo que gustes…" articulo… y luego de unos segundos me miro como dandose cuenta de algo en mi, sonriendo ampliamente "Ahhh… ya veo… eres rapida. No tomas ni nada… ¡solo vas a la accion!" yo rei ante eso… el chico estaba ebrio, pero era sencillamente hermoso.

"Algo asi" le dije picara, y el se hecho mas sobre mi con claras intenciones.

"Entonces iremos a la accion…" me murmuro, antes de besarme con algo de torpeza debido a su estado. Sin embargo ya habia estado antes con algunos asi (no tan ebrios porque ya no me gusta) y logre interceptarlo abrazandolo contra mi, quedando contra la pared y sus brazos sobre mi cintura, a la par que correspondia el beso avidamente, disfrutandolo.

No se lo que estaba haciendo mi Sire en ese momento, pero seguro andaba por las mismas intenciones, o quizas habia logrado algo mas… estaba cerca de alli, podia sentir su prescencia, y aun estaba en aquel oscuro rincon; asi que en cierto modo me sentia "segura" o "protegida", mientras hacia lo que yo queria… y el tambien.

Pero en medio de esa busqueda de proteccion y de seguridad, encontre la perturbacion: una prescencia vastaga poderosa… muy distinta a la de mi Sire. Lo peor, estaba cerca de mi.

Mejor decir, estaba frente a mi, deleitandose con mi espectaculo pasional.

Fue tan evidente su prescencia que el mortal se detuvo y volteo a ver quien estaba en su espalda. Enarco una ceja molesto ante la fija mirada de aquellos ojos negros, brillantes en la oscuridad, que se perdian en el cuero negro de aquella campera, tan negra como el cabello lacio y atado, fijo hacia atrás con una pequeña coleta… pero a la vez el negro que resaltaba notablemente entre la piel casi blanca, mostrando su sobrenaturaleza… y esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que cruzaba toda la mitad izquierda del rostro, atravesando inclusive la ceja y el ojo… no, jamas podria olvidar su rostro.

No hacia falta que hablara o se presentara; la hostilidad estaba en su aura, podia sentirla con claridad, y mismo su mirada marcaba la palabra "violencia" en ella. Y lo que mas me asusto fue que jamas habia estado en frente de alguien tan hostil de alma como aquel vatago.

Seria entonces porque jamas habia conocido a un Brujah en persona… hasta esa noche.

"¿Me invitas a la fiesta, amigo?" pregunto con una ronca voz el vastago, cruzandose de brazos sonriente. El muchacho tardo en reaccionar… pero al ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo, sus ojos reaccionaron con sorpresa, como si lo hubiese reconocido.

Fue tal mi asombro al ver una sonrisa y un posterior abrazo entre ellos que me puse de pie, acomodando mi imagen, totalmente tensa y molesta. El chico entonces volteo a mi y sonrio.

"Ah, no te asustes. Parece rudo pero su apariencia es solo la causante" me dijo señalandolo "Es un buen amigo, se llama Mark" miro al vastago y sonrio "Mark, ella es…" al ver que no sabia mi nombre me volteo a ver con curiosidad.

"Galatea…" contesto el Brujah, con una sonrisa.

Imaginen que esto solo me tenso mas.

"¿Se conocen?" pregunto algo desconcertado el muchacho, mirandonos una y otra vez… a lo que Mark rio levemente ante el desconcierto de ambos.

"Desde hace mucho…" murmuro, pero mirandome a mi. Un frio corrio mi espina dorsal… y por un segundo llegue a sentir el miedo humano que alguna vez habia tenido. Miedo de debilidad… de no poder hacer nada, de no tener los medios para afrontar lo que tenia frente a mi. Esto no sucede entre los vastagos, pues poseemos las Disciplinas que nos quitan con el tiempo ese miedo; es decir, aun lo poseemos, pero… no a tanto nivel.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el mortal se adelanto a mis palabras "Bien, no se si se conocen o no, o hace cuanto, no importa…" me dijo mirandome y luego mirandolo a el "Pero no puedo permitir compartirla; la encontre primero asi que me corresponde. Cuando termine quizas te la de… si es que despues queda algo de ella" agrego morbosamente, riendo con gracia.

Fue cuando temi por el atrevimiento del chico.

Mark lo miro con seriedad… una demasiado peligrosa y violenta. La hostilidad de ese vampiro era mayor a la que jamas habia sentido antes. Vi como una de sus manos, enguantadas en cuero negro, tomo al joven de la solapa de su camisa desordenada de una manera agilmente simulable ante tanta gente, y lo acerco a el con advertencia.

"Me temo que tendras que cambiar de planes, amigo" le dijo, mirandolo fijamente. Con ebriedad o sin ella, cualquier ser reacciona frente a una advertencia Brujah. Y ese chico no fue la excepcion de la regla.

"… ya… ya… pero no te enojes" le dijo riendo nerviosamente, al borde de las lagrimas.

A pesar de mi miedo levante sospechas; no se lo que era o quien era Mark en aquella ciudad, pero parecia conocido, y como el mejor oficio de los anarcas, parecia temido y respetado.

Al recibir la respuesta, el Brujah solto divertido al humano y le acomodo las solapas y el cabello, como si fuera un juguete, mientras este estaba inmovil. Una vez acomodado, le palmeo la cabeza graciosamente.

"Buen muchacho…" le burlo, empujandolo levemente "Ahora, ve a tomar a otro lado… y esfumate"

"¡Si!" tartamudeo, saliendo de alli rapidamente, chocandose y atropellandose con las sillas vacias y la gente que lo miraba sin entender.

Al estar solos, el vastago me miro y me sonrio, invitandome a tomar asiento. Asimismo no respondi ante su gesto… y el solo consiguio darse mas gracia.

"Tenia entendido que los de tu clase no rechazaban ninguna invitacion…" me dijo acercandose mas a mi, mirandome con fijeza "¿Acaso eres la escepcion?"

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunte finalmente, seria y asustada "¿Cómo me conoce?"

"Ya te lo dijo Richard; mi nombre es Mark Oween, Brujah de la onceava generacion" todo esto me lo susurraba a mi lado "¿Cómo te conozco? Sabes bien quienes controlan todo, a pesar de los nuevos vastagos instalados aquí… a pesar de que todos creean que esto fue conquistado por los tuyos… nosotros aun controlamos toda Estados Unidos, entre las sombras o sobre ellas… y mas alla…"

"¿Eso le da acceso a todos los que entramos o salimos de la ciudad?" pregunte aun seria, sin inmutarme. Eso pareciamos. Estatuas en medio de ese salon de risas y tragos.

"¿Crees que esos niños ricachones y consentidos son los unicos que poseen organización y contactos de informacion?" me contesto con otra pregunta, refiriendose a los Ventrue. Yo cerre los ojos, pero el no se detuvo "La Inmortalidad es larga… y tu apenas estas empezando a crecer…"

"Si es asi, no es a mi a quien busca" le conteste, mirandolo fijo "Usted lo sabe, mi Sire esta aquí… muy cerca"

"Oh, si que lo se…" miro de reojo hacia donde estaba "Le mande a mis chicas para distraerlo un poco…" me miro con malignidad "Es la unica manera en la que puedo separarlo de ti, he sabido que es muy unido a su Chiquilla… asi que idee el plan"

"¿Plan¿Sabia que vendriamos aquí?" cuestione temiendo por Darián.

"Solo lo necesario para controlar movimientos…" al decir esto me asusto y me separe de el.

"¡¿Qué quiere de mi!" le exclame, con la voz mas alta… pero ante esa reaccion el me sostuvo de un brazo.

"Calmate, no querras provocar escandalos aquí dentro…" me susurro entre diente; alli pude ver sus colmillos filosos y brillantes como el marfil. Me solte de el con queja.

"Nadie escucharia…"

"¡Hahahaha!" rio abiertamente "¡Es verdad! Demasiados gemidos y gritos" me apoyo.

"Aun no me ha dicho que quiere de mi" le interpuse su risa, haciendolo callar. El me miro serio y sonrio.

"Sera mejor hablarlo afuera… ¿te parece?" me ofrecio, conduciendome hacia la entrada… pero yo no le permiti que me tocara.

"No sin Darián" le corte, seria. El sonrio mirando hacia alla.

"Ah, no le quites la diversion a tu padre… dejalo divertirse" me miro "Solo sera un momento…"

"¿Pretende que salga con usted afuera como si nada?" le pregunte esceptica. Solo un tonto confiaria en aquellos vastagos.

"¡Ah, la desconfianza¡Sagrado factor de Arikel!" me exclamo, sabiendo perfectamente que yo perfectamente lo habia entendido. Y asi fue.

La desconfianza y la traicion son habilidades que solo nosotros podemos manejar con destreza, manteniendo la misma sonrisa. Es una de las cualidades Toreador.

"Le repito que no saldre sin mi Sire" continue. Estaba algo asustada, bueno, realmente asustada, desconfiada y estrictamente paralizada. Asi que trataba de hacer las cosas mas amables… inutilmente "Si es algun asunto importante sera solo bajo su prescencia" le indague, mas por miedo que por conviccion. Ante esa respuesta se acerco a mi oido, y su cuerpo fricciono el mio.

"Sal ahora si no quieres que mis chicas lastimen a tu bello padre" me amenazo, señalandome hacia la barra, donde estaba una de ellas.

Al voltear, vi a la morocha y esbelta mujer; como contorneaba su felino andar por el salon, desde la barra hacia el sillon, para regresar con sus compañeros… y entonces ¡pude ver sus ojos brillantes!. ¡Era una vastaga!. Seguramente tambien lo era la otra… y lo peor de todo, seguro serian Brujah que estuvieran simulando. Despues de todo, Mark habia planeado. Y esta clase de vastagos son los mejores actores (aunque no tanto como nosotros) a la hora de hacer cosas de ese estilo.

Cerre los puños con indignacion y me adelante a sus pasos, saliendo primero del oscuro lugar para enfrentarnos con la iluminacion del cartel de la entrada. No voltee a verlo sino hasta que senti las botas sobre el asfalto tras de mi detenerse, y la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con algo de fuerza.

"Ya estamos afuera…" le dije volteandolo a ver, perdiendo toda cordura y amabilidad por mi miedo y bajo esas amenazas "¿Qué quieres?"

Mark saco de su campera de cuero una petaca de coñac… solo que con oscura Vitae en ella. La destapo y dio un trago pequeño y rapido, disfrutandola en verdad. Se dirigio a una tarima que habia en la entrada, sentandose de piernas cruzadas de un modo tosco mientras su manos jugaba con la botellita.

"Se bastante cosas interesantes sobre ti. Pero que realmente no me interesan y no me sirven de nada para mis objetivos por el momento" comenzo calmo, mirando la sangre, mientras sus palabras me hacian mas temerle "Lo unico que me ha llamado la intencion a rescatar es tu maravilloso talento social, del que tanto se habla entre los ricachones mas asquerosos en sus reuniones para ver dibujitos…" me burlo mirandome, sabia que eso me molestaba muchisimo… y no se equivocaba.

"¿Qué hay con eso?" le impuse, quieta en mi lugar. El se hecho para atrás y tomo de nuevo.

"Veras… los Brujah no somos muy amigables para pedir cosas, ni tenemos Dominacion o Prescencia suficiente como para conseguir mas que seguimientos de masas" comenzo, poniendo su tono algo mas calmo y paciente "Eso debes de saberlo, asi que todo lo conseguimos a la fuerza… y realmente es bueno. Pero a veces uno necesita de esa sociabilidad que no se tiene. Y cuando eso sucede se busca en otros…"

"Si todo esto apunta a que quieres que trabaje para ti, olvidalo" le corte violentamente. El me miro y rio.

"Es increible como tu actitud cambia. Bien" continuo como si no le importara mi respuesta "Eres algo nuevo en la sociedad Toreador… una vanguardia apreciada y reconocida como una de las grandes descendientes de la treceava generacion; se dice que tienes gran talento y has ganado eventos entre los tuyos… pero mas que nada, tu inaprecialbe sociabilidad ha sabido conquistar miles de seres, vivos o no" me miro con sus ojos brillantes "a pesar de ser una Neonato, eso no deja de sorprender a los clanes… y eres bastante reconocida entre los mas distinguidos jovenes vampiros" se rio "La fama es un arma de doble filo ¿no te parece?"

En ese momento recorde las palabras de Alexandra.

"Situandome puntualmente y cortando mis intentos de alabarte: solo un trato como el tuyo concretarian un gran negocio de contrabandos. Necesito encantos Toreador femeninos, y siendo tan joven sera mas util, sumado al natural que tu clan tiene y tu hermosa belleza… sera muy facil conseguir lo que quiero: al jefe"

"¿Qué?" pregunte sin creermelo. El siguio.

"Es un asqueroso Ventrue, pero es de una generacion muy alta, de la octava. Parece que ese viejo se las ha arreglado bien, y tiene un gran monopolio de contrabando en Inglaterra, el mejor… y mis contactos y yo nos ahogaremos en dinero si logramos un acuerdo…" mi miro de reojo "Y los Ventrue disfrutan totalmente de la compañía Toreador… y viceversa"

"¡OLVIDALO!" le grite mas definitivamente. Ante esto el fruncio el ceño y se puso de pie mientras le daba el ultimo trago a la sangre, dando unos pasos hacia mi.

"Lamento descepcionarte, pero…" tiro la botella contra el muro mas cercano, reventandola y manchando todo de sangre, imponiendo su violencia en su mirada de nuevo "no te he dado a elegir. ¡¡Te he dicho que vas a hacer y por lo que te he elegido!…"

A esas alturas, ya no me sorprendia la actitud. Pero me indignaba pues estaba totalmente amenazada.

"No lo hare…" le repeti, mirandolo fijamente. Mark rio con ganas.

"Que linda… hasta enfadada pareces hermosa. Tienen razon en cuanto a ustedes" dijo, acercandose a mi. Claramente, sus intenciones estaban mas que entendibles: si no accedia por voluntad, me obligaria.

Si, parezco el fin y el principio de todas las cosas buenas o malas de la Noche. Pero me pasaron, y quiero decirlas al fin y al cabo.

Se acerco mas rapidamente hacia mi, seguramente con intenciones de amordazarme, golpearme, llevarme lejos y luego obligarme a lo que seguramente seria alguna guarida en la que me haria cumplir su cometido bajo las amenazas; al menos eso es lo que pense en cuanto se abalanzo sobre mi.

Sin embargo, ya no era la pequeña y debil vastaga de Paris que se habia llevado semejante susto y semejante golpiza. Como dije, muchas cosas habian sucedido luego de aquel enfrentamiento. Pero en los periodos de paz Darián se encargo a enseñarme con ferviosa maestria los usos y manejos del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, armas blancas y con los años y cuando estuvieron mas de moda, las armas de fuego. Claro que los Toreador solo sabemos adiestrarnos con lo necesario, no somos muy afines a esas cosas… pero todo era mejor antes que aquella indefenza chica que casi moria esa noche. Y Darián me habia instruido en todo lo que sabia, el y su sangre en Paris.

Por todo esto, es lo por lo que puedo considerar que estaba mas apta para enfrentar una batalla o una amenaza de ese tipo… ahora, que eso fuera suficiente para enfrentar a un Brujah, era otro cantar.

No hubieron mas palabras entre nosotros. Una navaja automatica de estilo de guerra salio de su campera y se mostro cruel en su filo, mientras me la enseñaba con dulzura para que me asustara. No tenia nada para defenderme mas que mis manos y algo de astucia momentanea, asi que estaba en real desventaja… sobre todo porque ese vastago era mas viejo que yo y los Bujah son los pandilleros callejeros por excelencia; si hay algo que saben, es enfrentarse.

Se tiro sobre mi en un agil salto, y de la misma manera le esquive. Tuve que recoger el vestido entre mis manos para que la gasa y mis tacones no me impidieran el salto. Al verme de nuevo, me dio una sonrisa tan amplia que fui vapaz de ver sus colmillos apretados entre su dentadura, mientras sus ojos se dilataban y nuevamente me enfrento. La mano izquierda fue su elegida para sostener el facon (la cuchilla, es decir. Le digo facon por que asi se dice aquí). La apunto a mi y un gruñido tipico de un vampiro en combate surgio de el, y yo le respondi de igual manera mostrandole mis colmillos… no pretenderan mi femineidad en una pelea ¿no?.

Un rapido intento de estocada hacia mi torso fue su primer movimiento. Nuevamente le esquive y con un poco de Celeridad me deslice a su costado hasta quedar en su espalda y empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas. El resultado: lo tire contra el muro en el que se golpeo la cabeza y luego volteo con sus manos sosteniendose a la pared, mientras me sonreia burlon.

"¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?"

Antes de que me diera cuenta salto sobre mi nuevamente con su arma delante de si, y esta vez habia logrado alcanzarme. Un largo tajo vertical a lo largo de mi brazo derecho me hizo quejarme de dolor, mientras la sangre (que ironicamente habia consumido tiempo atrás) salia de ella. Lo tome con fuerza, mientras manchaba mis manos y mi vestido.

Al notarlo, me miro y rio levemente, relamiendo la sangre sobre su facon, realmente divertido por mi herida y mi estado.

"¡Bastardo!" le grite entre dolor, mientras retrocedia. El dolor era tan agudo que me hacia perder el equilibrio; aun pienso si ese facon tenia alguna especie de veneno.

"La sangre es tan dulce…" murmuro tentativamente, con mas malas intenciones que las que venia acarriando "dejame probar mas de ese extasis…"

No fui capaz de responder con palabras aquella furia dentro de mi. Sin embargo el Frenesi, como dije, jamas fue tan alto como aquella primera vez, y sabia moderarlo a esas alturas. Pero eso no me hacia inmune.

Y aun y con mi herida me avalance sobre el, intentando hacer "algo" con mi brazo sano. Pero el error estuvo en lazarme, pues al acercarme escondio habilmente su facon y me sostuvo con sus dos brazos los dos mios, incluyendo el lastimado al que apreto con mas fuerza, inmovilizandome cerca de el.

Bajo su rostro hasta el mio, haciendo chocar nuestras frentes. Pude sentir la sangre de su frente en mi rostro, y ver como mi sangre brotaba mas a medida que el presionaba "Dejate de estupideces. No nacieron para revolcarse en una calle luchando por si mismos, nacieron para revolcarse en las camas ajenas"

"Callate…" le dije entre dientes, cerrando los ojos con el dolor.

"Eres muy pequeña" continuo, mirandome fijo "Y aun debes aprender… que no esta todo en los libros ni en tu Sire"

Chasqueo sus labios como llamando algo, y eso me hizo abrir los ojos… para darme cuenta que tras de el otro vastago aparecia entre las sombras. Pero su aura nuevamente era muy distinta; no era otro Brujah, pero tampoco era humano.

Sus ropas extravagantes de colores variados, sus pulseras, cadenas, anillos y piercings y aros en todo su cuerpo me hacian ver que, junto con la cara esceptica del vicio del juego y de su pañoleta en la cabeza, se trataba de un Ravnos. Un vastago gitano, como suelen llamarse, ya que tienen costumbres de esa clase de mortales y de las que la gran mayoria provienen.

No me sorprendio el hecho de conocer uno, sino de que ¿Qué estaba haciendo con un Brujah en Estados Unidos?. Estos clanes entre si tratan de evitarse por cuestiones claras de diferencias entre anarquismo y autosuficiencia. Los Brujah dominan sobre otros; los Ravnos quieren ser tan libres como el viento. Y esta sola diferencia es la que inicia el rechazo mutuo, sin contar con que los gitanos reusan las tierras norteamericanas por que, si bien son agiles y tramposos suficientemente como para sobrevivir en esas tierras, saben que los Brujah siempre descubren las trampas.

¿En que se caracterizan los gitanos? Ah bueno, son como los mortales: ladrones por excelencia, habiles jugadores, viciosos alcoholicos y amantes del sexo facil. Siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar cuando se enfrentan a estos vastagos, cuando se tiene dinero (siempre tratan de arrimarse a gente de poder para quitarles el dinero) o cosas valiosas que se pueden perder (y me refiero a toda clase de cosas…). Y en ocasiones son los mejores "empleados" para los trabajos pesados… asi que no es raro que un Ravnos trabaje para un Ventrue que necesita una cierta clase de "favor" para quitar competencias empresariales; o mismo en un Toreador… o alguien quien pueda pagarle lo suficiente. Ellos hacen lo que sea por dinero… pero no son tan manipuleables como los Gangrel (aunque tiene que haber Dominacion para ellos; cosa que no tenemos). Hay que vigilarlos por esa astucia misma de la trampa que han heredado en su sangre; son demasiado agiles y en ocasiones peligrosos aliados. Asi que si se tiene en cuenta a un Ravnos para algo antes que otro vastago o un Ghoul, hay que medir todas las consecuencias al solicitar sus servicios.

Por eso me intrigaba con grandeza aquella asocia entre vastagos: los Brujah jamas estan de acuerdo con alguien sabiendo que la traicion puede caber en las posibilidades de esa clase de relaciones. Ellos no toleran esas cosas… que es corriente facil para los gitanos. Aun mucho mas que nosotros, que sabemos traicionar, los Ravnos son los padres de esa maestria.

"¿Sabes?" me cuestiono Mark, mientras se acercaba el vastago tras el, con una mirada sombria hacia mi… sus ojos brillaban "No frecuento hacer esta clases de cosas… asi que se las encargo a los expertos en las materia…"

"¡¿Qué!" le pregunte, soltandome al ver que dejo de presionar con su fuerza… para caer a los brazos del Ravnos.

"Si continuaramos nuestro intento de pelea" sonrio con burla "te haria daño mas del necesario y no estoy de humores para llamar a un Tremere para que cure tus heridas… y claro, te debilitarias. No me serias mas util" continuo y me señalo con el facon, cortoneando mi rostro hasta el escote de mi vestido, curioso, mientras yo sentia el filo en mi piel, sin herirme "Ademas, encuentro mas interesante herirte mas por otro lado… tu dignidad" rio y el vastago que me sostenia con fuerza rio tambien "Se que aprecian mucho esa tonteria de la buena imagen… y combatiendo no se arruinaria. Pero… ¿si esa imagen se resquebraja al caer en manos de un Ravnos que te tomara a la fuerza?"

La poca sangre que aun conservaba en mi cuerpo dejo de circular en ese instante. La sola idea de la violacion me aterraba de sobremanera. Jamas me habia sucedido, y siempre habia estado con gente que yo habia elegido o gente que aceptaba para estar conmigo por una noche, o varias… pero nadie jamas se habia atrevido a semejante cosa en mi sociedad (y Darián jamas lo hubiera permitido). La diferencia era que, no estaba en mi sociedad y estaba llena de desconocidos en aquellas tierras tan peligrosas para mi.

Fue en ese instante en el que me senti totalmente indefenza y comprendi que a pesar de tantos años que habian pasado aun era tan inocente como la primera noche de mi Eternidad. No podia defenderme sola aun, no del todo… no podia sobrecargar situaciones graves en las que tenia que salir sola de cualquier manera. Pero aun mas: no conocia ni habia tratado con todas las clases de vastagos lo suficiente como para conocer sus artimañas, sus trampas, palabras y demas cosas. Era muy vulnerable aun como vastaga para vivir sola, y siquiera creer que podia enfrentarme sola a esa clases de cosas, a pesar de ya haber tenido experiencias anteriores… jamas era suficiente.

Solo en ese momento comprendi aquello, el por que los Toreador siempre estamos con nuestros Sires mas que el resto de los clanes… por que aun era tan debil. Por que Mark me habia elegido. Sin proteccion externa de otros, y fuera de mi marco social, era un conejo indefenzo ante un nido de serpientes.

Sin embargo, y aunque parezca algo terco de mi parte, me rehuse a gritar a mi Sire, llamarlo o hacer que nuestro vinculo lo hiciera sentir que estaba en peligro. ¿Por qué? Estupido orgullo Toreador, no se como explicarlo. Pero surge y es imposible no evitarlo. Y en mas de uan ocasión (casi en todas) me crei autosuficiente y me meti en mas problemas. Reconozco que aun no he salido de esa soberbia, a pesar de que Darián me educo precavida… realmente no se como evitarla.

Y de haberla evitado en ese momento, me hubiera salvado del penoso acontecimiento que le siguio.

A pesar de mi pataleadas al aire, el Ravnos me sujeto de la cintura y me cargo hasta el callejon oscuro en frente al centro nocturno. Mark sabia perfectamente que por mi orgullo no llamaria a mi Sire y trataria de librarme de el. Ese Brujah era quizas un Antiguo y sabia muy bien como eran las cosas en la Camarilla… quizas supiera demasiado, tanto que significo una amenaza para la organización de la cual tuvo que huir años despues. Pero eso no es importante ahora.

Antes de continuar mas hacia el callejon, le detuvo.

"¿Aceptas el trabajo o tengo que obligarte a hacerlo?" cuestiono divertido.

"¡¡Jamas trabajare para un Brujah!" le escupi las palabras aun pataleando y no pudiendo defenderme de la fuerza del Ravnos que me tenia con una Potencia sobrecargada contra el… una que me hacia daño.

"Lindo orgullo. Lastima que lo perderas de cualquier modo" dijo, haciendo señas de que me llevara. Indiferencia y crueldad fueron los calificativos que recuerdo en ese momento para el.

No supe mas del Brujah; realmente me concentraba en librarme de aquel rubio de ojos azules que me continuaba moviendo hacia quien sabe donde para cumplir el cometido de su jefe.

"¡¡Sueltame¡¡Sueltame!" me quejaba pero el no me respondia "¿Por que haces esto? Ustedes no son de…"

Antes de que terminara, pateo una puerta rota de metal oxidada… en la que se hallaba una especie de colchoneta sucia en la que me arrojo y por la cual tosi al levantar todo el polvo de la habitacion. Se paro frente a mi y me miro decidido y serio con los ojos brillantes.

"Solo hago mi trabajo…" me respondio como una razon a todas las preguntas que podria llegar a cuestionarle.

Se acerco hacia mi mientras se desabrochaba su camisola para estar mas comodo y se ponia de rodillas comenzando a comodarse… con total calma.

"No puedo creer que trabajes para un gusano como el…" le critique, sabiendo la filosofia de aquel clan. Cuando se desabrocho el ultimo boton me miro calmadamente y sonrio con seguridad.

"No lo se, pero tiene dinero suficiente como para complacerme… despues de todo, hare algo que me agrada"

"¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien asi? Tu mejor que nadie sabes que son una basura" continue insistiendo, mientras se acomodaba sobre mi como si fuera una ramera lista para comenzar su trabajo.

"Me pago todo adelantado, asi que tendra sus buenas artimañas despues. Yo vine solamente a terminar el cometido" me dijo sonriendo y eliminando toda posibilidad de intimidar su conciencia respecto a hacia su jefe.

Mi primer movimiento luego de aquel intento inutil de dialogo fue resistirme, y cuando vi que no podia hacerlo, comence a gritar pidiendo ayuda, a esas alturas desesperada por que sabia que ya mas nada podia hacer para evitar aquello. Entre resistencia y movimientos, su mano derecha levanto toda la faja de mi vestido descubriendome por completo las piernas y la mitad del torso. Con un movimiento mas brusco abrio mis piernas y se acomodo entre ellas, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba las mias y las ponia contra la pared, sobre mi cabeza.

"No te resistas… relajate y disfrutalo" me susurro al oido, mientras ponia su cabeza sobre mi hombro "Soy bueno, no te decepcionare…"

Cerre los ojos, moridiendo mis labios de indignidad y con ganas de llorar ante esa resistencia fringida por su cuerpo. Al sentirlo debajo, mientras hacia mas insistente el rose y comenzaba los primeros movimientos previos para terminar de desnudarme, mire hacia el techo, indignada, humillada e indefenza. Mark habia conseguido lo que queria, me habia aplastado el orgullo, mostrandome como una ramera barata en aquella asquerosa habitacion abandonada y digna de ser un sitio para un desorientado Nosferatu.

Perdida en las vigras oxidadas del techo, comence a desear que terminara con aquello de una buena vez… mientras el vastago parecia un poco mas ansioso en el momento que bajo los breteles del vestido y pudo ver el resto de mi cuerpo. Sabia que el paso siguiente era inevitable.

Pero aunque parezca increible en ese momento, bajo esa humillacion, se me ocurrio una ultima idea… mientras la mano libre me recorrio con frenetismo; sabia que ya habia perdido la calmada cordura de un Ravnos apaciguado, que frente al sexo, el alcohol, el juego y el dinero, entraba en un Frenesi extraño.

"… aquí… … … no" trate de modular entre los movimientos bruscos de su cuerpo y la incomoda posicion (sumado al asco inconmensurable por el lugar).

Ante eso el se detuvo como si hubiera sido la mas clara razon de todas… o una señal.

Suspire de alivio a que hubiera funcionado, y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Aquí no?" cuestiono de nuevo, enarcando una ceja. Un brillo en sus ojos surgio de aquel azul oscuro que era iluminado por las luces externas.

"No me gusta este lugar… es incomodo…" le dije algo mas confiada, pero seria "Quisiera que me mostraras que tan bueno eres, pero en otro lugar algo mas comodo…"

Cabe aclarar que, aunque esto carezca de sentido a simples oidos, tiene una sencilla y fuerte razon para los vastagos: que un Toreador acepte una noche con otro vastago, entendiendo de por si el delicado gusto que tiene y los selectivos que son para indicar sus compañias, significa una honirifica invitacion… como si un Ventrue acaudalado y generoso anduviera repartiendo invitaciones a su lujosa mansion y con ella a todas las comodidades, mostrando señales de amistad. Asimismo, que un vastago del Clan de la Rosa acepte y sugiera algo al otro en señales de aceptacion y simpatia, es como abrir las puertas al cielo. Pues significa claramente que tu vida esta salvada de futuros riesgos posteriores o de alguna venganza… y que puedes acceder a todas las ventajas de aquella temporaria amistad cuando se te plazca (en este caso, acceso mas facil a la cama sin uso de violencia).

Siempre es bueno ser aceptado por un vastago poderoso cuando hay problemas. Y los Ravnos, mejor que nadie, saben a quien acudir o detrás de quien esconderse cuando eso sucede… razon por la cual siempre estan cerca de gente con bienes interesantes; en caso de no hacer amnistia, se los quitan. Pero siempre que se pueda establecer algun vinculo amistoso, es mejor bienvenido.

En el caso Toreador, que te invite a su cama es mas que un obsequio.

Asi que, en ese momento opte por atacar uno de los puntos de aquel vastago: si bien hacia sido lo suficientemente pago para su trabajo y sabia que lo haria, por que la mision que le habia mandado su jefe era aquella, la amolde a mi conveniencia y en vez de hacerlo algo violento y desagradable, le saque algun provecho. De esa manera, aceptandolo y estando en un lugar mas bello, no perdia mi imagen ni mi orgullo, el Ravnos terminaria su trabajo… y ambos la pasariamos bien (era bastante agradable a la vista para ser un gitano), al fin de cuentas.

Es una ventaja que tengan esa debilidad hacia el sexo y a las comodidades y lujos, de otro modo no hubiera tenido posibilidad alguna.

"¿Te gustaria ir a otro lugar?" me cuestiono, separandose un poco mas de mi.

"Vamos, se que a ti tampoco te gusta hacerlo en esta madriguera" le dije sonriendo despacio "Busquemos algo mas comodo… y disfrutemoslo"

Tal y como espere (y ahora podran comprender) se separo de mi con prisa, como si llegara tarde a algun lado, sin dejar de mirarme. Si ustedes vieran que curioso es ver cambiar a un Ravnos su actitud, como si movieran sus ideas de un lado para el otro con total facilidad.

Solo un poco de mi Prescencia y mis encantos femeninos lograron que se vistiera de nuevo y me visteria torpemente, levantandome incluso entre sus brazos y cubriendo mi herida con la pañoleta de su cabeza.

Cuando ofreces abrir tus piernas parece que todo el mundo cambia y todos son amables contigo de repente. Siempre ha sido asi… pero bueno, asi son los hombres y su debilidad. Ah, lo siento Gabriel, no quise ofenderte.

"¿A dónde iremos?" me pregunto ansioso mientras salia conmigo de aquella habitacion cuidando de que Mark no estuviera cerca.

"Conozco un buen hotel" le dije mientras me sostenia del cuello con mi brazo sano para no caerme "Esta a cinco calles de aquí…"

"Tenemos que salir por alli, no hay remedio" dijo el Ravnos preocupado por el Brujah, e ideando al parecer alguna especie de plan para evadirlo en caso de enfrentarselo conmigo en brazos.

Me sostuvo con mas firmeza, dispuesto a salir corriendo de alli rapidamente. Pero al llegar a la entrada de aquel callejon oscuro ambos nos paralizamos, o mejor decir, nos tensionamos al ver el espectaculo que vimos…

¡Darián estaba peleando contra Mark!

"¡¡DA…!" grite, pero el rubio de tapo la boca, negando a que hiciera ningun ruido.

Nos acomodamos en la pared mas oscura de aquella entrada y quedamos alli, viendo aquella pelea, esos gritos, golpes, patadas e insultos mutuos que tenian mi Sire y aquel Brujah.

Ambos estaban lesionadon y sangre corria por ellos. Sus ropas estaban rotas y ambos tenian los ojos dilatados en estado de Frenesi, mientras saltaban a la par contra el otro y se golpeaban, arañaban y herian con certeros movimientos usando las Disciplinas. Podia sentirlo. Las auras de ambos estaban brillantes, eso significaba que estaban usando sus poderes… a una velocidad tal que no podia verlo con mis ojos.

Era un enfrentamiento temible, y parecia que se habia comenzado a dar desde hacia rato.

"¡¡¡¡¡Donde esta mi hija!" gritaba Darián entre saltos y patadas continuas hacia el vastago. Era increible la capacidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tenia con un enemigo real y a su medida. Era muy bueno y agil, sobre todo… no es nada comparado a los que habia visto hasta ese momento (¡era lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener un combate con un Brujah y herir a este!).

Interiormente sonrei con admiracion, asombro y orgullo a pesar de la situacion, por la vislumbrante habilidad de mi Sire… ansiando tambien saber defenderme y atacar como el.

Pero mis ilusiones de desvanecieron al ver mas alla de la pelea, hacia el centro nocturno: toda la gente que estaba dentro del lugar, estaba alli viendo la pelea, detrás de las ventanas, cerca de la puerta. Me asuste por un momento pensando en que estaria rompiendose la Mascarada con ese combate… pero al fijarme bien, note el detalle¡todos eran vastagos o ghouls!. Y veian esa pelea como yo, como los mortales ven a otros pelearse en medio de la calle… con algo de asombro y temor mezclado y un poco de admiracion en algunos.

De haber sido mortales, hubieran salido corriendo al ver semejante espectaculo entre criaturas nocturnas, y ahí si que todos los vastagos esa noche nos hubieramos metido en graves problemas. Pero hasta en ese instante pude notar que aquel _pub _era exclusivamente de clientela vampira y de sirvientes… entre los cuales, Richard, el chico que habia intentado seducirme, estaba tambien mirando a su amigo Mark y a mi Sire enfrentarse.

Regresando a la pelea, Mark combatia con su sonrisa esceptica y cinica a pesar de su estado, sin responder las cuestiones que lanzaba mi Sire con total enojo.

Tiempo despues me enteraria que el inicio de esa pelea habia sido mi desaparicion del bar y que, cuando Darián se puso a buscarme en el, se encontro con Mark y este le habia dicho que me habia mandado a hacer un trabajo para el, y al no aceptarlo, recurrio a otros medios para que yo cediera (en ese caso, el envio con el Ravnos). De no haber sido sincero Mark se hubiera ahorrado heridas, ahora que lo pienso.

Esta totalmente penado en el Clan de la Rosa que un vastago Antiguo de otro clan obligue al chiquillo (cuando este es joven aun) de un Antiguo Toreador a trabajar sin el concentimiento de este. Es parte de un gran sistema paternalista por el cual nos regimos… y el romper esas reglas fue lo suficientemente necesario para que Darián se saliera de sus casillas.

"Ah vamos… ¡¡Al menos lo esta disfrutando!" se burlo Mark mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre de su nariz. Solo recibio un gruñido de mi Sire.

"Yo disfrutare ver como te deshaces frente al sol cuando el Sheriff se entere de esto" le amenazo Darián. Amenaza suficiente como para asustar a cualquiera sabiendo que estabamos en Chicago… pero una que hizo reir al Brujah.

"¡Siempre amenazas! Es lo unico que sabes hacer…" le dijo viendo su facon y arrojandolo con enojo al ver que ya no cortaba tan filosamente… quedando cerca de nosotros.

"¡¡¡Es la realidad… no puedes obligar a mi chiquilla!" le dijo dando dos pasos mientras se sacaba el saco roto a los tajos que habia hecho su cuchilla… mostrando su camisa apañolada blanca, llena de rasguños y de sangre. Eso me aterro tanto que quise ayudarlo, pero el Ravnos me contuvo de nuevo.

"Ya ves que si… ahora es solo cuestion de ver los resultados a ver si realmente aceptara o no bajo su propia voluntad…" le aseguro Mark, quitandose tambien la campera de cuero echada a perder.

"¡¡¡¡Aun y que acepte jamas se lo permitire!"

"Ah… pero ella si querra, creeme… y no vas a entristecerla al no cumplirle su cometido¿verdad? Seria descortez de un padre hacer eso…" rio levemente, haciendo enfurecer mas al Toreador.

"¡Ya fue suficiente, te hare cerrar esa boca!" exclamo y dio un grito antes de lanzarse de cuerpo entero contra el.

Mark lo intercepto como me habia interceptado a mi, con la misma fuerza. Pero Darián era mas listo, y al verse sujetado de brazos utilizo la altura en la que estaba e impulso su cuerpo para atrás haciendo que sus piernas se balancearan juntas y con ambos pies golpeando el pecho de Mark, arrojandolo contra el muro con tal fuerza que varios de sus ladrillos salieron disparados y su figura quedo dibujada cuando cayo de rodillas.

Se recupero rapidamente, y sacudiendo su cabeza salto a baja distancia y atrapo las piernas de mi Sire, arrojandolo y arrojandose sobre el contra el suelo. Patadas y puñetazos surgieron de nuevo, empeorando la condicion de ambos, ya despeinados, cansados y todos ensangrentados. Es ahí cuando realmente pueden ver lo que somos.

Bajo el mi Sire intentaba defenderse cuanto podia y atacar a la vez, pero la presion de Mark sobre el era tanta que en un zarpazo el Brujah lo sostuvo de sus manos con una de el y la otra la levanto verticalmente… y como por arte de magia un facon nuevo salio, listo para ser usado, debajo de su manga.

Al ver esto, mi Sire medio sonrio entre el forcejeo.

"Pareces que siempre tienes trucos nuevos…" el Brujah sonrio ante ello.

"Siempre la prevencion en la mejor consejera… nunca sabes cuando alguien puede aparecer y molestarte" le advirtio, acercando el nuevo facon al cuello desnudo de mi Sire, quien sintio el dolor de la presion del filo en un gemido ahogado.

Todos alli se taparon las bocas de asombro, temiendo lo peor. Incluyendome.

"… vamos… hazlo" le desafio mi Sire, mirandolo de reojo "Haslo y jamas podras deambular en paz… te perseguiran por siempre"

"Nunca he estado en paz desde que fui Abrazado…" le respondio a secas, sosteniendolo mas y acercandose a el "Ademas… siempre fui perseguido, con o sin motivos. Asi que estoy acostumbrado a saber que hacer en esos casos" carcajeo con amargura.

"No podras esconderte mas, no podras huir… lo sabes, la Caza de Sangre es mucho peor que la de los mortales" insistio… y solo recibio una lamida suave sobre sus labios de parte del Brujah, saboreando la sangre que Darián tenia en sus labios debido a sus heridas.

"Tal vez… pero ¿acaso no es un buen sacrificio para poder sentir la sangre de un Toreador?" le cuestiono separandose

Alejo el facon de el, para acomodarse mejor y dispuesto a hacer un corte certero para rebanar la cabeza de mi Sire de un solo golpe. Darián estaba debil y apretado en cada herida por el cuerpo de Mark y, a pesar de que este estaba igual o peor, estar arriba siempre lleva la ventaja en un combate asi.

"¿Quién notaria tu ausencia, Darián de Francia?" pregunto nuevamente luego de un silencio, dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

"¡¡¡¡YO!" grite saliendo de la oscuridad, de los brazos del Ravnos, mientras tomaba el facon arrojado cerca de nosotros y corria hacia ellos, decidica y empuñalandolo usando mi Celeridad.

"¡Regresa!" me pidio el Ravnos, temiendo por mi. Pero no lo escuche, no escuche nada, nisiquiera los gritos de asombro, el llamado desesperado de Darián a que me alejara ni el gruñido del Brujah.

… solo senti la presion de atrevesarle la espalda a Mark, cuando llegue a el y le clave el facon entre los omoplatos, hundiendolo hasta que solo se notara el mango por fuera.

El grito del Brujah fue tan impresionante que retumbo por todo el vecindario y aturdio mis oidos. Se levanto torpemente sufriendo el agudo dolor que significaba tener una cuchilla atravesando y destrozando todos los discos de la columa vertebral que estaba junta al nervio central, una de las pocas cosas vivas que nos quedan en nuestros cuerpos. Solo por ese acto, podran quizas llegar a imaginar el dolor que significaba.

Inmediatamente se dio vuelta, y su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado por su rabia y su furia: estaba totalmente en Frenesi. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo volteo con el facon clavado aun y me empujo bruscamente, arrojandome a unos cuantos metros. Ahora, era yo la que estaba en problemas.

Sus ojos incandecentes, marcaban total odio hacia mi, y una total desconsideracion.

Como imaginaran, quise que me tragara la tierra.

"¡¡Sal de aquí!" me clamo mi Sire tratando de levantarse "¡¡¡Vete!" me pedia entrecortadamente.

Lo miraba constantemente, a el y a Mark. Temiendo por Darián… y luego dandome cuenta que debia preocuparme mas por mi en ese momento.

"¡¡¡TE MATARE!" me clamo en Brujah mientras con la misma furia y otro grito desgarrador, habia conseguido arrancarse el facon, desgarrandose gran parte de la carne de la espalda; quedandole un gran tajo horizontal, tan profundo que en algunas partes podia verse parte de su interior.

"¡¡¡VETE!" me grito de nuevo Darián, desesperado porque sabia que no podia moverse para defenderme, y que nadie se moveria por mi. Aun asi intentaba levantarse, pero se tambaleaba con facilidad.

"¡¡Es tu fin, maldita!" clamo el otro vastago, empuñando su facon ensangrentado contra mi, mientras se movia como un borracho debido al dolor y a la ira contenida en aquel cuerpo muerto, pero bien decidido en su cometido.

"_¡¡¡No, es el tuyo!"_

Un reflector ilumino toda la callejuela; un reflector que parecia el mismo sol en su brillo. Un brillo que nos hizo esconder a todos nuestros rostros y a otros esconderse la oscuridad de los recintos y las calles. Mark lo habia recibido directamente en sus ojos y la dilatacion fue tal que entre dolor y la luz su cuerpo se encogio hacia el suelo, arrodillandose y queriendose cubrir entre quejosos jadeos.

"_¡Ya esta bien, enciendan las otras y atrapenlo!" _ volvio a repetir la voz… una que no podia encontrar debido a mi confusion, mi dolor y la misma luz.

Repentinamente la luz blanca se volvio en una roja mucho mas aliviante… una en la que todos nos aliviamos y volvimos a enfocar nuestros ojos en la escena. Pero cuando habia vuelto a ver el lugar, Mark estaba sujeto por dos hombres serios y altos vestidos de negro que parecian sostenerlo de la caida total hacia el suelo, y Darián siendo asistido por otros hombres del mismo traje y lentes oscuros.

"Te lo adverti Mark" continuo aquella voz mientras unos pasos firmes en el asfalto humedo se marcaban y se detenian frente de el.

¡Era el Sheriff de Chicago!

"¡Sueltame McGonak!" tosio el vastago totalmente debil y sumido en su dolor.

"Te dije que te quedaras al margen y que te quedarias aquí siempre y cuando no causaras problemas a nadie; mucho menos a los Toreador…" le replico ante las insistencias, mirando la escena "Casi matas a un Antiguo de Francia y a su Chiquilla… para que ella hiciera un trabajo sucio que no le corresponde… ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante cosa?"

"Como si ustedes no lo hicieran…" murmuro levemente Mark, intentando soltarse pero siendo sujetado por ambos individuos.

"Quizas" sonrio el Sheriff "Pero tenemos la inteligencia de aceptar la negacion ante el ofrecimiento y buscar otras vias o vastagos para llegar a ella…"

"Yo tome las cosas como usualmente…" se defendio Mark, y el Sheriff rio.

En ese instante unos pasos resonaron tras el, mostrandose. ¡Era el Ravnos!

"Nuestro amigo nos conto cosas interesantes en cuanto nos fue a buscar por ayuda para la pequeña vastaga" sonrio burlon cruzandose de brazos "Y por lo que me he enterado no has hecho las cosas según los criterios normales de un Brujah. Has tomado posiciones bastantes rebajadas como para solicitar ciertos favores con tal de someter a la pequeña a tus servicios…"

Ante toda la acusacion, Mark miro al Ravnos con real odio, y escupio hacia el, sin alcanzarlo.

"Traidor…"

El Ravnos sonrio "Gracias… siempre es un placer"

El Sheriff miro con gracia la escena y luego al vastago herido "Crei que eras mas listo… pero mira lo que has hecho. De haberlo hecho solo quizas la chica ya estaria revolcandose con el Ventrue y tu nadando en ese dinero. Pero no, no querias desacomodar tu peinado" se rio "Y luego te burlas de nosotros, y mira como te has querido lavar las manos del trabajo sucio"

"… el fin justifica los medios" le contesto finalmente ante la falta de defensa a todas esas acusaciones.

"No en esta ciudad. Aquí todo se basa en la habilidad. Cosa que no tienes" le callo, chasqueando sus dedos "Muchachos, llevenselo… y llamen una ambulancia para Monseiur Pineau y para su Chiquilla" ordeno asperamente, mientras sus asistentes seguian sus ordenes.

Luego miro al Ravnos tras el, y saco de su gabardina azul un sobre de papel madera, dandoselo entre las manos.

"Aquí tienes muchacho… trata de no gastarlo tan rapido. Has hecho un bien a la Secta"

"Gracias, señor" se inclino levemente guardando el sobre en el bolsillo de su tosco pantalon.

El Sheriff asintio y miro dentro del club con desaprobacion "Todos ustedes, regresen alla adentro hasta que termine la noche… ¡¡y pobre al que comente algo fuera de lugar!"

La respuesta fue totalmente general y de real obediencia. En pocos minutos, todos regresaron a sus lugares como si nada hubiera sucedido. Todos menos Darián y yo.

Una vez todo el escandalo retirado, me puse de pie torpemente, yendo hacia mi Sire que aun tenia un hombre de negro a su lado, mientras examinaba su torso. Inmediatamente el me miro y sonrio con debilidad.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto despacio, mirandome toda desfachada como el.

"No muy arreglada, pero bien…" le dije con un tono burlon, y el rio levemente. El hombre de negro se alejo un momento para indicar quizas algunas ordenes.

"¿Tienes muchas heridas?"

"No mas que tu… siempre me llevas la ventaja en todo…" le dije agachandome a su altura y acomodando un poco su cabello, totalmente sucio, pegoteado y desordenado, fuera de su rostro. El me correspondio con una caricia en la mejilla.

"Lamento haberte traido hasta aquí… no sabia que ese Brujah estuviera dando vueltas"

"Todo es muy incierto, no sabes leer el futuro aun" le dije asintiendo para que no se sintiera culpable "Ademas, tenias que hacer por una sola vez algo que no fuera consentirme…"

Ambos reimos lentamente y callamos en cuanto sentimos las sirenas de la ambulancia a lo lejos en la calle principal. Ayude a ponerse a Darián de pie lo mas que pude mientras lo inclinaba hacia arriba y ponia su brazo sobre mi hombro, en espera a que los medicos vinieran y se lo llevaran.

Al ponerse de pie, pudo ver lo que tenia atado al brazo herido.

"¿Qué es eso?" me pregunto, extrañado. Lo mire y lo tome, recordando al Ravnos… que seguia inmovil como una estatua con las manos en los bolsillos, mirandonos divertido como si fuera espectador de alguna pelicula, a lo lejos.

"Es de el…" le dije, mirandolo nuevamente "El me salvo"

"Ya veo" sentencio y miro mas fijamente al rubio, saludandolo "Eternamente agradecido, joven… sientase bienvenido a mi morada"

El Ravnos solamente se inclino recibiendo el saludo, luego mirandome a mi con espectativa. En ese momento dos hombres de negro llegaron y sujetaron a Darián, llevandoselo, haciendolo que se adelantara ante mi pedido.

Una vez solos me acerque a el dispuesta a devolverle la pañoleta, pero el me detuvo.

"Eso mantendra a la herida fresca y sin infeccion hasta que te asistan" me argumento "Quedatela"

"Pero, es tuya… y yo no se donde conseguirte otra" le insisti, pero el nego divertido.

"No te preocupes. Limpiala e ire por ella"

En ese momento sonrei con burla.

"No puedo pagarte dinero por este gran favor de salvarme"

"No quiero dinero, he ganado mucho por esta noche" rio divertido "En cambio, espero que cumplas con el intercambio de ese "Salvataje" que dices"

Un silencio quedo entre nosotros, y una leve sonrisa en mis labios.

"Buscame y te devolvere esa misma noche todos los favores"

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso luego de aquel incidente, pero como estuvimos varios meses en Chicago creo que podria haber pasado un mes despues de aquel encuentro. Tiempo en el cual el Ravnos fue a visitarme en busca de su pañoleta y para concluir su trabajo y el favor que le debia por haberme considerado la oportunidad de hacerlo en otro lugar mas comodo a que ese dia de modo violento. Y confieso que no me dejo decepcionada en ningun momento… ¡Era realmente bueno en cada accion que habia hecho! Aquella fue una velada curiosamente divertida y romantica entre sus bromas casuales y sus propuestas originales en cuanto a poses o cosas asi. Acostarse con un Ravnos es algo fugaz quiza, pero muy divertido.

Lo mas gracioso es que no me robo ni solicito nada al irse (y eso que revise cada cosa que tenia a la vista que podria llegar a interesarle), salvo un collar de diamantes que colgaba a proposito de su cinturon, pero como era algo insignificante a cambio de lo que habia hecho por mi, lo deje irse con el divertida.

Luego de aquella unica noche en la que fue a mi encuentro y en la que devolvi su pañoleta, jamas volvi a verlo. Solo recuerdo su forma desfigurandose en la oscuridad de las calles, con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando alegremente sin mirar hacia atrás, mientras lo contemplaba desde la habitacion del hotel.

Un hombre el cual siquiera supe como se llamaba.

En el interin del resto de la estadia, nos enteramos lo que habia sucedido con Mark: habia sido llevado al Principe y su castigo habia sido la exclusion absoluta, si no creo que una expulsion de la ciudad… o del pais. Su nombre siguio llegando a nuestros oidos años mas tarde por sus proezas, hasta el momento en que desaparecio (aun no se por que). Era un Brujah reconocido, pero como alguna vez me dijo mi mentora y el… la fama es un arma de doble filo… y a veces el filo, puede estar apuntandote.

¡Ah! Otro acontecimiento interesante en mi vida fue cuando conoci a los Malkavian, en pleno festejo de mi primer siglo de vastaga e iniciando mi etapa Ancillae.

Se podria llegar a mencionar como una especie de "Cumpleaños" mortal, pero es algo mas general.

En este sentido, todos los vastagos Abrazados el mismo dia y que pertenecemos a la misma generacion somos celebrados en una gran fiesta que se denomina Reunion. Estas Reuniones no son generales como las Fiestas Anuales en Francia, no reune a todos los vastagos del planeta; sino que cada foco de Toreador lo festeja bajo sus Gremios. Es decir, solo los Toreador de Argentina celebran conmigo el "Cumpleaños", en el Gremio de este lugar.

Dicha fiesta es privada, exclusiva de los Sires de los Chiquillos que cumplen la edad y por supuesto, de los protagonistas. Asi que imaginense que es una fiesta plagada de jovenes vastagos en busca de nuevos contactos sociales y de aprendizajes mutuos entre ellos (en parte es el objetivo de los Sires en estas Reuniones) en una noche llena de espectativas e inclusive nuevas caras. Estas Reuniones son el primer paso de los vastagos jovenes para la sociabilizacion dentro del clan y aprendizaje para saber manejarse fuera de el; una metodologia que adoptan los clanes mas sociables, y como diria Armand "la mejor manera de aprender a convivir, es convivir". Ademas, como eramos todos jovenes, nos divertiamos en grande.

Sin embargo, esas reuniones que se celebraban anualmente, siendo mas las frecuentes entre las generaciones mas jovenes, fueron las que mas me sorprendieron: alli conoci a la mayoria de mis viejos amigos, amigos actuales e incluso de los que serian enemigos en un futuro.

Esa ocasión es particular me sorprendio por lo que me iria a suceder, sin contar de mas que era mas que especial. Cumplir un siglo redondo es un simbolismo de logro… es el primer indicio de la inmortalidad, ya que se ha roto la barrera mortal de superviviencia natural… es ahí es cuando realmente te sientes Inmortal y que realmente has dejado de ser humano. Es extraño, una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza fue lo que senti esa noche, parecia internamente dividirme en dos yo misma… pero no tuve tiempo a la reflexion depresiva de mi persona y de ver cuanto habia perdido de humanidad luego de tantos años… ¡por la que la diversion no cesaba!. Al ser simbolico, la Reunion habia sido preparada por las Antiguas con sumo detalle, y fue una fiesta que nos lleno a los vastagos de sorpresas: musica de moda, sangre especialmente conservada, miles de chicos y chicas ghouls, bailes, luces, musica disco y desfiles sensuales nos deleitaron toda la noche… inclusive ¡algunos Antiguos se habian sumado a la fiesta!. Los Pervertidos como de costumbre se habian alentado a estar con sus Chiquillos, y con el permiso de sus amigos, con los Chiquillos de estos. Todos bailaban, cantaban, reian… parecia una especie de fiesta de quince adelantada con 300 invitados en ella… ¡era sencillamente fabuloso!.

Y no vayan a decirselo, pero Darián bailo como los dioses esa noche… ¡si vieran como las chicas lo solicitaban!. En toda mi vida y mi no-vida habia conocido esa faceta de el, y jamas lo habia visto reir tanto hasta esa noche… ¡Pero no le vayan a decir que les dije o me matara¡No le gusta que hable de esa noche con nadie por mera pena¡Haha! Siempre se justifica que estaba bajo los efectos de la Vitae con alcohol que habia tomado para probar de parte de un amigo que estaba mas loco que el bailando… pero nunca le creere. Esa diversion estoy segura que es del linaje de Cliff.

¿Qué es lo que me sorprendio de esa noche? Si, si, realmente fue una noche muy agradable en sus primeras horas, la pase muy bien y realmente la recuerdo con cariño.

La sorpresa erradico es que al ser privada la fiesta, se supone que solamente debe haber Toreador en el recinto y los alrededores¿no?. Bueno, se supone… ¡hasta que una se encuentra con dos jovenes Malkavian en medio de la fiesta!.

Debo confesar con pena que realmente no reconoci al clan en que pertencian en el primer vistazo que les di cuando me acerque a ellos por curiosidad… se veian algo toscos como para ser Toreador, si, es verdad, la belleza nuestra es unica. Sin embargo, la apariencia que ellos tenian no era desagradable… ¡eran demasiado bellos para ser Malkavian, por ser tan jovenes se les explicaba la falta de los rasgos Malkav que se distinguen tanto con los años. Pero esos dos chicos hasta el momento habian pasado desapercibidos, y lo que era mas, habian sido invitados por un Antiguo y todos los demas habian aceptado la entrada, ya que ellos habian sido parte de un numero tragicomico que habia sido uno de los tantos regalos de nuestros Sires. Cosa que note y me di cuenta cuando uno de ellos me mostro el antifaz que habia usado sobre el escenario.

"¡Tu eras Piarrot!" reconoci y este asintio, mientras la otra tomaba tranquilamente.

"¿Te gusto la obra?" pregunto curioso e interesado, mirandome fijamente… tanto que senti nervos por la fijeza de la locura interna. Yo asenti.

"Realmente me sorprendio la prescencia de ustedes… pense que todos los actores y protagonistas eran Toreador"

"Sin ofender cariño… pero ustedes no son los unicos que hacen bien las cosas. Algunos actores se destacan por la Demencia… especialidad nuestra" se defendio la chica, mientras compartia su trago con su amigo.

"Si, ya lo he notado, ni los he podido reconocer. Los felicito realmente" les conteste sonriente… totalmente inocua a sentir algo parecido al enfado, con tal magnifica noche no podia.

"Hey, no nos reconocio" le dijo el muchacho a su amiga, mientras ambos reia nerviosamente. La risa es lo que mas destaca a los hijos del gemelo de Arikel "Eso significa que aun no estamos tan echados a perder, como dice nuestro Sire…"

"Si, debemos ser hermosos para confundir a una Toreador" le contesto la chica con igual risa "Hay que decirle que tenemos aun la belleza humana… querra actuar por siempre"

"¿Son hermanos?" pregunte curiosa luego de un rato, verlos tan amenamente juntos. Ambos asintieron a la par.

"Es algo muy comun entre nosotros… ¿tu no tienes hermanos?"

Esa pregunta me habia tocado profundo… ¡¡algo que jamas me habia preguntado!. Habia pasado un siglo y Darián solo me tenia a mi, y jamas habia sentido otro vinculo como para saber si era hermano mio, por lo que yo era la unica hija de el, en un siglo… ¡un siglo!. ¿Tanto me amaba que no era capaz de repartir su amor a otra criatura¿O lo hacia por que sabia que yo en el fondo me reusaba a esa vida, y mas me negaria a que otra joven u otra persona se condenara como yo?. Eran cosas que no podia saber, por que ni yo mismas conocia ni sabia las respuestas o reacciones en mi misma… que cambiarian tiempo despues.

Un largo silencio marco la prescencia de mis pensamientos.

"No, por ahora soy hija unica"

"Oh…" se delimito a contestarme la chica, sin mas comentarios, bajando la mirada.

Seguramente, esos vastagos estaban limitados a pocas preguntas que podrian contestar, realizar y minimos comentarios al respecto. Despues de todo estaban alli para trabajar y luego se irian… no debian hacer nada que inomodara a los anfritiones, ya que la relacion con los Malkav mas viejos y los Toreador mas viejos era algo tirante.

Sabiendo esto y la incomodante posicion en que habia dejado a la joven, intente reanimarlos al menos hasta que se fueran.

"Sin embargo, seguramente algun dia tendre un hermanos que aparecera de una noche para la otra… ¡y me pondre muy celosa!" les dije riendo… haciendolos reir a ellos y haciendolos sentir mejor.

Luego de aquellas palabras bebimos unos tragos en la barra mientras veiamos a los cuerpos pegoteados danzar al compas de la musica, gritando en ocasiones y haciendo piruetas divertidas… y algunas parejas pareciendo alejarse de la pista para hacer cosas mas interesantes.

"¿Su Sire viene por ustedes dentro de mucho?" cuestione mirandolos "¡Quedense un rato mas, promete ser interesante!"

"Agradecemos la invitacion, pero no somos muy afines a la sensual diversion que tienen ustedes" dijo suavemente la chica.

"Ah, ya veo…"

"Ademas" dijo el chico mirando su reloj entre las luces "Pronto sera hora de retirarnos. Debemos avisarle al Mayor para salir a la puerta y esperar el auto…"

"… ¡y el pago!" le recordo la joven y el asintio. Yo sonrei.

"Los acompañare a la salida" ofreci dando un salto de la silla en la que estaba, dejando el trago a un lado "Vayan a buscar al Antiguo y esperenme aquí, saldre con ustedes"

"Eres muy amable" se inclino cordialmente la joven, sonriendo. Yo asenti mientras me alejaba entre la multitud, pensando en aquellos jovenes Malkav que me habian caido tan simpaticos.

Rato despues estabamos en la salida, mirando a las calles en busca de aquel auto.

"¿Esta bien que estes aquí?" pregunto el chico mirandome entre ellos.

"Tu Sire puede enfadarse si tardas mucho, no debe de confiar en nosotros"

"No se preocupen" les calme.

Continuamos hablando de algunas otras tonteras hasta que un auto negro a lo lejos se aproximo, deteniendose en frente de nosotros.

El conductor bajo la ventanilla… y ¡alli si que pegue un salto de sorpresa!. Era un Malkavian hecho y derecho: pelo negro apuntado y desordenado en su cabeza, gabardina negra y mirada de esquizofrenico, con grandes marcas negras bajos sus ojos negros y finos. Tenia la fachada de un psicopata en su apogeo. Y su voz acompañaba el _look._

"Ah, puntuales, muy bien" asintio el Sire, abriendo la puerta trasera "¿Tienen el dinero?"

El joven se lo mostro triunfante.

"Bien bien… bueno, suban, tenemos que ir de Caza" indico mientras los chicos se acercaban al coche… y entonces me miro con fijeza "Alto" les freno y ambos se detuvieron como si se congelaran "¿Y ella?"

Voltearon a verme y el chico tuvo la palabra "Nos hicimos amistades y se ofrecio en acompañarnos hasta que llegaras. Es una de las Ancillae que tiene aniversario hoy…"

"Oh…" suspiro y me miro con sus ojos psicoticos "Feliz festejo, señorita…"

Ante su mirada, me enmudeci y me reverencie agradeciendole. Aunque no podia saber en realidad si aquel tono habia sdo de sinceridad o de la mas burda de las burlas.

Ambos chiquillos subieron en la parte trasera del auto… y uno de ellos murmuro algo a su Sire que en vez de darle marcha al automovil quedo alli, escuchando la propuesta y pensandola… mirandome a mi.

"No" nego con palabra y gestos, y parecia una insistencia dentro del auto "¡Dije que no! Hay que pedir autorizacion a su padre… y no quiero hablar con un Toreador Antiguo; tengo problemas con ellos"

"¡Por favor, padre!" rogo la joven, casi tirandose sobre el "La cuidaremos¡lo prometo!"

No me senti comoda por ese comentario.

"Las promesas son tan superfluas como las verdades de los Ventrue" comento en tono algo sabihondo "Ademas… no olviden que los Toreador son tan buenos traidores como los Brujah"

Toda la razon llevaba en esas palabras. Ambos bajaron la cabeza resignados, y yo me conserve en mi lugar, mirando atentamente y con seriedad mientras que detrás mi nombre era aclamado por varios Antiguos, incluyendo Darián.

A pesar de esa respuesta, mi Auspex inconciente me hizo ver que un objeto volo hacia mi, por lo que lo pude atrapar rapidamente entre mis manos. Una tarjeta. Levante la mirada y los jovenes me sonrieron.

"No quiero perder tiempo en etiquetadas presentaciones" me aclaro el Antiguo, y lo mire asombrada "Puedes venir a visitar a mis Chiquillos si te interesa verlos de nuevo… pero es bajo tu responsabilidad… tu sabras como arreglartelas"

"¡¡Galatea!" la voz de Darián se hizo en el aire. Voltee a verlo sorprendida.

"Darián…"

El motor del auto se escucho y luego un estridente ruido. Cuando voltee a ver de nuevo a los Malkav… ya se habian ido.

Mi Sire miro con rectitud el automovil que desaparecia a toda prisa entre las luminosas calles, pero no dijo nada "¿Dónde te habias metido? No me dijiste que saldrias a la calle… es peligroso y lo sabes"

"Si, lo siento" me disculpe, sonriendo levemente.

"¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?" me señalo la mano. Lo mire y lo meti en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, acomodandome e ingresando sin mas comentarios.

"Nada…"

La curiosidad mato al gato, dicen por ahí. Y es absolutamente cierto.

Una semana despues me vi frente a una clinica abandonada de la ciudad, un antiguo manicomio que ahora estaba reformado en alguna otra parte. Su antigua estructura estaba destruida y casi completamente ehcada a perder, a excepcion de las habitaciones que los Malkavian habian sostenido y resguardado dentro del edificio.

Vestia de cuero negro, recuerdo, y unas gafas negras tambien, tipicas de la moda de esa epoca. Estaba discreta para que no fuera tan evidente mi naturaleza. Inclusive me habia perfumado con algo barato para que el edor de mi piel no se impregnara en narices incorrectas y fueran a mi busqueda por irrumpir en un lugar ajeno a mi Clan sin permiso.

Saque la tarjeta para verificar la direccion… deseando que hubiera cometido un error. Pero no. Era esa… y parecia que debia entrar si queria encontrar alguna muestra de… bueno, una especie de muestra de vida.

Asi que ingrese sin mas preambulos, en donde el unico sonido que mataba al metalico silencio eran el de mis tenis. Estaba totalmente desplegada y atenta a cada uno de mis sentidos (naturales y no…) ante la prescencia de cualquier vastago imprevisto.

"… ¿Alo?... ¿Helsic?" me anime a preguntar, esperando encontrar a aquellos jovenes Malkavian que habia conocido. Miraba para todos los lados mientras atrevasa el sucio y alguna vez blanco pasillo con puertas de hierro rotas y oxidadas a los costados, sin contar con el tintilear de los tubos de luz.

Luego de hechar un primer vistazo y al no encontrar a nadie y ver que no habian respondido ninguna de mis llamadas, decidi regresar hacia la salida e intentarlo nuevamente… pero cuando voltee sobre mi espalda.

… _¡¡¡BU!_

…

…

…

"**¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Tape mi propia boca al ver el susto que me habia provocado aquella aparicion. Mis ojos desorbitados pudieron sin embargo enfocar a una Helsic destartalada de la risa ante mi gesto… el cual acomode lo mas dignamente que pude al darme cuenta y apenarme por mi reaccion.

"¡¡Que linda, hasta gritando eres bonita!" me señalo la joven, mientras intentaba diminuir su risa maquivelica.

"… ah… yo…"

"Muy buenas noches" siguio inclinandose como saludando luego de una actuacion, siempre sonriendo y con gracia "Al parecer hemos despertado la curiosidad que llevas contigo; me pone feliz que quieras seguir la amistad"

"Si… bueno… yo…"

"¡¡Vamos, te presentare a mis amigos!" le dijo, tomandola del brazo.

"… yo… ¡espera!" reaccione, intentando zafarme, pero Helsic estaba demasiado metida en su mundo cantarino como para escuchar mis quejas. Nos dirigimos a uno de los portones mas arreglados del lugar y en donde dentro de el habia una leve pero constante iluminacion.

"… que extraño, crei que tenias mejores gustos para el perfume…" me comento, mientras la chirrosa puerta nos abrio paso.

Iba a quejarme ante ese comentario absurdo; incluso iba a explicarme el porque de mi apariencia… si no fuera por que en ese momento me escondi detrás de mi compañera… ¡¡al ver una horda de Malkavians en todo el lugar!.

Seres de las mas increibles formas (y si, algunos Nosferatus se hubieran sorprendido) y apariencias, desde la esquizofrenica depresiva hasta la neurotica obsesiva, estaban alli. Presentes en cada ser se encontraban las mas retorcidas enfermedades psicologicas que alguna vez padecieron siendo mortales… y que ahora mostraban con sublime orgullo en sus caras.

Pero eso, a pesar de todo, no fue lo que mas me espanto; no fueron sus ojos psicoticos, sus peinados locos y la ropa rustica y a veces totalmente desprolija y sucia… o alguna risa seca y fina como la de una hiena… no. Lo que me dejo de piedra fue el hecho de que se pasaban la sangre en botellas y viejas jarras de laboratorio como si fuera agua, la compartian sin inhibiciones, y algunos peleaban levemente con otros por querersela tomar toda, surgiendo de alli las mas acerrimas y escalamitosas discuciones que tardaban poco en acabar.

Parecian realmente seres salvajes. Seres salvajes que compartian su alimento como en alguna epoca los corsarios y gitanos (antiguos mortales que luego fueron Ravnos) compartian la bebida y los tesoros, tirados por cualquier lugar y riendo y cantando juntos (y alguno que otro hablando consigo mismo).

"¡¡AH¡Helsic!" exclamo con voz seca su Sire, mientras la saludaba con un jarron sucio lleno de vitae, y tomaba un poco; al lado de el, el chico estaba tomando tambien mientras murmuraba algo con unos jovenes cercanos a el, y reian… mirandome a mi "¡¡HEY¡Ven a beber hija, esta muy buena!" le indico, invitandola… y ella fue a beber, conmigo a cuestas, claro.

"¡No debes salirte sin tu Sire!" le advirtio uno en una esquina, entre risas y murmullos.

"… pero, esperen… parece que trajo algo consigo" reclamo uno, señalando.

En ese momento la atencion central y un silencio absolutos me fueron dedicados… sin contar con la desconfianza.

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, mientras veia como el joven y el Sire de ambos se ponia de pie, poniendose algo mas serio… de hecho, enarcando una ceja.

"Asi que viniste…" suspiro algo resignado, con la boca torcida "Ya veo…"

"¡Ah, la Toreador!" exclamo el joven a su hermana; mientras Helsic asintio y tomo un poco de la vitae que le habia ofrecido su Sire, mirandome.

"Si, vino a visitarnos…" miro a su hermano "¿No es genial?"

Ambos asintieron… y tras eso una horda de preguntas opuestas entre si y comentarios sobre mi persona saltaron al aire en forma de escandalos. Cosas como que hacia alli, que tenia que hacer, en nombre de quien venia… o algo mas amenazador, como que no saldria esa noche de alli, que seria la diversion de algunos, que seria el alimento, que los Toreador eramos traidores y mentirosos, etc.

Nada parecia tan malo, dentro de todo… hasta que uno se animo a acercarme y a tomarme del brazo. Pronto me solto… ¡por que Helsic lo habia mandado contra la puerta de un solo golpe… aun tomando Vitae!

"¡¡NO LA TOQUES!" le desafio. Tras de eso el Malkav rechazado de puso de pie dispuesto a hacerle frente, lo que activo a todo el resto, y un escandalo de griterio se armo.

"¡¡¡¡CALLENSE!" corto el Sire de mis amigos. Todos callaron y le miraron atentamente… parecia ser el mas Antiguo "¡Nadie tocara a la chiquilla de Toreador porque es amnistia de mis chiquillos mas pequeños, y esta bajo mi cuidado aqui!" advirtio con su mirada psicotica.

Todos callaron y observe la resignacion absoluta ante esa orden. Pero habia algo que no me gustaba de esa resignacion y ese silencio. Aunque la verdad no tuve tiempo para pensar mas, porque ambos jovenes me tomaron cada uno de un brazo.

"¡Te enseñaremos nuestro hogar… ven con nosotros!" dijo el joven contento. Iba a responderle pero Helsic tomo la delantera.

"Ten, debes tener hambre… te invito" me ofrecio el frasco sucio de Vitae. Imaginen mi cara.

Como sabran, asi como la etiqueta Ventrue, los Toreador consideramos de muy baja casta no aceptar una invitacion, sobre todo de compartir alimento. Bien lo decia Cain en sus Cronicas: "Comparte tu techo, tu proteccion, tu alimento y tu solidaridad con tus hermanos". Claro que el jamas llego a imaginar que habria tanta divisiones de clanes… pero los mas civilizados de los vastagos consideramos esta regla como la mas importante luego de las Leyes de la Mascarada. Y asi como debemos servir, debemos aceptar…

Asi que a pesar del asco que me daba el envase, tomo un poco de Vitae… que estaba realmente deliciosa y fresca, e incluso levemente enfriada y en muy buena conserva. Como si un humano tomara uno de los mejores vinos franceses.

"¿Es buena verdad?" pregunto Helsic mientras con su hermano me sacaban de alli, con la mirada de todos los Malkav sobre nosotros.

"Es de los mas maniacos del Borda1. Son gran mayoria rebaño de mi Sire y de otros Malkavian" me comentaba el joven "Por lo que es bien fresca"

Antes de dejar el frasco en una mesa de paso lo mire y pude entender lo que habia estado tomando. De cualquier modo yo no tengo la selectividad de los Ventrue, asi que la sangre no me caeria mal… y al menos parecia buena. Y como aun estoy aquí…

Sea como sea, me invitaron a un _tour_ bastante peculiar. Esa institucion abandonada era, efectivamente, una de las tantas sedes del Borda, lugar por el que se conectaban en tuneles de sotano secretos para extraer su alimento. Al salir al callejon trasero me mostraron el impresionante patio abandonado y lleno de matorrales y arboles viejos y rancios de los que se servian para las cosas mas inimaginables: desde jugar a las escondidas y asustar gente con sonidos al pasar, hasta las mas increibles Cacerias con humanos que llevaban alli para acorralar y por los cuales se divertian al verlos perdidos en ese laberinto lleno de suciedad y oscuridad. El imaginar la sola escena, las cosas que les harian antes de matarlos y Besar, me parecia aterrador. No tanto como con las Ratas de Alcantarilla, esos eran el extremo mas repulsivo del asunto; pero los Malkavian eran extremedamente espantosos al Cazar, y eso lo sabia por boca de Darián, al relatarme sus vivencias en Francia:

"_Es como una pesadilla. Alli esta el mortal en estado total de locura, acorralado mental y fisicamente por aquel vastago demencial, dispuesto a destriparlo por mera diversion visual y como actividad rutinaria. Te destrozan tanto como la Dominacion de los Ventrue o como la Fortaleza de los mas feroces Gangrel… y mientras estas psiquicamente destruido, te toma hasta la ultima gota de sangre en un juego de agonia y sufrimiento. Y solo eso seria un regalo, pues al terminar no se conforman con resecar a la victima, sino que hacen cualquier cosa con ella…"_

Mi memoria eterna me rememoro aquel relato leve ante alguna pregunta que en algun momento le habia hecho a mi Sire por curiosidad. Y ese solo pensamiento me hacia ensordecerme ante la charla que mis amigos intentaban darme, explicandome cada parte de su hogar… pero yo solo pensaba en aquella escena, intentaba recrearmela con los Malkav que habia conocido hacia rato atrás.

Temiendo mas por que de nuevo, mi curiosidad me habia metido en problemas. Y asi fue.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve alli… pero fue el suficiente como para sedimentar mas la buena relacion entre los jovenes y yo, mientras caminabamos o nos sentabamos en lugares aislados mientras veiamos como los Malkavian salian a la calle a cazar, como regresaban y charlaban entre ellos. Todo esto mientras nosotros teniamos nuestro dialogo y mientras ellos nos miraban (sobre todo a mi) con real rencor y desconfianza.

En un punto se hizo interesante, sobre todo cuando intercambiamos experiencias tales como la via por la que nos convertimos en vampiros. Yo les conte la misma historia que les conte a ustedes… quizas algo con menos detalles, pero les relate en base de las mismas experiencias; a cambio ellos me contaron la suya:

"No recuerdo muy bien como sucedió, ya han pasado 200 años desde entonces, y para el 230" señalo Helsic a su hermano, que la sostenia en sus brazos desde el barandal en el que estaban suspendidos junto conmigo "Lo unico que recuerdo era que no vivia aquí, sino en Colombia. Estaba en la habitacion totalmente deprimida y dispuesta a suicidarme por un estupido mortal, hacer cualquier cosa por ganar su amor ¡vaya estupidez, divertida estupidez… y fue esa escencia de sentimientos la que atrajo a mi Sire hacia mi hogar; aparecio en el ventanal llenandome de palabras de consuelo y de desahogo, prometiendome el alivio de mi alma y… bueno, no fue tan romantico como tu encuentro con tu Sire" se detuvo mirandome y rio levemente, mirando el cielo "Pero simplemente sucedió"

"Mi historia es parecida, solamente que yo estaba en un Reformatorio de España para ese entonces" hablo luego el joven "Como fui el primero de su Progenie, me fue muy considerado. Iba a visitarme todas las noches en la hora de visitas, y se hacia pasar por un tio mio; en esa epoca aun tenia muchos rasgos humanos, asi que era facilmente confundible. No sabia quien era pero como no tenia familia y el estaba realmente interesado en mi, me hice confianza y amistad con el. Hablabamos toda la noche, y sus conocimientos, sus visiones del mundo me impresionaban. Un dia aparecio diciendome que estaba listo y que me sacaria de alli; mi respuesta se consumio en una carcajada… hasta que vi que lo habia logrado. Estaba huyendo con el, y nadie jamas supo nada; me tomaron por muerto creo, muerto por demencia cerebral… o eso fue lo que mi Sire habia dicho que habia sucedido. Al decir verdad no me importo, ni me importa. Solo se que me llevo a su hogar y luego de unos meses de crianza y educacion algo mejor que la del Reformatorio, me Abrazo… y aquí estoy, consintiendo a mi hermana" termino graciosamente, tirandole el cabello rebelde a Helsic.

"¡YA!" se defendio ella. Aquella escena me hizo reir y realmente sentirme comoda, a pesar de la situacion.

Asi sucedió la noche hasta sus mas altas horas, incluso cuando esclarecia. Para cuando me di cuenta habiamos gastado toda nuestra energia hablando y criticando, cuestionando y afirmando cosas sobre incluso, hasta el mismo Cain. Todos los puntos de vista fueron aceptados, escuchados, aprobados y reafirmados en ese lugar… o al menos todo lo que se podia hablar en una noche. Pero tenia que irme, y ellos ya lo sabian.

Nos bajamos de aquel sitio y nos dirigimos a la salida bajo el saludo del Sire y los gruñidos de algunos del lugar, mirandome con asco. Simplemente los ignore hasta la entrada.

"¿Segura no quieres que acompañemos?" pregunto Helsic al final del camino "Es algo peligroso ir sola por estas calles a esta hora. Los vastagos que no se han alimentado estan enloquecidos buscando cualquier cosa…"

"Es verdad, quizas seria bueno ir contigo un par de cuadras…"

Si, si encuentran la similitud de otro episodio, han pensado correctamente. Era la misma situacion, en epocas muy diferentes, de aquella ocasión del Toque de Queda en mis primeros años. Mis amigos de ese entocnes querian acompñarme, y la insistencia de parte del Ventrue a quien habia estimado mucho y fue asesinado esa noche, casi con las mismas palabras, volvio a mis recuerdos en el instante de comparacion mental. Una que me hizo mucho daño y desperto el viejo dolor que habia enterrado con los años.

"No, por favor…" les dije mezclando en mi voz el dolor del recuerdo, temiendo que sucediera lo mismo de nuevo "Ustedes deben estar aquí, pronto amanecera y no poseen Celeridad, jamas llegarian a tiempo sin que el sol los alcanzara… no quiero que se arriesguen"

"¡Pero…!" se quejo Helsic, pero su hermano puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciendola callar.

"Sera como tu quieras, Galatea…" dijo seriamente, mirandome a los ojos "Prometeme que usaras la Celeridad para irte de aquí, y que no te detendras hasta tu hogar…"

"¡Shingo!" le grito Helsic en protesta.

Yo acepte aquello, despues de todo no estaba tan lejos de casa, asi que estaba confiada de que llegaria a tiempo saltando discretamente ente los edificios y las calles aun desoladas. Fue asi como me despedi de ellos comenzando a correr con velocidad mientras dejaba simultaneas luces detrás de mi e iba atravesando casi imperceptiblemente calles anchas y me escurria por callejuelas. Y estaba cada vez mas cerca de casa… aunque bueno, nunca salen las cosas como uno las plenea.

"¡¡Detente!" me clamaron desde atrás. Yo mantive mi mirada firme, y aunque fuera bueno o no el llamado, prosegui mi camino. Escuche esa exclamacion tres veces mas… y las pisadas que seguian mis veloces pasos fueron mas que las mias.

Continue, a pesar de notarlo claramente. Pero dos sombras me detuvieron delante, cerrandome el paso hascia la calle siguiente en la que podia ver el techo de la enorme casona en la que vivia con Darián.

Los enfrente, ya sin ningun tipo de sorpresa, mientras ellos se acercaban.

"Dejenme adivinar… no iba a ser tan facil…" les dije con sarcasmo. Ambos rieron, y me di cuenta de que eran ELLAS.

"Aparte de bonita, eres inteligente…" contesto una, mostrandome su famelica apariencia. Tal y como habia supuesto, eran vastagos que, asi como me habia dicho la joven Malkav, estaban desesperadas por comer… y parecia que no habia consideraciones de ningun tipo.

"Creo que ya sabes el riesgo… no debiste venir hasta aquí. No es tu tierra"

Yo solo rei ante eso.

"Creanme, vengo escuchando eso desde hace mucho…" les afirme con total confianza "Ahora, si no les importa, haganse a un lado. Amanecera y no tengo ganas de morir hoy…"

"Los sarcasmos son solo nuestros, artista de cuarta" escupio una, acercandose y sacando un fierro de alguna puerta… bastante afilado, parecia un intento de imitacion de espada. La otra hizo lo mismo mientras parecia sacar una cadena con puntas filosas entre sus palidas manos.

Ambas estaban dispuestas definitivamente a sacar el provecho de esa pelea y alimentarse lo mejor posible. Ante ese planteamiento, suspire resignada.

"¿Qué el tiempo no puedo innovar mis situaciones?" pregunte aburrida, encogiendome de hombros, y enfrentandolas mientras ellas preparaban sus armas.

Sin una palabra mas, la Malkavian que tenia el fierro lo apuntalo contra mi y dio un gran salto dispuesta a partirme la cabeza. Fue claro que mi Celeridad le llevaba mucha ventaja a sus movimientos algo lentos y grotescos, mas cuando intentaba golpearme. Lo intento tantas veces que me aburri de esquivarla y en una de esas ocasiones sostuve el fierro entre mis manos, algo molesta.

"¿Qué no te importa morir?" le pregunte cansada, mirando como el sol se asomaba.

"¡Dejame¡Morire de todos modos, tengo que comer!" me gritaba desesperada intentando con toda tozudez un golpe. Solo me causaba gracia.

"¡¡Ahora veras!" dispuso la otra, atacandome con las cadenas y corriendo hacia mi "¡¡No saldras de aquí!"

En ese momento doble con mis brazos la fuerza de la Malkav, tirando el hierro a un lado y tomandola del cuello, colocandola como escudo no-humano antes de que la cadena llegara a destino, hiriendola y atandola al cuello con la cadena.

"No tengo mucha paciencia, como podras ver" presumi al ver mi supremacía en el combate "Tengo urgencias de irme… asi que, si no te molesta, dejame…" La compañera de la aprisionada por mis brazos mostro su condicion vastaga, gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes, ya casi sin fuerza y con sus ojos cubiertos por una materia blanquecina que mostraba el inicio del Sopor por falta de alimento.

"Dejala ir…" gruño, sin moverse y sosteniendo la cadena.

"De todas formas moriran… no importa ya" dije, liberando a la mujer y tirandola contra su compañera, de modo que ambas quedaron enredadas con la cadenas. Cayeron al suelo e inutilmente intentaban moverse.

"¡¡Perra, perra!" me gritaba la mas herida, tratando de quitarse la cadena del cuello; a su vez la que estaba abajo estaba realmente en un gran apuro.

"Ya no soy una niña indefensa…" les sentencie seriamente, mientras mi mente me marcaba todos mis ataques pensando que seria presa facil, del primero al ultimo "Ya no…" repeti, sacando de uno de los bolsillos internos de mi campera un arma de calibre 32 que ya existia en esa epoca y por la que un contacto de Darián me habia proporcionado.

Ambas se paralizaron; a pesar del estado en el que se encontraban y del miedo al sol, al ver que el caño de mi arma les apuntaba les atemorizo mas aun. Mi mirada perdia toda compasion mientras engatillaba, precisa a disparar. No tenia mucho tiempo, asi que no espere un segundo mas para sentenciarlas a una inmovilizacion temporal que no les permitiria escapar de los rayos matutinos, y culminaria con una muerte segura. Conocia las ventajas de esas armas de fuego.

Dispare con certeza a las frentes de ambas, dejandolas temporalmente muertas. La poca sangre que tenian en sus cuerpos comenzo a caer al suelo y bajo de ellas, que quedaron en una posicion algo incomoda. En ese momento yo misma me sorprendi ante la escena; mire el arma, jamas la habia usado hasta ese entonces, y ver que aquello lo habia provocado yo, como siempre, me llevaba a la reflexion… habia "asesinado" a dos personas en ese momento, en el afan de sobrevivir.

Hubiera podido pensar mas sobre aquella escena y sus consecuencias del arma en mi mano, si no fuera porque un rayo de sol me enseguecio al reflejarse contra una capa de metal cercana. Eso me quito de concentracion totalmente y al levantar la mirada pude ver el tono dorado de las casas. Mordi mis labios de temor, y poniendo ambos brazos contra mi rostro, corri con Celeridad lo mas que pude, con arma en mano.

Por suerte mis manos estaban enguantadas y el cuero que habia en mi cuerpo me protegio bastante hasta llegar a la casa; en la que Darián me recibio sin pregunta alguna… y al cerrarla y privarnos de ola luz, me habia percatado de que solo se habia quemado la parte superior de mi frente.

Me observe detenidamente y no senti dolor alguno mas que aquel ardor. Luego de alguna que otra vez con Trances, jamas habia estado tan cercana a conocer la muerte como en ese momento, y solamente por mera distracción y falta de tiempos; mientras me inspeccionaba a mi misma Darián aseguro las cortinas para evitar los rayos del sol en la casa y nos fuimos apresurados a la parte mas oscura de la casona: nuestra habitacion.

Alli mi Sire saco un botiquin y cubrio mi herida con gasa y medicina (no convencional humana, sino una hecha por los Tremere) que sanaba las heridas de vastagos expuestos al sol. Una vez que la tension se habia ido, me habia dado cuenta que hasta ese entonces no habia soltado el arma de mi mano, aun estaba cargada y engatillada… razon por la cual no fue necesaria palabra alguna a mi Sire para explicarle; el solo verla parecia haberle dicho todo.

Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras¿no?.

El no se habia enterado de mi relacion con los Malkavian, razon por la cual se enojo mas aun cuando tuve que terminar de confesarle aquella noche y en consecuencia toda la mentira que habia hecho para que me dejara ir a ver a mis amigos, saliendo de la proteccion Toreador de la zona. Su castigo no fue menos que esperado: 5 años sin salir sin su permiso, con gente que el conociera y bajo contactos lo suficientemente confiables. Comparable en la Eternidad, parece el castigo de semanas que le ponen a los niños cuando cometen una travesura… pero esta travesura casi costo mi no-vida. Y lo mas significativo de todo su sermon y sus regaños fue algo que recuerdo fervientemente hasta la noche de hoy:

"Ya tienes un siglo y aun pareces no entenderlo. Al parecer crees que esto es gracioso y que siempre contaras con la sagrada proteccion de Cain y de tu suerte. Pues te equivocas, esto no es un juego… y de alguna modo u otro te enseñare lo serio que es enfrentarse con la Muerte en tus amistades de turno… este mundo es muy peligroso, no lo desafies... "

Esas palabras me hirieron mas que la quemadura en mi frente, que ardio por varias semanas mas a pesar de sus atenciones. Sobra decir que efectivamente estuve 5 años bajo el ala de mi Sire de una manera casi autoritaria y arbitraria por parte de el; se que lo hizo por amor, ahora puedo entenderlo… pero en ese entonces me parecia realmente odioso tener que depender obligada de el; que esa dependencia me molestara tanto. ¡¡Haha, a veces lo recuerdo y pienso que tuve las mismas reacciones que un adolescente de esta epoca.

Afortunadamente los años para nosotros pasan velozmente y el castigo no se hizo TAN pesado… aunque a lo ultimo ya me moria del aburrimiento cuando no tenia nada que hacer, o nadie me contrataba para mis trabajos; hubo epocas asi, en las que realmente queria fugarme de mi hogar, hastiada de aquellas cadenas invisibles. Mis amigos (los que me iban a visitar) me propusieron las maneras mas alocadas de escaparme, cosas realmente efectivas. Pero a pesar de mis ganas, me negue hasta la ultima noche de mi castigo el poder escapar. Lo hacia por el bien de no extender lo que llamaba la "condena conciente", mas tiempo del establecido.

Pero aquella soledad en el encierro terminaria poco despues de terminar los 5 años… cuando nuevas personas llegaron a mi vida.

Ah, mis amados… desde entonces y a veces me siguen ocurriendo esta clase de encuentros, a veces con los mismos motivos, a veces unos nuevos. Pero todos tuvieron mas o menos esta clase de modelos y no han variado en clanes al decir verdad (no quisiera cruzarme a Licantropos a Gangrel algun dia… siempre procuro ir con alguien).

Ademas, aun soy joven, no he conocido ni la cuarta parte de la hostilidad vampirica por la Noche… asi que este capitulo queda abierto en mi vida, asi como todos los que he contado hasta ahora. Ya que siguen sucediendo, y junto con ellos, noche a noche, experimento y hasta aprendo cosas nuevas… arriesgando la inmortalidad.

Pero bueno, es el precio de la Eternidad… ¿no?.

1 El Borda es el Instituo de Maniaticos Nacional de la Argentina. Esta en Capital Federal y es realmente ENORME. Creo que tiene un par de hectáreas. Totalmente veridico -


	6. Cap VI Last

**Los tuyos y los mios (cuestiones de Ghouls)**

No podria relatar como corresponde mi existencia sin la prescencia tan importante de ustedes y de los ghouls de Darián. Asi que si, aquellas personas de las cuales les hable antes, fueron ustedes; rondaban esas epocas para cuando ustedes llegaron a mis ojos, asi como en Darián.

Imaginaran que semejante castigo por el episodio con los Malkavian hacia que la relacion de Darián y mia dejara de ser tan conyugal, y nos hablabamos muy poco en ocasiones, aunque esto fue disminuyendose con los años posteriores. Pero era la razon principal por la que cada noche de esa condena me parecia una real eternidad.

Mientras el castigo seguia, la soledad de vacios que llenabamos con… otras clase de cosas, se hicieron evidentes. La abstinencia sexual de parte de los dos era algo obvia con semejante sentencia, asi que no hubo contacto entre nosotros hasta tiempo despues, tiempo en el que terminaba mi plazo. Si, estuvimos 5 años sin tocarnos un pelo. Y a pesar de que eso no solo me hacia daño a mi, sino a el (que mas de una vez se vio tentado por las ganas pero pudo controlarse de una manera admirable), se mantuvo infranqueable y frio, mostrandose como todo un padre… y fue la unica epoca de mi Eternidad en la que realmente llegue a destestarlo; rememorar todas aquellas viejas y enterradas custiones en mi interior. La Mylagros D'Negro que se negaba a aceptar su vida eterna estaba alli, pude darme cuenta de ello en esos años de exilio; cuestiones que afloraban mi pecho de dolor… que me hacian realmente recordar aquella primera noche en la que tuve que aceptar la cruda realidad que el me habia impuesto. Y eso me hacia destestarlo aun mas. No solo por los recuerdos y las acusaciones eternas. Destestarlo por hacerme sentir una rata encerrada, que solo salia a Cazar con su compañía, que no salia a ningun lado, que no me divertia. Porque el era el que me confinaba a esa soledad.

Y asi como yo sufria, el tambien lo hacia; era algo necesario pero doloroso, pues siempre me habia complacido en todo capricho. E imponerme semejante castigo no era para el nada facil. Incluso cuando fuimos a Francia y me dejo bajo el ojo de sus hermanos, fue estricto hasta en la ultima orden… de una manera tal que ninguno de los franceses me preguntaron nada al respecto y solo se dedicaron a velarme hasta que Darián terminara con su empresa y regresaramos a Buenos Aires. Pero en las cuales siempre me afirmaban lo mismo.

"Le duele mucho hacer esto, se le nota. Pero es un mal necesario, querida Galatea… no creas que no le cuesta, el tambien se siente solo al no tenerte"

Lumiére siempre me decia esas palabras cuando intentaba descifrar el porque Darián se desaparecia a cada rato a los burdeles franceses Toreador; razon por la cual buscaba mujeres y hombres para distraerse y dejar de pensar en la lejania mutua entre nosotros. Yo solo lo escuchaba y asentia, conocia su sabiduria y no debia equivocarse si era su hermano.

Y mas que nada, conclui luego yo por mi cuenta, que fue una de las razones principales por las que tomo una de las desiciones mas importantes de su Inmortalidad luego de mi Abrazo.

Estabamos en Paris, recorriendo el Louvre luego de una exposicion de un amigo de Darián; como era costumbre ya hace años, caminabamos con calma y solo hablabamos de los contenidos de las piezas de arte, tecnicas y demas exquisiteces, sin ninguna muestra de afecto o algo similar; era ahí cuando el dolor del castigo me ardia mas y me sentia inclusive como un trato Ventrue, tan frio y distante.

Pronto terminaria… ese pensamiento me consolaba para seguir hablandole y tratar de admirar las pinturas en los paseos que tanto me gustaban… pero podia mas que yo en ocasiones, y me ocasionaba grandes silencios de tristeza. En uno de ellos fue cuando me lo dijo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y debido a las circunstancias, no podemos cuidarnos mutuamente" corto el silencio sin mirarme, con las manos tras su espalda "Hemos vivido experiencias no muy agradables y nos hemos puesto dependientes mutuamente… en cualquier tipo de situaciones. Esto esta extremandose, y no quiero que dependas de mi mas de lo que deseo…" dijo con una pausa. Al ver mi silencio, siguio "Asi que es momento de tener gente de confianza que vele por nosotros y nos cuide, asi como tambien nos sirva y consuele en la soledad… o nos haga compañia en caso de que el otro no pueda estar"

"Darián… que…" le dije despacio.

El se hizo las mechas que caian en su rostro para atrás con coqueteria, es el mismo movimiento que hago yo con las mias; creo que aprendi eso de el, de tantas veces que lo hace. Sonrio despues de eso, y me miro fijamente con atencion.

"Tendremos ghouls, Galatea… sirvientes humanos que nos velaran"

Mi corazon se acelero al escucharlo (o una sensacion por el estilo… de acuerdo, es un decir); habia escuchado de los ghouls, habia visto cientos de ellos… pero jamas habia tenido ninguno. Y Darián tampoco tenia, asi que tendria que…

"¿Me enseñaras como… ?" pregunte inocentemente. El nego.

"Yo tendre los mios por el momento… y aprenderas a convivir con ellos" me afirmo, serio de nuevo "Luego aprenderas… luego te enseñare como hacerlo. Y tu tomaras la decisión a su momento…"

"¿A su momento?"

"Podras decidir libremente de nuevo dentro de una semana. Alli se termina tu plazo de castigo" me afirmo, con algo de alivio en su rostro y poniendo su brazo caballerosamente "Vamos, ya es hora de la cena…"

Una radiante sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, como hacia en 5 largos años no habia tenido. Me colge literalmente de el y ambos salimos de alli conversando animadamente acerca de la nueva experiencia que el tendria y yo veria y posteriormente aprenderia… mientras que la confidencialidad comenzaba a opacar el vacio de tanto tiempo juntos, pero a la vez separados.

Claramente los ghouls de Darián fueron franceses, y los tomo en ese viaje unos dias antes de regresar aquí. Y un dia antes de mi fin de castigo.

"Aun no ha cesado, asi que no puedes venir" me advirtio al yo despertar "Esta es la Noche, ire en busca de ellos… y te los presentare mañana"

"Hay muchos humanos… ¿Cómo podras encontrar a dos seres de confianza tan rapido? Cliff me dijo que es muy difícil ganar amigos en Paris" pregunte somnolienta mientras cepillaba mi cabello y lo miraba a traves del espejo.

Darián sonrio mientras se acomodaba la campera y abandonaba la habitacion con una sonrisa de confianza.

"Los he elegido hace mucho tiempo…" Dicho esto, cerro la puerta y se fue.

Claro que… si hubiera sido una niña buena, no sabria lo que ahora… hehe.

Debo confesar en este momento que he desobedecido inocentemente las reglas de mi padre una que otra vez; la ultima fue para la gran travesia con Helsic y Shingo, pero ha habido ocasiones anteriores por razones de infima importancia a este relato… pero no se preocupen, ninguna fue con el matiz que con la de los Malkav. Las otras fueron por razones con amigos Toreador, para salir a divertirnos y demas… todo antes claro del gran castigo.

Bien, me vesti rapidamente una vez que supe que Darián se habia alejado en su automovil, y comence mi persecucion contra el. Por supuesto conte con la innegable ayuda de Lumi, quien siempre se metia en estos lios junto conmigo por mera curiosidad (ademas fue una bendicion que estuviera a mi lado para calmarme en los momentos en los que mi ansiedad y emocion por sentir esa situacion clandestina contra mi Sire me ponian a veces en situaciones peligrosas para mi anonimato). Asi que ambos preparados comenzamos a perseguir al vastago en su viaje por sus objetivos mortales.

No fue muy lejos de nuestro hospedaje en donde se habia detenido, asi que nosotros no tuvimos inconvenientes en seguirlo a pie. Observamos detrás de un toldo abandonado como dejaba en el aparcamiento su auto a un botones encargado y este se retiraba al estacionamiento, mientras el contempleba la entrada e ingresaba a ella con total seguridad y tranquilidad. Lumi y yo nos miramos congeniando en que no sospechaba nada hasta el momento, asi que nos animamos a seguirlo.

Para cuando habiamos ingresado, Darián estaba en una de las mesas mas alejadas del burdel, viendo el espectaculo en el que dos hermosas chicas mostraban sus habilidades como bailarinas y exibicionistas y contentando a un publico masculino que rabiaba por ellas; las mujeres de Paris son las prostitutas mas distinguidas que he visto en todo el mundo, eso lo puedo asegurar… y el encanto femenino, la delicadeza y los modales que poseen no es comparable a nada. Pasen asi los años, y en pleno siglo XX, ellas aun mantenian la "tradicion" y seguian siendo igual de "afelinadas" que en mis epocas. Esa conservacion de historia me fascina… tanto como a Darián, quien miraba con suma atencion cada lentejuela de los sensuales y pequeños trajes al compas del aire, siendo sacudidos en los tambaleantes y juveniles cuerpos, a la vez que sostenia en su mano un pequeño vasito de licor que jamas beberia. Parecia sumamente entretenido en el asunto, en las chicas, tanto que Lumi y yo comenzamos a levantar sospechas.

"¿Cuál de esas dos sera?" pregunte a mi "tio", mientras el nos cubria en una mesa igual de oscura y prestaba atencion al Auspex de su hermano que estaba en la otra punta.

"¿Tu crees que Darián elija a una ramera de ghoul?" me cuestiono muy dudoso ante esa teoria, mientras llamaba a un mesero con la mano y la musica cambiaba nuevamente, al igual que las peticiones de los ansiosos hombres hacia las jovenes "Un Ghoul es algo especial y unico… algo tan especial como un Chiquillo. Y conociendo los gusto de Darián, no creo que vaya a a elegir una de esas… no al menos para tenerla como sirviente fiel"

"¿Por qué no podria? Son hermosas" le propuse yo; el suspiro y se estiro mas sobre su silla y me miro serio con las manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas cruzadas, totalmente cubierto por telas y jeans negros, al igual que yo.

"La eleccion de un Ghoul es un proceso lento, no tanto como el Chiquillo, pero lento" comenzo; para ese entonces el ya tenia sirvientes propios y sabia mucho mas que Darián, no por nada era mayor que el "Es como una especie de contador confidente; tienes que tener total simpatia y armonia mas alla que atraccion fisica, asi como confianza absoluta… ya que a veces ellos son los verdaderos guardianes de nuestras eternidades" dijo, enseñandome "Mis Ghouls los encontre hace 20 años, pero espere 4 a elegirlos"

"¡¿Tanto tiempo¿Por qué…? "

"Es un proceso lento, te dije, y no es facil" me aclaro "hay excepciones en las que tu propio Sire ya designa los que seran tus Ghouls, que son hijos quizas de sus propios sirvientes o elegidos para un deleite extra, y que luego te los ofrece como ´regalo´ al saber que seran ideales para ti… pero eso no ocurre en la gran mayoria de las veces; cada vastago se hace de sus sirvientes cuando avanza en su edad. De seres en los que confia y confina su no-vida a sus manos"

"¿Es tan necesario?" cuestione, y el asintio.

"Es muy necesario… hay un punto en que no puedes estar solo, y tienes que apoyarte en alguien mas" dijo mientras el mozo traia lo que habia pedido entre la charla; por un momento me habia olvidado para que habia ido "Confiar en vastagos es temporalmente bueno; pero a veces pueden traicionarte o abandonarte por sus propias ambiciones, que aparecen con el correr de las decadas. Es por eso que tanto romances como amistades y alianzas duran raramente mas de veinte años" continuo, mirando el whiskey y mi vaso de cerveza negra; sus ojos parecian melancolicos… ¿acaso le habia sucedido algo con respecto a eso o solo lo decia como informacion general? Jamas se lo pregunte y no querria hacerlo, todos tuvimos vivencias muy dolorosas en nuestras eternidades. Y lo peor es que alguien te haga hablar de ellas "Es ahí cuando te das cuenta que necesitas alguien que sabes te sera fiel… por que es tu sangre… le das tu sangre. Eso es un Ghoul; un ser que te sera fiel… y la unica de manera de traicion sera su propia muerte"

Yo quede mirandolo "No sabia todo eso…"

El sonrio burlon "No tienes porque, aun eres muy joven, apenas tienes un siglo y unos cuantos años… quizas no los necesites. Pero para cuando los tengas, seguramente Darián te dira el proceso"

"No esperare hasta ese momento" le interpuse, algo molesta "Vine aquí precisamente para averiguarlo… como se logran esos sirvientes de los que me hablas son tan indispensables y vigilan nuestro sueño"

"¿Ah?" me miro incredulo "Yo crei que estabas celosa y curiosa… asi como yo" rio levemente cuando me cruce de brazos "Ah, vamos… pero es la verdad, no sabia que te interesara el proceso tan pronto…"

"Si voy a vivir con humanos semi-vampirizados, tengo que saber como llegan. Y como elegir los mios cuando los desee…" respondi con total conviccion. El rio ante eso y asintio.

"Ah si, supongo que esta bien… entonces son razones mas importantes las que te trajeron aquí…" tomo el vasito levemente y sonrio "Bien, entonces continuemos con el seguimiento" me propuso y yo sonrei.

Ambos volteamos a ver a Darián… que estaba en la mesa con un grupo de hombres jovenes que parecian reconocerlo y reir a su lado, mientras lo abrazaban y se sentaban a charlar con el. Alli comprobe que Lumi tenia razon: el espectaculo de las hermosas jovenes paso totalmente a segundo plano para su interes. Y alli quedamos mirando un buen rato, sin ninguna novedad en sus movimiento y sin nada que nos interesara.

"Lumi…" le dije, sin dejar de mi mirar hacia Darián.

"¿Dime?"

"¿Es complicado… bueno… como se Abrazan?" cuestione, ya impaciente pues habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que habiamos ingresado, y Darián parecia quererse tomar su tiempo.

"No es complicado; es el nivel intermedio entre un Beso y el Abrazo a tu Elegido" contesto con tono de poco interes "Lo principal es lo mas dificil, sin embargo, es el gran paso que definira su fidelidad" lo mire atenta de repente "El humano debe ceder a voluntad…"

"¿¡Como!" pregunto, asombrandome. Realmente imaginarmelo me resultaba dificil "¿Significa que ese humano sabe…?"

"Si" me callo mirando a los costados, habia mucha prescencia mortal, pero ambos estabamos siendo discretos; somos expertos en eso "Por eso tambien es lento; hay que construir una relacion muy fuerte y firme para el mortal, a tal punto que sea confidente… una vez logrado eso, cuando esta listo, le dices la verdad. Si has hecho las cosas bien y has sabido dominarlo y acaramelarlo lo suficiente con tus ideales y has hecho que congenien con los suyos, aceptara… si no…"

"… ¿Sino?"

"Es un riesgo para la Mascarada. Es un mortal que debe morir en el Beso" admitio de ojos cerrados, molesto, yo me tape la boca "Y no puedes evitarlo porque si no lo haces pones en riesgo a todos…" me miro "No puedes dejar a un humano normal con la verdad… no sino es tu aliado o un ghoul. Sabe, y los humanos son demasiado astutos… avanzan rapido, y los Cazadores se nutren de lo que pueden llegar a saber. Por eso hay que eliminarlos"

"Pero… tantos años de…"

Lumi suspiro mirando el vaso, bailandolo "Si… es como si no aceptaran un trabajo que has hecho por años. Uno sufre mucho por la propia destruccion de su esfuerzo. Pero es una regla antiquisima y no debe romperse…"

Baje la mirada, temerosa. ¿Seria por eso que Darián no queria que aun tuviera los mios¿Qué pasaba si fallaba y al final debia matar a personas inocentes por mi mal trabajo¿Todo seria por mi responsabilidad?.

"Por eso Darián quiere prepararme bien…" murmure pensando en voz alta, y Lumi sonrio.

"Parece que entendiste su mensaje con lo que te he dicho" miro para Darián "Eso es bueno, quizas te ayude a comprender que no es capricho ni por soledad; son necesarios, si, pero hay que estar preparado y tener la experiencia suficiente para buscarlos, entontrarlos… y no tener que fallar" suspiro "Y para eso debes tener la suficiente capacidad de sabiduria y percepcion e influencia sobre mortales como para poder manejarlo; ademas de la tecnica"

"¿Tecnica?"

"Si bueno, para la parte del Abrazo. Tiene que ser medido y debes tener mucha experiencia en Besar mortales en las Cazas para poder moderarte y no cometer la falla alli… si no lo haces exactamente a la medida justa, es como cuando eliges al Chiquillo: terminas acabando con el"

Alli comprendi que todas las cosas que me habia negado a aprender por tantos años, mis primeros años… tenian todas sus justificadas y poderosas razones. ¡Razones que hacen a un vampiro lo que es!.

"No es nada facil…" pense "No solo debes hacer que acepte, sino que tienes que besarlo y darle tu sangre en medidas diferentes…"

"Como diria un Tremere amigo mio: "todo es la tecnica" me afirmo "Aunque no pienses que es imposible; pocas veces la eleccion falla y hay que matar a mortales… de no ser asi los vastagos no tendriamos ghouls por todos lados, por las razones que sean" sonrio levemente "Ademas se justifica como una especie de condicionamiento y entrenamiento previo a la eleccion de Chiquillos, que eres autorizado y debes hacer años mas tarde. Esto de los Ghouls no es nada comparado al proceso del eleccion del Abrazo; alli debes ser mucho mas dedicado, paciente y precavido en tus acciones de palabra y accion" rio levemente "¿Pero sabes? Es bueno que te asustes un poco, te haran mas precavida" reimos levemente ante ese comentario, pero el detuvo su risa y sus ojos grises miraron a un costado "Oh, mira…"

Mire atentamente y vi como entre la multitud de mortales, un joven se acercaba a paso lento y estaba totalmente mas calmado que el resto; ciertamente no estaba ebrio como todo el mundo alli, y parecia dirigirse con calma a Darián, como si lo conociera.

Era un fantastico hombre que a mis ojos parecia reiluminar el burdel. Resaltaba totalmente a mis sentidos: sus ojos eran verdes claros, claros como una esmeralda bañada en agua pura, que hacian su mirada dulce y tranquila; su cabello era liso, atado en una coleta… por un momento llegue pensar que eran las luces, pero no, su color de cabello era del tono del amanecer que tanto extrañaba a veces. Lo detallaba totalmente a pesar de la distancia. Parecia ser descendiente de Irlandeses, por su aspecto y su color de cabello y ojos, su piel clara y sus pecas sobre las mejillas y bajo los ojos, atravesando en una franja perfecta todo su rostro.

Vestido a la moda, pero arreglado y de porte elegante; incluso, podia oler su delicado aroma a perfume frances y su perfecta figura.

"Es hermoso…" dije anonadada y perdida en su belleza; oi a Lumi reir.

"Oh si que lo es… vaya, Babêrrè se pondra celoso cuando le diga…" comento. Yo voltee.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Es un joven vanguardista que tiene de alumno" dijo sin mucha importancia "Bab esta interesado en su talento; el chico parece tener mucho carisma…" yo mire de nuevo a Darián; ya estaban conversando y se habian reconocido. El joven le hablaba de pie frente a la mesa y Darián lo observaba atentamente, asintiendo.

"¿Darián no tendra problemas?"

"No. Bab tiene ya sus ghouls; solo le llama la atencion, no tiene interes alguno mas que el del arte que sale del joven" me anuncio, algo serio, analizando la escena que veia como yo a lo lejos "Ademas, me imagino que ha de saber… conociendolo"

Yo mire de nuevo "Parece que ya se concocen a como hablan…"

"Es probable, te dije que llevaba años el fijarlo"

"Sin contar con que me dijo que hacia mucho los habia elegido"

"¿_Los_?" me miro enarcando una ceja, poniendo una mano en su rostro "Por Cain, ese chico jamas sabra guardar sus secretos… ¿tiene que decirte todo lo que hara?" comento, pero no dije nada al respecto; no podia dejar de mirar sencillamente, a aquel muchacho.

"Bueno, si dices que Bab sabe de la amistad entre ellos y que es un vanguardista; quizas solo converse con Darián por razones de finanzas o algo asi…"

En ese momento Darián se puso de pie y dejo a los muchachos como si no existieran, y se levanto acompañando al joven, saliendo de alli y perdiendose en la oscuridad sin ninguna otra dificultad en tan solo unas palabras.

"… o quizas sea su futuro ghoul" me dijo con sarcasmo Lumiére, sacando dinero y pagando la cuenta con total avidez, sin dejar de enfocar hacia ellos "Vamonos…"

Al igual que al principio, los seguimos en total clandestinidad y sin ningun problema; salimos del burdel dejando todo el ruido atras y el silencio de nuestra Noche nos cubrio, por lo que tuvimos que ser mas prudentes en ciertas calles donde nuestros pasos eran altamente detectables. En ese sentido nos atrasamos un poco en cuanto a ellos… pero aun asi no los perdimos pisada.

Asi fue como logre observar que en una calle, luego de un seguimiento de un tiempo considerable y de unas cuantas cuadras, ambos bajaban del auto de Darián y se dirigian a uno de los parques mas desolados de Paris… algo extraño para esa ciudad, pero sin embargo bastante oportuno para una situacion como la que seria esa. Lumi me miraba y sus ojos hablaban por el, asi que simplemente lo seguia y miraba y aprendia a la vez de su precaucion y sigilocidad.

Nuestro viaje termino detrás de los arboles mas frondosos del parque, en el que permanecimos imperceptibles para toda criatura que pasara por alli, mientras que el joven se sentaba en la gran fuente que era la que iluminaba el lugar, y Darián se cruzaba de brazos, serio.

"He cumplido, Darián" solto el joven luego del silencio que los habia acompañado todo el viaje. Al ver su forma de tratarlo supuse que eran amigos desde hacia mucho tiempo (¡y me asombre al no saberlo!). Mi Sire no permite esa confianza a nadie que realmente acepte "He aprendido de Monsieur Babêrrè lo mas que he podido; he estudiado y me he esforzado al maximo en cada una de las artes que deseo dominar… incluso Moncherie Esmeralda me ha enseñado escultura" continuaba firme, pero sentado aun, observando la espalda de mi Sire "Y tu has sido el testigo de mis esfuerzos todos estos años, mis avances y logros. Por eso te has convertido en uno de los mejores amigos que jamas he tenido desde la perdida de mi familia; tu fuiste el unico que me salvo de la nada de la desesperacion, de no abandonar mis sueños, de luchar… ¡y lo hice¡Soy un vanguardista reconocido en Paris!. Ahora, finalmente debes cumplir con tu parte… debes enseñarme las destrezas que sabes, y debes enseñarmelas al completo, como me lo prometiste esa vez si yo triunfaba en las artes que dijiste debia aprender antes… ¡aun recuerdo ese dia!"

Darián dejo un tenebroso silencio antes de contestar "¿Crees que estas listo?"

"¡¡Por supuesto¡Me ofendes!" se defendio poniendose de pie "Te desafio a que me pruebes, en cualquier cosa… sabes que lo unico que deseo es ser artista; y aunque sea dificil en estas epocas, es por lo que he nacido y por lo que morire" proclamo tan solemnemente que solo Lumi detuvo mi emocion de no ir a sus brazos y tomarlo "Y se que para triunfar aquí debo ser un Maestro, debo contemplar todo. Al estar solo, no tenia esperanzas, pero llegaste tu… tu me diste ganas de vivir de nuevo, tu me diste mis razones, marcaste el Destino de mi existencia que se habia borrado por el dolor de la soledad" toco el pecho con emocion, y Darián hizo un movimiento… supe que esas palabras lo hacian desearlo demasiado "Te lo debo todo a ti… y a ti es a quien debo demostrar mi mayor logro. Ahora, he llegado hasta tu especialidad… he logrado la fama… solo tengo que demostrartelo, tengo que mostrarte que luchare hasta el final"

Darián volteo a verlo "¿Hasta el final?"

"Si logro llevar el arte de la musica, sere un artista completo y me sentire realizado. Habre realizado mi sueño… ¡y habre llegado a la cima!" le dijo, ya cansado de su fuerza al hablar.

"Es el arte mas lento y dificil de…"

"¡¡No me importa¡¡He estado esperando años para llegar a que finalmente me enseñes¡para llegar al ultimo paso! Si he hecho todo lo otro… no me detendre ahora" clamo en un ultimo respiro "… aun y que muera en el proceso¡sere el artista que tengo que ser!"

Mi Sire sonrio "¿Si se te diera mas vida seguirias perfeccionandote, eso quieres decir?"

"Si puediera ser posible… realmente siento que jamas terminaria de superarme, de llegar a la perfeccion" sonrio "Aunque eso sea ridiculo"

"¿Ridiculo? Yo mas pienso que es un sentimiento muy noble de querer superarse; es posible, sin embargo…"

"¡¡Haha!" rio con ganas "El licor te ha hecho mal, amigo mio" le confeso, acercandose "¿Cómo alcanzar la perfeccion? Eso es algo que el humano jamas tendra; no tiene la vida suficiente como para hacerlo…"

"Sin embargo, si la tuviera, podria lograrlo…" le contesto seriamente, este nego.

"Es solo un sueño poetico… nada mas" dijo bajando la cabeza, realmente se veia desilucionado y convencido de desear aquella oportunidad imposible a la conciencia humana.

Darián se acerco a el lentamente, marcando sus pasos firmes, y se detuvo muy cerca de el… tanto que cuando el joven levanto la cabeza, se sonrojo.

"Los sueños se realizan… en ocasiones" le dijo enigmatico. Ante esa mirada el joven retrocedio un poco.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Amigo mio… si se te dijera que puedas realizar ese sueño, que puedes tener prolongacion de tu vida para realizar tu perfeccion artistica¿aceptarias dejar la mundana vida comun que dura tan poco, para poder adaptarte a la que te permitira una prolongacion?"

"¿Cómo dices? Solamente siendo un alma podria hacerlo… o un vampiro, o algo asi" rio con ganas, pero Darián estaba realmente muy serio, tetrico "Pero son puras fantachadas imaginarias de gente que no tuvo que hacer mucho en su vida… nada mas, ilusiones que expresan el sentimiento humano de seguir hasta el infinito"

"No son fantochadas" se defendio algo ofendido "Es la verdad… la unica de este planeta… la unica que los humanos no quieren ver… y por la que por ese orgullo estupido de creerse los mejores no logran alcanzar; ellos mismos se ciegan ante las oportunidades que Dios les dio como seres, arrojandolas al vacio de la arrogancia" dijo, y el joven lo miro sorprendido "Aquellos quienes han seguido su orgullo, sin embargo, son los que manejan el planeta. Pero hay muchos otros, quienes tambien en la arrogancia, se alejaron completamente de Dios, cayeron en la oscuridad… y en la peor condena de todas. Los hijos de Cain"

Me alarme ante lo que le decia, como rompia la Mascarada lentamente, pero Lumi me detuvo.

"Ha comenzado la prueba de fuego para el muchacho. Dejalo ser… ahora veras si tu Sire hizo o no un buen trabajo" me dijo susurrandome.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto sin comprender, ya algo molesto el chico. Mi Sire cerro los ojos.

"De la unica verdad a la que muy pocos pueden acceder" susurro despacio, con calma… parecia querer pensar bien cada palabra "Una que muy pocos seres merecen" abrio los ojos "Asi como tu, Pierre, eres uno de esos seres a los que creo debes aceptar, conocer… a los que debes pertenecer"

Pierre no era estupido, y comenzo a relacionar cosas rapidamente "Realmente te hizo mal el licor…" Darián nego.

"No fue el licor; no puedo tomar licor…" sonrio burlonamente e hizo a un lado coquetamente sus mechas "No me hace nada… solo puedo tomar una cosa" lo miro fijo "Y esa cosa es la sangre viva de la humanidad…"

"¡¿AH!" Pierre pego un salto y quedo mirandolo como si hubiera cambiado "¡Te has vuelto loco¡Hablas como si fueras un…!"

"No hablo como… SOY un vampiro" le solto finalmente, y senti que mis manos se cerraron de la tension hacia la reaccion siguiente del muchacho; el pobre no sabia que de ella dependia su vida.

Pierre se alejo asustado, totalmente paralizado; a tal punto que cayo contra la fuente y termino sentandose "No… no puede ser… ¡estas mientiendo!"

Darián se acerco a grades zancadas, corriendo su capa y pareciendo ocultar a Pierre y a el con ella… pero yo pude claramente ver como le mostro lo que a mi me habia mostrado esa primera noche hacia decadas: sus ojos brillantes e inhumanos, y sus colmillos, brillantes, largos y filosos… que tomaron cuellos por mas de 500 años.

La sola idea, mi primera noche en la Eternidad, me asusto y me horrorizo; y Pierre seguramente en su mente, tuvo exactamente la misma idea. Tal fue la coincidencia que algunas negaciones fueron iguales a las mias… negaciones que subieron de tono, para intentarse creer a si mismo, y tapar la realidad: de que su mejor amigo siempre habia sido aquella criatura que estaba mostrandose ante el.

Las teorias mas locas de la humanidad salieron de la mente del joven frances: desde que eso era un chiste de mal gusto hasta un disfraz de cotillon que Darián habia preparado… todo en pos de no aceptar la realidad. En algunas cosas me esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas… pero al ver la cara de Darián, nuevamente me enseriecia.

"Aun no me has contestado" continuo mi Sire al dejarlo terminar todas aquellas especulaciones absurdas; su condicion de vampiro estaba tan fulminante que quizas cualquier vastago lo hubiera tomado para si… es realmente hermoso cuando muestra lo que es; aun mas bello que cuando aparenta ser un mortal.

Pero la paciencia se le estaba acabando, y el tiempo era un factor de riesgo… asi que debia hacer que contestara rapido.

"Ahora comprendo todo" solto Pierre luego de cansarse de inventar cuestiones y aceptarlo "Ahora entiendo tu apariencia, tus habitos nocturnos, todo… tu sabiduria, ni mil Mestros sabrian lo que tu…"

"Yo he visto el mundo y lo he estudiado desde la Edad Medieval…" continuo como si fuera algo natural "He caminado sobre la tierra desde hace 500 años, Pierre… es mucho tiempo; el suficiente como para rescatar de la mortalidad a aquellos que lo merecen; que deben seguir su existencia para la perfeccion… para mostrarle al mundo lo superiores que son. Que no son solo un numero, una mancha mas, un corazon mas latiendo… no, que son especiales, elegidos de Dios. Eso somos, Pierre, elegidos"

"Tu mismo dijiste que se alejan de el… ¿Cómo creer tal cosa?"

"Hemos abandonado su Luz. Pero sin embargo fuimos bendecidos con la perfeccion; solamente alcanzable en nuestra Inmortalidad" se señalo "Aquí tienes Pierre, la mas clara de todas las pruebas: mi juventud eterna y mis conocimientos infinitos… ¿Qué no es acaso lo que siempre llegaste a desear? Tiempo solo para ti, por siempre y para siempre…"

En ese momento pude notar como el mortal disminuia su miedo… reconocia a Darián, y le daba la razon. Ciertamente, se sabia lo que era un vampiro y sus buenas cosas, y las malas tambien.

El chico sonrio torcido "Tengo que aceptar¿no es asi?" pregunto, pero antes de que Darián siguiera se contesto solo "Si no lo hago, terminaras matandome y saciando tu sed… es un destino tragico al final"

Sin saberlo, estaba en la absoluta razon. Una que Darián tenia que hacer en caso de su negacion. Por eso cerro los ojos.

"Te estoy ofreciendo la perfeccion… puedo dartela. La mereces por ser tan talentoso, eres prometedor, increible… te doy algo que muy pocos llegan a tener…"

"¿A que precio, Darián? El mismo que pagaste tu…" lo miro mas serio "Abandonare mi mundo, mi hogar, mis amigos… la luz del sol, la comida… cosas que amo como ser humano. No querria hacer semejante cambio"

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"¡¡Claro que no!" se defendio "¡Pero como aceptar convertirme en un monstruo solo para perfeccionar mis talentos… arriesgar todo por solo mi sueño!"

"¿No te parece suficiente razon? Tu mismo dijiste que moririas por ello"

"No al precio de convertirme en un hijo de Satan"

Si hubiera sido el caso de un Abrazo, Darián habria tenido que matarlo. Pero solo se señalo de nuevo.

"No digas tonterias… ¿Te parezco un monstruo¿Soy horrendo o cruel?" pregunto luego de un silencio.

"Quizas sea una mascara… el demonio se cubre con ella"

"No te culpo si crees en las Leyendas" suspiro aburrido "Sin embargo, lo unico que me hace vampiro son mis ojos, mis colmillos y mis conocimientos y vida nocturna… nada mas; no hay falsas apariencias. Asi he sido, soy y sere por el resto de mi Eternidad. Esta apariencia es la verdadera, la unica que poseo…" lo miro con dulzura "De ser como crees, jamas me habria acercado a ti; poseo la fuerza para matarte, sin embargo… ¿Por qué espere¿Por qué fui tan dulce?" sonrio despacio, mientras Pierre se daba cuenta de esa reflexion "Creeme Pierre. No te niego que hay vampiros como los que dicen los humanos… pero yo no pertenezco a ellos"

Lo miro "Entonces hay muchos mas… diferentes" dijo interesado, Darián asintio "¿Cuántos hay?"

"Tanta variedad como hay razas humanas" continuo, sonriente "Pero si quieres saber mas, solo puedo decirtelo si aceptas"

Pierre se puso de pie, dando unos pasos.

"¿Sere un vampiro como tu¿Perdere toda la…?"

"No" le corto "No seras un vampiro, sino un Ghoul, un mortal con capacidad vampirica de inteligencia, talento y fuerza, joven por siempre, como los vampiros… pero tambien podras vivir a la luz del dia, comer comida… todo eso que temes… todo lo tendras, y solo se unira a tu cuerpo la perfeccion vampirica que jamas podrias alcanzar en tu mas ambisioso sueño"

Los ojos de Pierre brillaron… pues no habia sabido de aquella oportunidad "¿No perdere nada?"

"Solo tendras que venir conmigo y abandonar Paris; es la unica condicion" le sentencio serio "Estaras a mi lado… y con todo ese tiempo, podre enseñarte todo lo que se, absolutamente todo…"

Pude sentir como su corazon mortal palpito de emocion, y yo misma me alivie… habia aceptado ya.

Sin embargo, los humanos son bastante desconfiados… "¿Cómo creerte?" cuestiono deteniendose.

"Confia en mi, asi como has confiado todos estos años…" le dijo, mirandolo sincero "Puedo jurarte que asi como te he dicho, sera… solo relate palabras de verdad" estiro su mano, llamandolo "Ven a mi, Pierre… conoce el Mundo de la Oscuridad"

Fue asi como el proceso de la prueba del mortal termino. En ese instante, un trance provocado por Darián lo atrajo hacia el, tomandolo de la cintura y besando su rostro, mientras este quedaba estatico mirando a la nada… sin expresion alguna mas que la de dolor cuando Darián comenzo a convertirlo. Pero esto fue solo unos segundos, en el que con la misma velocidad, Pierre sintio necesidad de depender de la muñeca del que seria, a partir de esa noche, su amo.

Luego de aquel episodio, fue mi emocion la que molesto a Lumi mientras trataba de ordenarme y ordenar la situacion como si nunca hubieramos salido tras Darián. Aunque aun desconozco si sabe algo acerca de mi espionaje, o si alguna vez tuvo ghouls cuando yo aun no era un vampiro… son cosas que no sabre nunca. Pero esto es algo que ustedes se enteran ahora.

Pierre una noches despues me fue presentado, claramente, asi como semanas despues y antes de regresar a Buenos Aires, lo presento a Cliff y al resto de sus hermanos, develandole toda la verdad acerca de sus maestros y hospedador, que eran tambien como su amigo.

Parecia algo desconfiado a mi, pero poco a poco se acostumbro a mi prescencia… y luego de un tiempo llego a consentirme tanto como Darián. Eso si, jamas se despego de mi Sire… y evidentemente aquello trajo sus consecuencias, pero que solo le dieron mas ganas a Pierre de aun a un paso de la muerte, seguir siendo su discipulo. Y eso no ha cambiado hasta el dia de hoy.

Pero si recuerdan tambien, el objetivo de Darián estaba medianamente trazado. Aun le faltaba terminar su trabajo, asi que en tanto Pierre se acostumbraba a nuevas caras y a develar verdades que explicaban cuestiones que su humanidad jamas habia podido resolver, Darián no perdio su tiempo; lo atendia si; respondia con paciencia noche tras noche sus cuestiones, le contaba con la misma dedicacion a mi todas las verdades y misterios del mundo vampirico que debia conocer para no caer desprevenido en trampas de vastagos interesados, y sobre todo, aprendia la funcion de "cuidador de tumbas" como suele decir Cliff.

"_Los Ghouls, pequeña, asi como tendra que aprender el joven Pierre, no son mas que esclavos a nuestros servicios… pero no son esclavos como se esta acostumbrado a verse, o a oirse. Son seres totalmente independientes con vidas normales a la luz del dia, que favorecen la Mascarada. Y cuando llega la noche, ellos son los que nos ayudan y siguen, se encargan de algunas relaciones sociales o si el trabajo es muy pesado… y claro, como amantes o guardaespaldas cuando se hes necesario; pero al terminar nuestra diversion, ellos deben velar por nosotros… ese es su objetivo: humanizarnos mas frente a los mortales"_

La pequeña funcion que tenia que cumplir a cambio de la juventud eterna, no era nada. O al menos asi me lo hizo saber Pierre en cuanto supo su trabajo… al igual que sucedió con Mumi, episodio que les relatare a continuacion.

Mumi no se llama asi, en realidad. Es mi calidad de hacer apodos faciles para mencionar. Al decir verdad tiene un nombre tan complicado como el nombre mortal de mi Sire: Chirstaine Márie L´Mar. Asi que sabran porque ustedes la conocieron por Mumi.

El proceso de convencimiento y de semi-abrazo fue similar al de Pierre; solo que el primero era una novedad para mi y por eso les he detallado realmente el asunto. Pero la situacion sin embargo no dejo de ser menos interesante.

Mumi era una trabajadora comun, en una boutique parisina cerca del Eliseo del Sire de mi Sire. Esmeralda era una fiel clienta suya (al igual que yo cuando iba alli), pero ninguno de los Toreador franceses se intereso en ella, la veian bonita, pero sin ningun talento a resaltar… pues ignoraban lo que esta muchacha hacia un vez que terminaba su trabajo como vendedora de la ropa mas hermosa y costosa de Paris. Actividad que Darián conocio accidentalmente… y claro, que segui para observar su objetivo.

Estabamos en nuestra casa, recuerdo, y Pierre estaba ordenando los papeles de Darián mientras tarareaba una cancion alegremente; habia terminado de ejercitarse con su maestro y mi Sire habia salido del lugar argumentando que debia ir a cenar, asi que todo transcurrio tranquilamente: el joven continuaba con su labor y yo recien estaba comenzando a despertarme mientras revisaba el trabajo que debia terminar para unos Aristocratas rusos. Analizaba mi obra entre conversaciones lejanas y cortas entre Pierre y yo, que aun eramos algo nuevo para el otro. Sin embargo, el me hizo darme cuenta de los planes de Darián.

"¿Te dijo a donde iria?" pregunte de repente, mientras el una vez todo acomodado se acerco a mi y me ayudo a cepillarme el cabello.

"Simplemente me informo que iria a la boutique cerca del Eliseo, o algo asi" dijo inocentemente. Yo lo mire extrañada.

"A esta hora esta cerrada, no puede ser…"

"No le miento, mon cher" me contesto serio "Fue lo que escuche. Quizas haya ido a esperar a la señorita, o algo asi… parecia interesado y ansioso en no dejar que se fuera" suspiro "Por eso me dejo todo el papeleo a mi…"

Baje la cabeza y deje que terminara de cepillarme.

"Comprendo…"

Antes de que protestara o escuchara diciendome que no estaba en nada de acuerdo con espiar a Darián, el fue mi acompañante para esta segunda travesia en busca del saber (poeticamente hablando para justificar mi curiosidad). Despues de todo, no debia salir sola.

"Moncherie¡no es correcto¡se enfadara!" decia mientras ibamos hacia la boutique.

"No, no se dara cuenta…" le dije confiada, arrastrandolo conmigo.

No me detuve en ningun minuto, hasta llegar a quella famosa tienda; la noche se cubria negra por completo y las luces aparecian… al igual que todos los vastagos que conocia y no conocia, desde las sombras… y me saludaban simpaticamente al verme con Pierre.

"Oh, que lindo ghoul" murmuraban las chicas en frances. Todos los allegados a Cliff conocian la aparicion del ghoul de Darián, asi que era el chusmerio del momento entre los Toreador.

"Tiene buen porte… definitivamente es un artista" murmuraban los jovenes al verme pasar. Pero yo solo salude y caminaba a prisa, mientras sentia que el olor de Darián se alejaba.

"Lo perderemos…" murmure entre dientes, doblando una esquina.

"Mejor asi, mon cher… asi regresamos a la casa ¡Tengo mucho que hacer!" se quejo Pierre soltandose y acomodandose la campera. Yo lo mire.

"Yo tambien, pero puede esperar" le regañe "Estamos ante tu futura compañera, asi que es importante"

El se detuvo en un gesto que me dio risa "¡¿Compañera!"

En una de esas primeras noches de Pierre, Darián me habia dicho que es bueno hacer los ghouls en periodos de tiempo cercanos entre si, pues aun conservan la humanidad en mediana parte, y con ella todos los defectos humanos… tales como los celos obsesivos y la competencia irracional. Y es verdad… asi que imaginen su rostro. No estaba celoso, mas bien, sorprendido.

"¿Quieres conocerla?"

"Yo… no sabia… Darián no me dijo…" continuo.

"No tiene porque decirte todo" le regañe, y el parecio entender mi directa "¿Pero quieres conocerla o no?"

"Pues… ¡si¡Como no querer!"

"Entonces sigueme y cierra la boca, el Auspex de Darián es muy alto…" le sentencie, y ambos nos tomamos de la mano, mientras llegabamos a la esquina de la calle "Ahí esta…" dije al ver como Darián esperaba en el auto… hasta que de repente, una hermosa joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño ceniza en un sutil peinado frances con un raro flequillo y mirada tranquila y serena, salia del negocio y cerraba las ultimas rejas. Una vez esto, ella parecio sonreirle al joven que abria la puerta de su porshe negro, mientras ella avanzaba ruborizada. Entre tanto, vastagos conocidos que caminaban por ahí saludaban a Darián y miraban a la chica y luego a mi Sire, divertidos.

"Realmente le agradezco las molestias, monssieur Darián… realmente no necesitaba invitarme a cenar… debe de tener compromisos mayores y yo le estoy solo robando su tiempo"

"Por favor, no diga mas… tiempo es el que me sobra, madamme" le corto dulcemente, cediendole lugar hacia la puerta y luego cerrandola "He sabido que trabaja hasta muy tarde en ocasiones, y debido a mi trabajo nunca pude acompañarla ni tener el placer de conocerla; cuando me entere de esta oportunidad gracias a Esmeralda no quise perder un solo segundo… y ademas, mi hermana me ha hablado tan bien de usted…"

"Madamme Esmeralda exagera" dijo la joven al ingresar "Solamente es una buena clienta…"

"Y usted una excelente diseñadora" le llamo con atencion, detenidos un momento. Ella rio.

"Ah no… solo aficionada, aunque me gustaria ser algo mas profesional. Es un buen arte…"

"Lucrativo, sin duda…" acoto Darián mientras ambos reian graciosamente "Bien… ¿A dónde desea ir? Esta noche debemos disfrutarla y sin duda usted es la estrella. Asi que escoja, la llevare donde sea…" redoblo con cierta intencion. Mumi rio nerviosa.

"Pues querria ir a cenar... es la primera vez que salgo temprano de la tienda y realmente quiero relajarme para mañana… tendre acumulacion de pedidos"

"Oh, le suplico, no se concentre en eso… disfrutemos el presente¿le parece?" le pidio el, mientras arrancaba el auto.

"Si, disculpe… es que siempre el trabajo llena la cabeza incluso en momentos de placer"

"La comprendo" dijo sonriente "Me encargare de que se relaje y lo disfrute, no se preocupe" agrego con picardia, y ella rio de nuevo nerviosa.

Finalmente el coche arranco, alejandose del lugar. Solo alli salimos y voltee a verlo.

"¿Y, que tal?" pregunte sonriente, al ver que la joven era bella, como todo buen gusto exquisito de Darián. Pierre me miro y sonrio.

"Es hermosa, simplemente" contesto, mirando pensativo la direccion en que se habian alejado "Ahora recuerdo… Darián habia hablado de ella hace unos dias, parecia querer conocerla y citarse, o algo asi… o que la conoce desde hace tiempo tambien…"

"Es probable, de ser asi no seria tan directo" mire hacia el mismo lugar que el "Darián planifica de la A a la Z todo lo que hace. Asi que no me extrañaria que hubiese esperado o hubiese endulzado los oidos de la muchacha…"

"Mon cher… ¿entonces esa chica tendra que hacer lo que yo?" pregunto, mirandome y recordando sus sensaciones. Yo asenti seria.

"Tendra que saber… asi como tu, sera puesta a prueba. Si responde bien, volvera con ella esta noche a casa, y estara durmiendo a tu lado como compañía… sino…"

"No lo digas, por favor" me corto molesto. Tomo mi mano de nuevo "Vamos, mon cher, o los perderemos… no puedo imaginar a donde iran… y la ciudad esta llenandose cada vez mas de vampiros"

"Es ahora cuando el hermoso Auspex sirve…" murmure para mi misma, comenzando a correr "¡Vamos, no debemos perder mas tiempo!"

De eso modo partimos nuevamente, siguiendo el auto de Darián que se habia perdido entre otros que circulaban en la ciudad, las luces y el constante movimiento presente.

Habiamos salido corriendo, y por un momento pense que no alcanzariamos la marcha del auto (temia mas por Pierre que yo, el si tiene cansancio fisico); pero con mi Auspex al maximo y mas que nada por el segundo vinculo me fue facil encontrar para mi fortuna que Darián no se habia alejado mucho… estaba cerca del puerto, en el restaurant mas fino de Paris, con Toreadores Antiguos como clientes predilectos; de hecho, el dueño que solo iba de noche, era uno de los tantos amantes que Cliff disfruto alguna vez en su Eternidad. No, no lo conozco aun, pero simplemente he ido con mi Sire a "cenar" un par de veces cada vez que ibamos de visitas a Paris; con el o con sus hermanos, siempre me llevan a ese lugar. Asi que en resumidas cuentas, me senti realmente aliviada y como en casa cuando me di cuenta y pude ver desde uno de los ventanales del segundo piso, con la vista hacia la ciudad, que Darián y Mumi estaban alli, sobre una mesa realmente lujosa y a la luz de la velas, cenando (o mas bien, Mumi estaba cenando). Lugares conocidos son para mi igual que seguros.

Pierre me alcanzo unos segundos despues cuando vio mi cuerpo fijo en un punto viendo aquel edificio "¿Estan ahí?"

"Si, la invito a cenar… es una buena estrategia" dije sonriente sin dejar de mirar y queriendo ver detalles mas agudizados con mi Disciplina.

"Pues yo lo veo como una manera comun de cortejar una dama…" comento Pierre de brazos cruzados "Aun asi no le durara mucho, ustedes no pueden comer, tendran que irse de alli pronto"

"Oh no, esto pinta para rato…" murmure, viendo lo que habia esperado todo ese tiempo: la cena de Darián habia llegado y entre risas y movimientos delicados el probaba suavemente los bocados introduciendolos y masticandolos en su boca.

Ante mi comentario Pierre enarco una ceja y, si bien su vista era ampliamente mas reducida que la mia, pudo notar algo que lo impacto por completo.

"¡Esta comiendo!" exclamo y me miro anonadado "¡Como puede ser!"

"Me parece que Dary aun no ha llegado a la parte de las Disciplinas contigo, estimado mio…" le dije sonriente mirandolo de reojo, y luego volviendo a mi vision anterior "Hay poderes vampiricos de todos los gustos y tamaños; algunos son naturales por la sangre del clan, y otros pueden desarrollarse con la fuerza de la experiencia, de años y de reservas de sangre. Una de esas naturalezas que puedes generar es la de comer comida, asi como sonrosar tu piel, incluso ruborizarte y lograr orgasmos en una relacion sexual, junto con las erecciones tipicas" le dije sin penas, y el realmente se puso de un tono carmesi interesante.

"¡Pero como pueden hacer todo eso, entonces ustedes estan…!"

"Estamos muertos. Morimos cuando nos llega el Abrazo; pero al igual que las magias de los poderes, esas disciplinas tambien son magicas, y claro, son de corto plazo… solo se usan en una situacion muy necesaria y si realmente dependes de ella para no romper la Mascarada; no es dificil entender la necesidad…"

"… pero cuando Darián y tu…"

Rei apenas lo dijo; el pobre habia tenido que soportar gemidos aparte en un par de noches.

"Las Disciplinas secundarias tambien son inclinativas según el clan; imagina que por ser sociales, el sonrosar la piel, y la sexual son las predilectas de los Toreador…" le aclare mirandolo. El iba a decir algo mas pero callo, llamandome la atencion y saliendo yo de mi concentracion de conocimientos. En silencio y por gestos me indico que la pareja se estaba yendo del lugar… y solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que habiamos estado alli por casi 2 horas.

"La clase ha sido muy instructiva, la tendre en cuenta" sonrio Pierre "Pero se iran de nuevo a quien sabe donde y los perderemos definitivamente"

Lo mire frunciendo el ceño "No sera asi, porque no les perderemos pisada esta vez" le calle la burla, tomandole el brazo "Atento, escondete… ahí salen de nuevo"

"Ah, monssieur… ¡Jamas crei que se atreveria a semejante cosa!" dijo Mumi mientras salia con la chaqueta de Darián sobre sus hombros y reia cantarinamente hacia el auto, esperando a mi Sire que salia satisfecho con los resultados de su encanto sobre ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Que decirle, madamme… es algo que no puedo evitar en mi. Es como una especie de bestia interna que clama salir al exterior cada vez que vea algo afin a mi sangre"

"Pero es arraigadamente afirmado a su sangre entonces… ¡Hacer que el pianista de la orquesta principal interrumpiera a mitad de la obra de ensayo con sus compañeros e improvisar una pieza por 20 minutos que enmaravillo incluso a los peatones de afuera… ¡Fue maravilloso!" dijo embelezada, sus ojos brillaban, mientras mi Sire coquetamente habria el auto con total vanidad y sonreia ante todos los alagos "Jamas crei que fuera tan buen pianista…"

"Ah, Madamme, si me permite un momento egolatra, no solo en eso soy bueno" le dijo mirandola fijamente, mientras Mumi parecio reir mas ante ese comentario. Y alli me di cuenta que sus mejillas sonrosadas mostraban su exceso de vino en la cena.

"¿No solo es bueno en eso… que mas sabe hacer¿Baila¿Canta?" comenzo a decir la joven mientras ingresaban al auto y reian ambos como una pareja de recien casados planeando su Luna de Miel. Darián rio con ganas ante eso y entro al coche.

"Es un arte… pero no tan posible de exhibir como la buena musica" le clamo acercandose a su oido, susurradoselo casi y mirandola con malicia. Ella se encogio y rio con picardia, mirando a el tambien.

"No puedo imaginarme que sea…"

"Ya vera…" le dijo amenazante, haciendo arrancar el auto, mientras era ella la que se echaba sobre mi Sire, abrazandolo de un brazo y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro, mientras el auto una vez mas arrancaba.

"… ¿Tiene que hacer todo ese teatro¿Engañarla?" pregunto Pierre luego del largo silencio entre ambos para escuchar a la pareja. Yo lo mire divertida.

"¿Estas celoso de Darián, o de la chica?" cuestione, y el me miro confundido e indignado ante esa pregunta.

"Esa pregunta no tiene sentido alguno, mon cher" me dijo lo mas calmadamente posible que pudo. Yo rei ante eso… estaba notablemente celoso de quizas, ambos. El saber que seria su compañera… y el saber que Darián estaba dandose a otra persona… bueno, ustedes mismos lo saben. Los celos de competencia aun los tienen vividos.

"Como sea… si, a veces en necesario si uno quiere conseguir las cosas pronto o de alguna manera especifica" conteste rapidamente, mirandolo con atencion y diversion; los celos humanos son realmente algo interesantes… y como diria un Ventrue conocido mio, realmente "Insignificantes".

"Vamos rapido, mon cher…" sentencio serio y todavia ofendido. Pero cuando un humano reacciona asi, significa que realmente ese es el verdadero sentimiento interno que ellos mismos estan negados a aceptar en ese instante.

Nuevamente nos detuvimos en el siguiente punto de parada de la noche que Darián habia planeado con la muchacha; en esa ocasión tuvimos que ir a paso mas lento por cuestiones de hambre y sed y cansancio del pobre Pierre que me habia hecho semejante compañía. Asi que en premio a su esfuerzo acepte desacelerarme y estar a la par de su ritmo mortal (aunque me costo realmente muchisimo; hacia decadas que no estaba interiorizada en una especie de travesia con un ser humano).

Una vez llegados al lugar, pudimos ver que estabamos en una de las parte mas bellas de la costa parisina, en la vista turistica en la que se podia ver todo el resto de la ciudad, la torre Eiffel, y los buques y barcos de placer que iban y venian lejanos en el oscuro oceano e iluminados por aquella fulminante luna creciente. Era un espectaculo tan maravilloso que parecia quieto y facilmente retratable; de hecho parecia una hermosa pintura, en la que quede en trance unos minutos… y por la que Pierre tuvo que golpearme la cabeza con una piedrilla cercana de alli y, cuando desperte e iba derecho a asesinarlo, intento justificar su culpabilidad porque que me habia sacudido tanto que se habia acalambrado los brazos, y yo aun no habia salido de mi trance… y tuvo que acceder a ese ultimo recurso.

Entre refunfuñadas y sobando mi cabeza nos dirigimos entonces hasta un punto cercano y no tan visible de la pareja que se habia sentado en una de las tantas banquetas de hierro plateado que daban la vista hacia el horizonte del mar. Darián tenia su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y Mumi estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro… si, admito que senti celos levemente, pero era conciente de que todo estaba haciendolo por algo, asi que mantuve mi cordura. Como sea, ambos parecian hablar levemente de algo, pero suavemente… asi que tuve que acercarme con Pierre un poco mas para ver si estaba llegando al final todo ese teatro.

No recuerdo exactamente de que estaban hablando, pero parecian cosas melosas y algo cursis como para mencionarlas ahora… solamente estaba endulzandola lo suficiente como para finalmente llegar a lo que estaba buscando, seguramente. Y luego de hablar unos cuantos minutos sobre cosas que compartian y hacian reir a ambos, finalmente sucedió… mi Sire la beso con la ternura mas impresionante que puedan imaginarse… bueno, como los besos que me da a mi cuando esta en esas noches melosas. Claramente Mumi le correspondio con timidez, y ambos estuvieron explorando la boca del otro bastante rato mas… a tal punto que al terminar Mumi se reia picaramente hacia abajo y Darián la observaba triunfante.

En ese momento pense que solo le faltaba llevarsela al hotel y terminar con toda aquella cachondeada que se estaban mandando… pero las cosas cambiaron y realmente fueron algo totalmente inesperados para mi.

La situacion se endurecio entre las charlas que ambos mantenian entre besos… mas de lo que imagine. Tanto que Mumi se detuvo y se puso de pie, separandose de el… y mirando pensativa el mar, se apoyo sobre la baranda y volteo a Darián, con un gesto de preocupacion impresionante.

"¿Dejar Paris?" fue lo unico que escuche de sus pequeños labios. Darián se cruzo de piernas y asintio, tomando toda su paciencia.

"Es la ciudad mas bella del mundo, aquí fue donde naci" comenzo "Sin embargo, esta tan plagada de arte y encanto que te seria muy dificil ascender con rapidez como Diseñadora… tu sabes, es un Europa vieja y llena de experiencias y descubrimientos. Y en ti solo seria permitido el éxito, es lo que te mereces por tu dedicacion y habilidades" siguio suavemente, en pausas leves "Eres muy valiosa… tanto que seria bueno resaltar entre los mejores, pero no aqui, donde la competencia seria cruel… sino en un pais mas joven"

"Pero Monssieur… Buenos Aires esta muy lejos" contesto en un frances muy suave "Y dejar mi tierra, mi familia… no lo se… es una dura decisión. ¿Abandonar lo que se que tengo por algo que no sabre si servira?"

"¿Qué seria la vida sin riesgos?" le pregunto en contrarespuesta, sonriente "A veces hay que hacer sacrificios en pos de avanzar… y aunque eso atemorizo siempre al hombre, fue la unica mecha inquisitoria en su afan de descubrimientos del mundo"

"Es que… no soy tan aventurera" se disculpo con algo de pena "Es decir, tengo mucho en Paris, y abandonar todo, adapatarme a una nueva tierra, a otra gente, otras costumbres… sin que nadie me ayude, no es algo que tengo planeado"

"¿No he mencionado acaso que yo sere tu acompañante? Por supuesto que jamas te dejaria sola en tierras desconocidas" le renego y luego sonrio levemente "Creeme que ese pais no es diferente al nuestro… es casi su hija mas joven, han adapatado casi todas las costumbres francesas en las Elites mas altas de su sociedad. Parece terriblemente diferente, pero no lo es…"

"¡Oh! No quise decir que estaria sola o que fuera una tierra totalmente contraria a esta" contesto rapidamente "A lo que me refiero es que intentar algo nuevo que es dudoso en éxito, en vez de asegurarme lo que aquí tengo… no me parece algo correcto"

"¿Significa que terminaras tu existencia aquí, sin sentido y en linea recta?" pregunto Darián, serio "Con la capacidad que tienes, la que me ha dicho mi hermana y la que he observado en la ropa que le has vendido a ella y a cada cliente que has tenido… con ella no solo puedes hacer una tienda y elevarte rapidamente al éxito… sino que puedes hacer una cadena empresarial con la capacidad creativa de tus diseños. Las demandas serian mas que amplias… y con todo ese poder podrias volver a competir a Paris y resaltar realmente. En este capitalismo pronunciado es la unica posibilidad que tienes de exito"

"Es que tampoco buscaria ser conocida… ya te he dicho que es solo un hobbie" continuo insistiendo, mirando a un lado "Solo quiero vivir en mi tienda, con mis clientes… casarme, tener hijos quizas, y terminar mi vida en donde he nacido, con mi familia… no espero otra cosa mas de mi vida"

"Eso es muy triste" le dijo preocupado "Que no ambiciones mas que lo que esta sedentaridad puede ofrecerte, es muy penoso… tienes un don, deberias explotarlo al maximo y abusar de el; despues de todo, sabra Dios porque te lo dio…" sonrio ampliamente, con sus ojos brillantes. Solo alli me di cuenta, intencionado en golpear alguno de los puntos debiles de esa joven "Quizas este esperando que des el salto mas significativo que transformara tu vida… y solo esta viendo a ver que haces con todas las herramientas que te dio"

Mumi se detuvo, como si le hubiera dicho la clave vital.

"¿Tu crees?" dijo dudosa… y algo sorprendida por las sabias palabras de Darián.

Si, se que les parece algo tonto que se haya quedado estupefacta ante tal filosofia; ustedes veran, los franceses eran muy catolicos en una epoca, a principios de la modernidad mas que nada. Esto se ha ido difuminando por aquellos cambios que provoco el Renacimiento sobre el planeta entero, despojando lo religioso como algo vital. Sin embargo, muchas familias francesas de amplia cantidad de gente son las mas tradicionalistas y educan a sus hijos bajo una serie de tradiciones familiares que parecen mantener los entes mas importantes de las antiguas costumbres.

He tenido relacion con muchos mortales en ese momento de la hisotria y es plenamente cierto y notable el cambio… pero incluso en estas epocas, todavia algunas familias mantiene ese estilo de regiliosidad que, si bien no utilizan para vivir, la tiene en cuenta en su Fe; son gente muy creyente y dedicada… y Mumi parecia provenir de esas familias. Gente que si se menciona a Dios en una frase o tema, escuchan con atencion.

Si Sofi, Mumi tiene esas bases de vida… que decirte, cuando me entere de ello y la vi con mis propios ojos y escuche en conversaciones fue cosa de sonreir y respetar su vision del mundo; y ella fue mi principal inspiracion para elegirte.

"Absolutamente; no creo que fuera capaz de hacer venir al mundo a semejante criatura con tan bellos dones como para que siga una vida ordinaria como todo el resto. Tu eres uno de los tantos que resaltan en la humanidad en algun momento de sus existencias, y para ello deben provocar ellos mismos cambios importantes y giros desicivos en la vida… quien sabe, quizas El mismo me hizo interesarme en ti para que yo pudiera ofrecerte este viaje, y darte la oportunidad"

La cara de Mumi fue interesante en ese momento… no sabia si echarse a reir o realmente aceptar el viaje; estaban muchas cosas en juego y pasando constantemente en su mente, desafiandose y contraponiendose ideas, las unas a las otras; es lo que les pasa a ustedes cuando estan en ese punto inflexivo de la indesicion, o en la famosa "duda existencial"… algo que todos los vasagos hemos perdido… mas alla de casi todas las caracteristicas humanas de comportamiento.

A mi punto de vista, parecia una mujer iluminada con su buena estrella… es decir, no todos los dias un hermoso hombre frances conocido en America y famoso por su musica se interesa por ti y te invita a un viaje para iniciar una carrera ascendente al éxito, luego de años de conocerte por intermedio de otros o de ser buenos amigos.

Darián estaba moldeando la situacion perfectamente: ante ojos de cualquiera parecia una oportunidad de oro en la que efectivamente, la posibilidades de que fueran los azares del Destino los que habian decidido aquel encuentro, parecian los mas adecuados para encajar. La mujer lo sabia y por eso mismo estaba tan pensativa y dudosa. No era por desconfianza, sino porque… ¡Parecia demasiado bueno para ser verdad!.

"Esta en ti, moncherie" dijo Darián luego de que el silencio de la duda de Mumi cubriera todo el lugar "Si aceptas, preparare todo para nuestro viaje… sino, podras seguir tu vida aquí en Paris tranquilamente, y yo regresare a Buenos Aires"

Me sorprendi ante esa toma de planes de mi Sire; a diferencia de Pierre, al que habia puesto en riesgo al develarle toda la verdad y luego proponerle aceptar aquello o no, a la mujer parecia dejarla ir sin mas, quedandose para ella como un joven mortal simplemente que paso en su vida… aunque, luego de semejante beso, creo que yo no lo dejaria ir tan facil por mas que eso significara arriesgar el todo por el todo (¿Qué acaso no he hecho eso cuando era aun mortal? Haha).

Y Mumi tampoco. Claramente no es estupida, aunque sus convicciones eticas tambien eran un gran obstaculo para aceptar. Sin embargo el hecho de que quizas toda aquella casualidad habia sido de su Dios para ella, le daba un peso fuerte para aceptar.

Y es algo que ella sostiene hasta el dia de hoy: ella debia servirle a los Inmortales, esa fue su mision de vida y para la que habia nacido, para aquel encuentro, para el viaje hasta aquí, para su vida como Ghoul y quizas algun dia, como inmortal.

Si es verdad o no jamas podriamos saberlo, pero ella esta seriamente segura de eso si le llegan a preguntar en alguna ocasión (aunque no lo recomiendo, tiene temperamento cuando tocan ciertos temas…).

"Cielos… no se que hacer" confeso luego de notar que Darián la miraba impaciente, respetando sin embargo su silencio. Bajo la mirada y volteo al mar, mientras la brisa noctura del oceano soplaba sobre ellos.

"A mi entender… haras lo correcto" le dijo Darián poniendose de pie y abrazandola contra si, al notar que levemente temblo por la fria corriente de aire "Sabes ya todo de mi, mis condiciones y las posibilidades que tendras… pero eres tu la que tomara la decisión y la que desarrollara sus habilidades. Solo tu tienes el poder ahora" le dijo suavemente. Mumi lo miro.

"¿El poder?" pregunto soñadora. Esa frase suena fuerte para los mortales. Por que es algo que intentan alcanzar pero jamas tienen sustancialmente.

"Asi es. El poder de manejar tu Destino… ahora es cuando tu lo diriges" continuo, cerrando los ojos, mas serio "Y no te imaginas en que importante linea de tu vida te encuentras en esta noche, a mi lado... es algo que quizas sea unico en toda tu existencia. En ti esta el cambio"

El sentido de sus palabras comenzo a doblegarse… y pense en ese momento que le diria todo de golpe.

Pierre cerro sus puños en mi chaqueta, sintiendo yo su tension, mientras procuraba casi no respirar con tal de escuchar perfectamente todo aquello.

"Quizas no sea tan asi… ¿Por qué concederia un Ser tan maravilloso e inmenso un poder a un ser imperfecto y finito como yo?" pregunto pensativa, mas a ella misma que a Darián; en juego a su filosofia, mi astuto Sire la siguio por esa linea para llegar a lo que el deseaba.

"Por que ese ser tan inmenso sabe que tu eres una de sus pocas elegidas en el planeta que puede cambiar su rumbo y ser diferente…"

"Ser diferente no significa ser conocida… o ganar fama por algo en especial"

"No solo implica el lado material… tal vez estas ante una posibilidad aun mas superior que tus propios dotes" la miro "Quizas estas en frente al unico ser en toda tu vida que te ofrecera no solo arriesgarte a vivir explotando todas tus habilidades, sino algo mas… "

"¿Algo mas?" pregunto, mirandolo sorprendida. El la miro.

"El tiempo suficiente para que realmente seas perfecta en todo tu arte"

"¿Tiempo?" pregunto no entendiendo "¿Acaso me mantendras hasta que consiga triunfar como tu me dices que lo hare?"

Mi Sire rio levemente "Bueno si, hare eso sin duda; de no ser asi no te lo propondria, dispongo de los medios para ello. Mas no es eso a lo que me refiero…"

"¿Entonces tiempo de que?"

"Mas alla del tiempo comun… del que puedas ser capaz de disponer, del que yo podria brindarte en mis cuidados: el tiempo despues del tiempo"

"Me estas mareando" le dijo Mumi con gracia ante lo que parecia para ella un juego de palabras; sin embargo ella no fue capaz de comprender la profundidad de la reflexion de la existencia inmortal en tan sencillas frases.

"Lo que quiero decirte es que, mas alla de toda la materialidad que tendras con tus dones y bajo mi tutela, tambien puedo ofrecerte tiempo infinito para realizar tus sueños…"

"¿Infinito?" rio al decirlo "No existe cosa como eso… el unico infinito es El, que marca nuestras vidas"

"No lo dudo. Pero el tambien creo a seres que pueden proporcionarle a otros algo que les fue dado tambien…"

"¿Algo que Dios les dio?"

"… alguien cercano a el" dijo luego de pensarlo. Despues de todo Cain habia sido desterrado por el mismo Dios "Muy cercano"

"Si no es Jesucristo, no podria imaginarme…"

"No importa quien haya sido. El punto es que esos seres existen y buscan a quienes merecen esa misma bendicion de la perfeccion, integrandolos con ellos en el camino del Infinito" la miro fijo y serio "Y la unica manera de que esos seres elegidos por los bendecidos es que realmente deseen con su alma y vida modificar sus Destinos…"

Mumi se detuvo y se separo de el, incredula.

"¿Estas diciendome que tu eres… y yo soy…?"

"Me alegra saber que hayas captado rapido la idea" le sonrio dulcemente "No querria ocupar toda la madrugada en esta charla"

"Mis disculpas, monssieur… pero no le creo" le dijo seria y algo enojada "¿Cómo poder creer que usted es uno de esos seres bendecidos con la perfeccion?"

"Puedo probartelo" le dijo a secas "Preguntame lo que quieras, de la epoca que sea… yo sabre responderte"

"¡Si has de ser perfecto entonces, habras leido toda la historia del mundo!" le dijo ironicamente cruzandose de brazos. Darián rio.

"No he leido la historia del mundo en los libros… sino que yo mismo he vivido en ella…" dijo pensativo ante el espasmo de Mumi "¿Cuánto serian? Mmm… casi 500 años… si, pronto tendre que hacer una celebracion por mi quinto siglo" propuso bromista, y eso solo alejo a Mumi mas de el.

"Si es una broma, no es gracioso" promulgo asustada… y mas aun cuando Darián la miro serio "Es una locura alcanzar la perfeccion de la que hablas… ¡No con la mortalidad que tenemos!"

"Precisamente nosotros fuimos bendecidos al eleminar ese terrible defecto de que todo tiene un fin y un limite… para los que vivimos por siempre, los Inmortales, nada termina… solo hasta que nosotros lo deseamos. Y es por eso, que somos perfectos y tenemos la capacidad de poder elegir a quienes merecen estar con nosotros en la perfeccion eterna"

Estas palabras las pronuncio con tal alteza que por un momento lo imagine como si fuera Cliff dandole una leccion a su Progenie. De hecho, retumbaron en todo mi cuerpo muerto escondido en la oscuridad; y tambien sacudio a Pierre, que temblo levemente en un escalofrio al escuchar.

"¡¿Inmortales!" pregunto mas asustada, intentando correr y salir de alli "¡¡¡Eres un…!" dijo al darse cuenta, y quiso gritar y salir de alli, pero mi Sire la sujeto fuertemente del brazo.

Para cuando ella volteo podria haberse desmayado al ver los brillantes ojos y los blancos colmillos que parecian resaltar de la enegrecida figura de mi Sire en la oscuridad.

"Soy lo que soy… y te he elegido por eso" le clamo en su estado, dulcemente "Estoy dandote una oportunidad que jamas volveras a tener. No es un engaño, ni te he mentido en estos años… ahora mismo estoy siendo mas sincero que nunca, mostrandome tal como soy. Pero te amo y es por eso que he decidido escogerte y darte todo lo necesario para que seas lo que mereces ser… y necesitaras la vida que solo yo soy capaz de proveerte"

Contrario a una reaccion mortal cualquiera, Mumi debilito su forcejeo y Darián pudo soltarla seguro de que no huiria. Mas que eso realizo la muchacha para mi sorpresa: se acerco a el con miedo y curiosidad, contorneandole el delicado rostro, notando que parecia hecho de fino marfil, perfecto y sin una falla; el cabello brillante como si fuera el de una muñeca de porcelana fria… y su porte elegante, pero con una mirada que parecia realmente haber visto tantas cosas…

Era la primera vez que veia como un mortal, en vez de salir espantado, quedaba embelezado mirando la belleza del vampiro sin que este utilizara Dominacion ni Prescencia. Ahí me di cuenta porque Darián la habia elegido: tenia nuestras mismas reacciones ante algo nuevo y bello.

"Entonces… realmente tienes esos siglos, y has visto la historia con tus propios ojos" dijo suspirando, cortorneandole las cejas arquedas y perfectas y los costados de los ojos, viendoselos con detalle… parecia que estaba examinando las perfecciones de las esculturas griegas que solia hacer Esmeralda para ella.

"Asi es… toda mi verdad, la tengo postrada ante tus pies y a tu admiracion" se atrevio a responderle, sosteniendola de la cintura y procurando que no saliese de alli. Pero ella no se iria, seguiria embobada con su perfeccion.

"Ahora entiendo cada palabra que me decias… y todas esas actitudes y actividades nocturnas de las que Esmeralda me habla de ti" proclamo luego de un silencio, sonriente "Te has mantenido joven y bello por tantos siglos, has sabido todo y sabes todo. Eres perfecto en todo lo que has decidido hacer… y en todo lo que sabes" se detuvo y enserecio su mirada "Pero, has tenido que pagar con tu vida por ello"

"Es verdad, mi padre me quito la vida… pero renaci como algo mucho mejor de lo que se podia ser en mis epocas" admitio sincero con una sonrisa "Y, si bien este mundo oscuro es tan inseguro como el tuyo, tiene sus ventajas y desventajas… como el tuyo tambien"

Mumi se detuvo entonces "Pero… estuviste comiendo¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Los vampiros solo beben sangre" le dijo seria. Lo mas gracioso de todo el asunto es que parecia no temer a nada de lo que podria temer un humano frente a un vampiro engañoso.

"Hay muchas cosas que ignoran y que las Leyendas mismas no saben" le contesto avidamente "Pero no puedo decirtelo… no si no vienes conmigo" le dijo serio "Si aceptas mi propuesta, te enseñare todo lo que somos, y todo lo que tu corazon curioso seguro querra saber de los mios ahora que has notado que soy uno"

"¿Entonces me has propuesto que me haga parte de tu mundo¿Quieres que sea… como tu?"

"Ah, claro que no…" le corrigio "No seras una hija mia… ya tengo una, y la conoceras" le indago y parecio sorprenderse "Una hija vampirica, muy joven, 120 años… Galatea¿la recuerdas?"

"¿¡La pequeña Galatea!"

"Asi es, ya tendras tiempo de cuestionarla" le dijo riendo levemente "Pero no seras como ella, sino como tu compañero Pierre… tendras la juventud eterna, pero podras ver la luz del sol, comer y continuar tu vida mortal (algo que extraño a veces ciertamente), porque no seras vampiro del todo, sino lo que se llama Ghoul. Estaras bajos mis cuidados mientras te perfeccionas con la inmortalidad que te dare"

"¿Pero eso no tiene que ser por algo a cambio?" pregunto, y Darián sonrio por la perspicacia de la mujer.

"Todo es a cambio de algo. Necesitaras, a pesar de comer, beber mi sangre de vez en cuando para mantener tu condicion inmortal… pero no dependeras de ella asi como yo; a pesar de que el verme comer es un detalle que contiene un poco de magia que luego te explicare… claro, si aceptas"

"¿Solo eso?"

"Un Ghoul es un sirviente para el vastago; se que no te suena bien el termino pero es para lo que son, para ayudarnos y ademas para hacernos compañía, y de paso retribuir eso con todos los caprichos materiales que desees; nosotros podemos concederles cosas que ustedes en su vida podrian solo con su esfuerzo" le presumio levemente. Mumi rio ante ello.

"He de imaginarme"

"Entonces¿Aceptas?" le pregunto curioso. Mumi lo miro con ternura.

"Aun y que me has dicho la verdad, es dificil aceptar y creer que este no es todo un engaño" le dijo sinceramente. Darián le acaricio el rostro con sus manos siempre enguantadas en cuero.

"He de comprenderte" intento suspirar y miro hacia el mar "Las Leyendas realmente nos dan mala fama"

"No, no es eso… acepto lo que eres, esto realmente es verdad, lo siento" le dijo y hasta Darián se sorprendio que se lo tomara con tanta naturalidad "Lo que no creo es eso del Ghoul… quizas el ultimo atardecer lo contemple hoy mientras esperaba al ultimo cliente, y mañana por la noche despertare en tu aposento, junto a Galatea…" dijo algo disgustada, creyendo de que Darián la haria hermana mia.

Es la ilusion (¿y el deseo?) de cada mortal que se enfrenta a un vampiro, cuando se llena de los anhelos de perfeccion que no pueden alcanzar.

"No sera asi… la unica manera de probartelo, sera que aceptes el viaje, y aceptes venir conmigo" le sentencio finalmente, con fijeza.

"O sea, que acepte que tomes mi sangre"

"Para que puedas acceder a la inmortalidad, tengo que mezclar las sangres; no hay otra manera"

"Y me morderas" sonrio ironica, cruzandose de brazos. Yo no entendia aun porque se lo tomaba tan naturalmente.

"Estas bien informada, al parecer… " dijo Darián tambien sorprendido.

"Solo lo que dicen las Leyendas" le aclaro, como si Darián no mostrara su naturaleza, completamente tranquila "Ahora… tengo una pregunta"

"Tu diras"

"¿Es verdad que la mordida causa placer?" pregunto con sus ojos maliciosos. ¡Yo casi suelto una carcajada como la que solto Darián cuando quedo unos segundos incredulo escuchandola!

"Si, es verdad" le respondio "¿Por qué esa cuestion?"

"Quiero asegurarme bien con quien estare por siempre y que me causara" le contesto simplemente. La cara de Darián se transformo en una de real alivio y una poderosa sonrisa ocupo sus finos labios. No tendria que deshacerse de ella… pero, esa naturalidad de tomarse las cosas…

"Entonces supongo que aceptas…" le dijo cruzandose de brazos.

"Solo quiero saber si realmente es lo correcto; si es lo que Dios preparo para mi, estar con una Criatura Nocturna, tan ajena a El…"

"No todo debe perfilarse hacia la Luz para ser bueno. Eso es solo una metaforizacion humana… a veces la Oscuridad hace de heroína. Y en lo que a mi concierne, tu mision es maravillosa… tu propia luz resurgira entre las sombras que te daran el tiempo y la sabiduria para alcanzar Su ideal…"

"Tal vez tengas razon… despues de todo el no hizo nada para crear tales conceptos. Solo fue una adaptacion de los Apostoles humanos…" penso un poco.

"Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor" sonrio Darián. Mumi entonces se acerco decidida hacia el, quedando unos centimetros entre ambos.

"Entonces, si tu eres parte del Destino que el me propuso, cumple con tu parte" le sentencio seria. Darián la miro con ternura y asintio, tomandole la cintura y la cabeza con la otra mano.

"Permiteme…" le pidio suavemente, arrimandola hacia el para quedar ambos pegados.

Pude ver el sonrojo de Mumi ante el contacto del cuerpo frio de Darián con ella… y mas aun cuando cerro los ojos y exalo un leve gemido que presentaba el placer tipico de un Beso en un mortal. Tal fue ese extasis que se abrazo con fuerza hacia el, para que no se detuviera; pero este placer duro poco. Al separarse, la joven quedo con los ojos brillantes al mirarlo, como si nada sucediera… como si la sangre no cayera caliente de su cuello de entre las perforaciones cerca de la yugular… como si no viera los labios y colmillos de Darián bañados en un tono carmesi, aun este disfrutando la delicia de la calidez de la vitae, mientras se lamia sensualmente los labios, de ojos cerrados. Parecia no notar nada de eso… solo hasta que mi Sire abrio los ojos y corto su muñeca con sus propios colmillos.

"Debes tomar de mi sangre… a partir de ahora tendras que beber de ella para seguir inmortal"

"Pero… ¿y si no puedo beberla por algun motivo?"

"La magia de la sangre vampira se diluira en ti, y envejeceras todos los años en los que la sangre te mantuvo joven. Viviras, despues de todo no olvides que podras comer y beber luego de esto. No es como los vampiros que dependemos de ella… tu puedes estar sin beberla, pero no es conveniente no hacerlo con frecuencia" le dijo todo esto en segundos "Ahora, bebe rapido"

Como la primer orden de su nuevo amo, la chica obedecio y se acerco rapidamente tomando de su muñeca… al principio con un poco de asco por el solo pensar lo que hacia. Pero en unos instantes no podia parar de hacerlo. Claro esta que mi Sire la separo cuando lo creyo conveniente.

Luego pasado ese momento de silencio, Mumi pudo ver como la herida de mi Sire se regenero sola, cerrandose. Entonces Darián cerro su guante y se comodo un poco mas, mirandola y secando su boca.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Pues… igual" le respondio luego de pensarlo.

"Haha… ¿lo ves? Ahí tienes la prueba. Y no temas por el sol, podras broncearte en el mañana…" le aclaro, mirando el reloj "Ahora¿Quisieras ir a algun otro lado?"

Mumi nego, mirando el mar "Fue mucha emocion por hoy me temo" lo miro sonriente, concentrada en el sabor de su boca, podia saberlo porque podia sentir su rapido palpitar "Si tenemos que preparar todo, me gustaria comenzar desde ahora; tengo que arreglar muchas cosas y…"

"No te preocupes por los papeles; dame las firmas y me hare cargo" le dijo sonriente "Tu solo encargate de preparar tus cosas y despedirte de tu familia de la mejor manera posible. Obviamente…"

"Si claro. Nada de vampiros" sonrio divertida.

"Bien… entonces si asi quieres las cosas, iremos a casa. Te presentare a tu compañero y a mi hija…"

"Mi compañero… ¿otro como yo?" pregunto Mumi mientras comenzaban a salir de alli, Darián abrazandola a ella y cubriendola con su cuerpo (ahora caliente por algun tiempo); ella se abrazo a su cintura, realmente satisfecha… demasiado.

"Asi es. Te caera bien… es un buen chico; un aspirante a Maestro Mayor. Es realmente sorprendente"

Pude sentir como Pierre sonreia afanosamente de orgullo ante las palabras de su amo. Yo solo agache la cabeza pidiendo paciencia.

Asi fue como subieron al auto, seguramente comenzando a hablar entusiastamente de esa nueva vida y las nuevas experiencias de la joven Ghoul, arrancaron camino a casa. Una vez alejados ambos salimos de la oscuridad y yo me estire con ganas y deje que la brisa mesiera mis cabellos, mirando sonriente la Luna y luego a Pierre, que se habia acalambrado completamente.

"¡Ah! Tienes una buena compañera¡En verdad acerte¡Que suerte hemos tenido!" dije satisfecha de mi corazonada, sentandome en el barandal y cruzandome de piernas sin miedo con total agilidad, mirando a Pierre. El en cambio parecia preocupado mirando a todos lados.

"Mon cher… suerte tendremos si llegamos antes que el" dijo Pierre nervioso, mirandome. Yo cai de mi nube y enarque una ceja.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Estamos muy lejos de la casa… y si Darián va con prisa inspirado por las ansias de esa joven en conocernos, creo que tendremos problemas"

Pegue un salto horrorizada bajandome del barandal ¡Solo en ese momento me di cuenta cuan lejos estabamos de casa y que Pierre tenia toda la razon del mundo!.

"¡Cain!" exclame yo mirando nerviosa a todos lados "¿Y que hacemos?"

Pierre me miro incredulo al ver que estaba actuando perfectamente como una niña mortal de mi edad fisica metida en apuros. "Llamaremos un taxi y tomaremos un atajo, no veo otra alternativa"

"¡Andando!" le dije, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y hasta que llegamos a una calle con taxis no deje de llevarlo conmigo como una cola de barrilete. Pero el no se resistio sabiendo que estaba en la misma calidad de problemas que yo, al haber colaborado con mi espionaje.

Pobre Pierre, lo he metido en cada una ahora que lo pienso.

Tomamos entonces el taxi que mas pronto llego y nos dirigimos bajo las intrucciones del Ghoul hacia mi hogar; por suerte conocia mucho Paris y cada calle y atajo, asi que adelantamos a la otra pareja en diez minutos; tiempo suficiente para entrar y acomodar todo perfectamente; para que justo cuando tocaran el timbre, el joven los fuera a recibir con una servical sonrisa de bienvenida y una muy bien actuada sorpresa al ver a la chica, a quien Darián presento con cordialidad y la cual subio con el y Pierre para que posteriormente la pequeña Galatea saliera de su estudio de trabajo (en el que habia estado ocupada todo ese tiempo) y con una curiosidad innata en su mirada y su sonrisa sorprendiera a Mumi y ella le correspondiera el saludo adjudicando el reconocimiento.

Y todo parecio establecerse con total normalidad.

Una vez instalada y mas acostumbrada a nosotros, arreglo (junto con la clara ayuda del vastago) rapidamente todos aquellos tramites de mudanza definitiva a Buenos Aires y se despidio de su familia planificandolo todo perfectamente y quedando como una salida laboral de mas oportunidades en nuevas tierras, asi como lo cree su familia hasta el dia de hoy… o al menos es lo que mantiene ella cada vez que vamos a Paris y visita a los suyos para aparentar toda la normalidad posible.

Asi, una vez mas relacionadas ambas y ya con la gran mayoria de las curiosidades instantaneas y ansiosas saciadas por el momento, Mumi dia tras dia y noche tras noche se acostumbro a nosotros con una avidez muy impresionante; y una perfecta convivencia con Pierre, de mas estar decir… se hicieron grandes amigos desde el primer momento y eso fue vital y aliviante para mi Sire quien buscaba una buena relacion entre ellos para evitar conflictos.

Por ende, mientras ella habia sido inicada a las reglas de servidumbre que Darián y el propio Pierre le explicaron, yo solo continuaba haciendo mis cosas y observaba con cada detalle el trato de mi Sire hacia sus sirvientes… despues de todo eso era lo que queria que hiciera: observar y aprender lo necesario para prepararme para mis elecciones. Claro que tendriamos una extensa charla al respecto para darme toda la teoria posible en base a sus experiencias que supuestamente yo jamas habia visto.

Varias noches despues (no recuerdo cuantas) partimos de Paris para regresar a casa e instalarnos (una vez bien despedidos de todos los nuestros y con los recuerdos del momento suficientes) y acostumbrar a los pobres parisinos perdidos en la tierra nueva. Solo alli me entere de dos cosas que realmente me impactaron y me dan gracia hoy luego de los pequeños inconvenientes de inmigracion.

La gran complicacion fue enseñarles la lengua castellana a esos dos; pero con las habilidades de la vitae vastaga pudieron solucionar e implementar su dialecto en varias semanas, por lo que a un humano le hubiera costado unos buenos años. El resto de las cosas, tal como Darián les habia dicho a ambos, fue bastante similar a la vida comoda de Paris: despues de todo teniamos una buena residencia en la Capital y teniamos cercanos contactos con el Principe y mas que nada, los mejores y mas adinerados clientes vastagos y mortales del pais y de America… seres que tuvimos que acostumbrar a hacerlos recibir para no que no se sorprendieras en este mundo ante alguna aparicion sobrenatural.

Asi como yo lo hice con ustedes.

Frente a este dilema, Pierre aun se encontraba algo incomodo cuando otro vastago cliente mio o de Darián llegaba a casa en sus primeros años de Ghoul, pues no terminaba de acostumbrarse a otros vampiros, por mas que fueran de la maxima confianza de su amo; en cambio Mumi parecia realmente comoda, como si fueran mortales cualquiera, y les atendia como si no sospechara de los evidentes rasgos vampiricos que los clientes mostraban una vez entrados a la casa… dandose asi esta situacion por meses posteriores. En esos casos el naturalismo de la mujer hacia los vampiros resaltaba, y siempre nos preguntabamos en silencio el por que.

Fue entonces una noche de esas cuando nos confeso la causa de tanta naturalidad… o al menos lo que Darián y yo escuchamos en una de las conversaciones en frances de los Ghouls mientras cenaban y nosotros estabamos arreglandonos luego de nuestro sueño, apenas comenzada la noche.

"Yo aun no entiendo como haces para tomarte a esa gente tan bien… aun me cuesta y han pasado casi dos años desde entonces" decia Pierre mientras Mumi le servia las patatas y se sentaba en su lugar, frente a el, a cenar como usualmente lo hacian mientras nos esperaban.

"Es buena gente… no se porque las ves asi" le dijo tomando un poco de refresco. Pierre quedo con el tenedor a mitad de camino antes de introducir la comida clavado en el, realmente asombrado ante ese comentario.

"¡¿Bromeas¡¡Son vampiros!" le dijo dejando la comida "Tienen colmillos, beben sangre, duermen en ataudes, tiene siglos de vida… ¡¿y los tratas como buena gente!"

"¿Acaso no son buena gente moncherie Galatea y Darián?"

"¡Claro que si! Pero ellos son una excepcion… has visto la variedad de vampiros que hay; y algunos tienen la monstruosidad suficiente como para demostrar lo que son" se defendio rapidamente "Pero yo no hablo de eso… yo me refiero a que cada vastago que entra en la casa le tratas como si fuera un humano comun… ¿Por qué los tratas asi¿Qué acaso no te da miedo ni desconfianza su poder, su mirada, su apariencia¿No te imaginas que ellos te ven como cena vulnerable?"

"Si nos hacen daño tienen problemas con Darián…"

"Ya lo se. Pero no es una regla que todos respetan. Este mundo es demasiado hostil como para que te muestres tan benevolente ante todos los vampiros que entran. Deberias guardar algo de desconfianza por tu seguridad… fijate que si mon cher Galatea y el mismo desconfian, nosotros tenemos que estar mas que alertas porque aun somos mortales vulnerables"

"Es cierto que somos vulnerables, pero aun asi puedes tratarlos con total confianza; y se que este mundo es peligroso… pero si lo fueran realmente esos vampiros para nosotros, Darián no los dejaria entrar a su hogar¿no te parece?" pregunto y Pierre comio en silencio, resignado.

"Aun asi no te entiendo… deberias ser mas prudente" insistio, y Mumi dejo el vaso, pensativa y seria. Pierre se preocupo "Oh… ¿Te sientes bien¿Dije algo malo? Yo…"

"No, no es por ti" dijo y lo miro "Hay algo que no le dije a Darián desde que acepte ser suya; ni a ti tampoco… creo que es momento"

"¿Es grave?"

"No lo se. Pero creo que debi decirlo en su momento" dijo mirandose las manos sobre la mesa. Luego lo enfrento "Viene desde Paris, antes de conocerte y conocerlo a el"

Pierre se tenso, preocupado por su amiga, acercandose inconcientemente.

"Dime…"

"La existencia de los vampiros entre los humanos… yo ya la conocia"

"¡¿Cómo!" dijo alarmado, luego tapandose la boca temiendo por nosotros; pero ellos jamas suponian que por los Sentidos Aguzados podiamos escuchar y ver perfectamente todo del otro lado.

"Es que veras… Paris es la capital vastaga Toreador, el te lo dijo, y a mi… pero yo ya sabia eso antes. De hecho, varios de mis clientes fueron vampiros que atendi por mucho tiempo antes de conocer a Darián esa noche"

"¡¡Ah¡¡Podrias haber muerto por saberlo!" dijo el joven asustado "¿Acaso habias hablado con alguno¡¡Podrian haberte…!"

"No, jamas habia hablado con nadie. Fueron cosas que prescencie con mis ojos" dijo agachando la cabeza "Cuando cerraba la tienda, siempre veia a la misma gente salir, con sus trajes negros y costosos y sus rostros demasiado palidos como para que la luz de las lamparas los iluminaran" comenzo "Luego los episodios que se rumoreaban… y finalmente pude ver varias veces como vampiros se alimentaban de humanos casuales que pasaban por ahí; no los mataban pero los detenian y los tomaban por momentos para saciar su sed. Luego desaparecian entre las sombras y el humano salia confundido del lugar… inclusive uno me pidio desorientado ayuda porque se sentia mal y no recordaba por que. Y lo mejor de todo" sonrio con ironia "es que esos vastagos, la gran mayoria, eran clientes mios a los que debia atender rato despues…"

"Pero… ¿Ninguno sospecho nada?" pregunto impaciente y tan asombrado como nosotros.

"Al parecer no… exepto una"

"¿Quién?"

"Una clienta llamada Esmeralda… la hermana de Darián"

"¡¿Qué!... ¡¡Entonces…! "

"Ella me vio prescenciar como otro de sus hermanos, Lumiére, cenaba detrás del callejon en donde estaba mi tienda. Al verme y yo al verla me asuste y crei que mataria por saberlo; pero al reconocerla me callo y me dijo que no haria nada si yo guardaba silencio" dijo seria "Asi fue como segui trabajando como si nada y ella parecio proteger la integridad de mi silencio"

"Has estado en una muy peligroso riesgo por mucho tiempo. Extraño fue que ella no hiciera algo al respecto, podrias haber sido su Ghoul o algo por el estilo" comento pensativo, pero luego la miro "Pero luego Darián llego a ti por ella. Seguramente le habria dicho aquello y por eso el procuro elegirte, mas alla de lo que sabes hacer. Siempre tienen un motivo oscuro"

"Eso hubiera tenido una consecuencia contraria. Darián es mas prudente y desconfiado que Esmeralda… hubiera optado por no elegirme, podria haber sido peligroso para la Mascarada y su integridad… "

Pierre de detuvo poniendose de pie "Espera un segundo. ¡¿Entonces cuando Darián te conto la verdad y todo lo demas… tu solo simulaste como que no sabias nada!" Mumi asintio algo divertida ante la reaccion del joven "¡Si Darián se entera…!"

"No todo lo actue. Realmente me sorprendio que fuera vampiro, despues de todo siempre existe la posibilidades de los hermanos adoptivos; asi que, conociendo la culpabilidad vampirica hacia las personas que aman y protegen para que no tengan la misma condena que ellos, Esmeralda podria proteger a Darián de su suerte… y por ende el podia ser tranquilamente un humano" explico con una real astucia "Aunque si es verdad que no me lo tome como se espera en una situacion asi, sino que estaba bastante tranquila. Quizas el sospeche por ese lado, pero nada mas…"

"¿Como no podria no pensarlo, es hermano de madamme Esmeralda… y viste a monssieur Lumiére"

"Realmente no lo pense, creeme; no se bien porque no se lo dije. Lo unico que se que desde esa noche en la Esmeralda me mostro quien era, todo mi susto y mi espanto reales desaparecieron en cuanto ella se ofrecio en protegerme mostrandome la candidez humana que tenia a pesar de los años. Alli me di cuenta que, a pesar de tener lo que tienen, los vampiros son en el fondo lo que fueron: humanos con sentimientos… asi que deje todo el miedo tradicional atrás y me hice amistades y me acostumbre" termino mirandolo "Ahora entiendes por que me llevo tan bien con ellos"

"Deberias decirle a Darián" termino Pierre serio, continuando la cena.

"Son detalles. Esmeralda es la unica que sabe la verdad; y es hermana de Darián, de su propia sangre, no estoy en peligro. Ademas… con que se lo diga no cambiara las cosas…"

"Mmm… si tu lo dices…" dijo Pierre masticando.

Asi ellos continuaron su cena hablando de otras cosas, y nosotros nos alejamos de la pared. Nos miramos en silencio y Darián rio levemente cruzandose de brazos.

"Es una zorra…" suspiro negando con la cabeza, aun divertido "Vamos, tenemos que ir con ellos"

Yo lo quede mirando algo asombrada por el relato aun "¿No estas enfadado?"

"No. Cayo en buenas manos, Esmeralda decidio protegerla y lo mas probable es que quizas por eso quizo designarmela… como una especie de regalo y oferta" acoto divertido mirandome "Pero la muy zorra sabe actuar bien… es realmente una artista" murmuro travieso, dirigiendose a la puerta.

Yo me quede viendolo algo extrañada por su reaccion… pero me asombre realmente cuando se detuvo y volteo "¿Qué sucede?" me pregunto.

"Es que… reaccionaste bien. Pense que te enojarias con ella y que irias a reclamarle"

"¿Enojarme? Eso seria muy injusto" me dijo en su lugar, volteando y enarcando una ceja "No seria un buen amo si la castigara por semejante buena actuacion… que es tan casi tan buena como la tuya"

"¡¡¿¿AH!"

"Ah, mi amada Galatea… ¿Crees que no supe que en esas dos noches me seguiste a ver que hacia?" le dijo cruzandose de brazos contra la puerta y riendo ante mi cara "Vamos… soy mas viejo que tu, querida mia, tengo muchos mas siglos y mas que nada, soy tu padre y te conozco mucho mejor que a tu a ti misma… y recordando un poco, yo tambien hacia esas cosas a tu edad" reflexiono como Anciano que era; yo estaba totalmente muda, y si hubiera podido, azul "Asi que ya ves… seria injusto si la castigara… primero deberia castigarte a ti por esa travesura. Y eso implicaria un castigo similar al anterior de los Malkavian por tu insolencia. Ah claro, si quieres que la castigue, podemos aplicar tu pena primero y…"

"NONONONONONONONONO" le dije enseguida "Fue un accidente, ella los veia sin querer" dije reiendo nerviosamente "Ademas, ademas… bueno, ella mantuvo bien su secreto, no causo problemas, es por eso que Esme la protegio, es una buena chica y… y…"

"De acuerdo" me freno, riendo a carcajadas "Dejemos todo asi. Termina de arreglarte que Mumi dijo que tenia que tomarte las medidas para el diseño que quiere hacerte para el Eliseo de la semana entrante y tiene que ponerse a trabajar ahora con el strass del modelo… y tu tienes trabajo que hacer" me remarco, saliendo de la habitacion.

… ¿Qué decirles ante esto? Es mas viejo que yo, no puedo evitarlo suspiro.

Podria terminar estos relatos aquí… pero se que ustedes no saben como llegaron a este mundo ni a mi; es decir, no saben como llego cada uno ¿Verdad? Seguramente alguna vez se lo han preguntado; tienen suerte. Esta noche llena de rememoranzas y recuerdos para mi me han inspirado para contarles absolutamente todo sobre mi y sobre lo que he vivido, y eso los incluye a ustedes. Asi que aprovechare a contarles. Esta noche dispongo del tiempo suficiente.

Debo decir que ambos llegaron a mi de una manera mas que particular y muy especial y diferente. Una manera que cada uno merece saber del otro, por que deben conocerse para ser reales buenos compañeros; sin secretos. ¿Qué porque no lo recuerdan ustedes mismos si siguen siendo humanos? Pues veran… ejem cometi un pequeño error en las mediciones del Beso por mis siempre malos calculos matematicos en ambas ocasiones (no entiendo como puedo componer musica y ser mala en matematicas aun…), y les provoque la amnesia que provoco en los humanos de los que me alimento y no asesino.

Asi que si bien fueron y son concientes de que llegaron a mi y aceptaron ser Ghouls, no recuerdan en si mismos como fue ese preciso momento en que los integre a este mundo ¿No es verdad?. Asi que, no se preocupen… les contare ahora. (¡Ni me miren asi¡Cualquiera puede cometer un pequeño error!).

Como sabran, la primera fuiste tu, hermosa Sofia.

Como dije anteriormente, el solo compartir un poco de mi Inmortalidad con Mumi y conocer su ideologia de vida a traves de las grandes y prolongadas charlas, en base de mi curiosidad, fue suficiente en mi mente para enamorarme de ti.

Nuestro encuentro fue aquí, en Buenos Aires, querida mia. Pero no en esta ciudad, sino una mas alejada… muy cercana a mi ciudad natal, Mar del Plata. Se trata de la ciudad de Lujan, en honor a la Virgen del Lujan, patrona de esta tierra latina. O al menos eso establecieron los conquistadores catolicos. Personalmente, me agrada el nombre… pero mas hermosa es la Gran Basilica ¡Ah! Que hermosa belleza arquitectonica, perfectamente conservada… sin duda algun Toreador anduvo por alli junto a sus Ghouls o Rebaño para preservar tan delicada pieza de epocas de pleno Barroquismo.

Recuerdo tambien que la razon de mi viaje hasta ese lugar fue por negocios plenamente de mi trabajo; por supuesto, siempre acompañada de Darián, y ahora de sus Ghouls, nos vimos encaminados a aquel breve viaje que nos condujo hacia el Camino de Lujan, que es donde comienza la ciudad. Una vez llegados y con valijas en mano… de los Ghouls, nos instalamos en una de las residencias de Casa Quinta que se habituan tener ahi (aun el dia de hoy), en reemplazo de los acaudalados y pomposos hoteles de ciudad.Claro que estuvimos en la mas costosa y hermosa de todas; y su comodidad fue tan complaciente como el mejor de los hoteles.

Para ese entonces aun el pueblo de Lujan era algo pequeño y alejado de la urbanidad que significaba Buenos Aires, y mantenia sencillas costumbres tradicionalistas, en vez de modernizarse como en la gran ciudad; cuestion de voluntad de los pueblerinos, simplemente; claro que las ciudades asfaltadas y modernizadas siempre llegan, solo es cuestion de esperar para ver como transforman las aldeas, arrasandolo todo como una ola gigantesca.

Pero, mas alla de los valores y modo de vida tradicionales de pueblo colonial, mantenian tambien un numero pequeño de casas, muy discernibles a la distancia entre si, y sobre todo muchas, muchas extensiones de campo. Esto no me sorprendio sabiendo que estabamos cerca de mi ciudad natal, aunque en el siglo XX una espera encontrarse mas con cemento y ladrillos que ver verde, ovejas y vacas.

Y claro, como poder no mencionar la Iglesia, que era el emblema principal del pueblo; desarrollada en epoca Barroca, es una pieza de arte totalmente bellisima y simetricamente perfecta; las cruces en las cupulas estan hechas de acero y plata, y cada vidrio esmaltado con imágenes de santos dentro y fuera de ella fue hecho completamente a manos de un solo artesano. Y claro que tiene añadiduras de oro y plata por doquier, bien simuladas para evitar repentinas desapariciones; seria una pena (los Ravnos siempres se las arreglan…). Pero hasta ahora se ha mantenido igual y perfecta, y creo que por orden de Alexandra es resguardada como tesoro nacional. Asi que nadie pensara ahora en llevarse nada… o al menos yo no se lo recomendaria si es el Principe quien la cuida.

Si bien su aspecto era impresionante desde afuera, entrar era como llegar a las puertas del Cielo que los catolicos anuncian en la Biblia: es inmensamente alta, cada pared esta decorada con pasajes biblicos y con imágenes brillantes de pinturas a base de oro puro, representando al Espiritu Santo y a los Cuatro Principes del Cielo (Gabriel, Miguel, Rafael y Uriel¿no es asi Sofia?) destellando en todo su esplendor a lo largo del techo y de las paredes en forma descendiente, formando una pintura gigante que recubre todo el recinto sin detenerse mas que por las columnas o las imágenes que hay delante de ellas que impiden su vista total, asi como el mismo suelo; pero si bien podia apreciarse que el Paraiso y sus mayores representantes habian sido puestos alli, plasmados para los mortales. Si uno baja la vista, podria seguir fascinado: las figuras de yeso y cemento que enfilan ambas paredes laterales estan pintadas de tal manera y con tanta pasion, devocion, amor y respeto (si, puedo sentir eso cuando veo una obra de arte), que no hay defecto alguno a destacar… y esto no es exageracion; una vez instalados, Darián y yo ibamos como atraidos como moscas por la miel a admirar ese arte, y saliamos todas las noches de alli completamente entusiastas al ver que no habiamos podido encontrar defecto alguno. Razon por la cual concluimos que la orden Toreador habia estado bajo esas mantillas santas.

Pero no solo las figuras y la altura… sino el altar, hecho de marfil puro con incrustaciones de oro, con una cruz del mismo material, una cruz casi de dos metros de alto, representando y resguardando el Ofertorio, donde se guarda el Caliz de las misas. Dicha cruz esta decorada y agasajada a su vez por una orden de angelitos y angeles a medida que la escultura sube, pintados con la misma delicadeza que poseen todas las imagenes que rodean cada pared desde la entrada hacia el altar, como guiandote hacia la Salvacion.

Es delicioso a todos los sentidos. Incluso al del olfato, ya que las suaves candalarias tienen siempre el constante y suave aroma del incienso… tan tranqulizador. Y al del oido… pues, si bien el inmenso organo sobre el altar solo sonaba en prescencia y por manos mortales… bien se podia percibir el tintileo de las campanillas que colgaban de los gigantescos candelabros de bronce a los costados del altar, que aguardaban con sus apagadas velas un nuevo domingo.

Bueno, como podran ver, aquella iglesia era una pieza que podria poner en Trance a cualquier vastago de mi sangre. No es para menos, si tratan de imaginarsela un poco en base a los que les dije… ah, pero mis palabras no son nada, jamas alcanzaria con ello, tendrian que verla… ¿no es asi, Sofia?. Si, tu estas de acuerdo conmigo… espero haber sido exacta en mi descripciones.

¡Oh! Me he desviado nuevamente. Perdonen, es que realmente recordarla me da tanto placer como recordar el Louvre o alguna obra maestra. Simplemente al pensarla me fascino. Si a los vastagos nos encanta, no puedo imaginar lo que a ustedes, que perciben las cosas sin tanto detalle.

Volviendo a nuestra noche de llegada, como dije, nos intalamos en la Casa Quinta mas costosa del pueblo. Holgadamente y con total naturalidad, pedimos dos cuartos: uno para los Ghouls y otro para mi y Darián. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, como era habitual, los vastagos fuimos de caceria a ver que encontrabamos de interesante; mientras Mumi y Pierre se encargaban de poner todas las cosas en su lugar con suma habilidad.

En el camino, una vez que habiamos cazado y nuestros labios estaban enrojecidos y nuestra piel mas rosada (al menos mas notable en mi, Darián ya posee ese tono), nos dirgimos como una perejita de turistas curiosos a recorrer el lugar. Fue asi como ingresamos a la Basilica la primera vez, como dije antes, y descubri y senti todo lo que use para describirles. Y Darián no sintio menos que yo… podran entender que por la edad, tiene mas perfeccionado cada sentido, asi que para querer saber como estaba el, multipliquen por 300 años mis sentimientos… ¡Haha, si, se haria muy enredoso describirlo Gabriel, no tienes que poner esa cara!.

Gastamos varias horas y buena parte de la reserva de vitae admirando y estudiando todas las obras dentro y fuera de la iglesia. Pero el cielo habia esclarecido y debiamos regresar. Ademas de que, desacostumbrados a mas compañía que la mutua, siempre olvidabamos que ahora si existia gente que estaba constantemente pendiente de nosotros y que por ende, se preocuparia por tantas horas de ausencia. Asi que debiamos controlarnos en horarios y debiamos regresar a la casa antes de matarlos de la angustia.

Claro que esto ocurrio mucho las primeras veces cuando la convivencia plena comenzo entre los cuatro, ganandonos el disgusto de ambos mortales. Y esa noche en Lujan, como las dos siguientes, no fueron la excepcion.

"_Debo enseñarles el Auspex"_ repetia Darián luego de enfrentar todo el enojo de Pierre, con total calma y pensativo _"Asi dejaran de tener esa debilidad mortal de no saber ni poder ver mas alla de sus ojos o sentir mas alla de su mente…"_ suspiraba y reia _"Y ademas, para no sentirme como un niño controlado por su madre a que regrese a cierto horario. Ya estoy viejo para eso"_

Ese era el gran defecto que Darián, ante su inexperiencia, debia controlar: los Ghouls eran humanos aun, y acarreaban todos los defectos del humano. Entre ellos, la preocupacion por un ser querido al poseer la incertidumbre de no saber donde esta… simplemente porque reflejan el miedo de fundirse en la soledad por la ausencia del otro. Los mortales son todos iguales.

Pero como era de esperarse, mi Sire pudo superar esa prueba; lo haria a su ritmo con el tiempo hasta el punto inflexible que cruzo conmigo, en el que nuevamente yo debia observar y aprender de sus palabras y actos; mas aun cuando me llego el turno de controlarme por las mismas razones que el, al tener mortales a mi servicio.

Y es aquí donde esa noche llego.

La razon principal de la estadia no habia sido olvidada; claramente a las pocas noches de llegada contacte con mi cliente para darle el material que me habia sido encargado. Con un par de arreglos telefonicos, rapidamente me hice con el. Nos encontramos en un barcito del pueblo, el unico que estaba abierto toda la noche, lleno de gente que reia en las mesas y siempre desbordaba de clientela. Un lugar agradable, aunque un poco vulgar y rustico para mi gusto, he de aclarar.

Pero mi cliente nos habia apartado la mejor mesa y habia encargado el mejor vino mendocino del lugar (¡Mendoza, una de las provincias de mi pais, hace vinos tan deliciosos como Paris!), junto con una majestuosa cena en la que todos los mozos estuvieron dedicados gran parte del tiempo que estuvimos alli; por supuesto, poco bocados probamos, porque mi cliente y yo eramos vampiros y, si bien podiamos digerir comida (sagrada cualidad Toreador), era en cantidades muy limitadas y claramente era para la simulacion. Pero nadie sospecho nada.

¿Qué donde estaba Darián? Ah, eran mis negocios, el no me acompañaria hasta alli como un padre receloso (aunque no habia pasado mucho tiempo en ese entonces para cuando habia abandonado la costumbre de esperarme en el automovil mientras yo entraba a resolver mis negocios y regresaba con el). Eran mis asuntos y en cualquier caso, estaba armada como para defenderme sola… aunque fuera temporalmente, en caso de una emergencia mayor; pero nada de eso ocurriria. Lujan siempre fue un sitio tranquilo en el aspecto vampirico, jamas ha ocurrido una inflexion o peleas entre vastagos. Asi que todo alli era seguro, al menos en esa epoca.

Bien. El nombre o la apariencia de mi cliente carecen de importancia, basta decir que era un Toreador Neonato para imaginarse su aspecto; aun tenia demasiadas costumbres mortales, entre ellas la de no saber callar. Pude comprenderlo despues de todo (el hizo rememorarme a mi misma en esa edad tan joven, y yo me imaginaba Darián… ¡Pobre vampiro si asi fue como se sintio!). Hacia muy poco años era vastago y tenia en si cosas nuevas que admiraba y admitia con ansias y orgullo. Y para no meternos en lios, me encargue de, aparte de cerrar el negocio y recibir la paga en medio de tantos mortales, corregir sus acciones entre susurros imperceptibles al oido humano para una mejor simulacion.

Ante su asombro por mi preocupacion por el, quedaba observandome con real deleite y luego de quedarse quieto unos segundos, sonreia ampliamente.

"Lo siento, señorita. Es que esto es muy nuevo para mi, y aun no puedo controlarlo. Si, son cosas que debo aprender de mi Sire. Debo aprenderlas a la perfeccion" aclaraba repetidamente ante las correcciones que le daba.

Era la primera vez que estaba frente a un vampiro mas joven que yo, y que sin embargo tenia mortalmente como unos 30 años de edad. Eso me causo gracia, porque estaba enseñandole, en terminos vampiricos, a un niño, y yo era la adulta; es por eso que las apariencias engañan tanto en el Mundo de la Oscuridad. Un niño puede tener los conocimientos de la historia universal aun cuando su altura apenas llega al metro, si encuentras ese caso.

Alli pude darme cuenta del detalle: el que habia telefoneado era su Sire, pero habia mandado a su Chiquillo en el reemplazo. Claramente lo habia hecho porque poseia la capacidad de simulacion, al ver que comia como yo… pero aun asi sospeche¿El Sire estaria en una situacion comprometida como para no ir personalmente a mi encuentro?. Pregunta que no quedo solo formulada en mi mente.

"No, el estaba muy ocupado con asuntos personales con otros vampiros de Europa. Al parecer tiene otros negocios y no podia descuidarlos; si, me dijo que le dijera eso… y sus mas humildes disculpas; sabe que es una falta absoluta de educacion pero que seria muy bien remunerada por su servicios y su comprension" me respondio inmediatamente el joven vampiro, ansioso aun en sus ojos. Yo en cambio aprecia serena, y muy seria.

"Entiendo. Entonces te dare el material ahora mismo" le dije en posicion superior, mientras sacaba de mi bolso un sobre de madera lacrado "Aquí esta la composicion; llevala con mucho cuidado, es delicado el papel" le dije, dandoselo por encima de los platos aun llenos. El la tomo como si fuera una pieza de cristal a punto de romperse y con la otra mano puso en la mesa una valija negra.

"Aquí tiene, señorita" me dijo amablemente mientras tomaba otra cartera y guardaba las partituras que no dejaron de ver mis ojos recelosos hasta que supe que estaban seguras en su refugio "Por favor, revise y verifique la cantidad" me pidio de nuevo, mirandome con sus ojos castaños, brillantes por si mismos y las velas de la mesa.

Con la misma seriedad y serenidad abri el equipaje, y efectivamente, el dinero alli se hallaba, y era absolutamente verdadero. Cerre con delicadeza los clickes del portafolios negro y puse mis manos sobre el, colocandolo sobre la falda.

"Es correcto. Se cierra el trato, monssieur" le dije con una delicada sonrisa que embobo al muchacho.

"B-bien… asi se hara" me dijo estrechando su mano con la mia delicadamente "Ha sido un placer estar con usted, señorita, fue una velada encantadora"

"Lo mismo digo yo…" susurre, mientras de ponia de pie y el llamaba al mesero para pedir la cuenta.

"Le acompaño hasta su casa… tengo el automovil afuera" me ofrecio delicadamente, mientras pagaba sin ver realmente al mesero quien recibia el dinero y se despedia de nosotros.

Acepte con un movimiento en la cabeza y rapidamente nos dirigimos al aparcamiento del bar y salimos de alli lo mas discretamente posible, encaminados de acuerdo a mis ordenes. En el camino y para matar el tiempo, establecimos una conversacion agradable sobre de mis orignes, los de el mismo y los de su ocupado Sire.

Pero mis ideas y mi conversacion callaron cuando nos acercamos a la Basilica. Nuevamente mi debilidad surgio en mi cuerpo, y temble ante la duda si quedarme alli y luego regresar sola a la Quinta o permitir que el joven vampiro me condujera mas rapidamente. Pero la tentacion era demasiada.

"Detente aquí, por favor" le pedi suavemente, y el paro el auto ante mi orden como si fuera un Ghoul. Sonrei al verlo; el enfoco sus ojos como yo hacia la Basilica para ver la razon.

"¿Vive aquí?" me pregunto luego de unos minutos de Trance mas profundo, tipico en un Toreador joven. Lo mire.

"Ojala" le dije con gracia "No, como te he dicho, no soy de aquí, solo vine a cerrar estos negocios. Es que quiero que me dejes aquí, me gustaria quedarme…"

"Ah, pero… no es muy seguro" me dijo dudoso "Esta muy adentrada la noche y no puedo permitir que se quede sola en este sitio, aun y que pueda regresar a pie a su residencia"

"Este lugar no es peligroso… he venido muchas veces" le dije mirandolo fijamente ante la negativa, de una manera tal que parecia arrepentido de no complacerme. Pero aun asi insistio como buen mortal.

"Creo que seria mejor que regresara con su Sire. Si llega a pasarle algo yo…"

"Nada pasara" le calle, mirandolo y entregandole el portafolios "Haz una cosa; para que tu Sire no te regañe y que sepa que has cumplido con su recado, llevale esto" dije, sacando una de mis tarjetas de presentacion "Cuando llegues tu hogar, presentasela junto con la partitura. Pero antes, dirigete a la residencia 9 de la calle Alcorta, es la mas grande; alli estoy con mi Sire. Lleva el dinero y presentale la tarjeta, asi confiara en ti y aceptara la valija… y dile que estoy en la Basilica"

"¿No sera un problema para usted?" me pregunto luego de ver la tarjeta en sus manos y guardarla en un bolsillo interno del saco del costoso traje gris pardo que llevaba puesto. Yo negue.

"Solo hasme caso, y no tendras problemas" le dije saliendo del automovil "Te agradezco el alcance"

El asintio sonriendo "Cuando guste, señorita. Fue un placer"

Al decir esto, arranco al auto hacia la Quinta y me encontre de pie frente a la gran Iglesia una vez mas. Pude ver que los ojos del joven brillaron de inseguridad por si hacia lo corecto o no (antes de que partiera y se perdiera en la noche); pero me habia encargado de que no tuviera problemas, asi que habia salvado su pellejo de las garras de mi Sire y del de el, si llegaba a enfadarse. Pero el muchacho habia cumplido.

Como si aquella breve relacion jamas hubiera existido, me olvide completamente de el e ingrese a las puertas de la desolada iglesia. Estaba totalmente oscura y solo la luz de la Luna que brillaba intensamente iluminaba al recinto, reflejandose en los colores de los vidrios pintados del techo y las paredes; y por refraccion enfocaban en forma adrede al altar, que parecia un arcoiris bañado en los diferentes colores. Con la capacidad de vision nocturna aquello era mas que una contemplacion divina. Nuevamente estaba tan fascinada que camine unos pasos hasta la banqueta de roble barnizada mas cercana a la puerta y me sente inconcientemente, sin dejar de contemplar aquel espectaculo en el que habia sido sumida mi mente. Estaba dispuesta a pasar toda la noche alli si era necesario para guardar esa imagen en mis sentidos vampiricos.

Y estaba tan distraida y perdida en mi trance que solo un pequeño ruido delante, en las primeras banquetas mas cercanas a las escalinatas que conducian al altar, me pusieron alerta. De tal manera que me puse de pie y me tense como un felino ante un peligro.

Permaneci estatica, intentando percibir alguna prescencia especial, pero mis reservas de sange las habia utilizado para la simulacion de la cena, asi que no podia hacer mas que esperar.

Nuevamente detecte un movimiento, acompañado por el suave sonar de dos distintos elementos: el primero era un suave rozar de una tela delicada, totalmente imposible de detectar para el oido humano; podia dibujarla en mi mente… incluso darle el color con solo escuchar su rozar contra el suelo y la piel… piel.

Di un paso mas al sentir que la tela estaba siendo rozada por piel, y mas aun al escuchar el segundo elemento sonoro: sollozos.

Me sorprendi internamente. ¿Quién andaria a esas horas en medio de la oscuridad llorando en una iglesia?. Pense de todo, lo admito, desde Rebaño hasta Vastagos… pero ninguno cerraba logicamente ante la idea de imaginarme el por que.

Pero si no eran nada de eso… ¿Qué seria?. Me sonaba ridicula la idea de que un mortal fuera ese ser, ya que acostumbraban a dormir para reposar a su vida diurna; y a esa hora estaban profundamente dormidos.

Pero contrario a todas mis sospechas, fue un mortal el que se alzo del suelo, limpiandose entre la ocuridad el rostro con la suave tela que sentia rozar contra su piel. Y por esas corazonadas humanas, sintio que alguien estaba observandolo, asi que volteo y mis ojos luminosos y totalmente distinguibles en la oscuridad fueron encontrados por los suyos, escondidos en las sombras.

Pego un salto y se paralizo, pude sentirlo… y alli pude sentir el constante palpitar del corazon. Miedo, duda. Eso sentia en ese mortal. Y a esas alturas de la noche me daba un poco de apetito. Su angustia y su bombeo veloz de sangre me daban realmente hambre.

Me acerque preduntemente unos pasos sin ocasionar ruido en el suelo, mientras que el mortal permanecia estatico en su lugar, para ver que hacia; seguramente mi aspecto le daba a entender que no era una mortal como el… o deberia decir, como ella.

A unos pocos metros, fue totalmente notable para mi: era una hermosa joven, de piel blanca y con tonos sonrosados en su mejillas; sus ojos, bañados por las lagrimas en su empapado rostro, reflejaban el azul profundo solo comparado en su perfeccion con la vista en el oceano; mire sus cabellos, violentamente risados y perdidos entre la tela gris que los cubria en forma de velo, mostrando su color oro en cada tramo de hebra visible… cayendo sensualmente en los pequeños hombros de la muchacha, que los hacian realmente tentativos.

Por unos segundos el deseo incontrolable de la Bestia crecio en mi, a tal punto que temi perder el control y lanzarme sobre ella como una fiera hambrienta; pero solo fue mi impresion, porque aun seguia frente a ella, totalmente inmovil y seria, observandola tenazmente, devorandola con la mirada y deseandola con reales ganas. Incluso, llegando a fantasear en mi mente, tomandola con pasion, recorriendo su cuerpo en el proceso y explorando cada rincon de aquella piel caliente que me llamaba con insistencia. Pero poco duro esa fantasia cuando su miedo supero el silencio.

"¿¡Quien eres!" me pregunto realmente asustada, alejandose unos metros mas sosteniendose del banquillo. Yo la mire de arriba para abajo, sin mover mas que mis ojos en el proceso.

"Una visitante que ha perdido el sueño y desea recorrer la hermosa Iglesia de Lujan" le conteste con gracia.

"No puedes entrar, no esta abierta" me impero. Yo sonrei.

"Pues parecia abierta; por eso me anime a entrar… pensaba encontrar a alguien pero esto estaba en total oscuridad, como si en realidad el que estaba aquí quisiera estar solo¿no es asi?" pregunte con picardia, y ella me miro asombrada "Olvidaste cerrala, deberias ser mas cuidadosa"

La chica me miro espantada. La puerta efectivamente, habia estado cerrada… pero siempre una posee trucos para zafar esas cerraduras debiles.

"Eso no importa… te ruego salgas de aquí. Mañana a la mañana podras venir…" me pidio mas calmada.

"Sinceramente, me gusta mas como se ve de noche…" le dije con gracia cruzandome de brazos "La luna reflejada entre los vidrios e iluminando lo Sagrado, me parece mas perfecto que la luz del sol invadiendo todo a la par. De dia todo se confunde porque todo es alumbrado. Solo en la noche las cosas mas importantes son iluminadas" le marque… siendo que solo nosotras y el altar eramos alumbrados en ese momento por los colores.

Ante estas palabras, la chica quedo paralizada y hasta algo admirada en el fondo de su miedo.

"No eres una turista normal" me sentencio, apuntandome. Enarque una ceja ante eso.

"Ah que malos modales" le refute "Si soy una turista… aunque coincido que quizas no tan normal" agregue con simpatia, y ella se erizo mas del miedo "Pero tu eres una pueblerina no muy simpatica… a pesar de que tu belleza radiante diga de ti todo lo contrario"

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como el rubi, y eso solo me hizo desearla mas; ante su inmóvil figura, quede divertida a sus ojos, hasta que una vez mas recupero la cordura ante mis palabras.

"Disculpa si he sido grosera, pero es que la Iglesia es estricta en sus mandatos. Y todos somos muy fieles a ella en Lujan" se disculpo algo resignada por mi respuesta, inclinandose levemente. Me sorprendio ese gesto, teniendo en cuenta la epoca, no muy lejana a esta "Te pido perdones si he sido algo ruda, me asustaste…"

"Descuida, causo eso siempre, no me gusta andar llamando la atención para que me vean muy seguido" le agregue sonriente, captando un poco de confianza en ella y haciendola sonreir levemente, aunque aun con temor.

"Mi nombre es Sofia Lorién" extendio su mano delicadamente y se la tome de la misma manera; el simple contacto con su piel caliente me excito levemente, y ella se sorprendio en cambio "Oh, debe hacer frio afuera" comento ante el tacto, y yo casi estallo de carcajadas.

"Un poco, querida mia" le dije mirandola con reales ganas "El mio es Galatea D'Negro"

Ella quedo mirandome algo sonriente "Que nombre mistico"

"Es griego" le corte, no debia decirle mucho después de todo, asi que cambie de tema rapidamente "Ahora que te veo mejor, puedo notar que eres de aquí definitivamente" note al ver sus ropas y vestido gris.

"Si, soy una novicia" dijo sonriente, con humildad "Estaba arreglando los preparativos para la misa de mañana"

"¿Arreglar? Yo mas bien creo que estabas llorando" le dije seria, y ella se paralizo de nuevo, creyendo imposible que hubiera escuchado su silencioso llanto. Mas no dijo nada "Dime¿Qué sucede, por que llorabas y rezabas a tu Virgen?" le indique, mirando que estabamos delante de la estatua de la Virgen de la Concepción, una imagen enorme y llena de flores blancas y velas apagadas a sus pies.

"No, no es nada…" dijo desviando la mirada, algo triste, pero me enfrento "No te preocupues por mi, nada me ha sucedido… solo que al rezar me emociono, eso es todo"

"¿Te emocionas?" pregunte enarcando una ceja, era una excusa tonta sin duda.

"Si, solo eso, por eso estaba sollozando, no te preocupes" sonrio intentando simular su dolor en sus ojos. Yo suspire resignada ante esa mentira, pero le correspondi la sonrisa para no hacerla sentir mal en ese momento.

Mas bien, queria verla sonriente y radiante. Siempre. Conmigo.

Abri los ojos de sorpresa ante mi misma, dandome cuenta de mi deseo. Aquel que Darián me habia profesado, el que habia sentido con Pierre y Mumi, ese deseo de darle todo a ese ser, de amarlo y protegerlo, de convertirlo para ser uno en la oscuridad… todas las palabras y sensaciones que me habia relatado estaban en mi mente, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo muerto. Por que al verla a los ojos, y ver su sonrisa, era lo que habia sentido. Un flechazo.

Queria que fuera mia. Solo mia.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto ella llamando mi atención. Mi reaccion fue tal que la hizo sonreir con gracia, hasta que voltee a verla.

"Si, no te preocupes" le dije despacio, mirandola de nuevo y cayendo a la realidad, pero aun atenta a mis sensaciones que aumentaban cada vez mas.

Ambas nos sentamos y comenzamos a conversar acerca de nosotras (yo en codigo morse, claro esta) y poco a poco la confianza entre la oscuridad reino entre nuestro dialogo, ya incluso riendo por cosas en comun, a pesar del encuentro que habiamos tenido.

Luego de un rato, Sofia continuaban disparando sus curiosas cuestiones.

"Realmente fue una coincidencia este encuentro" dijo luego en una reflexion, mientras perdia su mirada frente al altar. Yo lo unico que hacia era observar cada uno de sus movimientos que cada vez me fascinaba mas "Que te conociera asi…"

"El Destino, diria yo… cosas de Dios" le respondi sonriente, y ella asintio.

"Es probable" miro sus manos y luego me miro "¿Te quedaras mas dias en la ciudad? Me gustaria volver a conversar contigo. Eres una chica muy dulce"

"Oh, gracias… a mi tambien me gusta hablar contigo" le dije segura "Puedo quedarme un tiempo mas, si lo deseas"

"Si fuera posible" me afirmo entre sus palabras, un dejo de tristeza que yo aun notable, la razon que no queria decirme, la razón de su llanto "Ah, no quiero causarte problemas, debes estar dudosa de que una extraña te pida que te quedes solo por su capricho, y cambiar todo porque…"

"Para nada, es mas que un placer… me siento alagada con tu confianza; tu deberias tener miedo de mi" le corte y adverti, y ella rio nerviosa.

"Pues no luces amenazadora… yo mas bien diria" me miro fijamente "Que eres un ser muy hermoso y puro"

Sonrei con burla ante eso. A esas alturas de la Eternidad ¿Qué me quedaba de puro? Habia disfrutado entre las sabanas de tantos vastagos, hombres y mujeres por igual, que ya habia perdido la cuenta; y ella me decia pura solamente por mi belleza y mi mirada de niña, la que aun conservaba desde el Abrazo.

Lo admito, use Prescencia con lo poco que me quedaba de reserva para que no perdiera demasiado tiempo en hacerla entrar en confianza (si, no tengo la paciencia de Darián); pero solo fue un poco, no queria tener que alimentarme de ella ante mi falta absoluta de sangre… jamas me lo hubiera perdonado; era la primera vez que una criatura me causaba esas sensaciones, y no iba a perderla por causa propia.

Fue esa la razon que me hizo ponerme de pie dos horas antes del amanecer, luego de estar largo rato conversando con ella. Sofia ya mostraba sus indicios de sueño y yo tenia demasiado hambre, asi que iria rapidamente de Caza y luego volveria a la estancia, en la que Darián seguro estaba esperandome. Y asi lo hice.

"Entiendo, es tardisimo" dijo luego de mis disculpas para retirarme "Entonces… ¿Te vere nuevamente? Mañana prometo madrugar y ayudar a la misa, si quieres puedes venir por la tarde y podemos…"

"Me temo que no de dia, querida Sofia" le dije disculpandome "No puedo, tengo mucho… que estudiar, y si quiero llegar a tiempo para preparar mis examenes, solo saldre de noche"

"Ah, ya veo" se disculpo, y yo suspire internamente aliviada; despues de todo, no iba a decirle que estaba trabajando, tengo un cuerpo de 18 años¿Qué excusa valedera me sirve mas que esa? "Entonces…"

"Sera a la noche, mas temprano por supuesto… ¿Podrias despues de las 10?" le cuestione. Ella parecio dudarlo.

"Bien, tratare de estar aquí, te esperare en este mismo lugar" me contesto luego de un momento "Realmente quiero seguir hablando contigo¡Sabes tantas cosas¡Has recorrido tantos lugares! Debes ser afortunada al tener la oporunidad, tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos de que su hija sea tan inteligente y sepa tanto"

"Haha, bueno, no es para tanto. Simplemente se algunas cosas…"

"¿Bromeas? Te has tragado los libros de historia" me dijo riendo, haciendome reir tambien. Si supiera que yo misma habia vivido todo lo que ella leia "Pondria en ridiculo los conocimientos mismos si te digo lo poco que se en comparacion"

"Aun tienes mucho por aprender… toda una vida por delante" le dije sonriente, ademas por que Sofia tenia 15 años solamente, e incluso en cuerpo yo era mayor.

"La enseñanza de la Iglesia es dada muy limitada… tenemos que pasar el resto de nuestras vidas aquí, asi que no saldre a conocer tanto como tu, afortunada amiga" me dijo algo triste.

"Quien sabe, las cosas pueden cambiar" le dije, y ella me miro asombrada; pero antes de que dijera algo me aleje, dandole la espalda.

"Seguiras enseñandome" me afirmo, entre el tono de una pregunta y una orden. Yo sonrei y continue caminando.

"Todo lo que me sea posible… traere fotos y recados de los paises que he visitado, para que puedas disfrutarlos"

"¡Te esperare!" me dijo saludandome ya lejos, su dulce voz resonaba con un fuerte eco en toda la iglesia, y voltee a verla mientras abria el porton de roble.

"Eso espero" le dije, mirandola fijo "Buen dia…" me despedi, cerrando la puerta. Pude notar en ella algo de asombro ante tal saludo, en vez del tipico ´buenas noches´. Mas no pude replicarme nada, o al menos no lo haria hasta la noche siguiente.

Con total calma, camine las pocas cuadras que daban hacia las residencias de turistas. En el camino una prostituta aun en pleno labor me observo con curiosidad, pensando que seria otra como ella, y, como el mas grave error y ultimo de su vida se acerco a mi para saciar su curiosidad. La mire, le sonrei… y de la misma manera, sacie mi sed, de una manera algo salvaje y nada delicada. ¿Qué hice con ella?. Esos mortales no merecen vivir; su corazon sucio e impio no merece vida, asi que no le otorgue la salvacion ni use hechizo alguno, simplemente tome toda su sangre hasta que la seque. Y con fuerzas renovadas me deshice del cuerpo muy facilmente. Una vez hecho esto, me dirigi a mi hogar temporal.

Y como habia pensado, Darián estaba en el sillon de la sala al lado de la puerta, esperandome con calma mientras leia uno de los libros que la biblioteca tenia en sus habitaciones para los viajeros. Al apenas estar a unos cien metros de la puerta principal, pude sentir como dejaba el libro y se acercaba, abriendo con calma la puerta y mirandome con un gesto de total nulidad. Lo mire de igual forma, y al notar mi piel rosada y mis labios enrojecidos, me dejo ingresar en un silencio mutuo hasta que cerro la puerta con seguro y me miro con curiosidad; pude notar entonces que sobre la mesa estaba la valija llena de dinero. Sonrei, el chico habia cumplido.

"Cariño, existe el telefono en esta epoca… podrias haberme llamado en vez de enviar mensajeros" me dijo calmadamente, sin ningun tono de burla en su voz. Yo voltee a verlo y sonrei.

"Era el Chiquillo de mi cliente, no encontre mejor mensajero ni mas veloz que ese" le dije y el sonrio y cerro los ojos, cruzandose los brazos.

"Has hecho bien. Me alivio bastante su aviso, ya a esas alturas de la noche estaba algo preocupado, siempre terminas rapido tus negocios… o dado el caso, me avisas por si requieres alguna paga… extra" me acoto con picardia y yo rei.

"Entonces no me porte mal esta vez" le conteste yendo hasta el y bordeando su cintura. El tomo mis manos y me abrazo con fuerza, manteniendo mi mirada con la de el detrás de una complice sonrisa.

"Si no fuera tan tarde, me yo seria el que me portaria mal" me susurro al oido, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y sus manos sostenian mi espalda haciendome cosquillas levemente. Realmente me deseaba… y la verdad es que yo tambien, hacia una noche no compartiamos pasion… y una noche era mucho para mi. Pero por otro lado, tenia razon, era muy tarde.

"Mañana por la noche" le dije separandome luego de darle un beso corto en los labios. Me observo alejarme y se los relamio, sintiendo la sangre que aun yo tenia en ellos.

"Asi sera, ya he mandado a dormir a los ghouls. Nos haran madrugar" me dijo siguiendome hacia la habitacion "Aunque realmente me gustaria yo despertarte"

"Hahaha veremos que sucede… vamonos a dormir" le dije, mientras ingresabamos a la cerrada sala rumbo a un nuevo Letargo.

De ese modo, la relacion con la hermosa novicia de Lujan comenzo. La frecuente visita a la iglesia cada noche era ya una costumbre luego de estar con mi Sire y los chicos e ir de caza, sumada a un par de labores que prepraba antes con habilidad para tener todo lsito y luego gastar mi tiempo con aquella hermosa rubia.

Tal como ella lo habia dicho, me esperaba siempre en el mismo lugar, a los pies de la misma Virgen. Y alli, estabamos horas y horas hablando de todo lo que le contaba acerca de mis visitas a todas partes del mundo, mis artes, mi habilidad, y a la par llevandole siempre cosas nuevas, fotos y demas para que se fascinara con mis relatos y sus paisajes. Claro que todo sostenido bajo la Mascarada.

Y a diferencia de la primera noche, siempre iba preparada con buenas reservas de sangre para usar la Prescencia mas fuertemente en ella y controlar su ansiedad; ademas ayudaba a limitarme a mis conversaciones breves y simuladas sin que ella sospechara de nada. Sin contar por supuesto el efecto de su inexplicable atraccion hacia mi.

De este modo, todos los encuentros se fueron sucediendo y de una semana que ibamos a estar, ya casi habian pasado dos meses de noches conversando con ella.

Claro que mi Sire no habia pasado inadvertido; lo supo desde los primeros momentos. La amistad que habia construido con Sofia era un poco riesgosa según sus criterios… pero luego de escuchar todo lo que sentia por ella, quedo pensativo, hasta que se dio cuenta.

"¿Quieres que sea tu Ghoul?" me pregunto "Necesitas tiempo, mucho mas, para hacerla entrar en confianza y adaptarla lentamente a la oscuridad. Ahora usas Prescencia para que ella no sospeche de tus palabras y tu a la par hablas muy por sobre encima de todas las cosas; pero eso lo haces con cualquier mortal en la Mascarada. Con un Ghoul es diferente, con el hablas como si hablaras conmigo… pero para eso, necesitas tiempo y persuasion, sin ninguna Disciplina, para que asimile todo y acepte a voluntad tu verdad, y sobre todo, el destino que le has impuesto…"

Ante mis refunfuñadas, tenia razon. El impulso de tomar a Sofia para mi era tan fuerte que me hacia tomar como siempre, acciones impulsivas; pero Sofia conocia nada de mi en realidad, y solo habia estado simulando las conversaciones para que ella no se asustara. Habia sido lo mas cuidadosa posible en mis dialogos, para que su confianza hacia mi fuera verdadera con el tiempo. Pero aun faltaba mucho para que pudiera hablar con ella sin tener que hechizarla.

Cuatro meses pasaron desde aquella primera noche en Lujan, para que tuviera que regresar a Buenos Aires por un llamado de mi Mentora. Sofia acepto aquella partida y me prometio llamados las noches que pudiera hacerlo (conveniente para mi, por suerte) y tambien cartas desde el Convento, para que no perdieramos contacto ni amistad. Y eso era lo que presisamente queria, asi que lo mantuvo… y aquella fue una decisión natural de ella, cosa que me agrado mucho mas en el momento que me despedi.

Por mi parte, no tenia riesgos de perderla al alejarme; era una monja, asi que no podria fijarse ni amar a alguien mas en especial… asi queria conservarla, y su natural comportamiento le impedia aquello, mas que fascinarse conmigo. Con esa seguridad me fui, y el contacto frecuente comenzo a la distancia.

Pero sin darme cuenta siquiera… 2 años pasaron.

El dia de mi antiguo cumpleaños, recorde a Sofia; porque ella cumplia en una fecha cercana, y ya la habia llamado en una ocasión para saludarla. Pero a la segunda, me quede observando el calendario y tape mi boca. Ya habian pasado dos años… yo ya habia perdido la nocion del tiempo en mi no-vida y en todas mis obligaciones… pero en dos años una mortal cambiaba mucho, y era demasiado tiempo en realidad.

Asi que en esa misma noche, cuando termine un encargo para un cliente de Berlin y otro de Austria acerca de unas partituras para conciertos de piano y orquesta, fui hasta la oficina de Darian (el pobre trabaja muchisimo) y le anuncie que queria regresar a Lujan. El levanto la mirada entre los papeles y sonrio levemente.

"¿Crees que ya esta lista?" me cuestiono. No creia mucho en la confianza a traves de la distancia; cosas de su costumbre por ser de la Edad Media, creia mas en el trato personal.

"En las ultimas llamadas de los ultimos tres meses he comenzado a contarle cosas mas puntualizadas sobre nosotros, de una manera mas directa"

Darián enarco una ceja curioso, acomodandose en su sillon de cuero negro "¿Y que piensa al respecto?"

"Solo escucha. No muestra temor ni rechazo, solo escucha, atenta, como si quisiera aprender"

"¿Cómo sabes eso si no la ves?"

"Puedo sentirla por su voz…"

Darián cerro los ojos y suspiro, resignado "Ese invento del telefono no termina de gustarme, es demasiado etereo para relacionar gente…"

"Bueno, es mejor que las cartas" le regañe divertida. El abrio los ojos desde ese angulo y rio internamiente.

"Tal vez… " me respondio con la misma gracia.

"Sea como sea, tengo que ir a verla, hablar de estas cosas con ella y prepararla para las verdades mas fuertes. No puedo sostener conversaciones del nivel que ya ha alcanzado por telefono, por seguridad"

"Insisto que no es un buen invento. Es demasiado corruptible. Brahamm Bell podria haber gastado tiempo en otra cosa…" comento divertido, y yo rei.

"Ya deja de quejarte, lo usas tambien" le calle "Pues bien¿Podemos ir?"

"La semana proxima, debo terminar algunos negocios; pero con gusto te acompañare…" me comento luego de ver su agenda y revisar sus papeles "Dile a tu amiga que iras de visita por vacaciones o algo asi, y luego comienza a soltarle las cosas… aunque" fruncio el cejo "Sabes cual es la respuesta ante la negativa conciente y voluntaria frente a tu verdad ¿No es asi?"

"Si" asenti seriamente y algo triste.

"Espero que tu amiga no corra esa suerte, y que todo salga bien, lo deseo de verdad" me dijo sincero "Ve a llamarla para avisarle" me dijo despertandome de mi mente, de que tendria que hacer en caso de que ella se negara y temiera mi naturaleza una vez revelada.

De este modo le comunique una nueva visita a Lujan, y con ella la prometida conversacion sobre todas las novedades personales y las de ella… sumado a la continuacion de todos los relatos de mis viajes… y al final, las conversaciones a las que queria llegar cuando fuera necesario.

Las noches se sucedieron con rapidez hasta que llego la del viaje; nuevamente nos dirigimos a la misma residencia en la que nos habiamos hospedado, actuando de turistas y curioseando una vez mas el pueblito que ya se habia modernizado bastante en comparacion a la ultima visita; calles asfaltadas, mas autos y avenidas… ya parecia una mini ciudad.

Pero la Basilica y el Convento seguia intactos. Asi como mi amistad con Sofia Lorién.

La noche para nuestro acuerdo entonces llego luego de un tiempo de estancia, y con un par de arreglos prepare todo para ir a visitarla. Esperando para verla, me la pasaba soñando con ella, acerca de sus cambios mentales, sentimentales y fisicos mas que nada; imaginaba los cambios en su voz e incluso la forma de sus manos y sus ojos.

Yo ya habia perdido nocion de esos cambios tanto como del tiempo mismo, asi que simplemente admiraba a aquellos seres que aun se transformaban aun en pleno crecimiento. Sofia era uno de ellos aun, y el solo imaginarme como habia cambiado me hacia desearla mas, y verla con mas ansias, impaciente aun del mismo paso de las horas, a pesar de que sabia que la veria esa noche.

Tal fue mi ansia y mi curiosidad, que en vez de ir al momento acordado, quise darle una sorpresa y me adelante en la llegada de la iglesia para agradarle.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron completamente. Me encontre con algo que realmente no esperaba ver… y que solo me dio mas orgullo de haber dejado de ser humana.

Lo siento Sofia, se que te duele que diga esto, pero tu hermano debe saberlo; de todas maneras ya paso, y tu eres la unica que esta aquí.

Como dije, habia llegado antes; la iglesia estaba cerrada, y como siempre habia podido ingresar sin problema alguno. Contrario a lo que me esperaba, algunas velas cercanas a las imágenes estaban encendidas, al igual que las candelarias, y habia una luz leve del altar reflejando la cruz. Me escondi habilmente tras una cortina, sabia que si Sofia estaba alli no estaba sola, o no estaba Sofia. Asi que decidi esperar.

De repente escuche un ruido, un ruido a un golpe de madera, como si algun cuerpo chocara con brusquedad. Un ruido que comenzo a hacerse cada vez mas repetitivo y seco, corto, pero continuo. Mi curiosidad aumento mis sentidos y deslizandome en las sombras y tras las banquinas lo mejor que pude, intentaba seguir ese ruido, acercarndome prudencialmente hacia donde provenia el ruido.

Para cuando pude darme cuenta me encontraba casi detrás del Ofertorio, detrás de las esculturas de angeles que rodeaban a la cruz y estaban detrás del altar. Atrás pude ver que habia unas cortinas rojas que rodeaban las esquinas oscuras de forma circular, como tapando el hueco que habia entre la pared final de la iglesia y la enorme escultura del Ofertorio. Alli pude escuchar mas repetidamente el ruido, con mas fuerza… pero no solo el golpe de las maderas, sino algo mas. Quejidos y respiros fuertes, continuos.

Abri los ojos con sorpresa, porque esa especie de respiros los conocia; eran gemidos, y los quejidos jadeos. Actos humanos que solo respondian una cosa…

De repente todo se detuvo, y sonidos de telas mezclaron mis oidos confundiendome y trayendome a la realidad. Sabia que alguien saldria de alli, asi que solo se me ocurrio saltar hacia la cabeza de la inmensa imagen de la Virgen, completamente oscurecida por la debil iluminacion; me trepe en ella me paralice lo suficientemente bien como para que el mortal que saliera de alli no me encontrara.

Mientras esperaba tensa, pense en Sofia… solo ella estaba a esas horas alli acomodando todo… No. No podia ser ella... las monjas no…

Zapatos en caminata me despertaron de mi preocupacion. Pude ver desde mi angulo como un hombre alto de pelo castaño, algo mayor, salia del cuartito. Vestia con la toga tipica de los sacerdotes, asi que supuse que seria uno de los Padres de aquella iglesia. Camino lentamente mientras acomodaba sus ropas, hasta que desaparecio en una de las puertas laterales que llevaban al Convento.

Una vez segura de que se habia ido me relaje y di un salto, sosteniendome aun de la Virgen sin bajar al suelo, apoyandome sobre sus pies. Quede pensativa unos minutos, mirando las puertas por las que se habia ido el cura, sin hacer ningun movimiento.

Los sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes, hasta que se convirtieron en llanto, uno profundo. Me asuste, porque reconocia la voz de Sofia. Sin embargo quede alli escondida, ahsta que ella salio caminando algo torpe y sentandose en la banquilla, comenzando a llorar sobre sus rodillas; estaba hermosa, habia crecido si… pero estaba despeinada y sus ropas maltrechar.

Nada mas tuve que imaginar o pensar; ya entendia todo.

"¡¡Sofia!" exclame desde la Virgen, y ella levanto la mirada anonanada, pensando que le hablaba un fantasma, pero mis ojos la deslumbraron entre la oscuridad como la primera vez.

"¿Galatea?" pregunto entre sollozos de tanto llorar "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No importa eso… Sofia… ¿¡Qué te paso¡¿Qué te ha hecho!"

"No deberias estar aquí, no es hora aun" me regaño entre lagrimas que no dejaban de caer en su rostro. Yo frunci el ceño.

"¡¿Solo querias que llegara tarde para que no viera este degradante acto!" le pregunte escandalizada "¡¡Sofia, como puedes…!"

"¡¡No es a voluntad!" se grito defendiendome "No…" dijo, y comenzo a llorar mas fuerte. Me angustie terriblemente y salte hacia el suelo,a cercandome hacia ella y arrodillandome para que me viera, elevando su rostro.

"¿Cómo que no?" le dije algo asombrada. Sofia esoncdio sus ojos pero yo la obligaba "Sofia, mirame a los ojos y dime la verdad… dime por que te dejas hacer eso…"

"Soy huerfana, Galatea, te lo he dicho" me dijo aun llorando, a pesar de mis intentos se secarle el rostro, las manos no me bastaban "Este es el unico lugar que he tenido desde hace muchos años; y no quiero perderlo… no tendria a donde ir ni tendria quien me educara como lo deseo. Despues de todo, los huerfanos no somos criados como hijos normales…" me dijo sonriendo ironicamente "Es por eso que el Director me dijo que… que… si yo no accedia el… me expulsaria por mal comportamiento…" termino por decirme.

Me tape la boca de sorpresa. Disgusto, indignacion, lastima y odio fueron cosas que pasaron por mis sentimientos Toreador. Me puse de pie mirando la puerta, realmente furiosa… ¡¡Como se atrevia a abursar de mi Sofia!.

"¡No Galatea, no!" me rogo soseniendome de la cintura al ver que iba en busca del tipo a matarlo "¡Te meteras en problemas, por favor… no, no quiero que tus padres se enfaden!"

"¡No me importa, tu eres mas importante!" le dije, soltandome de ella y señalando a la puerta "¡¡No puedo creer que ese bastardo se atreva a amenzarte y tener sexo contigo solo para que tu puedas estar aquí¡No es justo!"

"No, dejalo… de todos modos…" bajo la mirada "Ya estoy acostumbrada"

La mire escandalizada "¡¿Cómo!"

"Esto no es de ahora, sino desde hace dos o tres años"

Todo se cerro para mi en ese momento, solo me enfureci mas "¡¡¡Entonces la noche que te conoci estabas llorando por…!"

"Si, por el… siempre me cita aquí, noche por medio, antes de que tu venieras" me dijo timidamente… y alli si ello tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contrarrestar la fuerza que sentia de mi parte cuando intentaba detenerme.

"¡AHORA SI QUE LO MATARE!"

"¡No por favor!" me dijo llorando "Por favor… ¡¡¡no quiero quedarme sin hogar, es lo unico que tengo!"

Aquellas fueron suficientes palabras para detenerme y blandearme ante la lastima que sentia en el tono de cada suplica suya, en medio de lagrimas cristalinas.

Me detuve y voltee a verla con total tristeza, realmente senti pena por ella; era verdad, era una niña que luchaba por mantenerse su hogar sin nada ni nadie para protegerla mas que sus convicciones y su Fe, con la esperanza que algun dia aquella pesadilla terminara y finalmente pudiera vivir tranquila… solo esperaria el paso del tiempo sobre ella, ser una mujer fuerte y olvidar... y esperar a aquel abusivo envejeciera y muriera. Solo asi ella podria hacer su vida en paz. Pero ¿Cuantos años tenia que esperar para eso?.

Quede unos minutos pensativa, acerca de lo que tenia que hacer. No, no servian mas las conversaciones, ni los dialogos. Eso requeria tiempo, si, el tiempo que mi Sire me indicaba correcto; pero mientras pasara el tiempo, aquel hijo de perra seguiria tomando a Sofia a gusto, si es que ella queria seguir viviendo en el Convento… y se que la chica estaria dispuesta a hacerlo hasta el tiempo que fuera necesario. Lo sabia con solo mirarla, con solo escucharla. Ella seria capaz de soportarlo…

… pero yo no. Ni un segundo mas.

"Sofia, solo estas desperdiciendo tu felicidad y cada segundo de tu vida aquí" le sentencio, enseriandome completamente y sorprendiendola yo a ella ahora "Has estado años bajo un sometimiento que no te mereces ni merecerias jamas"

"… pero, no tengo a donde ir… no tengo otra alternativa mas que…"

"Si las tienes, solo es que debes buscarlas. O esperar a que Dios te las otorgue" le indique, ella me miro ensoñadora.

"¿Qué Dios me las otorgue?" bajo la mirada "Dios me impuso esta prueba tan dificil… si… pero es por eso que tenga que soportarla, hasta que algo…"

"Hasta que alguien te salve y tenga la capacidad de sacarte de este Infierno que estas viviendo" le dije continuandole "Y yo soy esa persona"

"¿Cómo?"

Extendi mi mano, y ella la miro… y solo alli pudo ver lo blanca que era. Blanca como la estatua… tanto como mi rostro al levantar sus ojos, que temblaron de miedo al ver como los mios resaltaban sobrenaturalmente. Como mi piel era de marfil, perfecta y sin ningun defecto; mi rostro de enseulo, como la mas bella escultura, y mas que nada, cuando vio mis colmillos.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡Oh Jesucristo!" dijo gritando, alejandose de mi. Yo aun permaneci en mi posocion, seria y firme.

Ya no podia esperar mas; debia decirle toda la verdad y sacarla de alli. Eso o matarla, cualquier cosa era mejor a que siguiera sometida solo por miedo a algo que ella podia resistir.

"No te asustes, por favor" le rogue. Ella temblo y sus labios se empalidecieron del miedo, mientras sus manos sotenian con fuerza, casi a punto de romper, el largo rosario que siempre llevaba sobre su cuello, blanco perlado, y muy largo.

"¡¡¡¡Virgen Santa¡Eres un… un…!" dijo e hizo señales de la cruz constantes entre si, mientras no dejaba de palidecer; por un momento crei que se desmayaria.

"Soy algo mejor que ese mortal insensato y cobarde" le dije, furiosa, pero su furia era con el en realidad "Me temes… pero mas deberias temer a alguien de tu propia especie, que abusa de ti; el es la verdadera bestia, que esconde bajo los mantos de tu Dios. No yo, ni ninguno de los mios…"

Aquel razonamiento poseia logica y era irrefutable, aun para oidos humanos. Frente a esa situacion, realmente era mas aceptable un vampiro que un violador. Pero el hecho de que ella fuera monja no me ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarla. Menos con el enojo que tenia.

"¡¡¡Alejate de mi¡¡Alejate!" me pidio, retrocediendo chocandose con algunas banquetas, sin dejar de mirarme y sosteniendo cada vez mas fuerte su rosario. Yo en cambio permanecia estatica, nula.

"Deberias decirle eso a ese tipo… no a mi, que nada te hare"

"¡Mientes¡¡Asi como me has mentido por tantos años!" me acuso, triste "¡¡Todo estaba fundido en una mentira¡¡¡¡Todo fue un teatro!" me acusaba.

"No es verdad… no fue todo mentira…" dije, pero ella continuo sin dejarme.

"¡¡Si lo fue¡¡Fingiste ser una humana, una humana solamente para aprovecharte y beber de mi¡Los vampiros solo hacen eso… hacen cualquier cosa para comer… viven para matar¡Son monstruos!"

"No tanto como el" dije, pensando en como podria acabar con el sin que se diera cuenta. No bebia sangre de gente madura, asi que alimentarme no era una opcion.

"¡¡Prefiero eso antes que morir por ti! Solo para satisfacer tu apetito…"

"¡¡¡¡CALLATE!" le dije, ahora enojada con ella "¿¡Como puedes decir semejantes estupideces¡Tanto miedo tienes que empiezas a decir cosas sin sentido¡Jamas podrias aceptar ni estar de acuerdo en dejarte hacer lo que quieras solo para tener techo y comida!"

"Pues lo acepto, porque no tengo a donde ir… y necesito un hogar" se defendio, mirandome acusadora. Yo frunci el ceño.

"¡¡Maldita sea¡Te estoy diciendo que puedo darte un hogar, y no te violare todas las noches para que puedas seguir estando a mi lado. Te lo ofrezco porque puedo dartelo!" le rogue, ya casi desperada por miedo a que no aceptara.

"Pero tu tambien me pediras a cambio de algo… ¡¡Mi propia vida, que es mucho peor que lo que se me pide ahora…" cerro habilmente las ideas. Pero no me di por vencida.

"Sofia… por favor, por todos los Demonios" cerre los ojos harta "No quieres vivir en este Infierno, se que no. Solo dices estas cosas porque temes mi apariencia, porque temes desviar el Destino de tu Dios… y mas aun por la presion de quedarte sin hogar" la mire, tratando de sincerar mis ojos "Yo no querre tu sangre. De ser asi, la hubiera tomado la primera noche… ¿No te parece?" le pregunte y ella quedo asombrada, pensandolo.

"Tal vez estas esperando algo de mi… no se que sea, pero se que no es bueno" me respondio enseguida. Alli di unos pasos hacia ella y extendi mis brazos.

"Solo quiero tu amistad, tu cariño… que me ames como hasta ahora lo has hecho, por lo que soy" toque mi pecho "Mirame, Sofia. No es una mentira. Todo lo que te he contado, todo fue verdad, todo… esos viajes existieron, esa gente tambien existe. Gente que es como yo" le dije y ella iba a decir algo pero la frene "Se que te sientes ofendida por habertelo ocultado, pero… estaba dispuesta a decirte la verdad, ahora que habia regresado. Creia que ya estabas lista para saberlo. Es mas¡Esta noche lo haria!" dije con gracia "Por eso vine antes… porque queria hablarte las cosas con calma y bien. Pero me tope con este espectaculo degradante en cambio"

"Si lo que dices es cierto… ¿Para que querrias mi amistad, entonces¿Qué te sirve una mortal¿Acaso me guardaras como despensa o algo asi?"

Ante la situacion no pude evitar reir, a pesar de todo.

"Claro que no. Te quiero asi, como eres. Y ahora mas que nunca quiero que salgas de aquí, que vengas conmigo… a mi hogar, con los mios. Es como si te convirtieras… en una especie de hija adoptada" le dije sonriente al ver que habia captado su atencion "Tengo todo lo que quieras imaginarte, mucho mejor que esto. Y jamas te sometere a nada, nunca. Solo quiero conservarte conmigo… lo unico que quiero es tu felicidad, amiga mia"

"Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad" dijo, haciendose a un lado y caminando hacia la imagen de la Virgen "No, un vampiro jamas tendria tan buenas intenciones… y menos llevandome a donde reposa con los suyos… nunca"

"Sofia" le dije volteando y siguiendo su camino "Por favor, creeme. Quiero sacarte de aquí, quiero que tengas todo, que sonrias y seas feliz a mi lado. Asi, podre llevarte por el mundo y conoceras todo lo que yo conozco… sabras todo lo que yo se, y te enseñare Historia. Despues de todo la he vivido…"

Sofia sonrio a medias, seguramente comprendiendo el por que de mis conocimientos "No tendre tanto tiempo para saberlo todo…"

"Ah, no se mucho. Solo tengo 117 años" le dije con gracia. Ella se asombro y seguramente hubiera reido de no tener tanto miedo.

"Es mucho para mi. Ademas, si no muero por ti, morire por el tiempo… no hay remedio"

"Si lo hay" le dije deteniendola y trepandome a la escultura, para acercarme a ella desde arriba y tomarle el brazo, arrimandola hacia mi. Desde la oscuridad, mis ojos brillaban y la asustaban mas "Si me das algo de tu sangre, un poco, y yo te doy la mia… tendras la juventud Eterna"

"¡Lo sabia!" dijo intentando safarse, sin éxito "¡¡Yo no quiero ser…!"

"¡No No!" la calme, sosteniendola y mirandolo fijo "No pienses eso. No seras vampiro, solo te conservare para que no envejezcas. ¿Has visto las criadas? Seras eso… solamente que mucho mas libre. Viviras a la luz del sol en mi hogar asi como los criados de mi padre, mientras el y yo reposamos para una nueva noche. Eso sera… viviras con dos personas maravillosas que te cuidaran mcuhisimo. Y cuando llgue la noche" le dije ensoñadora "Saldremos juntas, te mostrare las delicias de la vida nocturna que aquí no puedes ver ni disfrutar. Conoceras muchos lugares… tendras cada capricho material que quieras o veas. Todo te lo dare. Eso es lo que quiero contigo, Sofia. Que sigamos juntas, por siempre… y que nuestro cariño no desvanezca asi como los mortales frente al tiempo…"

Ante todo el discurso, Sofia se solto finalmente pensativa hacia el suelo. Si valia la pena lo que le ofrecia, salir de esa pesadilla a cambio de todo lo que tendria… era muy tentador para un mortal, sobre todo en las condiciones en la que ella se encontraba. No solo le ofrecia libertad y juventud, sino tambien independencia, capacidad de hacer lo que ella quisiera, salir a donde quisiera. Y yo solo el pedia unas gotas de sangre a cambio.

Claro que para sus ojos, parecia el pacto con el Diablo, ya que los vampiros somos seres Oscuros. Lo supe por sus ojos, que perdidos en el suelo temblaban pensando y recordando cada una de mis palabras. Si vista inconciente se levanto hacia la Virgen, mirandola a los ojos; luego a la Cruz, y finalmente a la puerta en donde se habia ido el Cura.

Finalmente, me miro a mi, y solto el rosario, dejandolo caer libre en su cuello.

Lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, y sus manos se cerraron como si me rogara.

"Solo… solo te pido que" murmuro y las cristalinas gotas cayeron por sus mejillas, de ese cansado rostro "Que no duela…"

Sonrie con ternura y salte hasta quedar unos pocos centimetros de ella. Corri las mechas hacia atrás de su oreja y le acaricie el rostro humedo con el reves de mi mano, mirandola fijo.

"Te aseguro que no… va a gustarte, de hecho" le dije mientras le sacaba la cofia de novicia, revelando ante las velas el color oro de sus cabellos. Tire la tela al suelo y la abrace contra mi. Pero ella no se movio.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" me pregunto timidamente.

"No dejar de mirar la Cruz… no cierres los ojos por nada, aunque te sientas tentada" le dije, suavemente, despejando su cuello "No sera mucho, solo un instante" dije, mas para mi que para ella, recordando las palabras de Darián y Limière.

Asi lo hizo. Un pequeño gemido escapo de su boca cuando senti que mis colmillos se hundian en la suave piel y atravesaban la delicada carne del cuello de la joven. La abrace con fuerza al sentir la sangre en mi boca. Deseo. Era lo unico que sentia… era demasiada fuerza de voluntad para no separarme y beber hasta la ultima gota de aquella sangre caliente, tan dulce y deliciosa. Aun asi me soprepuse y logre separarme a tiempo.

Sofia tenia los ojos desorbitados hacia la Cruz, sus ojos azules se alumbraban con las velas cercanas. Y cuando me separe pude notar como sus labios murmuraban oraciones. Estaba orando… y nunca supe por que o por quien. Si me estaba castigando, o agradeciendo.

Olvide mi contemplacion y me hice una cortada rapida en mi muñeca, y se la ofreci. La miro con temor al principio… pero luego me costo horrores separarla. Y al hacerlo me miro asombrada, tocando la sangre en su boca… y como si un golpe la hubiera obligado, se desplomo.

Me asuste terriblemente, y la atrape antes de cayera al suelo. Use un poco de mi fuerza y la cargue en mis brazos, practicamente corriendo hacia la puerta… sin haber reparado en que la cofia estaba caido al suelo, y un poco de sangre habia tambien sido derramada al caerse.

Poco me importo. Desapaeci en la oscuridad con ella, temiendo de haber hecho algo mal… pero en el camino respiraba tranquila, como dormida. Asi que me alivie pensando que tal vez me habia excedido un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer las cosas mal.

Si, Gabriel, fue un gran susto. Pero solo fue eso, mas cuando Darián la reviso al llegar yo a casa y decirme que lo habia hecho bien. Eso si que me permitio continuar.

La noche siguiente, ansiosa de ver a mi nueva ghoul, la busque por la cada habitacion apenas desperte, en traje de dormir. Finalmente la halle; estaba sentada en en el sillon de la sala mas grande, mirando la television con atencion. Iba a preguntarle por si ya habia conocido al resto, pero la veia muy metida en el noticiero que estaban pasando, precisamente, de esa ciudad. Y mas precisamente, de algo que habia sucedido en la Iglesia.

Me acerque ella y le di un beso en la frente. Ella sonrio y me dejo sentarse a su lado.

"Cariño, tienes que sacarse esa ropa, hay que quemarla" le dije, mirando la sucia y ensangrentada parte del vestido gris. Ella sonrio.

"La señorita Marie fue a comprarme ropa. Hariamos eso cuando despertaras, segun ella" me informo, mirando la tele "El señor Pierre me dijera que viera el noticiero, lo han estado repitiendo en todos los canales"

Sonrei al ver que ya los conocia y ya se habia adaptado a ellos "Bien… ¿Y que dice el noticiero? Sube el volumen" le dije, y ella asi lo hizo.

"_Recientes informes avisan la inexplicable desapararicion de una de las jovenes Novicias de la Basilica de la Virgen del Lujan, en esta misma ciudad. Se han sospechado diversos factores, y las evidencias contundentes en la escena del hecho parecen afirmar que fue violentamente arrebatada de su sitio mientras cumplia una labor._

_**¿Cuáles son esos indicios?**_

_Se ha encontrado parte de su taje y unas gotas de sangre, que afirman lo mas seguro pertenecen a la victima. Se ha estado registrando el lugar por entero en cada rincon de la Ciudad y se esta haciendo una fuerte investigacion al respecto. Se sospecha de secuestro, violacion y asesinato, por razones desconocidas._

_**Parece ser uno de los tantos asesinos en serie que anda dejando cuerpos tirados.**_

_No se sabe nada, Monica. Pero se investigara al respecto; se ha interrogado a todos los que la conocian pero nadie puede explicar una posible fuga o algo similar. Al parecer la joven tenia muy buena relacion con todos los integrantes del Convento. El nombre de la victima no puede ser dado debido a que es menor de edad… pero en tanto la investigacion avance, tendremos novedades. Por el momento solo interrogaran a los principales directores de la Iglesia"_

"Entre ellos ese bastardo" murmuro entre dientes Sofia, yo la mire de reojo seria, pero anda dije.

_**Gracias, Eduardo. Seguiremos informando. En otras noticias, la situacion economica del pais frente a los inversores ha…"**_

Sofia apago la television.

"Estan buscando mi cuerpo porque piensan que fui asesinada" me dijo y me miro "Es peligroso, la policia avanza rapido y quizas… "

"No temas, pequeña mon cher" dijo Darián bajando las escaleras.

"Ah, buenas noches, señor" dijo inclinandose. El le correspondio.

"Hola cariño"

"Hola cielo" me dijo a mi, y luego miro a Sofia "Mira, se que te asusta, pero no preocupes. La policia no nos encontrara, los mortales no son mas habiles que las mentes vampiricas" aclaro sonriendo "Sin embargo si estan buscando, se puede ver desde el balcon. Y si alguien te identifica tendremos que acabarlo… y no tengo ganas de andar matando por matar. Por lo tanto, apenas regrese Mumi debemos irnos… asi que anda praprando tus cosas, Galatea"

"De acuerdo. Vamos Sofi, ayudame con unas cosas" le dije, tomandola de la mano y llevandola conmigo a la habitacion.

En cuestion de horas, por ende, habiamos abandonado la ciudad de Lujan (ah, los juegos de simulacion de mi Sire son dignos de un Oscar). Y no volvimos a regresar a ella desde entonces… al menos hasta que los que la conocen mueran y nadie pueda reconocerla o recordarla. Seria peligroso aun.

Llegamos a Buenos Aires rapidamente, y la adaptacion de Sofia fue menos costosa de lo que crei. Era muy diferente el cambio, mucho mas radical debido a la vida que habia llevado y la crianza que tenia. Pero sin duda era mucho mejor. Ahora podria disfrutar su vida con todo lo que deseara… como la chica normal que a veces enviadiaba de ella y que alguna vez soñaba volver a ser.

Ah, pero sinceramente tenia a Sofia como mi muñeca nueva; la mostraba a todas mis amigas con ghouls tambien, y estos a su vez tranquilizaban a Sofia y de paso le enseñaban cosas que ella debia acostumbrarse a escuchar y a estar; realmente me ahorraron mucho trabajo y eso la hizo adapatarse mas aun.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas no terminarian para mi… por que dos noches despues de estar en Buenos Aires de regreso, deje a Sofia descansar luego de tanta emocion y me fui a un centro nocturno de la ciudad que tambien era de mortales. Y alli, querido Gabriel, te conoci.

Ah si, ya se, adoras ese lugar, se que vas algunas noches con tus amigos mortales y con otros ghouls. Y si, ese lugar aun esta en pie… y lo estara por mucho tiempo mas me temo, por que su dueño es un Antiguo Toreador Pervertido muy amigo de Alexandra… asi que definitivamente ese lugar tiene para rato. Sin contar tambien con que es uno de mis centros favoritos para ir a pasar la noche entre bailes sensuales y tragos locos entre las luces y la oscuridad.

Este lugar se llama **_Requiem. _**Uno de los centros nocturnos de jovenes mas aclamados y conocidos en la ciudad, no solo por los humanos sino tambien por la joven sociedad cainita que va y viene en busca de diversion. Es una especie de _pub-dance, _según como dicen los mortales, de un estilo gotico-medieval (¡Haha¿Ahora quien duda que esta en manos de un Toreador?)con un exquisito gusto en la refinacion de sus esculturas antiguas de figuras humanas e inmortales disfrazados de angeles (si, hay una de Alexandra que hizo Giovanna con alas de murcielago ¡Esa esta espectacular, es la mas grande y la que centra el recinto, encima pintada a mano y recelosamente conservada!); arquitecturas de techo tan barrocas como las habitaciones de los mas ricos Reyes franceses; y asi como en el techo, tambien en los umbrales de las diferentes entradas a las pistas, baños, escalera, etc.; y paredes pintadas llenas de angeles oscuros, demonios sensuales y perdicion, decoraciones que realmente exceden y fascinan cualquier dipo de imaginacion. Pero ese lugar no esta pintado adrede. Yo mas bien diria en cambio que es algo demasiado personalizado.

Pues a luces apagadas y puertas cerradas, no es nada mas y nada menos que el Eliseo del inquilino del local; por lo tanto aquel lugar estaba realmente decorado por su gusto personal –y magnifico-.

Y como podran imaginar, al ser su Eliseo, tiene bastante bien controlado todo el movimiento (hay muchisimos vigilantes dentro y fuera de las pistas de baile. Ghouls guardaespaldas, me temo… y algunos bellos amantes tambien que seguro los puso con traje porque se lucian mejor), y cualquier pelea por ebriedad entre jovenes… bueno, no querria contarles como terminaban esos que intentaban ocasionar problemas entre las risas y la diversion del resto. Pero eso no importa mucho a el relato. Es solo un detalle. Es como en cualquier baile, solo que la seguridad es algo mas severa que en el resto de los lugares cuidados por los mortales. Los Toreador somos muy recelosos con nuestras cosas y defendemos todo en pos de la diversion y los deseos personales.

Y asi como la vigilancia es muy marcante, la entrada tambien lo es; hay un estricto control al ingreso, sobre todo en los hombres. Ya saben, por si algun infiltrado quiere hacer daño adrede al inquilino o sabe realmente la verdad y esta en el mundo de la oscuridad y solo entra a ocasionar problemas. Pero no se preocupen, lugar donde hay Toreador, es un lugar seguro, no tanto como la seguridad Ventrue, pero podemos decir que estamos bastante ocupados en el segundo puesto; los ghouls entrenados, sobre todo por Pervertidos con locales como esos, son demasiado buenos. Y eso no resta que el inquilino mismo sea fuerte… ¡Ah¡No querrian verlo enojado como yo¡¡Alan ha hecho temblar paredes… y no precisamente por movimientos en la cama!.

Como sea, Alan no aparece muy seguido en las noches; de hecho, no se presenta frente a los jovenes mortales goticos y darkies que aparecen en el local todos los fines de semana. El dueño es un misterio para el mas acerrimo de los clientes que tiene. Pero la gente VIP, es decir, la gente conocida, amiga y cliente usual del dueño perteneciente al Mundo Oscuro, somos atendidos personalmente por el cada vez que concurrimos alli. De hecho la propia Alexandra va a distenderse alguna noche que puede, y fue la que me hizo conocer aquel local que en pocas noches se convirtio en uno de mis favoritos debido no solo al ambiente y los colores o los motivos decorativos que me inspiran constantemente y me fascinan; sino mas bien, que los mortales que van alli tambien intentan… y solo intentan, arrimarse a la oscuridad de acuerdo a sus ropas y gustos. Pero ellos no imaginan cuan lejos estan de lo que inconcientemente quiere llegar a ser… y a que precio les tocaria unirse a lo que buscan.

Sin embargo aprecio y admiro el esfuerzo. Son adorables, sobre todo las chicas.

Bien, ahora que mas o menos te ambientas Sofia, me incurrire precisamente en la noche en la que conoci a tu hermano.

La recepcion, tal y como conte hace unos momentos, fue la habitual; alli estaba Alan, con su chaqueta de Lewis negra y pantalones ajustados de cuero llenos de cadenas y cinturones de tachas (si, realmente se viste como Brujah… pero el jura y perjura que es "lo ultimo de la moda"; vale, yo tambien uso esas cosas ahora, pero no de la manera en que el lo hace… realmente los Pervertidos son inauditos en modas extravagantes), esperandonos de brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa en cuanto llegamos a la primera pista llena de mortales bailando y conversando; nos observo desde la cabina del DJ realmente entusiasmado; el lugar estaba casi repleto y era dificil escucharse alli.

"¡Mis hermosas invitadas de honor!" exclamo bajando la tarima; me dio un beso en la mejilla a mi y a unas compañeras vastagas que habiamos quedado en ir esa noche "¡Es un gusto que hayan regresado; apenas llegaron las detecte enseguida!" rio guiñando un ojo "Dime, Gala querida¿Dónde esta su Majestad? Siempre viene contigo… ah pobre, debe estar demasiado atariada con sus negocios. Cuando venga le hare una noche dedicada en su nombre… es lo menos que puedo hacer" se contesto el solo antes que dijera algo. Luego retrocedio en sus pasos y nos abrio una cortina de lluvia cadenas finas como un cabello "Pasen a la sala VIP" dijo y todas reimos pues entendiamos el mensaje "Alli las esperan"

"¿El servicio correspondiente?" pregunto una de mis compañeras, Pervertida tambien. Su nombre es Ambar… una de las tantas vastagas que conozco en esta ciudad. Obviamente su pregunta hizo sonreir con real maldad al vampiro y asintio lentamente.

"Compruebenlo ustedes mismas… y espero que hayan traido bastante dinero para la consumicion, pues hay de _muy buena calidad" _nos remarco mientras pasabamos, conmigo a la cabeza, al cuarto privado "Pasen pasen… cualquier cosa me llaman"

Esa era el unico momento en el que veia al dueño de ese local. Luego, la noche se paseaba por si misma sobre sus pies y bajo mis mandatos.

Ingresamos a la sala privada, que era pura y exclusivamente para vampiros, y por tanto la entrada estaba atestada de guardaespaldas. No es muy grande, pero esta llena de muchas luces rojas de baja potencia y sobre todo, divanes y sillones realmente comodos y confortantes para mejorar las posiciones a la hora de optar nuestra… consumicion.

Como era comun en ese lugar la sala estaba casi llena. De mujeres sobre todo. Alli podias ver a docenas de muchachas y muchachos jovenes, la gran mayoria Neonatos, mandados por sus Sires para comenzar a frecuentar lugares en comun para Toreadores, lugares importantes, y para codearse con otros mas poderosos que tambien estaban alli entre los jovenes y obtener beneficios… de la manera que fuera.

Al encontrar que consumir, el grupo se disperso con facilidad y en ese momento me converti en una vampireza solitaria; pero como estaba acostumbrada a esas dispersiones hasta la reunion de regreso a los Eliseos antes del amanecer, por cuestiones de seguridad colectiva, no me importo y mucho menos molesto: despues de todo cada uno atiende sus propios negocios. Y yo me dirigi al mio.

Camine hacia la barra que era lo mas iluminado alli, esquivando en el camino vampiros y vampirezas consumando su apetito y pasiones entre ellos, ghouls o incluso algunos Rebaños elegidos con exclusividad; habia dentro tambien algunos guardaespaldas para vigilar la actividad y evitar disturbios, asi que tambien esquive a un par de esos mientras paseaban entre los divanes y sillones y observaban con sumo deleite la actividad pasional en casi todos los rincones.

Yo sin embargo llegue a una de las banquinas negras y dando un pequeño salto me subi, a la par que acomodaba mi falda de manera tal que su raja se luciera, cruzando mis piernas en el proceso y mostrandolas envueltas en zapatos acordonados hasta la rodilla estilo griego; y ponia mi cuerpo en una posicion sugerente para el barman, quien me detecto enseguida.

"Buenas noches, señorita" me dijo el joven mirando sugerentemente el escote. Yo sonrei con malicia "¿Qué desea tomar¿Lo de siempre?" me cuestiono. Un joven vampiro a quien mire a los ojos fijamente, con sensualidad.

"Esperare a eso… dame algo mas liviano" le dije con tono indiferente "¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?"

El joven sonrio antes de darme la respuesta. Pero lo que penso creo que fue suficiente "Hay un cocter nuevo. Se llama Fallen. Vodka, Tequila, Granadina y Caipirinha" me ofrecio "Sino, tiene la carta… el señor Alan me ha traido tantas cosas nuevas que no las recuerdo. Pero ese trago es el mejor a mi parecer"

"El nombre suena tentador" rei mirando la carta "Dame eso, me has convencido… de paso ¿Quieres un trago? Te invito"

El joven rio "Gracias, lo preparare en un minuto"

De esa manera la noche transcurrio como usualmente pasaba en una salida nocturna normal con mis amigas en esta epoca; de vez en cuando Alan se paseaba para ver como estaba todo pero como no lo veia, mucha importancia no le daba; execepto que Ambar o alguna de mis amigas me lo avisara.

Las pistas fueron normales, nada fuera de la usual. Chicos y chicas sudados y desarreglados a altas horas de la noche peleaban contra su resistencia mortal desafiandose a si mismos en el interminable juego de las drogas y el alcohol; era cuenta corriente alli, como en todo lugar juvenil de ese tipo en Buenos Aires, y en el mundo. Ademas presenta un gran negocio, asi que Alan no discute la circulacion de los unicos estimulantes que hacen a sus jovenes clientes resistir hasta el amanecer. Dentro de los canones de esta sociedad eran cosa normal… claro, yo no estaba metida en ninguno de ellos; solo tomaba por formalidad y moda (despues de todo nada me hace…) y eso de las drogas no me va, sinceramente. Los quimicos estimulantes no tienen celulas vivas para matar en mi, asi que si lo hicera seria solamente por moda. Y personalmente, considero que esas cosas son perdida de tiempo… hay cosas mas divertidas que las drogas. Encima un Tremere me comento que eso da impotencia sexual… ¡Ay¡Que crimen¡Definitivamente no las acepto!.

Bueno, hubo sucesos anteriores en toda la noche. Un joven ghoul, de Alan al parecer, me habia invitado un trago y entablecimos una… cariñosa conversacion. Esto y lo otro, hablar de ella y el… y bueno… nada extraño en mi, si se ponen a pensar. El fue mi consumicion en esa noche. Consumicion que me revitalizo enormemente, pues estaba totalmente estimulada y emocionada por el ambiente que me animaba a mas. Hubo un par de jugueteos pero nada concreto al final de la accion (despues de todo, algo de integridad mantengo)… y asi como lo conoci, asi se alejo de mi, una vez que hube saciado mi apetito.

Al ponerme de pie para irme vi que todas mis compañeras estaban aun en el estado anterior de entusiasmo que yo con aquel joven, y eso lo notaba porque en las consumiciones que tenian entre ellas parecia que tambien corria el alcohol y… saben, el alcohol con la sangre, la Intoxicada como le dicen, a veces es bastante nocivo para el vampiro. Te atonta como a un mortal totalmente ebrio; pero eso traducido a habitos de cainita, es realmente peligroso. Practicamente, no tienes guardia ni defensa ante el peligro externo y tus Disciplinas ensordizadas ponen en serio riesgo tu Inmortalidad; asi que solamente se consumen esas cosas si se esta muy seguro con quienes se estan y si no vas a salir de alli. Por lo que deduje que mis amiguitas estarian largo rato alli.

Intente suspirar y me retire hacia las pistas, en busca de gastar toda la energia que la vitae me habia dado desde ese joven.

Como dije antes, todo parecia normal a lo que acostumbraba a ver; por ende tarde muy poco en formar parte de los grupos de baile cerca de las tarimas y las pistas mas altas, donde me me gustaba pasear y recorrer cada lugar por alguna curiosidad o novedad fuera de la rutina nocturna de Requiem. Alli me quede, bailando y conociendo chicas y chicos nuevos y ya conocidos que me detectaron inmediatamente al verme.

"¡¡Hey, la chica de ojos de gato!" reia una pareja, naturalmente ebria. Sonrei, realmente no me preocupaba pues no se acordaban de nada al dia siguiente.

"Siempre tan hermosa… me encanta tu estilo, pareces realmente un vampiro" reia una chica, tomandome de la cintura desde atrás, sorprendiendome levemente.

"¡Se te extrañaba… deja los libros en paz, no te comeran…!" comentaba otro mientras me convidaba de su trago de vodka.

Ante todos los comentarios, sobre todo sobre mi apariencia, reia con ganas y bailaba sin parar, intentando simular mis rasgos vampiricos en el proceso; y entre la oscuridad, la poca sobriedad de ellos y temas desviantes siempre daba resultado. Jamas habia tenido problemas de Mascarada, despues de todo, es lo que ellos quieren ser… y no sospecharian de mi.

Asi que, nada extraño en cuanto a eso se refiere sucedió en la noche… lo extraño y novedoso, fue mas tarde.

Veras, estaba bailando y riendome con amigos conocidos y nuevos, entremezclados entre vampiros y humanos, cuando un vampiro vestido integramente de cuero negro, distinguiblemente mayor por su olor, se acerco a mi con real interes. Levante mi mirada en cuanto me golpeo el hombro con delicadeza y las chicas presentes murmuraron entre ellas cosas riendose de la visita, mirandome y mirando al guapo macho, sospechando sus intenciones.

Claramente que los mortales ebrios no podieron ver mi rostro totalmente serio al verlo y sentirlo poderoso, diferente y totalmente sobrio y serio como yo. Mas aun cuando chocamos las miradas y sus ojos rojizos captaron los mios con malicia, detrás de las mechas castañas de su cabello lacio y largo hasta los hombros.

"Uuy… ¡Lindos ojos amigo¿Dónde los conseguiste?" pregunto uno de los chicos, acercandose y atreviendose a tocarlo. El vampiro miro el gesto, la mano contra su pecho, y luego al chico, de una manera que me asusto… ¡Crei que lo mataria!. Lo tomo velozmente con su mano enguantada de cuero negro, y lo alejo con fuerza que el chico sintio y expreso.

"¡¡Oye mas cuidado!" se defendio el muchacho enfadado "¿Quieres pelear?" le dijo acercandose mas. El vampiro sonrio torcidamente y ya creia que era demasiado. Me acerque y lo separe.

"Nick, es sufuciente… no te metas con el" le dije, temiendo por su bienestar.

Sabia que no tenia ni la mas minuscula posibilidad, mucho menos en ese estado que era el causante de su comportamiento y de la inconciecia de no saber a que se enfrentaba. Los demas chicos optaron en retenerlo y alejarlo con prudencia al ver los ojos frivolos del hombre.

"¿¡Conoces al tipejo!" se atrevio a gritar, señalandolo entre el ruido y las luces cambiantes. Yo me asuste por eso y el vampiro rio levemente ante ese nombre, y yo procedi en ponerme delante de los mortales protegiendoles de la reaccion de aquel desconocido "¡¡¡Sacalo de aquí, arruina la fiesta!" me reclamaba "¡¡Aguafiestas vete!" seguia bufando, casi cayendose de borracho. A tal punto que sus propios amigos lo detenian.

"Cierra la boca. Galy lo conoce, esta bien… deja de acusarlo o te golpeare" le decia uno sosteniendolo fuerte, comenzando a discutir con Nick.

"Pero es un aguafiestas…" se defendia entre la discusión. En tanto yo estaba frente al vastago.

"¿Nos conocemos?" pregunte, a pesar de la discusión fuerte de mis amigos de trasfondo. Entonces enfoco sus ojos en mi.

"Tengo el placer esta noche" me susurro, tomando mi mano y besandomela "Iba a venir mas tarde con unos amigos _mayores" _me definio a los Antiguos asi frente a los humanos "Pero decidi adelantarme en cuanto Alan me comento que un grupo de chicas hermosas habia llegado" señalo para atrás de si "Seguramente la banda llegara detrás de mi. Asi que queria adelantarme y conocer a las bellas…"

No se preocupen, era un Toreador. De no ser asi Alan no le hubiera dejado entrar sino despues de media hora de revisaciones e inspeccion. Pero bueno, no todos los Toreador nos vemos angelicales o sensuales… y no todos tenemos el mismo humor, solo nos basamos en los talentos. Y este tenia el genio de un Brujah o un Ventrue posesivo. No necesite conocerlo mas para darme cuenta de ello.

"Las chicas estan arriba en la sala VIP. Alli hay variedad, puedes satisfacerte" le conteste amablemente para que se fuera, pero el rio.

"Ah, ya he estado ahí arriba. Pero no encontre nada interesante. Cuando sali, senti que habia alguien mas interesante aquí abajo y te busque… y encontre algo que mis ojos realmente disfrutaron al captarlo. Mis gustos no han sido descepcionados"

"Agradezco el alago, pero yo tengo mis gustos y me temo que no podra ser…" le intente persuadir, era realmente agresivo su carácter. Su mirada se endurecio ante la respuesta y me tomo de la cintura pegandome a el.

"Eres tan egocentrica… una Artista, me imagino" adivino "Sin embargo, creo que no entendiste el mensaje. No puedes rechazar a un mayor de tu casta¿no te lo ha enseñado tu padre?"

"He sido bien instruida" le dije separandome "Asi que se esa regla basica. Sin embargo, la decision esta en mi…"

"Creo que tienes un error conceptual… no eres tu la que decide" me dijo tomandome del brazo, arrastrandome hasta la pista y pasando y pasandome entre la gente con sutil simulacion.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, mis amigos estaban perdidos ya en su ebriedad y entre la gente, asi que no sintieron mi desaparicion; y yo no podia escapar. Pues me tenia en cuestion de segundos contra el rincon mas oscuro y contra el sillon mas comodo totalmente indefenza y bajo el.

Enseguida se deshizo de su abrigo largo de cuero, mostrandome un atletico cuerpo entrenado en el gimnasio. Un Pervertido, pense enseguida. Uno muy pasional, demasiado. Comenzo a besarme el cuello con real deleite mientras sostenia mis brazos y sujetaba mis piernas con su cuerpo para evitar resistencias, a la par que sus finos labios se encontraban con los mios y sus colmillos chocaron con los mios tambien, profundizando el beso y sintiendo la presion de su pecho, como aplastaba mis senos, moviendo el torso para sentir el rose con deleite… y mostrarme para que estaba usando su reserva de sangre.

"No te nieges, despues de todo es lo que quieres" me susurro, mientras me besaba y lamia con sumisima agilidad "Este Rebaño esta tan ebrio que no lo notaran. Relajate y has de cuenta que estamos solos…" me susurro riendo, mientras entre la oscuridad usaba una mano pasa sacarse la correa sin separarse de mi.

"¡Dejame, no quiero!" me negue, pataleando un poco. Pero la resistencia fisica era algo inutil con la fuerza que el Toreador sobre mi.

"Oh, me dices que si con eso…" rio en voz baja, mientras jadeaba y me levantaba con torpeza la falda.

No, no pude evitarlo. En pocos momentos consiguio entrar en mi. Senti con tension aquello en contrarespuesta a su excitación y su gemido perdido entre el ruido… y se fijo en mi cara al verme. Estaba mirandolo con odio y resistiendo la entrada, totalmente presa de sus deseos.

"No lograras hacer nada… asi me das mas placer… ¡apretalo mas!" me exigio, sellando mi boca con violencia en un beso apasionado.

Mire hacia el techo, pensando que solo tenia que esperar que la reserva acabara y terminara de una buena vez… pero conociendo al Pervertido y a la casta de ellos jamas me dejaria en paz sino hasta el amanecer o hasta que Alan lo encontrara. Y no estaba dispuesta a esperar y soportar el cuerpo de ese Toreador dentro mio tantas horas.

Asi que entre besos y forcejeos logre en su acto de penetracion que se alejara de mi lo suficiente como para que en un momento en que se preparaba para arremeter con fuerza, tuve el espacio para cerrar las piernas y permitirle sentir mucho mas que una estrechez vaginal… sino la de los huesos de mis muslos aplastarle el tenso organo.

¡Haha! Si Gabriel, realmente le dolio.

Con las reservas concentradas alli, el organo es tan sencible como uno humano ante un golpe de esa magnitud. Por lo que el gesto en el fue tal que casi se le salieron los ojos en cuanto hice eso. Lo debilito por completo y aflojo toda su fuerza; alli lo empuje dejandolo casi tirado contra el suelo soportando el dolor latente mientras que yo me ponia de pie, me alejaba corriendo y me acomodaba en medio del camino. Realmente el valiente no habia gritado por mero orgullo.

Me aleje rapidamente hacia la salida para llegar a casa sin importarme la soledad o el peligro de estar sola… sabia que se recuperaria pronto y que debia desaparecer sino queria algo peor por su parte; y de haberme escondido alli me hubiera encontrado. Casi corri hasta una de las puertas de salida y pedi a un guardaespaldas que me permitiera la salida y acepto sin problemas; ya le diria a mis compañeras lo que me habia pasado… no tenia tiempo para subir, interrumpirles la diversion y decirles que por problemas propios regresaba a casa antes de tiempo; ni que decir de decirle a Alan. Era amigo suyo, asi que no queria problemas. Lo unico que pensaba era que ese Antiguo no me alcanzara.

Cruze la avenida principal esquivando los taxis, y viendo si habia alguno cerca en direccion a la casa. Realmente estaba tan asustada que parecia realmente una chica violada, aunque por ser cainita estuviera casi acostumbrada a ello. Simplemente el tipo no me habia gustado… de ser asi hubiera aceptado y me hubiera dejado, no se asombren… pero cuando las cosas dan mala espina es mejor no seguirlas.

Me vi cruzando varias calles hacia el centro de Recoleta, perdida entre la gente y las luces, sin poder encontrar transporte. Pero mientras mas alejada estaba del lugar y del radio de alli (por si aparecian los amigotes), mas alivada me senti… tanto que ingrese a otro pub, cercano pero mucho mas tranquilo llamado **_L' Inferno. _**Lo conocia, era una de las sucursales que administraba mi mentora, asi que ya era algo conocida tambien en ese local; ingrese sin mas prejuicios y fui recibida que igual manera por los que mandaban, uno de los tantos ghouls de la Principe. Alli la actividad era de vastagos mas antiguos y calmos; inclusive, encontrabas algunos Ventrues afines a los pubs charlando con Toreadores en las barras con vasitos de bebida en sus manos, realmente concentrados y distendidos de los problemas vampiricos. Pero secuentemente aquel lugar tenia mas poblacion ghoul que otra cosa.

Intente suspirar tranquila y me acerque con naturalidad a una de las mesas que cercaban la unica pista de aquel oscuro y modesto lugar, mucho menos ruidoso tambien.

Por suerte no habia nadie… sinceramente no estaba de humor de hablar con ningun ser en ese momento; de hecho, creo que lo hubiera mandado al diablo, asi se me acercara con calidad de amigos o si hubiera sido el vastago Toreador mas Antiguo. El intento de violacion (y solo contra voluntad) era… ¡es! degradante para mi integridad de persona y del orgullo personal que tengo; asi que, aun y que ese tipo era mortalmente bello y seductor, su actitud no ayudo mucho a mi libido para con el como suele suceder en la mayoria de mis encuentros casuales. Soy Artista despues de todo, me gusta el romanticismo previo a lo carnal… y es ahí donde mi Naturaleza muestra su delgado limite con los Pervertidos.

En fin. Un par de Ventrues curiosos miraron mi rostro y murmuraron levemente, pero sin hacer algun movimiento imprudente. Si hay algo que me gusta de los Sangre Azul, aparte de su refinamiento y modales, es que detectan enseguida cuando deben o no meter su narices. Lo deducen de una manera que no entiendo, pero realmente es buena, sobre todo cuando una esta con ese humor. La prudencia parece ser el carisma de estos vampiros. Bien por ellos; esos dos jovenes Ventrue eran Neonatos, y detrás de ellos sus Sires tambien conversaban… asi que me hubiera pasado un mal rato aparte del anterior si les hubiera dicho algo agresivo.

Entonces mire a la pista… en la cual casi todos ghouls estaban entre mesa y mesa, llena de vampiros cada una, en la que iban y venian por diferentes razones: necesidad de sangre, llamado de sus amos, arreglos, avisos, advertencias, etc. Casi todos los criados eran pertenencia de los vampiros en las mesas que los llevaban al pub a distenderse, y en tanto como padres sorevigilantes les observaban y llamaban a cada rato al ver sus movimientos.

Con ese panorama, notablemente mas calmo que el anterior, mire la hora y ya era profunda la madrugada. Intente suspirar de nuevo. Mi enojo ya se habia calmado un poco y mi cara se destensiono. A esas alturas no esperaba que aquel vastago impertinente me siguiera (los Pervertidos abandonan muy rapido sus objetivos si estos significan un rechazo seguro o una perdida de tiempo), asi que me relaje un poco y me acerque a la barra a pedir algo de tomar.

El barman (un bonito mortal de ojos café) me ofrecio un tequila pequeño acompañado de tajas de limon y sal. Pague lo que debia y me sente mas comodamente mirando a la pista, viendo como los semi-vampiros reian y bailaban apretujados mientras algunos vampiros observadores tambien reian al verlos, comentando cosas entre amigos o cercanos… y alguno que otro yendo a la mesa de otro a pedir permiso para que le "prestara" al ghoul que le habia llamado la atencion. Y esa era la vision que tenia mientras le daba probaditas a la sal y al limon y luego al vasito, sin gusto ni gracia.

Mi cara, a pesar de estar mas tranquila, seguia igual de seria, tanto que llame la atencion a seres que no esperaba ver.

"Hey ¿estas sola¿Por qué esa carita?"

Hice que no lo escuchaba y miraba perdida la pista.

"¿Te has peleado con tu novio¿Con tus amigas?"

Seguia haciendome la tonta.

"¿Hola, te estoy hablando. Digo, no quiero molestar… pero una Toreador tan bonita con ese hermoso rostro asi de triste me parece anormal"

Apenas dijo mi casta voltee sorprendida; y enfoque mis ojos en los azules de un ghoul. De Roman, el ghoul favorito de Alexandra, el encargado del local.

"Roman" suspire asustada y luego con una leve sonrisa. Realmente seguia tensa por lo anterior "Hola"

"Hola. ¿Qué te ocurre¿Paso algo malo? Pareces perdida" me dijo preocupado, sentandose a mi lado "No eres asi por lo general"

"No. Digamos que no me paso algo agradable" el ghoul angustio su mirada.

"Oh ¿Alguien te hizo daño?"

"No, nada de eso… pero me importuno. Un Pervertido Antiguo muy grosero"

"¿¡Esta aquí!" pregunto mirando a todos lados "¡Yo…!"

"No, lo deje en Requiem… vine hasta aquí escapando de el para que me deje en paz. Y considerando la hora, parece que asi fue…"

"Ya veo" dijo serio "Si llega a aparecer avisame, mis guardias se encargaran"

"Gracias Roman, eres un encanto" le dije con una sonrisa, premiando su ayuda con un beso corto en los labios. Al separarse sonrio y se relamio por la sal.

"Hay muchos amos aquí. Ve a divertirte… esta noche la clientela es agradable. Varios Ventrues sobretodo, quizas esten tomando un descanso o tengan asueto en sus trabajos" me guiño el ojo "Con suerte cazas un pez gordo"

Yo rei ante esas palabras "De acuerdo, seguire tu consejo" le dije saliendo de la barra y encaminandome a las concurridas mesas, saludandolo.

Y como estaba saludandolo mirando hacia atrás sin prestarle atencion a lo que tenia delante de mis pasos, un choque inevitable surgio de golpe entre tanta oscuridad y gente que iba y venia entre ghouls, amos y mortales.

A medida que la noche se acercaba al amanecer mas ghouls y mortales aparecian, y los vampiros parecian desaparecer misteriosamente entre los rincones de las mesas en las que estaban habituados. Y uno de esos mortales fue el que dio a chocar conmigo.

"Oh, disculpame… no te vi. Estaba apurado" me dijo, tomandome de los hombros "¿Estas bien?"

Ah… ¡¡¡Pero estaba mas que bien¡¡Era HERMOSO!.

En ese intante al ver sus ojos miel, su suave contextura morena, su calidez y su cabello negro alborotado con gel, vestido suavemente de gris y negro en camiseta y pantalon… no hice mas que deslumbrarme y sorprenderme de mi misma: puesto que en ese momento al ver sus ojos, la sensacion que me ocurrio con Sofia, aquel flechazo que me daba una señal en mi cuerpo, que me avisaba del cambio, estaba alli. Esa sensacion de que aquel joven DEBIA ser solamente mio.

Antes de desilucionarme inspire a mi Auspex disimuladamente para sentir su aroma. No tenia vestigios vampiricos, no era ghoul de nadie… sonrei inmediatamente al darme cuenta de eso, porque tenia libre via para elegirlo.

"Si… muy bien" le dije, sonriente. El chico quedo impactado por mi mirada y tambien sonrio con confianza.

"Me alegro que asi sea" me dijo, separandose y continuando su camino, sin mas "¡Sin rencores!" me anuncio, mientras se perdia entre los chicos y las chicas que ya inundaban el lugar.

Antes de poder reaccionar de mi bobera enamoradiza y decirle que se detuviera, ya se habia ido. No iba a gastar todas mis reservas en Auspex para buscarlo, no queria llamar la atencion de ningun vampiro ni mucho menos de aquel acosador si estaba dando vueltas buscandome. Invocando mi fuerza seria peor… asi que me resigne a los medios mortales.

"¿Conoces a ese chico de ojos miel que esta en esa mesa con esos chicos?" le pregunte a Roman luego de buscarlo como loca y amarrandolo de la camisa para que me diera atencion solo a mi, entre tanta muchedumbre.

Cuando se compuso de mi actitud, me contesto observandolos.

"Conozco a esos chicos, pero no a quien me dices" me miro luego de darle las descripciones "Quizas es la primera vez que viene… no sabria decirte; no tengo buena memoria como mi ama para recordar rostros"

"Pues CONSIGUE que vuelva aquí" le dije en tono amenazante mirandolo fijo. Roman trago en seco un poco, alejandose levemente.

"Hare lo que pueda… pero, si lo quieres ¿Por qué no vas tu a buscarlo?"

"Es que no lo quiero para esta noche nada mas…" le anuncie significativamente. Roman se alejo con cara de entender el mensaje. Se enserio entonces y miro fijamente a la mesa.

"Entonces me fijare. No te garantizo que me den mucha atencion. Deberias venir conmigo"

"No. No quiero que me conozcan los otros estupidos. Lo quiero a el" le marque. Roman asintio.

"Hare que regresen, descuida" me dijo "Deberias aprovechar ahora y buscarlo"

"No usare mis Disciplinas, tengo riesgos que no valen la pena correr ahora, muchos menos cuando andan buscandome" le dije como si fuera una Anarca huyendo de la Ley "Ademas, pronto amanecera, y no tengo tiempo de esperarlo. Y no lo encontrare con mi vista solamente"

"Esta bien" me dijo, alejandose y hundiendose en la multitud de la que yo lo habia sacado a rastras.

Tal y como lo habia sospechado y bien recomendado a Roman, aquel hermoso chico de ojos miel que me habia desesperado no volvio a aparecer por el resto de la noche ante mi. Me mordi los labios de ganas desesperada buscando con mis ojos su prescencia, pero sin Auspex era algo casi imposible, y las casualidades no funcionan en los cainitas.

Agradeci sin embargo a mi salvedad de decirle a Roman que hiciera lo posible para retenerlo la noche siguiente en la que iria a su encuentro mas tranquila, para poder conocerlo mejor y finalmente ejecutar el mismo proceso que con Sofia.

Asi seria un comienzo, pense, mientras me retiraba del lugar a la par que la gran mayoria de los vampiros que regresaban a las limousines con sus ghouls de regreso a sus Eliseos. Mis pasos lentos y sigilosos pasaron desapercibidos entre los Neonatos y los Antiguos que conversaban sobre las delicias de aquella noche alli y lo satisfechos que estaban con el lugar, entre otras cosas sin importancia; comentarios que tampoco escuche con atencion tampoco. Estaba dispersa en aquel joven que, a pesar de haber asumido la posibilidad de no verlo y por ende de haberle dicho al ghoul de Alexandra que hiciera lo que hizo, el habermelo cruzado hubiera sido mas satisfactorio para mi, sin embargo.

Sali del lugar y la claridad era casi evidente. Calcule casi las siete de la mañana, asi que debia necesariamente tomar el taxi mas cercano y regresar a las picadas a mi casa si no queria tener una quemadura de sol como aquella vez con los Malkavian. Y claro, no queria un castigo semejante de nuevo. Ese pensamiento me hizo acelerar mas el paso y, evitando las zonas mas claras, me inmiscui entre los jovenes que regresabana las casas en grupos y por las calles y callejuelas menos vistas cosa que no me causara problemas por reconocimientos o algo por el estilo. No queria andar lidiando ni hablar con nadie a esas alturas de la jornada.

Cruce dos grandes calles, recuerdo, en direccion hasta aquí. Cientos de autos negros en su mayoria arrancaban de todos los centros nocturnos, y muchos otros partian a sus trabajos matutinos. Era tal la cantidad que no me asombro, por lo que no le preste atencion a ninguno de ellos… aun pensando en el joven y de mi impaciencia por verlo de nuevo.

Grave error.

Un auto color azul profundo, brillante BMW ultimo modelo, se detuvo frente a mi figura mientras cruzaba la calle meditabunda. Sin darme cuenta, el auto comenzo a seguirme lentamente, siguiendome en dos cuadras enteras incluso en los giros de cada calle.

Tuve que detenerme a acomodar un zapato para darme cuenta que al levantar la vista aquel auto de la avenida habia estado siguiendome a lo largo del camino. Mire paralizada las ventanillas polarizadas, en silencio y con movimientos en pausa me reincorpore y mire con espectativa. Esperaba que bajara para ver quien estaba siguiendome; pense enseguida en aquel vampiro insistente… y no me quivoque.

"Vaya, crei que eras mas lista…" me dijo al bajar la ventanilla lentamente, mostrandome su figura con gafas negras "¿Quieres dar un paseo?"

"¿Y freirme en el intento? No gracias, debo ir a casa" le dije, continuando caminando. Pero el me siguio con el auto a paso lento por la acera.

"Ah, vamos… seguro no vives lejos de aquí. Puedo llevarte… en compensacion al buen rato que pasamos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer" me dijo sonriente, como si nada de lo que le habia hecho hubiera pasado.

Cansada de sus insistencias, me detuve a enfrentarlo.

"¡¡¡¡Dejame en paz¡¡No quiero nada contigo!" le dije, realmente furiosa. El rio levemente de una manera que me dio miedo.

"Que problema, yo si" me dijo con tono sugerente "Sube al auto, princesa… no me hagas bajar e ir por ti"

"¿Me obligaras?" le dije burlona "Mi Sire te encontrara y te hara pedazos…"

"Te devolvere en una pieza… solo dame lo que quiero"

"Ya lo tomaste…"

"Pero no como queria… ademas, tienes que compensar lo que me hiciste" marco señalandose hacia abajo "Estoy ofendido por eso, mi integridad de hombre fue herida" se burlo.

"¿Integridad¿Cuál integridad?… ¡¡Ni siquiera eres hombre!"

Nunca, pero jamas, dañen la imagen de sexualidad de un Pervertido con palabras.

"¡¡¡¡¡Ya me hiciste enfadar, maldita perra!" me dijo bajandose del auto, casi rompiendo la puerta, mientras se acercaba a mi con real rabia. Mi cuerpo se paralizo al ver ese movimiento, esa rabia en sus ojos rojos, que parecian realmente los de la Bestia.

Hasta un Pervertido estaba superado en esa actitud. Somos de irritarnos, pero no al estilo de un Brujah… y el que se estuviera comportando como uno no me daba mucho coraje que digamos.

Tome todas mis fuerzas y me heche a correr sin mirar atrás, esquivando obstaculos de a saltos con habilidad y enredandome en los callejones mas pequeños e innacesibles, para que no me encontrara. Estaba furioso y habia herido su mas grande orgullo, asi que yo debia pagar el precio. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba justificado, asi que si mi Sire hacia algo contra el¡irian en contra de Darián! Porque aquel vastago no me habia insultado, sino yo a el… y el no habia hecho nada fuera de su etica mas que querer carnalizarme. Yo habia sido la agresiva que habia rechazado.

Por tanto, como siempre, era yo la que metia la pata.

Mis intentos por supuesto, fueron inutiles. A pesar de usar Celeridad en ocasiones, no fue la suficiente. Era como pelear contra una pared. Era un Antiguo y tenia muchas mas habilidades que yo… las suficientes como para encontrarme despues de una horas de ver donde estaba en toda la Capital y para interceptarme en ese momento, deteniendo mi paso, cayendo delante de mi en un gran salto proveniente de su inmensa agilidad.

Me agite sin hacerlo realmente, nerviosa ante esa sorpresa. Tropeze con algo del suelo, y quede sentada en medio de la acera… una que aun estaba adormecida por la noche, pero que estaba llena de casa sencillas de gente comun. Al verme a su merced, el Toreador sonrio y se acerco a mi, acomodando sus guantes.

"Eres una niña mala. Tendre que castigarte y hacerte aprender a respetar a tus mayores" me dijo tomandome el brazo con violencia y poniendome de pie, pegada a el. Sostuvo mi rostro dirgido a su boca "Y debes pagar por muchas faltas… ¿Por cual quieres empezar?"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡OYE, TU¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJALA!"

Abri los ojos al reconocer esa voz, a la par que el volteo a ver enfurecido por la interrupcion.

Ambos vastagos nos cruzamos con la mirada miel de aquel mortal… ¡¡Era el mortal!.

"¡No¡¡Vete!" le dije como pude, angustiada porque le hicera daño. Pero eso no le gusto al muchacho.

"¡¡Claro que no¡¡Dejala ir, no tiene que hacer lo que quieras!" le reclamo, y el vampiro rio levemente.

"¿La reemplazaras, hermoso muchacho?" se burlo ironicamente, soltandome y haciendome caer al suelo de una sentada, llamando con los brazos abiertos "Ven, pequeño… ¿Quieres sentirlo?" le decia morbosamente. Y a pesar de que el chico estaba rojo como un tomate, humillado y apenado, mantenia su mirada firme.

"¡¡Dejalo en paz¡Tu problema es conmigo!" le reclame poniendome de pie "¡¡¡Me tienes, tomame y dejame de una maldita vez!"

"¿Por qué no incluirlo en el menu? Parece muy bello y estimulante… ademas, ese valor… me encanta" susurro malicoso, haciendo que el chico se pusiera mas rojo.

Y es que era verdad, era delicioso todo de el, incluyendo su valor que mas lo hacia resaltar. Pero no sabia a lo que se enfrentaba, el inocente.

Finalmente me puse entre el vampiro y el mortal, con mas temor en que le hicera daño a el que a mi… ¡¡No iba a dañar lo que era mio!.

"¡¿Qué haces!" me reclamo el muchacho tomando mis hombros "Vete de aquí… yo me hare cargo"

"Estas loco" le murmure entre dientes, y el vastago rio de nuevo.

"Es verdad. La señorita tiene toda la razon…" dijo acercandose lentamente con pasos curiosos hacia mi "¿Quieres saber por que? Pues veras… soy muy fuerte, y realmente seria una pena quitarle al mundo alguien como tu, precioso joven. Deberias unirte a la fiesta en vez de… hacer un intento estupido de querer salvarla a ELLA" me dijo mirandome fijamente. No rompia la Mascarada, pero estaba muy cerca… ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta o realmente era de maldad?.

"¡No me importa¡¡No dejare que lo hagas!"

"Bien… bajo tu propio riesgo" susurro el vampiro, deteniendose "¿Cómo quieres morir¿Con armas blancas, de fuego o simple fuerza bruta? Elige. Tengo compasion despues de todo"

"¡No morira, por que tendras lo que deseas!" le dije defendiendolo, extendiendo mis brazos "Tomame y vayamonos de aquí"

"¡NO!" dijo el chico, intentando apartarme.

"¡SUELTAME! No sabes lo que haces"

"¡SI LO SE!" me dijo, y yo me detuve, sorprendida ante su sinceridad.

"¡¡Ya me harte de esperar, escogere por ti!" dijo sacando de la vaina una katana bastante sofisticada, apuntandola directamente hacia el.

Dio un tremendo salto, esquivando mi cuerpo a punto de cortar su cabeza… cuando un golpe lo llevo de regreso a la pared, rompiendola en el proceso.

Ambos miramos sorprendidos aquel impulso en reversa de su cuerpo, mientras la katana giraba en el aire libre y era tomada del filo por el ejecutor de aquel acto para detenerlo. Dirigimos la vista hacia la oscura zona en donde la katana habia sido atrapada.

"No en mis dominios, ni los de la Señora, Salemm" le dijo una voz dura y estricta. Este levanto la vista al igual que nosotros y pudo ver los ojos de Alan fijos en los de el.

"¡Alan¡Solo estoy cumpliendo la…!"

"No tienes nada que cumplir" dijo mirando de reojo al mortal y a mi "¿Estan bien?"

"Si" dije, y el mortal asintio asombrado por la fuerza y la demostracion de poder.

Alan enfoco sus ojos en los del mortal, mirandolo serio y critico. Realmente cambiaba mucho cuando salia de su ambito de fiestas. Sonrei interiormente de alivio por aquella ayuda de ultimo momento; y era razon, era la zona que Alexandra le habia otorgado a su custodia.

"El unico que le enseña las reglas, castigos y premios es su padre, no tu" le remarco mirandolo de nuevo, mientras le devolvia la espada y este la tomaba con real rencor "Temo que tendremos que ir al Gremio, amigo mio, para reportar esto; fui testigo de la persecucion entera…"

"Seras justo entonces" clamo mirandome con rabia. Alan asintio.

"Reportare esto… ahora, vete al auto y esperame, te compañare en un momento"

Cuando Salemm se alejo, Alan se acerco a nosotros ablandando la mirada. Tan asi que acaricio mi cabeza cuando me vio mas tranquila.

"Siempre te metes en estos lios…" suspiro riendo y yo sonrei levemente. Luego enfoco su mirada en el chico "¿Se conocen?"

"De vista, nada mas" le dije mirandolo por un momento.

"Estaba camino a mi casa, es la de final de esta cuadra" comenzo el chico señalando "Y cuando la vi, la reconoci y quise venir a ayudarla"

"¿A pesar de semejante riesgo?" pregunto Alan curioso. El chico asintio.

"No iba a dejarla sola… sea quien sea ella y fuera quien fuera el. Estaba en peligro y tenia que ayudarla" dijo firme. Alan sonrio complice y me miro a mi.

"Que interesante. Tienes un amiguito muy valiente" sonrio "Agradece que soy el parte del Principado. De otro modo solo tendria que haberme puesto a observar como Salemm hacia lo que queria, pequeña Galatea" dijo alejandose.

"Gracias, Alan" le dije. El me saludo de espaldas.

"Cuidate. Y ve a casa pronto, tu padre se preocupara" me anuncio con tono confidencial, siempre tras la Mascarada. Yo asenti.

"Descuida¡Nos vemos!"

Le salude alegremente. Pero con su Auspex habia logrado un mensaje en mi mente mientras hablaba con el joven: _"El chico ha escuchado demasiado y ha visto mis habilidades, Galatea. Sabes el riesgo. No se que haras con el… pero haslo antes de que amanezca del todo. Corre peligro, y te peligra a ti integramente frente a la Elite. O lo Abrazas, o lo Besas"._

Pense detenidamente esas palabras mientras caminabamos hacia la casa del chico, y el me preguntaba cosas como si estaba bien o si me habia hecho daño, si estaba herida o algo por el estilo, no recuerdo. Pero si le tome atencion en una cosa… que me hizo acelerar mi decisión.

"¿Te llamas Galatea o es un apodo? Es un nombre muy bonito" comento sonriente. Lo mire y sonrei despacio.

"No, es mi nombre real… supongo que es extraño"

"Comparado con el mio, es bastante llamativo" dijo deteniendose "¡AH¡No te dije mi nombre! Nos conocemos sin presentarnos, que cosas" dijo riendo, extendiendo su mano "Mi nombre es Gabriel Dias, un gusto"

"Mucha emocion para formalidades, me temo" le dije tomando su mano delicadamente "Galatea D'Negro, encantada"

"Es verdad, mucha accion por una noche para mi… creo que no dormire"

"La verdad es que yo si… tengo mucho sueño"

"¿Vives muy lejos? Puedo acompañarte" me ofrecio, deteniendonos en la puerta de su hogar.

"No hay problema, puedo tomar un taxi…" le dije semi alejandome, pensando que deberia verlo la noche siguiente para comenzar a endulzarlo para mi.

"Ah vamos…" me dijo riendo "¿Te defendi de un vampiro malvado y no puedo acompañarte a tu casa?"

En ese momento detuve mi marcha y voltee a verlo

"¡¿Qué!" le dije, acercandome, furnciendo el ceño "¡¡¿¿QUE DIJISTE!"

"Bueno… yo…"

"¿¡Como lo supiste!" le dije tomandolo de la camiseta y bajandolo hasta mi estatura "¡¡¡¿¿Cómo sabes todo eso¡¡DIMELO!"

"¡¡Ya calmate!" me dijo separandose "¡¡No es para tanto!"

"¡¿Qué no es para tanto!" le dije riendome "¡¡¡Estas en peligro de muerte!" le dije señalando hacia la direccion en la que se habia ido Alan. Me acerque a el nerviosa, temiendo por el "¡¡No sabes lo que dices!"

"Si, lo se muy bien. Y ahora me doy cuenta que tu tambien eres como ellos, como sospeche" me señalo serio. Me puse tan nerviosa que me puse a reir.

"¡Es ridiculo!"

"No lo es" me corto serio, y logro que captara toda mi atencion y miedo "Todas las cosas que te dijo ese vampiro, como te trataba, de las cosas que hablaba que no tenian sentido… mas todo lo que vi entre las sombras en L'Inferno, todo me hace ver que ese lugar…"

"¡¡CALLATE!" le dije acercandome a el "Callate. Estas comientiendo un suicido… ¿Cuántos mas lo saben?"

"Solo yo. Mis amigos se fueron por su cuenta. A nadie le dije… y digo la verdad, puedes corroborarlo si lo deseas" me dijo en el mismo tono nulo. Tal fue mi anonanismo que lo solte.

"Te lo tomas tan naturalmente… no puedo creerlo"

"Para mi no hay diferencia" dijo cerrando los ojos "Fueron humanos despues de todo; solamente tienen colmillos y toman sangre y viven en la oscuridad"

"¡¿Solamente!" rei con ganas "¡¡No tiene NI IDEA de NADA¡Esto no es un juego ni una aventura¡Es un mundo lleno de Muerte¡Y el saber sin ser parte de la Conceda te sentencia!... ¿Qué no puedes entenderlo?"

"Lo se perfectamente. Por eso tome el riesgo"

"¿Cómo?"

"En el momento en que me miraste… tu mirada me sobrecogio, me atrapo, me encandilo completamente" confeso ruborizandose "Me enamore completamente. Hice lo posible por buscarte, en el proceso, encontre todas esas sorpresas… y luego ese chico que nos dijo de volver con insistencia. Tambien sospeche. Sospeche tu ausencia, y me venia acasa con esperanzas de verte mañana… de poder lograr que consumaras tu deseo conmigo. Asi como yo lo deseo…"

Me quede enmudecida ante eso. Deducia demasiado.

"Estas loco"

"Deseaba verte… deseaba estar contigo. Luego vi este episodio… tu posicion, la de el; las apariencias en vilo… y alli comprendi y vi todo. Comprendi todo. Pero no me importo. Aunque seas lo que seas, nadie tiene derecho a hacerte daño. Nada ni nadie. Por eso te defendi. A pesar de lo que eres… no iba a dejar que nadie te lastimara"

Baje la mirada apenada. Realmente era sincero y sus palabras llenas de emociones me colmaban demasiado la tentacion de Abrazarlo.

"No sabes lo que dices" le dije tomando mi frente "Todo lo que has visto y lo que has deducido es la mas plena verdad. Pero estas en total riesgo de morir si vives con eso que sabes"

"No quiero vivir con eso… quiero que termines lo que empezaste" me adijo acercandose "Sacia tu deseo y consumame a mi tambien. Despues de todo estare en tus brazos y no habra peligro si estoy acompañandote en el camino Oscuro. Con esa proteccion, lo que sepa solo debera ser mas enriquecido"

"… ¡¿Cómo sabias que yo… !"

"Bueno, no tienes opciones. Debes matarme sino… y creo que no quieres matarme" me dijo sonriente cruzandose de brazos.

Yo baje la cabeza y sonrei, negando con la cabeza. Mas bien, no creyendome su capacidad deductiva.

"¿Y que hay de tu vida, tus cosas¿Dejas todo asi como asi por un simple flechazo? Incluso, no puedes confiar en mi, ni en ninguno de nosotros. Tal vez estoy haciendo esto para matarte en realidad"

"Solo lo sabre cuando lo intentes… y sera pronto, porque saldra el sol y debemos ir a tu casa"

¡Ah! Si Sofia, Gabriel es un chico terco y sin remedio. Pero fue el primer mortal que me dejo atonita con sus deducciones. Y creo que un mortal bastante peculiar; nadie se toma las cosas tan naturalmente y mas que nada las integra como algo que tenia que pasar; mide los riesgos y los pros y contras de ellos, y mas que nada… toma la determinacion de adentrarse a la Oscuridad aun sabiendo sus riesgos.

No, no use Prescencia. Fue todo su voluntad. Eso es lo que mas me asombro de el. Sabia todo, sabia el riesgo… pero sabia que en el fondo tenia ese afan de protegerme porque el flechazo en el fue tan profundo como yo por el en el momento que nos conocimos. Solo pude darme cuenta hasta aquellas, sus ultimas palabras antes de que me acompañara a casa. Pero aunque es algo que no entiendo… renuncio a todo solo porque me vio, y juro por Arikel que no use nada sobre el. Nisiquiera un beso… ¡Fue todo de su corazon!.

Tal fue mi asombro aun que me costo concentrarme para morderlo… tenia miedo. Miedo de hacer las cosas mal, miedo de perder a ese ser que no solo era valioso porque yo asi lo creia, sino que brillaba por si mismo. Tal vez no fuera artista y no tuviera algo extraordinario en si mismo como don… pero ese coraje de enfrentar la realidad, asumirla y tener la valentia de saber el riesgo y aceptar las consecuencias creo que es un don que casi ningun mortal tiene. Y eso, lo hizo mas valioso para mi… y solo me hizo desearlo mas.

Recuerdo que tuvimos que sentarnos en un mural pequeño para que pudiera morderle adecuadamente. Un gemido escapo de el, e inmediatamente mi muñeca estuvo en su boca, despacio, hasta que comenzo a succionarla con fuerza una vez abierta. Sin embargo el mismo se controlo y se separo, mientras limpiaba sus labios y observaba la sangre sobre sus dedos.

"Asi que es esto… esta es la sensacion. Placer y dolor" dijo, mientras me ponia de pie y sanaba su herida y la mia.

"Vamonos rapido" le sentencie. El me miro.

"¿Ya esta?... Pense que me doleria o algo asi"

"¡Haha! Tendras que ir dejando de leer las Leyendas y empezar a ver la realidad, querido Gabriel. Desde ahora seras un ghoul y me serviras en la noche…" le dije, mientras tomaba mi mano y nos ibamos caminando hacia la avenida, en busca de transporte.

Evidentemente las cosas no eran tal y como Gabriel las penso; no fue vampiro, sino Ghoul, asi que pudo seguir con su vida. Con un par de palabras resolvio todo lo que le dije que tenia que hacer ahora con su nueva funcion conmigo mientras volviamos a casa y me dirigia a descansar. Ante mis recatados relatos frente al taxista, el parecia captar todo y sonreia al imaginarse en una situacion asi, mientras miraba como el sol se asomaba entre los rascacielos mas altos.

"La verdad me alegra que sea asi… no lo habria asumido todo tan de golpe" confeso, tomando mi mano y recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mientras que su otra mano descansaba sobre mis piernas.

"Es bueno. Asi no perdera la sopresa" le indique, dando un beso en la frente. El cerro los ojos y sonrio.

"Me siento tan bien… te amo tanto…"

Yo sonrei con dulzura, acariciando su rostro.

"Y yo a ti, mi pequeño…"

Nuevamente Darián me esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de casa, esta vez con sus Ghouls y Sofia, a quien les fue presentado el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Sofia se asomo a mi angustiada y preocupada, temiendo por mi bienestar… pero parecio que se olvido de mi cuando contemplo la belleza de su hermano tras de mi, alto, imponente y serio frente a ella. ¡Se ruborizo tanto que todos reimos por eso!. Fue una presentacion bastante simpatica.

Gabriel hablo con los ghouls apenas Darián y yo fuimos a reposar en busca del Letargo reparador. En tanto, luego me entere por Mumi que habia prometido estar la noche siguiente tambien hasta arreglar todas las cosas con sus familiares, en tanto el tenia que regresar a su hogar para no preocupar.

Desde ese dia, y las siguientes primeras noches, ante las preguntas insesantes de sus compañeros y nueva hermana que no se despegaba de su lado por la curiosidad, el mantenia una unica respuesta ante las cuestionantes de todos.

"_Lo acepte. Estaba en riesgo mi propia vida… pero yo me arriesgue por ella aun sabiendo que era vastaga. Si, lo hice a mi voluntad, fue mi decisión y a mi pedido… porque solo con la fuerza de un ghoul podre protegerla de quien le quiere hacer daño cuando su padre no este. La amo y por eso mi vida sera para ella… porque eso es lo que siento ahora y lo que senti en cuanto la vi esa noche"_

Y asi ha sido, hasta el dia de hoy, mi pequeña Sofia. Asi fue como tu hermano llego a ti.

¡Ah¡Vaya que me he agotado! He gastado casi toda la noche y casi amanece… pero no estoy arrepentina. Luego de todo esto, creo que ya no podran preguntarme mas nada… sino que tendran que vivirlo a mi lado. Y eso si les pido, queridos mios: continuen mi existencia de esta manera, cuando yo me vea incapaz de hacerlo o algun dia dejo de existir. Me gustaria mucho que lo hiciesen.

Y como diria Darián… **c´est la vie!**

_**Galatea D´Negro**_


End file.
